Blood Moon
by tinderbox210
Summary: 6 Jahre nach Renesmees Geburt müssen die Cullens nach Volterra reisen, wo Nessie ein dunkles Geheimnis der Volturi aufdeckt, das ihr Leben für immer verändern wird ...
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight-Sage und alle Charaktere (wenn nicht anders angegeben) gehören Stephenie Meyer. Den Plot habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Rating: **T - kann sich jedoch später ändern, abhängig davon, wie viel Gewalt ich einbauen werde

**Summary: **6 Jahre nach Renesmees Geburt müssen die Cullens nach Volterra reisen, wo Nessie ein dunkles Geheimnis der Volturi aufdeckt, das ihr Leben für immer verändern wird ...

**A/N: **Das ist die erste, richtige Geschichte, die ich schreibe. Vorherige Versuche waren eher zweifelhafter Natur. Ich werde sie wahrscheinlich auch ins Englische übersetzen, da meine Sprachkenntnisse aber eher bescheiden sind, wird das wohl eine Weile dauern.

**Hintergrund zur Geschichte:** Vielleicht sollte ich vorab ein paar Dinge zur Ausgangssituation meiner Geschichte klären: Sie spielt in einem _AU_. Bella und die Cullens haben Forks bereits nach _New Moon_ verlassen, um sie vor Victoria und den Volturi zu beschützen, weswegen die Ereignisse von _Eclipse_ und _Breaking Dawn _so nicht stattgefunden haben. Edward und Bella haben woanders geheiratet und Nessie ist auf Esmes Insel zur Welt gekommen, weswegen sie Jacob noch nicht begegnet ist. Die eigentliche Handlung spielt dann 6 Jahre später, wenn Nessie praktisch erwachsen ist.

* * *

**Prolog: Es war einmal... (NPOV)**

_We do what we must._

_Sometimes we can choose_

_the path we follow._

_Sometimes our choices_

_are made for us. _

_And sometimes _

_we have no choice at all._

_(Neil Gaiman, Sandman)_

_Meine Eltern lernten sich in einem verschlafenen Nest namens Forks im Bundesstaat Washington kennen. Eine Stadt, wie unzählige andere in der Region. _

_Endlos grün und nass. _

_Ich habe diesen Ort nie zu Gesicht bekommen, doch über die Jahre hinweg habe ich viele Geschichten über ihn gehört – von der ewig verhangenen Wolkendecke bis zu den Wölfen von La Push._

_Mein eigenes, sagenumwobenes Camelot – wo alles begann ..._

_Die Beziehung meiner Eltern stand von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern. _

_Sie, ein wandelndes Katastrophengebiet._

_Er, ein von Selbsthass zerfressener Einsiedler._

_Auch der Umstand, dass mein Vater ein Vampir war, dem es nach nichts mehr gedürstet hatte als nach dem Blut meiner sterblichen Mutter, hatte ihre Liebe nicht gerade einfacher gemacht. Doch irgendwie schafften sie es ..._

_Aller Widrigkeiten zum Trotz … obwohl das Schicksal selbst gegen sie gestanden hatte, hielt ihre Liebe bestand._

_Sie verließen Forks, heirateten, gründeten eine Familie und bekamen schließlich eine Tochter. Sie waren entschlossen, den Rest der Ewigkeit miteinander zu verbringen._

_Und das sollte es dann gewesen sein … Happy End ..._

_Das Leben hatte jedoch andere Pläne für sie … und für mich._

_Und so begann eine neue Geschichte weit weg von Forks._

_Im Schatten einer Stadt namens Volterra ..._

* * *

So, das war erstmal der Einstieg. Ich weiß, der Prolog gibt noch nicht so viel her, dafür setzt die Handlung im 1. Kapitel so richtig ein. Ich hoffe, es haben trotzdem ein paar Leute Lust bekommen, die Geschichte weiter zu lesen. Das nächste Kapitel werde ich versuchen in ein paar Tagen zu veröffentlichen.

Wer schon vorher mehr erfahren will, was ich so geplant habe, kann sich ja meinen Trailer ansehen, den Link dazu findet ihr in meinem Profil – aber Vorsicht, der steckt voller Spoiler!


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1: Gruß aus der Hölle (**_**Toronto, 6 Jahre später…**_**)**

**

* * *

**

_Es war Nacht. Erster Frost zog aus den höheren Bergregionen hinunter ins Tal, verdrängte die letzte verbliebene Spätsommerwärme aus den Straßen. Der Himmel war klar und so sternenleer, dass es einem Angst einjagen konnte. Als wäre ihr Licht von einer finsteren Macht verschluckt worden._

_Nur der große Vollmond thronte am Firmament wie ein allsehendes Auge. Es war der erste Vollmond in diesem Monat. _

_Der Blutmond, der dunkle Veränderungen ankündigte._

_In Nächten wie diesen regierte das Tier, suchte nach Beute. Hilflose Opfer, an die es sich aus der Dunkelheit anschleichen konnte, um seine Gier zu stillen._

_Das Tier kannte keine Gnade. Es war ein Dämon ohne Gewissen. Immer hungrig, nie befriedigt. Uralten Instinkten folgend tat es nur das, wozu es geschaffen war._

_Jagen. _

_Töten._

_Wieder und wieder, jede Nacht bis in die Verdammnis der Ewigkeit._

_Das Tier regierte, wenn der Mann verschwand…_

„Was liest du da?"

Mein Arm, mit dem ich mich an der Lehne der Beifahrertür abgestützt hatte, rutschte ab und die abrupte Bewegung riss mich ungewollt aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich hatte es wieder getan, war wieder in meine Tagträumerei verfallen ohne es zu wollen. Manchmal konnte ich ganze Stunden in meiner eigenen Welt verbringen ohne es zu bemerken. Meine Eltern fanden es amüsant, mir dabei zu zuschauen, meine innersten Gedanken zu belauschen, ich fand es nur noch lästig. Doch was blieb mir anders übrig, die reale Welt war mir fremd.

Ich sah von dem Buch in meinem Schoss zu meiner Tante Rosalie herüber. Es war ein sonniger Tag in Toronto und die ganze Stadt schien sich im Freien aufzuhalten, um die letzten warmen Herbsttage zu genießen. Der Winter würde schon früh genug kommen.

Wir saßen in Rosalies Wagen, ein rotes Porsche Coupe.

Man mochte es meiner Tante auf den ersten Blick nicht ansehen und auf den Zweiten nicht glauben, aber sie war ein As wenn es um Autos und Motoren jeder Art ging – sie konnte mit ihrem umfangreichen Fachwissen so manchen Mechaniker die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben. Und sie tat es auch bei jeder Gelegenheit.

Rosalie hatte mit Sicht auf den _High Park_ und des großen _Ontariosees_ geparkt, und wir hatten uns zum Schein vorher bei einem Drive-In-Restaurant Eiswaffeln gekauft. Keiner von uns mochte Eis, doch die Menschen erwarteten es in der schwülen Wärme, also taten wir zumindest so, als würden wir diefruchtige Abkühlung genießen.

Rosalie konnte das Auto bei diesem Wetter nicht verlassen. Sie trug eine modische Sonnebrille mit übergroßen Gläsern, hatte das Fenster an ihrer Seite herunter gekurbelt und gab vor, der Mittagshitze im klimatisierten Auto entgehen zu wollen. Sie wedelte sogar mit einem zusammengefalteten Werbeflyer vor ihrem Gesicht herum, dabei war es nicht die Hitze, vor der sie sich in Acht nehmen musste.

Ich hielt das in vergriffenes Leder gebundene Buch hoch, sodass sie den Einband sehen konnte. Die Seiten waren bereits vergilbt und an einigen Stellen rissig geworden, ein deutliches Zeichen für ihr hohes Alter. Das Buch war fast so alt wie der Mann, der es geschrieben hatte. Rosalie verzog das Gesicht mit einem tiefen Seufzer, was ihrer markelosen Schönheit keinen Abbruch tat. Mit den sanften, blonden Wellen und der ebenmäßigen, hellen Haut erinnerte sie an die legendären Filmstars der Vergangenheit wie Grace Kelly.

„Carlisles Aufzeichnungen? Hast du die aus seinem Arbeitszimmer stibitzt? Er wird davon sicher nicht begeistert sein. Wieso kannst du nicht Stoker lesen? Das ist wenigstens nicht ganz so deprimierend."

„Stokers Schilderungen sind aber auch nicht gerade authentisch, findest du nicht?" entgegnete ich und musste gleich an sein berühmtestes _Mach_w_erk _denken, das ich bereits im zarten Alter von zwei Jahren gelesen hatte, und an all den falschen Irrglauben, den sein Bestseller noch heute unter den Menschen verbreitete:

Vampire, die im Sonnenlicht verbrannten und mit Knoblauch und Kruzifixen abgewehrt werden konnten. Nichts davon entsprach der Wahrheit. Es waren nur Belege dafür, dass Stoker nie einem echten Vampir begegnet war. Eine solche Begegnung hätte er wohl auch nicht überlegt, um dann anschließend einen Roman darüber verfassen zu können.

„Du solltest das trotzdem nicht lesen … du bist zu jung für so was", beharrte Rosalie und beäugte skeptisch ihre Eiswaffel, die allmählich zu tropfen begann. Sie hielt eine Servierte drunter, um ihre weißen Designer-Jeans vor Flecken zu schützen.

„Denkst du nicht, ich sollte mehr über mein Erbe erfahren?"

„Das ist nicht dein Erbe, Renesmee. Du bist kein solches … _Ungeheuer_ wie wir."

„Aber ich bin ein Vampir - genauso wie ihr."

„Du bist anders. Besser. Einzigartig."

Natürlich hatte meine Tante in dem Punkt Recht – ich war anders und wenn schon nicht einzigartig, dann doch zumindest eine Ausnahmeerscheinung – aber war das gleichbedeutend mit besser?

Mein Blick wanderte durch die Windschutzscheibe zu dem Park und all den Menschen, die ihn in diesem Augenblick bevölkerten. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie sie die alltäglichsten Dinge taten – sie gingen mit ihren Hunden spazieren, spielten Basketball auf dem angrenzenden Sportplatz oder lagen einfach nur auf der Wiese in der Sonne und genossen sorglos den Tag … all das blieb mir verwehrt, eben weil ich so etwas Besonders war.

Wieder einmal überkam mich dieses beklemmende Gefühl, das mich schon öfter in der Vergangenheit heimgesucht hatte und einfach nicht in Ruhe ließ. Das nagende Gefühl, das mir etwas in meinem Leben fehlte. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ich aufgrund meines rapiden Wachstums bisher nicht hatte erleben können - mit Kindern meines Alters im Park spielen, in die Schule gehen, Freundschaften außerhalb der Familie schließen … mich verlieben … war ich dazu überhaupt fähig?

War ich dazu geschaffen, wenn ich so anders war?

Ich war halb Mensch, aber ich war kein Teil ihrer Welt. Ich war halb Vampir, doch auch unter ihnen gab es keinen richtigen Platz für mich. Ich liebte meine Familie abgöttisch, doch keiner von ihnen, nicht einmal mein Gedanken lesender Vater, konnte verstehen, wie es sich anfühlte, zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen, nirgendwo richtig dazu zugehören.

Kein Vampir.

Kein Mensch.

Nicht einmal…

Plötzlich klingelte Rosalies Mobiltelefon. Sie nahm es vom Amaturenbrett und schaute auf die Nummernanzeige des Displays.

„Das ist Alice", sagte sie, bevor sie den Anruf entgegen nahm. Vom anderen Ende der Verbindung konnte ich Alices piepsige Stimme vernehmen, doch sie sprach so schnell, dass ich keine einzelnen Worte verstehen konnte. Rosalies versteinerte Miene sagte mir jedoch, dass es keine guten Neuigkeiten sein konnten. Ohne etwas zu sagen legte sie das Handy wieder beiseite und warf ihre kaum angerührte Eiswaffel achtlos aus dem Fenster.

Mir war ebenfalls der Appetit vergangen.

„Wir müssen sofort nach Hause", sagte meine Tante knapp.

„Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?"

Rosalie antwortete nicht, als sie den Motor startete und wir vom Parkplatz fuhren. Meine Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Was immer Alice gesehen hatte oder was auch geschehen sein mochte, es reichte aus, um meine Vampir-Familie in Panik zu versetzen.

* * *

Eine Einladung der Volturi schlug man nicht aus.

Zumindest nicht wenn man noch ganz bei Trost war.

Sie war erst an diesem Morgen eingetroffen. Woher sie unsere neue Adresse hatten, war mir ein Rätsel. Wir lebten erst seit ein paar Wochen in dem altviktorianischen Haus in Toronto.

Jetzt war sie aber nun einmal da.

Sie lag aufgeschlagen auf dem teuren Esszimmertisch aus Mahagoniholz, um den sich die gesamte Familie versammelt hatte – meine Großeltern Carlisle und Esme, meine Onkels Emmett und Jasper und meine Tanten Rosalie und Alice.

Meine Eltern, Edward und Bella, hatten sich zu meinen beiden Seiten postiert, so nahe, dass sie meine Arme fast berührten, und beäugten den geöffneten Brief voller Argwohn und Abneigung – als könnte er jederzeit vom Tisch springen und uns angreifen. Überfürsorglich, so waren sie eben, aber nicht ohhe Grund.

Die Worte auf dem kostbaren Briefpapier, in üppiger Goldschrift gehalten, zeugten von einer trügerischer Höflichkeit, doch selbst ich wusste es besser – dies war keine simple Einladung.

Es war ein _Ultimatum_.

Erneut rauschten die wenigen Worte durch meinen Kopf, ohne die Nachricht selbst noch einmal lesen zu müssen. Sie schienen wie gebranntmarkt in meinen Geist. Wie eine Schallplatte drehten sie sich vor meinen Augen, immer schneller und schneller.

„_Wir erwarten euren Besuch zur Aufwartung/Vorstellung des jüngsten Familienmitglieds. Gezeichnet Aro von den Volturi"_

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr mich. Diese Worte … es war keine Bitte oder Frage, es war eine unumstößliche Anordnung, der wir Folge leisten mussten, verborgen hinter den geschriebenen Zeilen – _kommt zu uns oder wir werden euch holen_ …

Und alles nur meinetwegen.

Lange herrschte bedrückende Stille um den Tisch. Niemand hatte etwas zu sagen, doch alle wussten, worauf es hinauslaufen würde. Es war so unumgänglich wie der nächste Sonnenaufgang.

Mein Großvater Carlisle, Begründer und Oberhaupt unserer Familie, ergriff schließlich als Erster das Wort. Er seufzte resignierend. „Wir wussten alle, dass es früher oder später dazu kommen würde. Ein solches Geheimnis lässt sich nicht ewig vor den Volturi verbergen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie von Renesmees Existenz erfahren würden."

Bei der Erwähnung meines Namens zuckte ich hilflos zusammen. Hier ging es nur um mich. Vielleicht hätten die Volturi meine Familie weiter in Ruhe gelassen, wenn es mich nicht gegeben hätte. Der ganze Ärger, der uns drohte – nur meinetwegen! Ich fühlte mich hundeelend und hätte mich am liebsten in ein tiefes Loch verkrochen.

Meine Mutter musste meinen Missmut gespürt haben. Automatisch legte sie den Arm um meine Schulter und drückte mich. Trotz ihres steinharten Körpers war ihre Umarmung tröstlich. „Es wird alles gut werden, Schatz", hauchte sie beruhigend in mein Haar, wie es Mütter eben zu tun pflegten.

Wie konnte sie da so sicher sein? Es waren schließlich die Volturi, nicht irgendein daher gelaufener Nomadenclan! Die großen Herrscher unserer kleinen Welt. Die über alles Bescheid wussten und überall ihre Finger im Spiel hatten. Auch wenn sie vorgaben, sich nicht in die Belange der Menschen einzumischen, waren sie es, die die Geschicke der Menschheit seit Jahrtausenden im Verborgenen leiteten.

Mein Vater lachte sanft neben mir, was ich unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht verstehen konnte. „Schatz, es sind die Volturi, nicht die Mafia", erklärte er. „Sie wollen nicht die Welt beherrschen, nur die Vampire in ihr."

Und deswegen sollten sie weniger Furcht einflössend sein?

„Aber wie haben sie überhaupt von Renesmee erfahren?" stellte Großmutter Esme die entscheidende Frage, die uns alle in diesem Moment beschäftigte. „Wir haben doch so darauf geachtet, wo und mit wem wir verkehren. Sind wir nicht deswegen die letzten Jahre pausenlos von einem Ort zum anderen gezogen? Um genau dies zu verhindern?"

„Die Volturi haben überall ihre Spione", antwortete Jasper pragmatisch. Esme sah ihren Ziehsohn erschüttert an, als konnte sie nicht glauben, was er eben gesagt hatte.

„Nur die engste Familie wusste über Renesmee Bescheid, wir und die Denalis. Willst du sie etwa beschuldigen, uns verraten zu haben?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe nur gesagt, wie es ist. Dass es irgendwo eine undichte Stelle gegeben hat, das ist alles."

„Ist doch egal, wer geplaudert hat", brummte Emmett von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Er lehnte scheinbar entspannt gegen die Wand, doch in seiner Haltung und der Anspannung seiner immensen Muskelpackete ließ sich leicht erkennen, wie aufgeregt er wirklich war. Als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen, bereit zuzuschlagen. „Ich sage, wir nehmen diese _Einladung_ und schieben sie den Volturi in den -"

„Emmett!" Rosalie schlug ihm gegen den Arm, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen, und strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für deine Scherze!"

Emmett lächelte grimmig. „Wer macht denn hier Scherze?"

Mein Vater räusperte sich neben mir – eine überflüssige Angewohnheit für einen Vampir. „Wir sollten jetzt ernsthaft überlegen, was wir tun wollen", sagte er. „Und nein, Emmett, wir werden nicht einfach nach Volterra stürmen und sie umbringen", fügte er hastig hinzu, bevor Emmett erneut den Mund öffnen konnte. Emmett knurrte missmutig, schwieg jedoch. Mein Vater wandte sich an Großvater. „Carlisle, du kennst die Volturi am besten. Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?"

Großvater schwieg für einen langen Augenblick, versunken in seine eigenen Gedanken. Er kannte die Volturi wie kein anderer in der Familie. Mein Vater hatte zwar bei seinen wenigen, bisherigen Begegnungen mit ihnen ihre Gedanken lesen und einen kleinen Einblick in ihre Intentionen erhaschen können, doch Carlisle hatte lange unter ihnen gelebt. Auch wenn er vieles an ihrem Verhalten und vor allem ihre Ernährungsweise stets abgelehnt hatte, war er einer von ihnen gewesen. Etwas, was er im Nachhinein bedauerte. Er konnte am besten einschätzen, wozu sie fähig waren.

„Ihre Einladung auszuschlagen…", begann er zögernd. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm selbst nicht gefiel, was er zu sagen hatte. „Sie auszuschlagen wäre auf jeden Fall ein großer Fehler. Wir würden uns nur ihren Zorn zuziehen und ich bezweifele nicht, dass sie uns jeder Zeit aufspüren könnten, wenn sie es wollten, selbst wenn wir uns permanent auf der Flucht befänden. Renesmee ist jetzt beinahe vollkommen erwachsen. Von ihr geht keinerlei Gefahr mehr für die Geheimhaltung unserer Existenz aus. Ich hoffe, Aro wird das erkennen und schnell wieder das Interesse verlieren, aber sie aufsuchen und Renesmee ihnen vorstellen, das müssen wir auf jeden Fall." Er sah jedem einzelnen Mitglied seiner Familie tief in die Augen. Auf mir und meinen Eltern ruhte sein Blick etwas länger und er schenkte mir ein bedauerndes Lächeln.

Auf ein unmerkliches Nicken meines Vaters hin, fuhr er fort: „Edward, Bella und ich werden Renesmee nach Volterra bringen. Ihr anderen werdet uns nicht weiter als bis nach Florenz begleiten und dann dort auf uns warten."

Aufruhr ging durch den Raum. Keiner war mit diesem Plan wirklich einverstanden. Mir gefiel der Gedanken überhaupt nicht, nach Volterra reisen zu müssen, selbst in Begleitung meiner Eltern. Ich konnte mir nicht annähernd ausmalen, was mich dort erwarten würde, aber etwas Gutes konnte es nach allem, was ich über die Volturi wusste, wohl kaum sein.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", protestierte Emmett am lautesten.

„Wir sollten alle zusammen gehen", beharrte Jasper, seinem Bruder zustimmend. „Gemeinsam sind wir stärker."

„Dies ist aber nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, um Stärke zu demonstrieren", widersprach mein Vater. „Sondern um zu kooperieren. Wir wollen die Volturi nicht unnötig herausfordern. Es steht zuviel auf dem Spiel." Er sah zu meiner Mutter herüber, dann auf mich herab. Aus seinem Blick sprach so viel Liebe, so viel Opferbereitschaft, das es mir die Kehle zuschnürrte.

Ich brauchte mich nicht zu fürchten, meine Eltern würden nie zulassen, dass mir etwas passierte. Nein, um mich selbst brauchte ich mich nicht fürchten … um meine Eltern schon …

„Und wenn etwas passiert?" sprach Alice genau meine Gedanken aus. „Wenn ihr in Schwierigkeiten geratet, wie sollen wir euch dann helfen? Schon so lange kann ich die Volturi nicht mehr in meinen Visionen sehen. Woher sollen wir wissen, was sie wirklich vorhaben - bevor es schon zu spät ist?"

„Nun, vielleicht können wir ja jetzt endlich herausfinden, wie sie sich deinen Visionen entziehen können. Wir werden uns während unseres Aufenthalts in Volterra regelmäßig bei euch melden, wenn wir können, und euch über alles auf dem Laufenden halten", erklärte Carlisle. Wieder wollten Emmett und Jasper protestieren, doch Großvater brachte sie mit erhobener Hand vorher zum Schweigen. „Sei es, wie es ist, der Plan steht fest. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen. Je eher wir diesen Besuch hinter uns bringen, desto besser."

* * *

Ich kehrte auf Anweisung meiner Eltern in mein Zimmer zurück und begann wie mechanisch zu packen, so wie auch die restlichen Familienmitglieder es in diesem Moment taten. Ich konnte sie in den anderen Zimmern hören – Emmett grummelte immer noch wütend vor sich hin, doch das alles ging irgendwie an mir vorbei, als würde es mich nichts angehen. Als würde es einer anderen passieren, nicht mir.

In meinem Inneren war alles zu Eis erstarrt. Ich wollte nicht nach Volterra. Ich fürchtete mich vor dieser Reise wie vor nichts anderem zuvor, auch wenn sie unvermeidlich war. Ich fürchtete mich vor Aro und seiner Menschenblut saugenden Garde. Ich fürchtete mich davor, was sie mir und meiner Familie antun könnten, wenn ihnen nicht gefiel, was wir ihnen zu sagen hatten.

Meine Eltern hatten mir nie ausgiebig über die Volturi erzählt, wahrscheinlich um mich zu schützen, doch gerade diese Unwissenheit bestärkte in mir die Befürchtung, dass die Volturi Monster waren. Selbst für Vampire galten sie als machthungrig, selbstgerecht und grausam. Einst mochten sie diese Welt in ihren Fugen gehalten haben, doch das war schon lange vorbei.

Vor meinen Augen tanzten verhüllte Gestalten durch eine alptraumhafte Landschaft.

_Unter einem großen, rot glühenden Vollmond, feierten sie groteske, archaische Orgien. Der Boden war gepflastert mir Knochen, der Erboden rot gefärbt vom vergossenen Blut hunderter unschuldiger Menschen…_

Ich schüttelte mich, versuchte diese grauenvollen Bilder wieder aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen, bevor sie sich in meinem Unterbewusstsein einnisten und mich in meinen Träumen heimsuchen konnten. Meine Albträume am Tage zu erleben, würde schon schlimm genug sein.

An meiner Zimmertür klopfte es und ich zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie mein Vater die Treppe hochgekommen war. Ich wusste, dass er es war, ich konnte ihn durch die Tür riechen.

_Komm rein_, sagte ich in Gedanken. Unnötig die Worte laut auszusprechen bei einem Gedankenleser.

Leise trat mein Vater ein und schloss die Tür behutsam hinter sich, als wenn das irgendeinen in meiner Familie davon hätte abhalten können, uns zu zuhören. In einem Haus voller Vampire gab es kaum Privatsphäre. Aber manchmal war es schön, den Schein zu wahren.

„Wie geht es dir, Liebling?" fragte er und setzte sich auf mein Bett. Ich zuckte die Schultern, packte weiter.

_Wie soll es mir schon gehen?_

Mein Vater rieb sich den Nasenrücken, eine vertraute Geste von ihm, die ich so gut kannte wie meine eigenen Angewohnheiten. Er beobachtete mich eine Weile schweigend. Dann griff er nach meiner Hand. „Renesmee, setz dich bitte einen Augenblick zu mir. Ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen."

Widerwillig gehorchte ich und setzte mich neben ihn. Ich faltete meine Hände im Schoss, um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten, was meinem Vater natürlich nicht entging. Er griff nach meinen Händen und hielt sie in seinen. Die vertraute Kälte seiner Finger beruhigte mich ein wenig, gab mir Halt.

Wenn ich ihn ansah, war es beinahe so, als sähe ich in einen Spiegel. Mit meinen bronzefarbenen Locken und den aristokratischen Gesichtszügen war ich sein absolutes Ebenbild. Laut meiner Mutter besaß ich sogar das gleiche verzaubernde Lächeln. Nur die tief braunen Augen hatte ich von ihr geerbt, zusammen mit der Angewohnheit im unpassensten Moment zu erröten.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer das alles für dich ist", sagte er sanft. „Du hast Angst und das ist verständlich. Deine Mutter und ich haben auch Angst", gestand er. Ich sah ihn überrascht an. Mein unverwüstlicher, unzerstörbarer Vater hatte Angst … Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er dieses Gefühl überhaupt kannte.

Mein Vater musste lächeln, doch trotz seiner ewigen Jugend und Schönheit, wirkte er auf einmal ungemein älter und kraftlos. „Wir kenne alle Angst, Schatz, ich habe mich schon oft gefürchtet – als ich deine Mutter beinahe an James verloren hätte … als ich euch _beide_ beinahe bei deiner Geburt verloren hätte … in diesem Augenblick habe ich sehr große Angst verspürt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diese Reise ersparen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich und deine Mutter an einen sicheren Ort bringen, weit weg von allen Gefahren … aber das kann ich nicht."

„Das verstehe ich doch", erwiderte ich sofort. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel mir dieses Gespräch nicht. Es gefiel mir nicht, in welche Richtung es sich zu entwickeln drohte.

„Deswegen möchte ich, dass du mir etwas versprichst", fuhr mein Vater fort und bestätigte das unheilvolle, schale Gefühl, das sich in meinem Bauch auszubreiten begann. Er konnte nicht wirklich...

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wollte mich aus seinem Griff winden, doch er hielt mich weiter fest – nicht so fest, dass es weh tat, aber doch stark genug, dass ich diesem unsäglichen Gespräch nicht entfliehen konnte.

„Renesmee, hör mir zu", sprach mein Vater eindringlich. „Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um deine Mutter und dich zu beschützen. Und deine Mutter wird alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um dich zu beschützen – so haben wir es vereinbart."

„Nein!" platzte es aus mir heraus, meine Stimme erstickt von meinen eigenen Tränen, die mir inzwischen über die Wangen liefen. Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu und ich musste heftig schlucken. Mein Vater sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Wenn es ... wenn es nicht so laufen sollte, wie wir es uns erhoffen, dann will ich, dass du Volterra so schnell wie möglich verlässt – alleine wenn nötig, ohne zurückzublicken, ohne zu zögern."

„Nein, Daddy, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen…"

„Doch das kann ich, Renesmee! Das kann ich, denn du bist mein Kind! Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber du musst stark sein." Er strich mir liebevoll übers Haar, fuhr mit dem Daumen über meine feuchte Wange. Ich gab meinen Widerstand auf und er zog mich in seine Arme. Ich weinte an seiner Schulter, ließ den Tränen ihren Lauf, denn ich sah keinen Sinn darin sie zurückzuhalten, wenn ich mich fühlte, als wäre soeben meine ganze Welt zusammengebrochen.

Ich wusste, dass ich bisher wie in einer sicheren Blase gelebt hatte, dass mich meine Familie vor so vielen schlechten Dingen ferngehalten hatte und dass die Welt da draußen viel erbarmungsloser war als alles, was ich bisher kennen gelernt hatte.

_Doch es war einfach nicht fair!_

Mein Vater tätschelte mein Haar, gab ein paar beruhigende Laute von sich, während er mich sanft hin und her wiegte, wie er es früher immer getan hatte, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte.

„Nein, es ist nicht fair", flüsterte er. „Aber du bist noch so jung, du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir. Und deine Mutter und ich haben dich so unendlich lieb."

Ich hörte, wie die Tür zu meinem Zimmer leise geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Der blumige Geruch meiner Mutter stieg mir in die Nase, als sie sich zu uns gesellte und mich ebenfalls in den Arm nahm.

Mein Vater griff nach dem kleinen Medaillon, das ich immer um den Hals trug und öffnete es. Ich hatte es kurz nach meiner Geburt zu meinem ersten Weihnachtsfest von meinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen. Innen befand sich ein kleines Foto von uns zusammen auf _Esme Island_. Auf dem Foto war ich erst ein paar Wochen alt, sah aber dank meines rapiden Wachstums schon wesentlich älter aus. Wir wirkten so sorglos, so glücklich – etwas, das mir in diesem Moment völlig abwegig erschien.

Auf der anderen Seite des Medaillons befand sich eine Inschrift in Französisch. Mein Vater drehte das kleine Schmuckstück so, dass ich sie sehen konnte.

„Was steht hier, mein Schatz?"

Ich wischte die Tränen aus meinen Augen, suchte nach meiner Stimme. „_Ensemble pour toujours_*", murmelte ich schluchzend. Ich kannte die Worte in und auswendig.

„Und was bedeutet das?" fragte meine Mutter.

„Für immer zusammen."

„Ja, genau, für immer zusammen. Wir werden für immer eine Familie sein. Ganz gleich, was geschieht."

Ich vergrub das Gesicht zwischen meinen Eltern und ließ mich von ihnen halten.

_Wenn es doch nur so wäre_…

* * *

_* da ich_ _leider kein Französisch spreche, weiß ich nicht, ob das grammatikalisch wirklich stimmt, habe es von babelfish, ich hoffe mal schon. In BD bekommt Nessie ein Medaillon mit einer anderen Inschrift, aber ich fand diese Worte hier einfach passender._

Das war schon das 2. Kapitel, im nächsten begeben sich die Cullens dann nach Volterra...

Songs zu diesem Kapitel sind _**„The long way round"**_ von _Badly Drawn Boy_ und „_**Running up that hill" **_von _Placebo_. Und für die, die es nicht wissen, **_Bram Stoker_** ist der Autor von _Drakula_.

Da ich noch nie in Toronto war, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Stadt richtig beschrieben habe. Seht da einfach drüber hinweg.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, schreibt mir eure Meinung, wenn ihr Lust habt :"D


	3. Kapitel 2

**A/N: **Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber hier ist endlich das 2. Kapitel.

Zuallererst möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die meine Geschichte bisher gelesen haben, ganz besonders bei denen, die mir eine Review geschrieben haben. Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel und sind ein zusätzlicher Ansporn, und ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr auch weiterhin viel Spass beim Lesen haben werdet. Falls ihr irgendwelche Fehler im Kapitel findet, entschuldige ich mich dafür, das macht die Sommerhitze!

Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle schon **_Eclipse _**gesehen, wenn nicht solltet ihr es tun, ich fand den Film wirklich toll und freue mich schon auf **_Breaking Dawn_**.

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Der gelbe Ziegelsteinweg**

* * *

Der Flug nach Florenz dauerte knapp 17 Stunden. Noch am selben Abend waren wir von Toronto mit dem familieneigenen Privatjet aufgebrochen. Mit jeder Flugmeile, die wir unserem Ziel näher kamen, wurde ich nervöser, und ich wusste, dass es jedem Mitglied meiner Familie genauso ging.

Ich saß in einem der breiten, bequemen Ledersitze am Fenster ganz hinten in der Kabine, von wo aus ich die anderen leicht beobachten konnte. Mein Vater und Jasper spielten Schach, meine Mutter las in einem ihrer Lieblingsbücher, _Wuthering Heights_, Großvater Carlisle tippte auf seinem Notebook, Emmett döste in seinem Sitz, Rosalie und Großmutter Esme unterhielten sich leise, während Alice immer noch verzweifelt versuchte, eine Vision von den Volturi zu erhalten. Sie alle versuchten so angestrengt ihre Anspannung vor mir zu verbergen, dass es mich nur noch kribbeliger werden ließ.

Ich wandte den Kopf ab, schaute aus dem kleinen runden Seitenfenster und beobachtete den tief unter uns liegenden Ozean und die vorbeiziehenden Wolken. Ich hatte die Knie unter den Körper gezogen, doch konnte ich keine bequeme Sitzposition finden. Ich war einfach zu angespannt.

Ich versuchte mich etwas abzulenken, in dem ich meinen MP3-Player laut aufdrehte – _Bloc Party_ erklang in meinen Ohren – und ich versuchte mir Tiergestalten in den weißen Wattebauschen vor meinem Fenster vorzustellen – _Löwen_, _Lämmer_ und _Wölfe_…

Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass alles gut werden würde. Dass wir in weniger als 12 Stunden Volterra erreichen und es in weniger als 24 Stunden wieder verlassen würden.

Es wollte mir nicht gelingen…

Zu viele Gedanken trieben durch meinen Kopf. Ich fragte mich, wie mein Vater es hier drin mit uns allen aushielt, seine eigenen Sorgen um ein Vielfaches durch unsere Gedanken verstärkt – vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Emmett, er schien es kaum erwarten zu können Italien zu erreichen.

Irgendwann überwältigte mich die Müdigkeit und ich schloss die Augen. Meine Träume waren erfüllt von ähnlich grauenhaften Bildern wie die, die mich schon den ganzen Tag gequält hatten…

* * *

_Ich befand mich in einem dunklen, üppig grünen Wald, so wie ich mir ihn in Forks immer vorgestellt hatte. Der Wald selbst war mir jedoch fremd – dies war weder Toronto noch Alaska oder Esme Island, oder irgendein anderer Ort, an dem ich bereits gelebt hatte._

_Es war Nacht und es regnete in Strömen. Ich bahnte mir meinen Weg durchs Unterholz, gehetzt, vor etwas weglaufend … oder auf etwas zu? _

_Das konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich wusste nur, dass ich auf keinen Fall langsamer werden durfte._

_Zeitweise erschien mir mein Verfolger so nahe zu sein, dass ich glaubte, seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren zu können – wie eine glühende Hitzewelle, die mich unbarmherzig zu überrollen drohte._

_Ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, wohin ich eigentlich steuerte. In der Ferne hörte ich seltsame Geräusche, scharrende Laute wie von Tieren. Der Wind trug mir einen modrigen Geruch entgegen, doch darunter fand sich noch eine andere Duftnote, die ich nicht näher beschreiben konnte. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gerochen._

_Animalisch. Wild. Gefährlich …_

_Ich rannte weiter durch die Finsternis. Äste peitschten gegen meine nackten Arme. Meine Haare waren durchnässt vom anhaltenden Regen, ebenso das einfache, weiße Nachthemd, das ich trug. Ich musste schon eine ganze Weile durch den Regen gelaufen sein, um so nass zu sein._

_Ich schlitterte über den rutschigen Waldboden. Mein nackter Fuß verfing sich in einer, aus dem Boden ragenden Wurzel und ich fiel auf die Knie. Schlamm spritzte mir in die Augen. Ich wischte ihn mit dem Regen fort._

_Als ich den Kopf hob, sah ich hoch über dem Wald die Festungsanlage von Volterra aufragen, so wie ich sie mir immer vorgestellt hatte – düster und verwunschen – getränkt in dem unheimlichen Schein eines blutroten Vollmonds. _

_In den tief schwarzen Schatten unterhalb der Festung, kaum auszumachen in der bedrohlichen Dunkelheit des Waldes, bewegte sich etwas – groß und schnell – es kam direkt auf mich zu … mit Reißzähnen und Klauen … die genaue Gestalt konnte ich trotz meiner verbesserten Vampirsicht nicht erkennen … es hätte alles mögliche sein können …_

_Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, war erstarrt vor Angst. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte …_

_Kämpfen?_

_Fliehen?_

_Würde es einen Unterschied machen?_

_Instinktiv rief ich nach meinen Eltern, irgendjemand, der mir helfen konnte. Natürlich bekam ich keine Antwort. Ich war allein … _

_Bis auf das namenlose Etwas, das auf mich zu kam …_

* * *

Ein heftiger Stoß riss mich wach und ließ mich in die nicht weniger Angst einflössende Wirklichkeit zurückkehren. Einen Moment befiel mich Panik, bis ich mich erinnerte, wo ich war – in unserem Privatjet … mitten über dem Atlantik … auf dem Weg nach Italien … tausende von Kilometern von Zuhause entfernt …

_Zuhause? _Wann hatte ich angefangen, Toronto als mein Zuhause zu betrachten? Ich kannte die Stadt doch so gut wie gar nicht, hatte kaum mehr als ein paar Wochen dort gelebt und wusste noch nicht einmal, welches die beste Pizzeria in der Nachbarschaft war … aber jeder Ort wäre mir lieber gewesen als der, auf den wir zusteuerten.

Meine Panik wurde noch größer.

Eine kühle, bleiche Hand legte sich beruhigend auf meine und löste behutsam meine Finger von der Armlehne meines Sitzes. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich sie so krampfhaft umklammert hatte, dass sich nun schwache Dellen in dem Polster abzeichneten. Würde ich die Stärke eines normalen Vampirs besitzen, dann wäre von der Lehne wohl nicht viel übrig geblieben…

Ich wandte den Kopf meiner Mutter zu und sah in ihr markeloses Gesicht. Ihre Haut war so weiß und ebenmäßig wie feinster Marmor und dieselben großen, einst tief braunen Augen, die auch mein Gesicht zierten, strahlten nun in einem intensiven Gold auf mich herab.

Ich hatte nur eine einzige, vage Erinnerung an meine Mutter vor ihrer Verwandlung – den kurzen Zeitpunkt nach meiner Geburt, als sie mich in ihren Blut verschmierten Armen gehalten hatte, bevor mein Vater sie hatte verwandeln müssen, um ihr Leben zu retten, doch laut meinem Vater war sie schon als Mensch eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit gewesen.

„Keine Sorge, das war nur ein kleines Luftloch", besänftigte sie mich. Dann musterte sie mein Gesicht gründlich und fragte besorgt: „Renesmee, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich schluckte den Kloß, der sich in meiner trockenen Kehle gebildet hatte, hinunter. Ich spürte ein leichtes Brennen im Rachen, als ich die Luft im Jet einsog, die noch immer mit den Gerüchen der beiden menschlichen Piloten gesättigt war. Ich war nicht wirklich durstig – vor dem Aufbruch waren wir alle jagen gewesen. Es lag wohl mehr an der Aufregung.

Ich griff nach meinem Wasserglass und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor ich schließlich nickte. Die Bilder aus meinem Traum wirkten immer noch nach. Alles hatte so real gewirkt … als wäre es kein Traum gewesen, vielmehr eine verschüttete Erinnerung, die sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche gesucht hatte … ich konnte noch immer den Regen in meinen Ohren rauschen hören … vielleicht waren das aber auch nur die Jetturbinen …

Ich wollte nicht darüber sprechen, was wirklich in mir vorging. All die Ängste und Zweifel, die an mir nagten. Flüchtig erwartete ich jeden Moment meinen Vater an meiner Seite vorzufinden, um mich zu trösten. Meine Gedanken mussten ihm wie ein schrilles, unübersehbares Warnsignal vorkommen, er blieb jedoch bei seinem Schachspiel und ich war dankbar für seine Zurückhaltung. Ich wollte die wenigen Stunden, bis wir Italien erreichten, nicht einmal daran denken müssen, was uns bevor stand, also suchte ich schnell nach einem anderen Gesprächsthema.

„Ich habe nur gedacht", begann ich zögernd, „wenn wir … wieder zuhause sind, dann könnte ich doch zur Schule gehen…"

Bisher war ich ausschließlich von meiner Familie unterrichtet worden, überwiegend von Vater und Großvater. Ich verfügte über einen IQ, der mühelos an den von Einstein heranreichte, vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus, was mich im menschlichen Maßstab als Genie auszeichnete. Mein rapides Wachstum hatte mir bisher jedoch die meisten menschlichen Kontakte versagt. Eine normale Schule besuchen zu können war eines der Dinge, nach denen ich mich schon lange sehnte.

Meine Mutter lächelte mich an. Auch ihr schien der Gedanke an eine bessere Zukunft zu gefallen. „Ja, das wäre machbar." Doch ihr Lächeln erstarb allzu bald wieder, wahrscheinlich als ihr klar wurde, dass diese Zukunft vielleicht nie eintreffen würde. Ihre Miene versteinerte, auch wenn sie ihre erneut aufkeimende Sorge vor mir zu verbergen versuchte.

Eine weitere Turbulenz erschütterte das Flugzeug, ließ die ganze Kabine für einen flüchtigen Moment erzittern, doch ein Flugzeugabsturz war das Letzte, wovor ich mich fürchtete. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die Schulter meine Mutter und wünschte mich in die Zeit zurück, als ich noch klein genug gewesen war, auf ihrem Schoss sitzen zu können. Ich war immer noch müde, doch die Angst, die Albträume würden zurückkehren, sobald ich die Augen schloss, ließ mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

„Mom, erzähl mir eine Geschichte", bat ich leise. Sie fragte mich, was für eine Geschichte ich gerne hören wollte. Ich brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen – es gab nur ein Thema, das mich faszinierte, seit ich denken konnte. „Erzähl mir von Forks."

Meine Mutter kicherte leise und seufzte.

„Aber du kennst doch schon alle Geschichten über Forks."

Ich kuschelte mich näher an ihren harten Leib und sie legte ihre Wange auf mein Haar. Die Kälte ihres Körpers machte mir nichts aus, ich war daran seit meiner Geburt gewöhnt.

Warme Hände waren auch etwas, was ich nicht kannte ...

„Dann erzähl mir von den Wölfen von La Push. Bitte."

Die Geschichten meiner Mutter über ihre einstigen Indianerfreunde mochte ich am liebsten, auch wenn ich froh sein konnte, noch nie einem von ihnen leibhaftig begegnet zu sein – sie waren die einzigen Wesen auf diesem Planeten, die Vampire töten konnten.

_Die Einzigen, die die Volturi hätten bezwingen können … _

Meine Mutter hatte mir schon oft von ihnen erzählt, wenn die üblichen Gutenacht-Geschichten nicht ausgereicht hatten, um mich zufrieden zu stellen. Ich vermutete jedoch, dass sie stets ein paar Details dabei ausgelassen hatte. Manchmal hatte sie mitten in der Erzählung abgebrochen, wenn die Sprache auf einen bestimmten Wolf gekommen war … ich kannte seinen Namen nicht; ich wusste nur, dass er als Wolf rotbraunes Fell besaß und meiner Mutter sehr viel bedeutet hatte, als sie noch ein Mensch gewesen war … _immer noch bedeutete _…

Leise begann meine Mutter mit ihrer melodischen Stimme zu erzählen.

„Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer kleinen Stadt namens Forks", begann sie auch diesmal, wie sie es immer bei diesen Geschichten zutun pflegte. Ich schloss die Augen und mein Geist driftete schon bald davon … als säße ich auf dem Rücken eines gigantischen Wolfes, der mich durch unbekannte Gefilde trug …

* * *

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, standen wir kurz vor der Landung in Florenz. Dort würden wir uns von den anderen trennen und weiter nach Volterra fahren. Durchs Kabinenfenster konnte ich den Flughafen und dahinter die Dächer der Altstadt mit den großen Kuppeln der Kathedralen erkennen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte es mich gefreut, eine solche kulturelle Hochburg der Renaissance zu besuchen – ich hätte mir die berühmten Bau- und Bildwerke angesehen – von _Da Vinci_ bis _Botticelli_ - und wäre mit Alice in den Nobelboutiquen shoppen gegangen.

Die Ansage der Piloten ertönte über die Bordlautsprecher und wies uns an, uns für den Landeanflug zurück auf unsere Plätze zu begeben und uns anzuschnallen. Sie hatten uns schon oft geflogen, sie wurden sehr gut von Großvater bezahlt und stellten deswegen keine Fragen, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass sie uns nicht hin und wieder merkwürdige Blicke zu warfen, wenn sie glaubten, wir würden es nicht bemerken.

Mein Vater kehrte ebenfalls auf seinen Platz neben Mutter und mir zurück. Er sah angespannt aus, sein Mund war fest zusammengepresst und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu, erkundigte sich so nach meinem Befinden.

_Danke_, sagte ich in Gedanken, _dass du dich während des Flugs zurückgehalten und mir __meinen Freiraum gelassen hast_.

Er nickte kaum merklich und hielt die Hand meiner Mutter.

Die Landung verlief ohne Komplikationen, wir landeten sogar etwas früher als geplant. Es schien so, als wollten alle Mächte dieser Welt, dass wir unbedingt nach Volterra kamen …

Wir gelangten ohne Probleme durch die Flughafenkontrollen. Unsere Papiere waren natürlich alle falsch, jedoch von solch hoher Qualität, dass nicht einmal ein Fachmach für Dokumentenfälschungen sie als Replik hätte identifizieren können.

Auf meinem Ausweis stand der Name _Vanessa Wolf_, meine Mutter hatte sich dieses Pseudonym ausgedacht. Als ich sie einmal danach gefragt hatte, wie sie genau auf diesen Namen gekommen war, hatte sie nur wehmütig geschmunzelt und gesagt, dass es sie an einen alten Freund erinnerte – ihm hätte der Name gefallen … ich vermutete, dass es derselbe Freund war, der sich in einen riesigen Wolf verwandeln konnte und von dem es ihr so schwer viel zu erzählen … der große namenlose Unbekannte … ich hatte nicht weiter gefragt.

Ich hatte dieses Pseudonym schon bei mehreren Gelegenheiten benutzt, es war zu meiner zweiten Natur geworden, mich Fremden gegenüber als Vanessa und nicht als Renesmee vorzustellen. Je weniger jemand über mich wusste, desto weniger angreifbar war ich, hatte mir Onkel Jasper schon früh beigebracht und er wusste, wovon er sprach.

Er war auch derjenige gewesen, der die falschen Papiere für die Familie besorgt hatte. Das tat er für gewöhnlich immer, er war ein richtiger, alter Hase in diesem Geschäft und hatte überall seine Kontaktleute. Auch ohne seine Gabe der Gefühlsmanipulation konnte er sehr überzeugend sein, sodass niemand unnötige Frage stellte. Mit seiner Militärausbildung hätte er einen ausgezeichneten Geheimagenten abgegeben. Emmett zog ihn deswegen ständig damit auf, dass er ein besserer Bond wäre als der „echte" Bond.

Es war ein ungewöhnlich warmer Herbsttag in Florenz. Ich stand an der großen Frontscheibe der Flughafenhalle und schaute auf die Stadt hinaus, während die anderen unser Gepäck holten. Die Sonne schien von einem strahlend blauen Himmel, was mir nicht besonders viel ausmachte.

Direktem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt zeigte meine Haut nur einen subtilen Schimmer, kaum wahrnehmbar für jemanden ohne verbesserte Sehkraft, im Gegensatz zu dem Rest meiner Familie, die im Sonnenschein glitzerten, als wäre ihre Haut übersäht mit funkelndem Diamantenstaub, weswegen sie sich mit Kopftüchern, Kapuzen und Sonnenbrillen so vermummen mussten, als würden sie außerhalb der Flughafenhalle einen heftigen Schneesturm erwarten. Die anderen Reisenden warfen uns auf dem Weg durch die Flughalle irritierte Blicke nach, doch das waren wir als Vampire gewöhnt.

Während Großvater losging, um einen Mietwagen zu besorgen, verabschiedeten meine Eltern und ich uns von dem Rest der Familie. Mein Tanten und Onkels drückten mich alle einer nach dem anderen so fest, dass sie mich wahrscheinlich zerquetscht hätten, wenn ich ein normaler Mensch gewesen wäre. Großmutter Esme hielt mich am längsten im Arm, als wollte sie mich gar nicht mehr loslassen, und ich hörte sie trocken schluchzen. Als würde sie befürchten, es wäre das letzte Mal, dass sie das können würde.

Ich hegte insgeheim die gleiche Befürchtung.

Genauso widerwillig entließ sie danach meine Eltern aus ihrer Umklammerung, und wenn sie hätte weinen können, sie hätte es in diesem Augenblick sicher getan.

„Seid bitte vorsichtig, mit den Volturi ist nicht zu spaßen", bat sie nachdrücklich, „und das ihr mir bloß alle wieder heil zurückkommt!"

„Keine Sorge, Esme", versicherte mein Vater. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Wenn sie auf jemanden hören werden, dann auf Carlisle. Sie betrachten ihn immer noch als Freund und würde ihn nur zu gerne wieder in ihren Reihen sehen."

„Das gilt nicht nur für ihn", meinte Jasper und schaute dabei auf Alice herab, die die Augen geschlossen hielt und die Finger an die Schläfen presste. Sie versuchte immer noch verzweifelt eine Vision zu erhalten.

„Lass es gut sein, Alice", sagte meine Mutter und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du weißt doch, dass sich deine Visionen nicht erzwingen lassen. Ruh dich etwas aus."

Alices Augen öffneten sich schlagartig, sie starrte meine Mutter erzürnt an und schüttelte ihre Hand ab. „Ich werde mich erst ausruhen, wenn ich weiß, was dort verdammt noch mal vor sich geht!" zischte sie völlig ungewohnt in ihrer Art und stapfte ein paar Schritte davon, um sich etwas Luft zu verschaffen. Jasper folgte ihr wie ein Schatten und versuchte sie zu beruhigen – eine Welle der Ruhe und Gelassenheit ging von ihm aus, die uns alle aufatmen ließ.

Inzwischen war auch Großvater mit dem Mietwagen vor dem Flughafeneingang vorgefahren. Er verabschiedete sich noch einmal leise von Großmutter und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, bevor er meinem Vater beim Einladen des Gepäcks half.

„Und denk immer dran, kleiner Hüpfer", ertönte Emmetts tiefer Bariton neben mir. Ich sah zu ihm auf und er beugte sich mit einem verschwörerischen Funkeln in den gold schimmernden Augen zu mir herab. „Immer auf die Weichteile zielen!"

Ich zog die Stirn kraus. „Vampire besitzen keine Weichteile, Onkel Emmett", erwiderte ich mit gesenkter Stimme, darauf bedacht, dass die Menschen um uns herum nichts von unserem Gesprächsthema mitbekamen.

Emmett lachte und zwinkerte mir zu. „Keine, von denen du als anständige, junge Dame wissen solltest - sonst hätte mich dein Vater längst skalpiert", meinte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht und winkte meinem böse drein blickenden Vater zu. Ich ahnte, worauf er anspielte und konnte die Schamesröte in meinen Wangen nicht unterdrücken. Schnell stieg ich in den Wagen.

Vater übernahm das Steuer, Carlisle nahm neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz, während sich meine Mutter zu mir auf die Rückbank gesellte. Alice tänzelte noch einmal zu uns herüber und spähte durch das offene Seitenfenster – sie war so klein, sie musste sich dazu kaum bücken.

„Ich werde versuchen, um die blinden Flecken in meinen Visionen herum zu sehen", versprach sie, bevor sich unsere Wege endgültig trennten.

Während der Wagen anfuhr und sich im Straßenverkehr einfädelte, drehte ich mich noch einmal um und warf einen letzten Blick durch die Heckscheibe auf die Hälfte meiner Familie, die hilflos vor dem Flughafengebäude zurückblieb - sah zu, wie sie immer kleiner wurden und ein beklemmende Gefühl des Verlusts wuchs in meiner Brust, dass mir erneut ins Bewusstsein rief, dass dies vielleicht das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass wir uns gesehen hatten.

_Was wenn wir wirklich nicht zurückkehren würden …_

* * *

Wir waren nicht lange unterwegs – Volterra lag weniger als 50 km von Florenz entfernt und bei dem rasanten Fahrstil meines Vaters würden wir die Stadt noch gegen Mittag erreichen. Die Landschaft der Toskana flog an uns vorbei, nur ab und zu begegnete uns auf der einsamen Landstraße ein anderes Fahrzeug.

Ob Vater aus purer Gewohnheit so schnell fuhr oder diesen Besuch nur genauso schnell hinter sich bringen wollte wie wir anderen auch, ließ sich nicht sagen. Ich tippte auf das Letztere.

Während der Fahrt blieb es lange still. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort. Wir hatten auch nicht wirklich etwas Neues zu erzählen, nachdem wir den Ablauf unseres Besuches bei den Volturi noch einmal durchgegangen waren: Großvater Carlisle würde das Reden übernehmen, da er ein hervorragender Diplomat war und zudem genau wusste, wie er Aro von seinem Anliegen überzeugen konnte. Mein Vater vermutete, dass Aro trotzdem die Erinnerungen von zumindest einem von uns würde lesen wollen, wahrscheinlich seine, um Großvaters Worte bestätigen zu können – Erinnerungen konnten nicht lügen im Gegensatz zu Worten.

Der Gedanke, dem Volturioberhaupt so nahe kommen zu müssen, dass er mich berühren konnte, behagte mir genauso wenig wie die Vorstellung, ihm meine Erinnerungen zu zeigen und ihm dabei all meine geheimsten Wünsche und Ängste zu offenbaren – Dinge, die ich selbst vor meinem Vater verborgen hielt. Mit meiner eigenen Gabe konnte ich kontrollieren, wie viel ich von mir preisgab – wenn ich jemanden berührte, konnte ich der Person einen kleinen Einblick in meine Gedankenwelt ermöglichen. Es war praktisch die umgekehrte Version der Gabe meines Vaters. Ich entschied dabei, welche Erinnerungen und Gefühle ich weitergab, doch Aros Talent ermöglichte es ihm, mit einer einzigen Berührung ein ganzes Leben in sich aufzunehmen. Ich war sicher, er würde eine perfide Freude daran haben, meine Gedanken vor aller Welt auszubreiten …

Die anhaltende Stille im Wagen war erdrückend. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit an unseren Abschied von den anderen. So vieles war ungesagt geblieben, was ich noch hatte sagen wollen … wie sehr ich es mochte, wenn Rosalie mich frisierte, Großmutter im Garten zu helfen oder Jaspers Bürgerkriegsgeschichten anzuhören …

_Wenn ich nun keine Gelegenheit mehr finden würde, es ihnen zu sagen?_

„Sie wissen es, Schatz", versicherte mein Vater. Unsere Blicke begegneten sich im Rückspiegel. „Sie wissen, wie sehr du sie liebst. Du zeigst es ihnen an jedem Tag, mit jedem Lächeln."

Ich fühlte mich dadurch ein wenig besser, doch war ich immer noch angespannt. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Nerven, mir die schöne Landschaft anzuschauen, die wir durchquerten. Das Einzige, was mir auffiel, war, wie surreal sie auf mich wirkte in dem Wissen, dass dies die Heimat der mächtigsten Vampirdynastie der Welt war – die kargen Hügelformationen eingerammt von hohen Bergrücken, dazu der helle Sonnenschein und die mediterranen Farben …

All das passte nicht zu dem traditionellen Bild eines Vampirsitzes. Selbst meine Familie bevorzugte Ort mit zusammenhängender Wolkendecke, wo sie sich nicht permanent vor dem Sonnenlicht verstecken mussten. Volterra war der letzte Ort, an dem man Vampire vermuten würde. Vielleicht gelang es den Volturi deswegen so gut sich hier zu verbergen – Menschen neigten dazu, nur das zu sehen, was sie sehen wollten; alles andere verbannten sie ins Reich der Hirngespinste.

Als die abgeschieden liegende Stadt schließlich in Sichtweite kam, hoch erhoben auf einem schmalen Bergrücken, umringt von den Überresten einer archaischen Stadtmauer, gerieten meine Gefühle erneut in Aufruhe. Die Stadt selbst sah kaum so aus wie in meinem Traum, dennoch jagte mir die merkwürdige Vertrautheit ihres Anblicks große Angst ein. Die vielen, kleinen Häuser und eng geschwungenen Straßen zogen sich die Hügelkuppel hinauf, in deren Zentrum eine gewaltige Festungsanlage alles überschattete. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich an diesem Ort sterben würde. Dass meine Eltern mich nicht würden retten können, egal, was sie taten …

Es war, als sähe ich die Pforte zur Hölle vor mir und war drauf und dran sie zu betreten …

_Lasst, die ihr eintretet, alle Hoffnung fahren* ..._

Wir durchquerten ein altes, steinernes Tor, das noch aus der Frühzeit der Stadt stammen musste. In den Gassen aus Kopfsteinpflaster war nicht viel los – die wenigen Menschen auf den Straßen waren allesamt als Touristen zu erkennen, bewaffnet mit Reiseführern und Fotoapparaten. Eine unheilvolle Ruhe lag über der Stadt.

Unwillkürlich hielt ich nach den verhüllten Gestalten der Volturi-Wachen Ausschau, doch ich konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Ich zweifelte dennoch nicht daran, dass sie uns beobachteten, seit wir die Stadt betreten hatten.

Vater hielt im Zentrum der Stadt auf der _Piazza dei Priori_, einem großen Markplatz, vor einem großen, altertümlichen Gebäude, das als Sitz des Bürgermeisters und der Kommunalverwaltung ausgezeichnet war. Florentinische Wappen und schmiedeeiserne Fackelhalter zierten den monumentalen Backsteinbau. Ein schmaler, asymmetrisch angesetzter Glockenturm ragte aus dem Dach empor. Die Uhr an der Außenfassade zeigte kurz vor 12 Uhr mittags.

_War es hier?_ fragte ich, mit meinen Gedanken an meinen Vater gewandt. _Der Ort, an dem du dich damals umbringen lassen wolltest?_

Mein Vater starrte regungslos durch die leicht staubige Windschutzscheibe zu dem Glockenturm empor. „Ja, es war hier", murmelte er, versunken in den Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Aufenthalt an diesem Platz. Meine Mutter wirkte ebenso abwesend. Sie hatte sich neben mir leicht vor gebeugt und schien ihren Blick ebenfalls nicht von der Uhr abwenden zu können, als sie in diesem Moment Mittag schlug. Beide reichten sich blind die Hände, ihre Finger fanden instinktiv die des anderen und verschränkten sich fest.

Was hier geschehen war vor über 6 Jahren … ich kannte nicht alle Einzelheiten … ich wusste nur, dass es sehr knapp gewesen war … dass meine Eltern sich an jenem Tag beinahe für immer verloren hätten …

Irgendwann erwachte mein Vater wieder aus seiner Starre und sagte mit düsterer Miene: „Es wird Zeit … wir werden bereits erwartet."

Wir stiegen aus dem Wagen und hielten auf den Eingang des großen Gebäudes zu. Die schwere Tür stand offen und im Schatten des Torbogens wartete eine große Gestalt in eine lange, dunkle Kutte gehüllt. Von der Statur her konnte es sich nur um einen Mann handeln, doch die Gestalt hatte die Kapuze der Kluft so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass die genauen Züge im Schatten verborgen blieben. Lediglich ein Paar rot glühende Augen blitzten bedrohlich darunter hervor.

Die Volturi waren gekommen …

„Willkommen in Volterra!"

* * *

_* Zitat aus Dantes **Göttliche Komödie**_

Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Eure Meinung interessiert mich natürlich sehr, also schreibt mir ruhig, wenn ihr Lust habt.

Songs zu diesem Kapitel sind _**„Signs"**_ von _Bloc Party _(das Lied hört Nessie im Flugzeug) und _**„House of Valparaiso"**_ von _Calexico_ (während der Fahrt nach Volterra).


	4. Kapitel 3

**A/N:** Hey liebe Leute, es gibt tatsächlich ein neues Kapitel. Nessie trifft endlich auf die Volturi – die Stelle ist stark an _BD_ orientiert. Ich bin nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis und habe lange daran gebastelt. Die Beschreibung des unterirdischen Sitzes des Volturi ist ein wenig anders als in _NM_, also sage ich einfach, die Volturi haben inzwischen renoviert.

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Die Höhle des Löwen**

„Willkommen in Volterra!" begrüßte uns der Vampir mit tiefer Stimme und schlug seine Kapuze zurück. Zum Vorschein kam ein großer, stämmiger Mann mit kurzem schwarzem Haar. Trotz der weiten Kutte war es nicht zu übersehen, wie muskulös er war. Sein Bizeps hätte selbst Emmetts Statur in den Schatten stellen können. Seine bleiche Haut wies noch einen zarten Hauch ins Olivfarbene auf, ein Überbleibsel seiner südländischen Herkunft.

Wir blieben auf sicherer Distanz zu ihm stehen. Mein Vater quittierte die höfliche Begrüßung mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Felix."

Der eisige Unterton in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Er positionierte sich schützend zwischen mir und dem Volturisoldat, als wollte er mich mit seinem Körper vor Felix abschirmen, was diesem natürlich nicht entging. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als sein Blick neugierig über mich hinweg schweifte und anschließend wieder meinen Vater fixierte.

„Wir hatten euch ehrlich gesagt nicht so schnell erwartet", erklärte Felix mit einem herausfordernden Glitzern in seinen rubinroten Augen. Er versuchte nicht einmal zu verbergen, wie viel lieber es ihm gewesen wäre, hätte er uns gewaltsam herschleifen müssen.

Großvater schenkte ihm ein galantes Lächeln, hinter dem seine Anspannung deutlich hervor trat. „Nun, einen Freund soll man bekanntlich nicht warten lassen."

„Gewiss. Aro brennt darauf euch wieder zu sehen."

Felixs Augen wanderten von Carlisle zu meiner Mutter, die sich dicht an meiner Seite hielt, und musterte ungeniert ihre Erscheinung von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus, Bella. Die Unsterblichkeit schmeichelt dir." Deutlich war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr ihm gefiel, was er sah. Mein Vater biss die Zähne zusammen, verzichtete jedoch auf einen Kommentar.

Meine Mutter rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab und rückte noch näher an meine Seite, als Felix seine Aufmerksamkeit letztlich mir zuwandte. Unbehagen breitete sich in mir aus, während Felix mich ebenso ausgiebig begutachtete wie zuvor meine Mutter. Ich hatte große Mühe meinen Herzschlag zu kontrollieren. Felix sah mich auf eine Art an, die ich nicht gewohnt war – als wäre ich _Fleisch_ … und es gefiel mir nicht.

Meinem Vater anscheinend auch nicht, nach seinem bedrohlichen Knurren zu urteilen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, welche unsittlichen Gedanken dem Volturi gerade durch den Kopf schossen. Felixs Lippen kräuselten sich und entblößten seine scharfen Reißzähne. Ein sardonisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, doch sprach er mich glücklicherweise nicht direkt an.

„Kommt", sagte er stattdessen an uns alle gerichtet und wandte sich zum gehen. „Wir wollen Aro nicht länger warten lassen."

Er trat zurück in das Gebäude und wir folgten ihm notgedrungen. Großvater schritt voran, meine Eltern blieben an meiner Seite. Sie waren beide angespannt und nichts entging ihren herumhuschenden, wachsamen Blicken, auch wenn das Gebäude seltsam menschenleer erschien. Wir bekamen keinen einzigen Beamten zu Gesicht.

Es war mitten am Tag … sollte nicht _irgendjemand _hier sein?

Auf dem Weg durch den alten Kommunalpalast tauchten weitere, gesichtslose Volturisoldaten in dunklen Kutten auf. Sie flankierten uns in gebührendem Abstand - _unser persönlicher Geleitschutz _…

Felix führte uns durch eine Vorhalle mit Kreuzgewölbe hinauf ins Obergeschoss und wir betraten die reich freskierte Ratshalle. In der Mitte des großen Freskos, das sich über die gesamte hintere Wand des Raumes erstreckte, war unverkennbar die Verkündigung dargestellt.

Felix blieb davor stehen und strich mit den Fingern behutsam über das Kunstwerk. Wie von Zauberhand teilte sich die Leinwand plötzlich an einer zuvor für das menschliche Auge unsichtbaren Nahtstelle auf. Beide Bildteile glitten lautlos auseinander. Ein einfacher Fahrstuhl kam dahinter zum Vorschein. Er war mit einem Eisengitter verschlossen und jedwede moderne Technologie schien zu fehlen – es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er noch von Hand bewegt werden musste. Er sah auch nicht so aus, als wäre er regelmäßig in Betrieb.

Felix schob das sperrige Gitter beiseite. Der Aufzug bot gerade genug Platz für uns fünf, die übrigen Volturi begleiteten uns nicht weiter und blieben in der Ratshalle zurück.

Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich ätzend und knatternd von der plötzlichen Anstrengung langsam in Bewegung und brachte uns ein paar Stockwerke in die Tiefe. Die Fahrt war kurz, doch ich hatte nie zuvor unangenehmere Sekunden in meinem Leben verbracht.

Felix stand in meinem Rücken. Obwohl ich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass er mich ansah, so fühlte es sich dennoch an, als würden seine Augen mich aufspießen. Glühend heiß schienen sie sich in meinen Rücken zu bohren. Meine Haut prickelte wie elektrisiert und ich kämpfte gegen den Drang, mich zu ihm umzudrehen und zu vergewissern, ob er mich wirklich anstarrte, oder ob ich es mir nur einbildete.

Die Nähe zu dem einschüchternden Volturisoldat, der uns ohne zu zögern töten würde, sollten seine Herren es von ihm verlangen, machte mich fertig. Die Kabine des Aufzugs war durchtränkt mit seinem bittersüßen Geruch, der dem Duft meiner Familie so ähnlich war und gleichzeitig so anders. Es konnte nicht lange her sein, dass er sich das letzte Mal genährt hatte …

Die Sekunden zogen sich endlos hin und ich klammerte mich an die Hand meiner Mutter, versuchte in der vertrauten Berührung Stärke zu finden. Mit meiner Gabe schickte ich ihr eine wortlose Botschaft, zeigte ihr mein Unwohlsein, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. Sie schielte zu mir herüber, ihre gold schimmernden Augen voller Anteilnahme, und drückte meine Hand.

Als sich die Türen nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich wieder öffneten, hatte der Fahrstuhl eine große Empfangshalle erreicht. Die Wände waren aus hellem Alabaster. Es gab keine Fenster, dafür unzählige Gemälde, die verschiedene Ansichten der toskanischen Landschaft zeigten. Leise Klassikmusik ertönte aus unscheinbaren Deckenlautsprechern. Zur rechten Seite des Aufzugs stand ein Tresen, an dem eine junge hübsche Frau saß – eindeutig _menschlich_. Sie begrüßte uns mit einem breiten Lächeln aus blutroten Lippen.

_Ob sie wusste für wen sie arbeitete?_, fragte ich mich.

„Ja, das tut sie", flüsterte mir mein Vater so leise zu, dass nur ich ihn verstehen konnte.

Ich starrte die Frau ungläubig an, die so völlig sorglos hinter dem Tisch saß, als würde sie in einer x-beliebigen Hotellobby sitzen und nicht direkt in der Höhle des Löwen. War sie wirklich so dekadent , dass es ihr egal war, für wen sie da arbeitete?

Felix nickte der Brünetten im Vorbeigehen zu und schenkte ihr ein wohl charmant gemeintes Lächeln. Ihre Wangen erröteten und sie kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, was den Blutfluss in ihren Wangen verstärkte. Selbst ich konnte ihr Aroma quer durch den Raum riechen, meine Kehle wurde trocken, entfacht von neuem Durst und ich hielt die Luft an. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr Blut köstlich roch …

Das letzte Mal, dass ich Menschenblut getrunken hatte, war ich noch ein Baby gewesen, gerade einmal ein paar Tage alt, aber in meiner physischen Entwicklung schon wesentlich weiter. Doch schon damals waren es ausschließlich Blutkonserven gewesen, nie von einem lebenden Menschen. Meine Eltern hatten mich schon früh an die Cullen-Philosophie gewöhnt - von Menschen zu trinken … sie zu töten … war falsch.

Nur weil wir es konnten, hieß das nicht, dass wir es tun sollten.

Anfangs hatte ich mich gesträubt. Ich hatte nicht verstehen können, warum ich Tierblut trinken musste, wenn Blutkonserven es genauso getan hätten ohne einen Menschen zu gefährden … doch meiner Familie gegenüber wäre das nicht fair gewesen. Sie konnten kein Menschenblut, nicht einmal aus Konserven, trinken ohne von ihren Instinkten überwältigt zu werden – ihr Durst war um ein Vielfaches stärker als meiner - sie hätten ihr Leben unter den Menschen nicht fortführen zu können, hätte ich weiter Menschenblut getrunken … und ich war nicht bereit gewesen, ihnen das, was sie sich aufgebaut hatten, wegzunehmen … sie hatten soviel für mich opfern müssen, ihre „Menschlichkeit" sollte nicht dazu gehören …

Felix' Nasenlöcher blähten sich, als er den Blutgeruch tief in sich aufnahm und er gab ein hungriges Knurren von sich, das der jungen Frau entging, uns aber nicht. „Köstliches Bouquet", murmelte er mit einem Seitenblick in unsere Richtung und einem feixen Grinsen im Gesicht, das seine scharfen Fänge betonte.

Mit langen Schritten hielt Felix auf die goldene Flügeltür am Ende des Empfangraumes zu. Sie sah sehr kostbar aus und war mit filigranen Mustern übersäht. Ohne sich anzukündigen stieß er die Tür auf. Jenseits davon lag ein noch viel größerer, kreisrunder Raum. Felix trat beiseite und ließ uns eintreten. Beeindruckt von dem Anblick, der sich mir bot, sah ich mich um.

Es war ein prunkvoller Saal, mindestens drei Stockwerke hoch, mit makellosen Wänden und Fußboden aus feinstem Alabaster. Die breiten Steinsäulen endeten in einem impossanten Kuppeldach und die Zwischenpartien waren im oberen Bereich mit länglichen Fensterreihen versehen, durch die das Tageslicht flutete. Entlang der Wände zog sich ein gemeißelter Schriftzug in altem Latein …

„Vita Brevis Ars Longa Mors Tua Vita Mea Nemo Est Supra Leges Et Sic Semper Erit"

_Das Leben ist vergänglich, nur die Kunst bleibt ewig._

_Dein ist der Tod, mein das Leben._

_Kein Mann steht über dem Gesetz_

_und so wird es immer sein._

In der Mitte des Saals standen auf einer Estrade drei exquisite, aus Ebenholz geschnitzte Stühle, auf denen die Volturioberhäupter thronten. Ich versuchte nicht zu starren, doch eine abstoßende Faszination ging von den drei Vampiren aus, denen man ihr hohes Alter auf eigenartige Weise ansehen konnte.

Sie sahen anders aus als die Vampire, die ich bisher kennen gelernt hatte, anders als meine eigene Familie. Ihre Haut war milchig weiß und wirkte unnatürlich transparent und so dünn wie Reispapier. Dunkle, abgestorbene Adern schimmerten unter ihr hervor … als hätten sie seit Jahrhunderten kein Tageslicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen … Die Volturi verließen ihren Palast wohl nicht oft …

Sie trugen ähnliche dunkle Roben wie Felix, ihre waren jedoch mit feinen Stickereien und allerlei Accessoires verziert. Ihre Namen kannte ich auswendig, fürchtete sie wie normale Kinder den _Schwarzen Mann_.

Aro, der Worführer der Drei, saß in der Mitte. Er hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und sein bleiches Gesicht zeigte eine beinah gierige Vorfreude über unsere Ankunft. Er beugte sich leicht vor, als schien es ihn kaum noch auf seinem Platz zwischen seinen beiden Brüdern zu halten, und beäugte uns voller offenkundiger Begeisterung.

Markus, der zu Aros Rechten saß, lungerte desinteressiert auf seinem Thron, ein Ausdruck purer Langeweile auf seinem fahlen Gesicht, in dem sich nicht ein Muskel regte. Er hatte ebenfalls wallendes, schwarzes Haar, damit hörte die Ähnlichkeit zu Aro jedoch auch schon auf.

Auf dem dritten Stuhl saß der „jüngste" der Volturi – Caius. Mit seinem weißen Haar stach er unter den anderen beiden Vampiren deutlich hervor. Seine Miene war entrüstet, seine Abneigung ihm deutlich anzusehen. Ihm schien das ganze Spektakel, das sein Bruder um uns machte, zuwider zu sein. Seine karmesinfarbenen Augen sprühten vor unterschwelligem Zorn … dennoch war er mir nicht halb so unheimlich wie Aro – bei ihm wusste man wenigstens, woran man war …

Wir blieben in gebührenden Abstand zu den drei Vampiren stehen und verbeugten uns demütig. Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte ich, dass sich noch weitere Gestalten im Saal befanden. Sie hielten sich so unscheinbar im Hintergrund, das sie mir beinahe entgangen wären. Regungslos wie Sälzsäulen. Die beiden Vampire sahen aus wie Teenager, jünger noch als meine Eltern. Der Junge war dunkelhaarig und etwas größer als das blonde Mädchen neben ihm, doch beide teilten die gleiche engelsgleiche Schönheit, die bei dem Mädchen jedoch nicht über ihren zweifelhaften Charakter hinwegtäuschen konnte – hinter ihrem Lächeln steckte etwas Bösartiges, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ …

„Ah, Carlisle, mein alter Freund", begrüßte Aro uns großmütig und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl mit ausgebreiteten Armen, als wollte er uns wirklich willkommen heißen. „Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen. Unser letztes Zusammentreffen ist viel zu lange her."

„Das bedaure ich ebenfalls", erwiderte Großvater mit der gleichen Höflichkeit. „Leider bin ich sehr beschäftigt gewesen, und die Zeit bleibt selbst für uns nicht stehen."

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr, auch wenn die Zeit unsereins wesentlich günstiger gesonnen ist als den Menschen. Dennoch ist es umso schöner, dass wir endlich alle zusammenfinden konnten. Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte nicht mit einer so baldigen Antwort auf unsere Einladung gerechnet."

Großvater lächelte schwach. „Wir konnten es gerade einrichten. Eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, oder kommen wir etwa ungelegen?"

„Gewiss nicht. Edward, es ist auch wundervoll dich wieder zu sehen", wandte sich Aro nun an meine Eltern. Das gierige Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, wie _wundervoll _er es wirklich fand, wie gerne er seine Klauen in meines Vaters Talent geschlagen hätte. „Und Bella, wie ich sehe trägst du mein Geschenk."

Die Hand meiner Mutter wanderte zu ihrer goldenen Halskette mit dem protzigen Diamantanhänger, den Aro ihr bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen geschenkt hatte.

Als Mensch hatte meine Mutter zuviel über die Welt der Vampire gewusst, weswegen sie von den Volturi als Bedrohung für ihr Geheimnis angesehen worden war, und daher hatte es für sie nur eine Möglichkeit gegeben – die Verwandlung - sonst wäre ihr der Tod sicher gewesen.

Kurz nach meiner Geburt war Mutter daher alleine nach Volterra gereist, um den Volturi ihre Aufwartung zu machen – im Grunde war es nur ein kurzer Kontrollbesuch, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie wirklich zu einer Unsterblichen geworden war, so wie die drei Vampire es verlangt hatten, bevor sie auf den Gedanken hätten kommen können, _uns _zu besuchen ... als Einzige in der Lage ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen vor Aro zu verbergen war sie trotz der großen Bedenken meines Vater zu ihnen gegangen, nur um eine einzige Sache zu schützen … _mich_ …

Aros Blick glitt über die Gesichter meiner Eltern, bis sich seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf mich konzentrierte. Er blinzelte und machte ein paar Schritte auf uns zu. „Und das ist dann wohl-?"

Seine trüben Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass sie viel zu groß für seinen Kopf wirkten. Sie taxierten mich von oben bis unten, nicht auf die gleiche Art wie Felix zuvor, doch genauso unangenehm – als wäre ich etwas unter einem Mikroskop, das es näher zu erforschen galt …

Ich versuchte unter seinem stechenden Blick nicht zusammenzusinken. Das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen und Aros schwarze Augenbrauen wölbten sich angetan von meiner allzu menschlichen Reaktion. Was auch immer er in mir sah, es gefiel mir nicht, und meinen Eltern auch nicht, denn sie schoben sich gleich näher an mich heran.

„Renesmee", bestätigte Großvater. „Meine Enkeltochter." Ich bemühte mich um ein Lächeln, brachte aber nur eine verzerrte Grimasse zustande. Kleinlaut begrüßte ich den Vampir.

„Enkeltochter?" wiederholte Aro langsam, das Wort auf seiner Zunge testend, als wäre es ihm völlig fremd, und klatschte dann begeistert in die Hände. „Das ist bemerkenswert. Welch erstaunliche Familiendynamik. Die engen Bande zwischen euch, denen der Menschen so ähnlich, nicht wahr Markus?"

Markus regte kaum merklich das spitze Kinn und lugte unter trägen Lidern hervor. Sein Blick streifte mich flüchtig, ohne eine Spur von Interesse. „Ganz wie du meinst, Aro", seufzte er so monoton wie eine Tonbandaufnahme und fiel gleich zurück in seine Lethargie.

„Können wir bitte beim Thema bleiben!", knurrte Caius ungeduldig. „Enkeltochter - wie soll das möglich sein? Sie ist keine von uns!" Er betrachtete mich und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Schlechtes gerochen … es konnte nicht mein natürlicher Geruch sein, der ihn so abstieß - ich roch angenehm für Vampire, ihrer eigenen blumigen Duftnote ähnlich genug, um nicht als Beute angesehen zu werden. Es musste meine halbmenschlichen Herkunft sein, die ihm so widerstrebte. Hegte Aro auch ein gewissenes Interesse, so schien Caius nicht mehr in mir zu sehen als eine Störung der natürlich Ordnung. _Eine Mikrobe unter Göttern._

„Seht sie euch doch nur an!" spie Caius voller Abscheu. „Wie schwach sie ist! Sie hat einen Herzschlag! Warmes Blut fließt durch ihre Adern! Sie ist mehr Mensch als Vampir! Welcher Zauber sie auch immer erschaffen hat, es ist wider der Natur! Eine abscheuliche Mutation, die hier nichts verloren hat! Vielleicht sollten wir die Höflichkeiten endlich beiseite lassen, damit ihr uns _das_ erklären könnt!"

Mit einem Mal schien die Stimmung zu kippen, wurde frostig und unberechenbar. Mutter und Vater bleckten beide die Zähne und stierten Caius wütend an. Felix und die anderen Wachen gingen in Angriffshaltung, bereit jede Zeit einzugreifen. Meine Eltern taten das Gleiche und nahmen mich in ihre schützende Mitte. Selbst Großvater schien mit einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung zu rechnen, seine Augen waren zu wachsamen Schlitzen verengt.

Obwohl das schale Lächeln nicht von Aros Lippen gewichen war, sah man ihm seine Missstimmung an. Die Maske des barmherzigen Gönners begann zu bröckeln und darunter kam etwas noch viel Alarmierendes zum Vorschein. Ein falsches Wort würde reichen, die Situation eskalieren zu lassen…

Großvater trat mit erhobenen Händen vor, eine Geste des Friedens. „Bitte, Freunde", mahnte er, „genau das wollen wir ja, wenn ihr uns ausreden lasst…"

Aro schien ihm kaum zu hören. Sein Blick war unfokusiert, nach innen gekehrt als er sich umdrehte und in die Richtung seiner Brüder wanderte, die düster von ihren Thronen auf uns herab starrten. Besonders Caius' rote Irden brannten vor Rage, durchbohrten mich wie giftige Pfeile, als wollte er mich bloßen Blicks zu Asche verbrennen.

Aro sprach viel mehr zu sich selbst und faltete die Hände, wobei seine beiden Zeigenfinger nachdenklich gegen einander tippten, als er sagte: „Dass sie das Mädchen so lange vor uns geheim gehalten haben … Es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass das leicht als Beleidigung angesehen werden kann … was natürlich nicht geduldet werden darf, vor allem wenn sie ein …"

„Sie ist kein unsterbliches Kind!"

Vaters harte Stimme durchschnitt den Raum scharf wie eine Rasierklinge und hallte wie Donnerschlag von dem hohen Deckengewölbe wieder. „Du siehst es selbst, Aro! Warmes Blut in ihren Adern, ein Herzschlag, das ist keine Täuschung. Sie wächst, entwickelt sich, lernt … bald wird sie erwachsen sein!"

„Aro", flehte Großvater inständig. „Ich sagte bereits, ich möchte euch alles erklären, wenn ihr mich nur lasst. Dann werdet ihr verstehen, warum wir uns so verhalten haben. Wir taten es sicherlich nicht mit der Absicht euch zu beleidigen, doch die besonderen Umstände erforderten ein–"

Endlich schien Aro wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren – er drehte sich um und seine milchig roten Augen richteten sich wieder auf uns und seine Miene heiterte sich auf. „Auch wenn ich Caius' Ausbruch und seine unbedacht gewählten Worte bedauere, so muss ich ihm in gewisser Weise beipflichten. Die junge Miss Cullen wirft allerlei Rätsel auf … Gewiss, die Umstände sind mehr als besonders." Dann schwieg er einen Moment und schien Großvaters Vorschlag zu überdenken. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sein Anblick erinnerte mich an einen verschlagenen Schakal, der kurz vor dem Angriff stand und seine Beute in falscher Sicherheit wog, bevor er sie verschlang.

Er seufzte theatralisch.

„Nun gut, wir wollen eure Erklärung anhören, aber ich würde sie lieber aus erster Hand erfahren und da Renesmee eindeutig die physischen Merkmale von Edward und seiner jungen Gefährtin trägt, nehme ich an, dass sie eher etwas damit zutun haben als du, Carlisle. Edward, wenn du selbst die Güte hättest mich aufzuklären." Er sah meinen Vater an und streckte ihm die Hand als Einladung entgegen. Dann wartete er mit einem versteinerten Lächeln im bleichen Knochengesicht.

Vater hatte also Recht gehabt – Aro wollte _seine_ Erinnerungen, nicht unbedingt um unsere Geschichte zu bestätigen, das hätte er auch von Großvater erhalten können – er wollte _mehr_ … all unsere Geheimnisse, jeden unausgesprochenen Gedanken, jedes noch so nebensächliche Geisteskonstrukt, das sich tief in den Winkeln unseres Verstandes verbarg. Jeden Plan, jede von Alices Visionen, jede Schwäche … das alles würde ihm die Berührung meines Vaters liefern.

Widerwillig löste Vater sich von Mutter und mir. Felix und die anderen Wachen verblieben in Lauerstellung und musterten jede seiner Bewegungen, bereit im Notfall einzugreifen um ihre Herren zu schützen. Vater trat unbeirrt an Großvater vorbei, der ihm kurz über die Schulterstrich und sie tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick aus, bevor er den Rest des Saals durchquerte und vor Aro stehen blieb.

Ohne ein Wort legte er seine Hand in Aros wartende Klaue. Seine dürren Finger schlossen sich blitzschnell um Vaters Hand wie eine Venusfliegenfalle und hielten sie fest. Während ich beide beobachtete, fragte ich mich, was gerade genau zwischen ihnen geschah … Aro, der Vaters Erinnerungen las … Vater, der gleichzeitig Aros Gedanken las und seine eigenen Erinnerungen durch dessen Augen noch einmal durchlebte … allein bei der Vorstellung schwirrte mir der Kopf.

Es gab kein äußeres Zeichen für den eigentlichen Gedankenaustausch, außer dass beide sich hoch konzentriert anstarrten. Auch wenn das Ganze höchstens ein paar Minuten gedauert haben konnte, dauerte es mir zulange – innere Unruhe drohte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Mutter und Großvater ging es nicht anders, selbst die übrigen Volturi schienen es kaum zu ertragen, so im Ungewissen zu sein.

Doch dann hellte sich Aros Miene mit einem Schlag auf, zeigte eine Mischung aus Neugier und purem Unglauben, als hätte er etwas überaus Verblüffendes in Vaters Erinnerungen gesehen. Er strahlte bis über beide Ohren, was ihn aber nicht sympathischer wirken ließ.

„Faszinierend", raunte er, als er seine Hand zurückzog und Vater entließ. Vater kehrte zurück an unsere Seite und legte den Arm um Mutter und mich. Seine Miene war verschlossen und sein grimmiger Blick starr auf Aro gerichtet – wahrscheinlich um herauszufinden, wie der Vampir nun handeln würde.

„Aro, was hast du gesehen?" fragte Caius ungeduldig. Selbst Markus schien hellhörig geworden zu sein und eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Etwas so erstaunliches, mein Bruder, dass ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, hätte ich es nicht gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie haben die Wahrheit gesprochen, das Mädchen ist kein unsterbliches Kind. Sie ist tatsächlich die leibliche Tochter von Edward und Bella."

Caius zog hörbar die Luft ein. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, seine Augen hart wie Onyx. Aus seiner Kehle entwich ein tiefes wütendes Knurren, das mir die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Ich spürte Vaters schützenden Arm noch fester um mich. Caius Hände krallten sich in die Lehnen seines Throns und brachten das Holz beinahe zum bersten. „Das ist unmöglich. Es muss eine Täuschung sein!"

„Vampire können keine Kinder zeugen, Aro", fügte Markus an.

„Nicht untereinander, aber Bella empfing und gebar sie noch vor ihrer Verwandlung, deshalb ist sie halb Mensch und halb Vampir. Eine waschechte Chimäre. _Incredibile!_"

Caius sprang auf, die Zähne gefletscht, Wut stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das ist absurd!"

„Hast du eine andere Erklärung, Bruder?"

Caius biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte Aro beleidigt an, als wäre dieser ihm soeben in den Rücken gefallen. Schnell sammelte er sich wieder. „Selbst wenn es die Wahrheit ist", presste er mühsam hervor, „verstößt es immer noch gegen das Gesetz und muss bestraft werden!"

Aro schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Genau genommen", seufzte er, „verfügen wir über kein solches Gesetz, das es einem Vampir untersagt, sich mit einer Menschenfrau fortzupflanzen. Wir haben es nie für möglich gehalten. Ein bedauerliches Versäumnis, das wir vielleicht für die Zukunft korrigieren sollten."

„Das Kind ist trotzdem eine Bedrohung! Wer weiß zu welcher Abnormalität sie sich noch entwickeln wird. Sie könnte uns alle enttarnen. Sie muss vernichtet werden!"

Ich lauschte Caius Anklagen und mir drehte sich der Magen um. _Vernichtet_ … das Wort schien mir keinen Sinn zu ergeben, es war bedeutungslos. Zwecklos. _Wieso debattierten sie noch, wenn ihre Entscheidung längst feststand? _Ich fühlte mich wie ausgehöhlt. Mein Verstand, der meinen so gut wie feststehenden Tod nicht begreifen konnte, hatte sich längst verabschiedet. Ich sah den schlimmsten Moment, den ich befürchtet hatte, gekommen – alles würde hier und jetzt enden – für mich, meine Eltern, vielleicht meine ganze Familie … und mir kam es so vor, als würde mich das nicht betreffen … als würde es um jemand anderes gehen, was irgendwie tröstlich war … nur würde es mich letztendlich nicht vor dem Tod bewahren …

Großvater versuchte immer noch einen Konsens zu erreichen und redete weiter auf Aro ein. „Aro, du hast Edwards Erinnerungen gelesen – alles über unsere Nachforschungen und Vermutungen erfahren. Du weißt, dass es nicht…"

Aro nickte nachdenklich.

„Mit Verlaub, Bruder", sagte er zu Caius, „siehst du ein Kind vor dir? Renesmees Entwicklung ist in dem Maße beschleunigt wie unsere verlangsamt. Wenn auch noch nicht vollkommen erwachsen, so sehen wir im Augenblick vor uns, was wir von ihr zu erwarten haben. Nach Carlisles Einschätzung hat sich ihr Alterungsprozess inzwischen dem eines normalen Menschen angeglichen. Nicht mehr lange und er wird ganz zum Stillstand gekommen sein. Renesmee wird die Ewigkeit so jung und bezaubernd verbringen, wie sie heute vor uns steht. Unser Geheimnis bleibt somit gewahrt. Vielmehr noch besitzt sie eine einzigartige Sicht der Dinge. Ohne unsere Schwächen kann sie mit der Menschenwelt auf eine Weise interagieren, die uns verschlossen ist. Von ihr geht kein Risiko für unsere Existenz aus."

Caius grummelte etwas Unverständliches, unterbrach Aro jedoch nicht in seinem Redeschwall.

„Und sie ist genauso talentiert wie ihre Eltern. Sie kann ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken projizieren – meiner eigenen Gabe nicht unähnlich", staunte er zufrieden und sagte es so, als wäre es eine große Ehre etwas mit ihm zu teilen … Ich versuchte seinem Lob nicht allzu viel Bedeutung zuzumessen, allein die Vorstellung mit ihm etwas gemeinsam zu haben, verursachte in mir neue Übelkeit.

„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und deine Gabe vorführen?"

Ich erbleichte.

Reichte es nicht, dass er sie aus Vaters Erinnerungen kannte? Was brachte ihm eine Demonstration? Ich blickte hilflos zu meinen Eltern, fragte sie um Erlaubnis. Beide nickten, also tat ich, worum mich Aro gebeten hatte.

Unter den wachsamen Blicken der Volturigarde überwand ich meine Scheu und trat zögerlich auf den Vampirältesten zu. Meine Finger zitterten. Zaghaft berührte ich mit den Fingerspitzen sein Gesicht. Trotz ihres merkwürdigen Aussehens fühlte sich seine Haut nicht viel anders an als bei meinen Eltern … vielleicht ein wenig staubiger, als wäre sie von einem feinem Puderfilm überzogen, der an meinen verschwitzten Fingerkuppen hängen blieb … vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung … Aros kaltes Lächeln wirkte aus der Nähe noch viel deplazierter und sein Geruch war genau wie bei Felix eine Spur salziger als bei meiner Familie, wahrscheinlich ein Resultat seiner Ernährung.

Meine Nerven begannen zu flattern. Es war zwecklos, ihm vorspielen zu wollen, dass ich keine Angst hatte – seine überlegenden Vampirsinne sagten es ihm ohnehin. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust, so laut in meinen eigenen Ohren dröhnend, dass es jeder im Raum und darüber hinaus hören musste. Ich bemühte mich tapfer zu sein, doch konnte ich das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen, Aro könnte mir jeden Augenblick die Hand abbeißen … wie der große Hai in dem Film, den Emmett mir einmal gezeigt hatte – _ein_ _unverzichtbarer Klassiker_ ...

Ich überlegt sorgfältig, welche Erinnerung ich ihm zeigen wollte - es fühlte sich viel zu intim an, ihm etwas aktiv zu zeigen. Etwas, dass ich sonst nur mit meiner Familie teilte … es fühlte sich nicht richtig an … als würde ich meine Seele der falschen Person offenbaren … Ich entschied mich schließlich für die Erinnerung von Rosalie und mir beim Eisessen vor unserer Abreise nach Volterra. Eine kurze und harmlose Erinnerung. Schmerzlos sie an den Volturianführer zu verlieren. Aros Gesicht erstrahlte, was ihn nur noch abscheulicher aussehen ließ, denn in seinen matten Augen konnte ich etwa zutiefst Verstörendes aufblitzen sehen …

_Besessenheit und Verlangen_ ...

Mein Vater musste es ebenso empfunden haben, denn ein warnendes Grollen entrang sich seiner Brust. Aro ignorierte uns beide und mir kam der Verdacht, dass er oft nur das zur Kenntnis nahm, was er hören wollte und alles andere einfach ausblendete … andererseits kam es sicher auch nicht allzu oft vor, dass er tatsächlich etwas zuhören bekam, dass ihm nicht gefiel …

„Exquisit. Welch blühender Verstand und aufgeweckter Geist in ihr schlummern. Du bist wirklich eine außergewöhnliche junge Dame, _Nessie_." Ich fröstelte. Wie er meinen Kosenamen sagte, fühlte sich schmutzig an. Er hatte nicht das Recht mich so zu nennen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um es ihm in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Hysterie nicht ins Gesicht zu schreien. „Ich werde die nächste Zeit genießen, dich noch ausführlicher studieren zu können."

Ich schrak zurück. _Die nächste Zeit? Ausführlicher studieren?_ Wie lange erwartete er denn, dass wir hier bleiben würden? Wieso ließ er uns nicht einfach gehen, jetzt, wo er alles wusste, was es zu wissen gab? Meine Eltern waren genauso perplex wie ich und Caius schien die Aussicht auf einen verlängerten Aufenthalt ebenfalls wenig zugefallen.

„Wie sollen wir das verstehen?" fragte Vater vorsichtig und Mutter zog mich zurück in ihre schützende Obhut.

„Aro, wir hatten eigentlich nicht geplant länger zu bleiben", fügte Großvater hinzu.

„Oh, aber das müsst ihr! Wenigstens noch ein paar Tage – wer weiß schon, wann wir das nächste Mal zusammenfinden werden … zudem werde ich deine Fachkenntnisse in Anspruch nehmen müssen, mein alter Freund."

Großvater runzelte die Stirn. „Meine Fachkenntnisse … wofür?"

Aro schwebte zu seinem Thron zurück und ließ sich geschmeidig niedersinken. „Das wirst du dann schon sehen, aber jetzt wird Heidi euch erstmal zu eurem Zimmer bringen. Renesmee muss erschöpft sein von der langen Reise. Sie sollte sich ausruhen."

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die große Flügeltür und eine hoch gewachsene, atemberaubend schöne Vampirfrau kam hereingeschneit, um uns aus dem Saal zu geleiten. Die Audienz war damit wohl offiziell beendet. Wir durften zwar nicht abreisen, aber wenigstens waren wir noch am Leben.

_Vorerst _…

* * *

Songs zu diesem Kapitel sind** „**_**Down a rabbit hole"**_ von _Bright Eyes_ und _**„Cannibal's hymn"**_ von _Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds_ (passt perfekt zu Aro und den Volturi).

Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wie immer würde mich ein Kommentar von euch freuen, um mir zu zeigen, ob noch jemand die Geschichte hier liest. Bis(s) zum nächsten Mal xx


	5. Kapitel 4

**A/N: **Hallo liebe Leute, ich habe es endlich geschafft, das nächste Kapitel fertig zu bekommen. Das Letzte ist schon wieder einen Monat her, aber ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich nicht schneller bin. Einen ganz herzlichen Dank an meine Leser und an die, die mir einen Kommentar geschenkt haben. Ich weiß, die Story zieht sich bisher ein bisschen wie Kaugummi hin und ihr wartet wahrscheinlich alle darauf, dass Jacob endlich auftaucht … Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt dennoch bei der Stange und lest weiter, es kann nur besser werden, richtig?

Schreib-/Grammatikfehler bitte ignorieren.

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Wolfsstunde**

Heidis 10 Zentimeter Pfennigabsätze kratzten rhythmisch über den Steinboden, als sie uns zu unserem Quartier brachte. Wir nahmen einen anderen, viel moderneren und komfortableren Aufzug als zuvor. Die geräumige Kabine war mit rautenförmigem Buntglas verkleidet und die gedämpfte Deckenbeleuchtung nahm der Welt die Härte, konnte jedoch nicht die vier Überwachungskameras verschleiern, die in jeder Ecke der Kabinendecke eingelassen waren, sodass man von allen Seiten beobachtet wurde. Eine schwermütige Klaviersonate säuselte aus den Lautsprechern – als Tochter eines leidenschaftlichen Musikers kannte ich es vom ersten Klang, der _Trauermarsch_ von _Chopin_. Die Volturi hatten wirklich einen grotesken Sinn für Humor …

Dennoch, wenn ich die Augen zusammengekniffen hätte – und mir nicht immer noch der grantige Geruch der Ältesten, der von Heidis Duftnote noch verstärkt wurde, in der Nase gestanden hätte, hätte ich mich leicht an einen anderen Ort denken können – in die Lobby irgendeines Nobelhotels am anderen Ende der Welt. Weit weg von hier…

Heidi stand mir gegenüber, das perfekte Lächeln in ihr Gesicht gemeißelt, und lehnte beinahe schon lasziv gegen die Kabinenwand. Auf ihren Stöckelschuhen war sie auf Augenhöhe mit meinem Vater, und irgendwie schaffte sie es unweigerlich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, selbst wenn sie nur dastand wie eine Säule. Der kurze Lederrock betonte ihre langen, cremeweißen Beine und perfekten Rundungen. Vom Typ her glich sie Rosalie, doch im Gegensatz zu meiner Tante schien es Heidi geradezu darauf anzulegen, im Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen und es auch noch zu genießen.

Der Aufzug trug uns in die Höhe, ich zählte innerlich die verstreichenden Stockwerke mit, um mich zu beschäftigen. Die Türen öffneten sich zu einem breiten Flur. Heidi schritt voran und bedeutete uns zu folgen. Sie bewegte sich so souverän auf den Stilettos wie ein Supermodel auf dem Mailänder Catwalk, dass ich mir im Vergleich zu ihr mit meiner halbmenschlichen Ästhetik geradezu plump vorkam.

Immer wieder warf sie ihr volles Haar über die Schulter, was schon beinahe wie ein Tick erschien, und schielte dabei in Großvater Carlisles Richtung. Das leicht verrucht anmutende Lächeln aus ihren sündhaft rot gepinselten Lippen wich dabei nie von ihren Lippen.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt, versuchte zu verdauen, was sich mein Verstand aus diesen Informationen zusammenreimen wollte … _flirtete sie etwa mit Großvater?_

Vater schmunzelte neben mir und warf mir einen amüsierten Blick zu, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte hätten tun können und meine grauenhafte Vermutung bestätigte … sie _flirtete_ wirklich mit Großvater … nicht, dass mich das hätte überraschen sollen – Heidi schien die Art von Frau zu sein, die mit jedem flirtete!

Aber der Gedanke, dass sie sich ausgerechnet Großvater ausgesucht hatte … natürlich war mir bewusst, dass er auf andere attraktiv wirken musste – das tat jeder in meiner Familie, und Carlisles hätte eher als mein älterer Bruder durchgehen können als mein Großvater, aber er war eben mein Großvater, genauso merkwürdig hätte es sich bei Vater oder Emmett und Jasper angefühlt.

Wir folgten der wandelnden Vampir-Sirene weiter und mir wurde bewusst, dass wir uns längst nicht mehr im unterirdischen Teil der Residenz befanden. Das Gemäuer war immer noch aus dicken Steinquadern und mutete an das Innere einer mittelalterlichen Burg an, hin und wieder waren jedoch kleine, längliche Fenster in die Wände eingelassen. Die meisten waren mit Holzladen verschlossen, zwischen deren Ritzen vereinzelt Sonnenstrahlen fluteten, in denen kleine Staubflocken tanzten, und auf dem Boden ein Streifenmuster aus Licht und Schatten hinterließen. Gusseiserne Fackelhalter und Alkoven säumten unseren Weg, in denen alte Ritterrüstungen und Bronzestatuen aus verschiedenen Epochen standen. Dazwischen waren immer wieder teure Gemälde platziert, die ich eigentlich im Louvre und anderen großen Museen erwartet hätte – sie stammten aus allen kunstgeschichtlichen Epochen, von _Da Vinci_ bis _Warhol_, alles Originale natürlich. Die Decke des Flurs war leicht gewölbt wie in einem Kirchgang.

Heidi führte uns eine breite Wendeltreppe hinauf und wir landeten schließlich in einem weiteren Gang, der mit zahlreichen Türen gesäumt war. Ein Schwall verschiedener Duftnoten, allesamt menschlichen Ursprungs, hing in der Luft und hinter einigen der Türen konnte ich feuchte Herzschläge und andere Geräusche vernehmen, die auf Leben hindeuteten.

Ich tastete fragend nach der Hand meines Vaters.

„Das sind die Quartiere für die menschlichen Angestellten", erklärte er. „Die Volturi haben sie gerne … in der Nähe für den Fall…"

Für welchen Fall musste er mir nicht erklären, ich wusste es ohnehin … _für den Fall, dass jemand Heißhunger bekam …_

Ich musste an Gianna denken, deren Leben längst Geschichte war, auch wenn es ihr noch nicht bewusst sein mochte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie zu einem Vampir werden würde und nicht bloß zur nächst besten Zwischenmahlzeit, wenn ihr Haltbarkeitsdatum für den Dienst bei den Volturi überschritten war, war verschwindend gering … dennoch schien sie sich an die vage Hoffnung zu klammern wie ein Ertrinkende … manchmal verstand ich die Menschen einfach nicht … und manchmal verstand ich sie besser, als es mir lieb sein konnte.

Die Unterkunft, die Heidi uns zuwies, glich einer prächtigen Hotelsuite. Es war ein großes Doppelzimmer mit dazugehörigem Bad, und um vieles protziger als die Gebäudefassade von außen vermuten lassen würde. Die extravagante Einrichtung ließ nichts zu wünschen übrig – von den mit kostbarem Kristall voll gestopften Vitrinen bis zu dem ultramodernen Plasmafernseher war alles vorhanden. Es gab sogar einen Wirlpool aus Marmor, der in den Boden eingelassen war, und einen Kamin. Doch das unbestreitbare Prunkstück im ganzen Raum war der glänzend, schwarze Flügel, der mich geradezu einlud, meine Finger über die Tasten klimpern zu lassen.

Auf den Tischen und Anrichten waren üppige Blumensträuße arrangiert, deren süßlicher Duft dem der Vampire in Nichts nachstand. Die Sitzecke im Zentrum des Raums war mit cremefarbenen Seidenbezügen überzogen. Alice hätte es hier gefallen im bitteren Sinn – es war ein _wirklich_ hübsches Gefängnis.

Ich sah mich weiter um und ging zu einem der großen Fenster. Es war nicht vergittert, trotzdem wurde ich den Eindruck nicht los, dass dies alles nur Fassade war, um uns einzulullen. Dass es uns nicht wirklich frei stand zu gehen, wenn wir es gewollt hätten. Ich schob den schweren Samtvorhang beiseite und schaute hinaus. Unter mir breitete sich die Stadt aus. Wir befanden uns jetzt tatsächlich in der _Fortezza Medicea_ auf dem Gipfel des Bergrückens. Ich konnte von hier die Piazza und den Glockenturm sehen.

Großvater trat zu mir, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Stadt zu werfen. Er hielt sich jedoch im Schatten des Vorhangs, um nicht in den Lichtkegel der immer noch kräftig scheinenden Nachmittagssonne zu geraten.

„Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie schön die Stadt ist, so lange bin ich nicht hier gewesen", seufzte er, ließ seinen Blick über die Dächer schweifen, „früher war dies ein Gefängnis, doch inzwischen steht die ganze Festung unter Denkmalschutz und nur noch eingeschränkt für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. Die Volturi schätzen den Ausblick von hier oben, doch sie mögen es nicht, wenn die Menschen zu sehr in ihrer Privatsphäre herumschnüffeln."

„Ist das nicht ein wenig … auffällig?"

Großvater schmunzelte. „Möglich, aber manchmal sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Die meisten Menschen kriegen gar nicht mit, was sich direkt vor ihrer Haustür abspielt."

Als wir uns von dem Ausblick losreißen konnten, war Heidi längst verschwunden. Wir ließen uns zusammen in der Sitzecke vor dem gemauerten Kamin nieder, um uns zu beraten. Vater hatte seine Fühler ausgestreckt, konnte jedoch keine Vampire in Hörweite erfassen. Wanzen hatten wir auch keine entdeckt. Vielleicht achteten die Volturi tatsächlich unsere Privatsphäre … oder sie wollten uns das nur glauben machen …

Wir senkten trotzdem unsere Stimmen. Nur zur Vorsicht.

„Aro ist wirklich sehr daran gelegen, dass wir uns hier wohl fühlen", sagte Vater, „er hofft immer noch, wir könnten uns ihnen anschließen."

„Und wie lange müssen wir genau hier bleiben, bis er endlich kapiert, dass wir nicht interessiert sind?" fragte Mutter.

„Er hat zwar von ein paar Tagen gesprochen", meinte Vater, „aber er ist ein so alter Vampir mit einem anderen Zeitgefühl – für ihn könnten ein paar Tage durchaus Monate bedeuten."

„Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, was er damit meinte, er würde meine Fachkenntnisse benötigen", grübelte Großvater.

„Vielleicht ist einer ihrer Angestellten krank und du sollst ihn behandeln", schlug ich vor, das schien mir die einzig logische Erklärung zu sein, Vampire selbst brauchten schließlich keine Ärzte. Augenblicklich musste ich wieder an Gianna unten im Foyer denken – ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie viele ihrer Vorgängerinnen bereits das Zeitliche gesegnet hatten.

„Das würde sie nicht kümmern. Sie würden denjenigen einfach ersetzen", meinte Vater. Er sah irritiert aus und seine Stirn lag in tiefen Falten. Er beugte sich nach vorne, stützte das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände und starrte ein wenig abwesend auf den zweifelsohne sehr teuren Teppichboden. „Nein, da muss noch etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Aro hat seine Absichten gut verschleiert. Ich konnte zwar nichts Genaues in seinen Gedanken lesen – nichts, was auf eine unmittelbare Gefahr für uns hindeutet – aber über seine genauen Motive konnte ich nichts herausfinden. Sie haben alle peinlich genau darauf geachtet, woran sie gedacht haben, damit ich nichts aufschnappen konnte, was ich nicht hören sollte."

„Ich fürchte, wir werden es noch früh genug herausfinden", entschied Großvater und erhob sich vom Sofa. „Ich werde versuchen, ein Telefon aufzutreiben, um die anderen wissen zu lassen, dass es uns gut geht, wir aber noch eine Weile hier bleiben werden."

„Das wird ihnen nicht gefallen", meinte Mutter, „uns gefällt es ja selbst nicht."

Großvater lächelte sie mitfühlend an, tauschte einen stummen Blick mit Vater und verließ das Zimmer dann. Niemand versuchte ihn daran zu hindern – es war vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen, dass keine Wachen vor der Tür postiert waren.

_Vielleicht waren wir doch keine Gefangenen sondern nur Gäste…_

„Das behauptet jeder Diktator", grollte Vater. Meine Mutter sah ihn fragend an, doch er winkte nur ab. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit mir zu, ihre Augenbrauen voller Sorge zusammengezogen.

„Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung? Du sieht etwas blass aus." Sie lächelte matt und fühlte mit ihren Eisfingern nach meiner Stirn. „Blasser als normal, meine ich."

Ich schob ihre Hand beiseite und rieb mir die Schläfen. Ich fühlte mich wirklich nicht besonders. In meinem Kopf pochte es wie in einem Uhrwerk. Wahrscheinlich ein Zeichen meiner Erschöpfung. Ich weigerte mich jedoch das zuzugeben – meine Eltern würden sofort darauf bestehen, dass ich mich hinlegte und alle weiteren Pläne ohne mich schmieden.

Sie betrachteten mich immer noch als Kind und versuchten mich vor allem Schlechten der Welt zu bewahren … was ich ihnen auch nicht übel nehmen konnte … das machte es für mich aber nicht leichter. Wie sollte ich wirklich erwachsen werden, wenn sie mir nichts zutrauten und mir alle schwierigen Entscheidungen abnahmen? Ich wollte nicht länger wie ein Kind behandelt werden.

„Mir geht es gut", beharrte ich stoisch, doch wem versuchte ich etwas vorzumachen – mein Vater konnte Gedanken lesen. Er wusste, dass dem nicht so war.

„Erwachsen zu sein bedeutet nicht automatisch auf den Rat seiner Eltern zu verzichten, Renesmee", erklärte er. „Du musst uns nichts beweisen – nicht heute. Leg dich etwas hin und wenn du wieder aufwachst, werden wir immer noch hier festsitzen." Er lächelte schief, dann fügte er hinzu: „Alles wird wieder gut werden."

Ich nickte nur, weil es keinen Sinn hatte zu streiten und ging dann ins Nebenzimmer. Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Das Schlafzimmer war ebenso feudal eingerichtet wie die übrige Suite mit einem großen, weichen und sehr einladend aussehenden Himmelbett. Darüber hing ein großes Ölgemälde, eine exakte Kopie von _Michelangelos_ berühmten _Erschaffung des Adams_, nur das der Adam in dieser Version eindeutig die Züge von Aro trug … gruselig …

Der Gedanke unter einem halbnackten Porträt von dem Volturi-Anführer schlafen zu müssen, ließ mich frösteln, doch die Erschöpfung gewann allmählich die Oberhand, sodass ich mir nicht mehr allzu viele Gedanken darüber machte …

Auch in diesem Raum gab es ein großes Fenster, das ebenfalls mit einem Vorhang verdeckt war, und an der anderen Wand lehnte ein mit Blattgold geschmückter Garderobenspiegel, der mir einen Blick auf mein Spiegelbild gewährte.

Ich sah müde aus, mehr als das, ich sah völlig erledigt aus. Der rosige Schein war von meinen hellen Wangen gewichen und das bronzene Haar hing schlaff von meinem Kopf. Die sonst so auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Vater war in den Hintergrund getreten – was übrig geblieben war, war ein unsicheres Mädchen, das versuchte in der Liga der Großen mitzuspielen, obwohl es nicht wusste, ob es dazu schon bereit war …

_Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? _

Würden die Volturi uns wieder gehen lassen? Oder würden sie uns doch noch beseitigen, wenn Aro uns überdrüssig geworden war?

Mein Kopf schwirrte vor zu vielen verkorksten Gedanken und Sorgen, vor meinen Augen drehte sich das Zimmer. Ich entledigte mich meiner engen Schuhe – Alice hatte sie ausgesucht, weswegen sie tot schick, aber leider auch furchtbar unbequem waren – und kroch unter die federleichte Bettdecke. Das Bett war noch viel weicher, als es auf den ersten Blick gewirkt hatte. _Himmlisch._

Ich legte mich auf die Seite, zog die Knie an und rollte mich zu einem Ball zusammen. Ich schloss ermattet die Augen und ließ die Luft mit einem tiefen Seufzen aus meinen Lungen weichen. Ich versuchte die Geräusche, die von draußen ins Zimmer drangen, so weit es ging auszublenden und konzentrierte mich nur auf meine Atmung. Ein und aus.

Es tat gut, endlich die Anspannung der vergangenen Stunden abfallen zu lassen, für einen kurzen Moment loszulassen, und nicht länger in dunkler Ungewissheit über die Zukunft zu schweben.

_Alles würde wieder gut werden_, hatte mein Vater versprochen.

Und er hatte mich noch nie belogen.

* * *

Der Schlaf kam schneller als erwartet und mit ihm kehrten die Träume zurück …

_Ich befand mich wieder in der gleichen bizarren Traumwelt wie schon im Flugzeug. Ich rannte auch wieder durch die Nacht … nur diesmal war ich nicht im Wald … ich rannte durch die Straßen von Volterra. Über mir ragte die Festung der Volturi aus dichten Nebelschwaden hervor … _

_Ich lief … auf verschlungenen Wegen wie in einem Labyrinth … angetrieben von einem unbekannten Drang und einem ebenso unbekannten Ziel vor Augen …_

_Verfolgt._

_Gehetzt._

_Keine Gerüche waren da. Keine Geräusche um mich herum … ich war völlig abgeschnitten von der Welt. Ich fühlte nichts außer diesem Zerren … dieser unbändige Sog, der meine Brust zu sprengen drohte … _

_So stark …_

_Stärker noch als Gravitation …_

_Ich hatte das Gefühl mich im Kreis zu bewegen. Ich kam nicht vor und auch nicht zurück, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte … und dabei lief mir doch die Zeit davon, soviel wusste ich, auch wenn ich mir auf nichts anderes einen Reim bilden konnte … _

_Alles war irgendwie verschoben, nichts ergab einen Sinn … rechts war links, oben war unten … es war, als hätte die Welt eine völlig neue Gestalt angenommen … als hätte das Universum eine neue Symmetrie entfaltet mit einem neuen, wie ein warmer Herzschlag pulsierendem Zentrum …_

_Mein Verstand konnte nicht begreifen, was vor sich ging, und mein Körper begann zu streiken. Wie auch beim letzten Mal stolperte ich und stürzte zu Boden, doch diesmal blieb ich einfach liegen. Meine Kraft war am Ende … mein Puls raste so schnell, als hätte ich einen Marathonlauf hinter mir … meine Muskeln schmerzten und meine Lungen brannten, während ich um neuen Atem rang …_

_Das Pflaster unter meinem Gesicht war angenehm kühl und erinnerte mich an die liebevolle Berührung meiner Mutter … Zuhause …_

_Ich schloss die Augen und spürte das Erdreich unter mir erzittern … dumpfe Donnerschläge in anschwellendem Rhythmus … wieder und wieder … wie ein Trommelwirbel unter der Oberfläche … Schlag um Schlag näher rückend …_

_Was auch immer es war, vor dem ich geflüchtet … oder auf das ich zugelaufen war … es kam jetzt zu mir …_

* * *

Ich erwachte schweißgebadet und mit wild pochendem Herzen. Meine Augen huschten desorientiert von einer Seite zur anderen, bis ich wieder voll wach war und die letzten Traumschwaden aus meinem Bewusstsein verschwunden waren. Das Zimmer um mich lag im Dunkeln, die Sonne war längst untergegangen, was bedeutete, dass ich den halben Tag geschlafen haben musste. Obwohl es mir bei Weitem nicht so vorkam, als hätte ich auch nur eine Minute die Augen geschlossen gehabt. Ich fühlte mich noch weniger ausgeruht als vorher, wie gerädert, der Traum hatte meine Aufregung nur noch verstärkt. Doch so müde ich auch war, der Schlaf wollte sich nicht wieder einstellen.

Als ich den Kopf wandte und zum Fenster schaute, sah ich um die Säume der zugezogenen Vorhänge den schwachen silbrigen Mondschein glimmen. Es war eindeutig Nacht, vielleicht schon nach Mitternacht. In der Ferne hörte ich eine Kirchenglocke läuten. Ich zählte die Schläge mit – 3:00 Uhr …

_Wolfsstunde_ …

Ich hatte also noch viel länger geschlafen, als ich gedacht hatte…

Ich wandte den Blick in die andere Richtung zur Tür. Unter der Schwelle trat ein heller Lichtschein hervor und ich konnte meine Eltern leise mit einander sprechen hören, doch worüber sie sich genau unterhielten, wollte sich mir nicht erschließen. Ich wartete darauf, dass sie jeden Augenblick ins Zimmer gestürmt kamen, um nach mir zu sehen … sie mussten doch gemerkt haben, dass ich wieder wach war …

_Wieso hatten sie mich überhaupt so lange schlafen lassen?_

Die Tür blieb jedoch geschlossen – entweder achteten sie einfach nicht auf mich oder sie wollten mir so zu verstehen geben, dass ich mich noch weiter ausruhen sollte … trotz meiner Erschöpfung, der Gedanke wieder einzuschlafen und von Neuem von Albträumen geplagt zu werden, gefiel mir gar nicht.

Ich musste mich irgendwie ablenken.

Ich schlang die Beine über den Bettrand und stand auf. Die Kälte des Fußbodens kroch durch den teuren Teppich und meine Beine hoch. Ich streckte meine verspannten Muskeln und ging dann die paar Schritte zum Fenster, schob den Vorhang beiseite und spähte hinaus auf das nächtliche Volterra.

Die Stadt erschien mir noch fremdartiger als am Tag, so viel dunkler als Metropolen wie Toronto, die ich gewohnt war. Es gab keine funkelnden Hochhausfassaden oder blinkende Reklametafeln. Nur ein paar alte Straßenlaternen mit trüben, gelben Licht. Die Wildnis schien nicht weit, gleich hinter der Stadtmauer. Ich konnte Zikaden zirpen hören. Auf Esmes Insel und in Alaska war es nachts auch dunkel gewesen, doch dort hatten wir weit ab von jeder Zivilisation gelebt … aber eine Stadt ohne Licht war für mich etwas Ungewohntes. _Unheimlich._ Ich konnte sogar die Sterne am Himmel sehen, die hier nicht von den urbanen Lichtern überstrahlt wurden … und den _Vollmond _…

Ich schauderte, als ich an meinen Traum zurückdenken musste. Ich verstand nicht, warum diese seltsamen Dinge plötzlich geschehen mussten, wieso wurde ich auf einmal von meinen Träumen verfolgt … nie zuvor war es so gewesen … war mein Leben als einzigartiger Halbvampir nicht schon kompliziert genug?

Waren es wirklich nur Stressreaktionen, die diese Träume hervorriefen oder steckte mehr dahinter? Versuchte mein Gehirn nur mit der Situation fertig zu werden oder mir tatsächlich etwas zu sagen? Etwas, das ich noch nicht verstand, aber sich mir unweigerlich erschließen würde, ob ich dazu bereit war oder nicht …

_Verlor ich langsam den Verstand?_

Gut möglich. Nicht einmal Großvater konnte mit seinem umfangreichen Wissen voraussagen, wie ich mich wirklich entwickeln würde, was aus mir werden würde. Seit meiner Geburt hatten er und Vater Nachforschungen angestellt – es gab viele Legenden, die sich um Geschöpfe wie mich, _Dhampire _im Volksmundgenannt, drehten, doch bei den meisten handelte es sich um bloßen Unfug, der genauso wenig der Wahrheit entsprach wie all die Volksmärchen über meine Vollblutsverwandten.

Würde Caius am Ende doch Recht behalten und ich war eine Gefahr?

Etwas unten/in der Stadt erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Angestrengt starrte ich in die schattenverhüllte Gasse unterhalb meines Fensters und versuchte mehr zuerkennen.

Etwas bewegte sich dort unten.

Ein großer, unförmiger Schemen fegte durch die Gasse. Zu groß um ein Tier zu sein, zu schnell für einen Menschen.

War es ein Vampir?

Das ließ sich nicht genau sagen.

Der Schatten huschte blitzschnell vorbei, verschwand unterhalb der Festung und damit auch aus meinem Blickfeld, doch kurz darauf folgte ein weiterer Schatten, und dann noch einer und noch einer … ich zählte insgesamt fünf von ihnen. Sie alle verschwanden genauso schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren … völlig lautlos … als wären sie nichts weiter als das Nachflackern eines Traumes gewesen.

Ein _Nachtgespenst_.

Ich schrak zurück, als ich wieder die Bilder aus meinem Traum gewaltsam hineingezogen wurde. Waren dies die Wesen, die mich gejagt hatten? Gab es sie wirklich? Waren meine Träume vielmehr Zukunftsvisionen, so wie Alice sie hatte, und wiesen auf meinen bevorstehenden Tod hin?

Ein gequältes Wimmers durchbrach die bedrückende Stille des Zimmers und als ich registrierte, dass ich den Laut selbst von mir gegeben hatte, schlug ich schnell die Hand vor den Mund, um weiteres Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, meine Finger zitterten wie Espenlaub und ließen sich nicht beruhigen. Doch es war bereits zu spät – der Seufzer hatte ausgereicht, um meine Familie zu alarmieren. Die Zimmertür flog ruckartig auf und meine Mutter kam herbei geeilt, tiefe Besorgnis in ihre wunderschönen Züge gemeißelt.

„Renesmee, was hast du? Ist etwas passiert?"

Sie drehte mich zu ihr und tastete mich von oben bis unten ab, suchte nach irgendeiner sichtbaren Verletzung, die es natürlich nicht gab. Ich ließ es geduldig über mich ergehen. Mein Körper war völlig in Ordnung, bei meinem Verstand hatte ich allerdings so meine Zweifel … wenn man unter Vampiren aufwuchs, waren selbst die äußergewöhnlichsten Dinge nromal … Gedankenlesen, Zukunftsvisionen … das war alles alltäglich für mich … doch wie konnte es normal sein, sich vor imaginären Monstern zu fürchten, wenn man selbst als eines geboren war?

Ich war wie betäubt. Noch immer sah ich die fremdartigen Schatten vor mir. Als ich wieder aus dem Fenster blickte, war dort nur die leere Gasse zu sehen. Keine Anzeichen von irgendwelchen lebenden Schatten, die die Stadt unsicher machten – die Volturi würden sie auch kaum in dulden. Die Stadt war _ihr_ Revier.

Meine Mutter wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.

„Ich-ich dachte nur…", stammelte ich unsicher, ob ich mir das Ganze nicht nur eingebildet hatte. „Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen … aber das war bestimmt nur meine Fantasie, die mit mir durchgegangen ist. In einer Stadt voller Vampire kann das vorkommen, oder?" Der Scherz kam mir nur spröde über die Lippen und klang wenig überzeugend, doch ich wollte Mutters Sorgen nicht noch vergrößern. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die Hirngespinste aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Ich war wirklich zu alt für so etwas. Wenn ich als Erwachsene angesehen werden wollte, musste ich mich auch wie eine verhalten.

_Kinder hatten Angst vor Monstern, Halb-Vampire nicht!_

Ich strich mir das vom Schlaf zerwühlte Haar aus dem Gesicht und kletterte zurück ins Bett. Mutter deckte mich zu und setzte sich dann für einen Augenblick auf die Bettkante.

Ihre schmale Silhouette wurde vom Mondschein erhellt und ihre ebenmäßige Haut schimmerte perlmuttartig, das Glitzern ihrer Vampirhaut war im schwachen Mondlicht nicht so intensiv wie in der Sonne. Sie studierte mich mit einem ihrer langen, schweigsamen Blicke. Ich konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sie unschlüssig war, was sie jetzt tun sollte - schweigen oder nachhaken. Die Grenze zwischen überfürsorglicher Mutter und geduldiger Freundin waren schwimmend und man wusste nie so genau, welcher Teil gewinnen würde.

„Ich weiß, das ist alles sehr schwer für dich", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich erinnere mich noch gut an meinen ersten Besuch hier – besser als mir lieb ist – die meisten meiner menschlichen Erinnerungen sind vom Schleier der Vampirwerdung getrübt, aber manche Dinge vergisst man einfach nicht … aber diesmal ist es anders. Dein Vater und ich werden alles tun, damit dieser Albtraum bald vorbei ist. Versprochen."

Ich nickte, spielte mit dem Saum der Bettdecke.

„Ich habe übrigens mit deinem Vater gesprochen über deine Zukunftspläne", sagte Mutter dann. Ich blickte überrascht auf. Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass sie unter den gegebenen Umständen an unser Gespräch im Flugzeug überhaupt gedacht hatte. „Er ist begeistert von der Idee, dass du zur Schule gehen willst."

_Begeistert?_ Das wollte mir so gar nicht passen. Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, mir eine lange und schwierige Debatte, ob ich schon reif genug für die Schule war, mit meinem Vater liefern zu müssen. Ich hatte mir dafür schon allerlei Argumente einfallen lassen, die meisten begannen mit _„Aber Mum durfte das auch und sie war viel zerbrechlicher als ich"_ … nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass mein überfürsorglicher, manchmal auch etwas rückständig denkender Vater sich so einfach geschlagen geben würde.

_Wo war der Haken?_

„Es gibt ein paar sehr gute Mädchenschulen in der Nähe von Toronto", fuhr Mutter fort und ich hatte den Haken gefunden.

„Mädchenschulen? Wie in „nur für Mädchen"?" fragte ich verdutzt. Mutter lächelte entschuldigend. Das war eindeutig nicht ihre Idee und sie schien ihr genauso zu missfallen wie mir. Zu einer klassischen Teenager-Erfahrung gehörte auch der Umgang mit Jungs und war es nicht das, was sich meine Eltern für mich wünschten? Normalität?

„Du weißt, wie dein Vater auf hormongeplagte Teenager reagiert. Bei mir ist es schon schlimm, aber wenn er auch noch ihre Gedanken über seine eigene Tochter würde ertragen müssen, wird ihn das verrückt machen. Deswegen hofft er, dass du dich für eine dieser Privatschulen entscheiden wirst."

„Wirklich? Gehört das zu demselben Traum, in dem er mich für die nächsten 50 Jahre in einem hohen Fenster- und Türlosen Turm sperren und einen Feuer speienden Drachen davor postieren will, auf das auch ja kein Märchenprinz auf die Idee kommt, mich zu retten?"

Mutter lachte glockenhell. „Du bist sein kleines Mädchen. Er braucht nur noch etwas Zeit sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass du nicht mehr ganz so klein bist. Mir geht es genauso. Du bist schnell erwachsen geworden, Schatz, und für deinen Vater, für den die Zeit schon so solange stehen geblieben ist, ist es noch schwieriger damit zu Recht zu kommen."

Ein _wenig _Zeit … Ich presste die Lippen zusammen und sah sie stoisch an. Ich würde nicht klein beigeben – nicht in diesem Fall – ich wollte auf eine richtige Schule, etwas Normales in meinem Leben haben, das mich daran erinnerte, dass ich auch halb Mensch war. Bisher hatte sich mein Leben fast ausschließlich um meine Vampirseite gedreht.

Mutter seufzte geschlagen. „Ich werde mit ihm reden", versprach sie und ich lächelte triumphierend. Mit ihr auf meiner Seite war die Schlacht schon so gut wie gewonnen. Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. Jetzt war es an mir zu zögern, denn auf meiner Seele brannte immer noch eine Frage, die ich ihr unbedingt stellen musste.

„Mom?"

Sie wandte sich mir noch einmal zu, zog fragend die feinen Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Glaubst du, dass es noch andere Wesen gibt? Ich meine außer Vampiren und Werwölfen. Die Welt ist groß und … vielleicht sind wir ihnen nur noch nicht begegnet, weil sie ihre Existenz vor uns geheim halten, so wie wir unsere vor den Menschen verbergen."

Sie dachte lange darüber nach. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als würde sie sich an etwas Schönes erinnern. „Ich weiß noch, früher habe ich immer geglaubt, es würde Engel geben", sagte sie sanft. „Und dann bin ich deinem Vater begegnet und habe dich geschenkt bekommen, und da war ich mir absolut sicher, dass es so sein muss, also wer weiß, was es da draußen noch so alles gibt. Es ist eine verrückte Welt." Sie zwinkerte mir zu und schloss die Tür. Im Zimmer war es wieder dunkel.

Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken, presste ihn regelrecht ins flauschige Kissen und starrte an die Decke. Ich machte eine Liste aller Sagengestalten, die mir einfielen, und versuchte sie den Schatten, die ich gesehen hatte, zuzuordnen. Doch so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, die Existenz von Kobolden und Feen als genauso realistisch anzusehen wie die der Vampire, landete ich immer wieder bei dem gleichen Schluss … nur ein Wesen kam in Frage, doch es war einfach unmöglich …

_In Volterra gab es keine Werwölfe._

* * *

**A/N:** Songs zu dem Kapitel: **„Der Trauermarsch"** von _Chopin_ (im Aufzug) und **„The killing moon"** von _Nouvelle Vague_ (während und nach dem Traum).

Wie immer hoffe ich, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	6. Kapitel 5

**A/N: **Hallöle, da bin ich endlich wieder. Das neue Kapitel hat leider aus vielfältigen Gründen viel länger gedauert als erwartet, ich hoffe, ihr seht mir die ganze Warterei nach. Dafür ist es auch etwas länger als die vorherigen geworden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Stadt im Wind**

Am nächsten Morgen sah die Welt immer noch gleich aus, auch wenn eine dichte Wolkendecke über der Stadt hing und Frühnebel durch die noch menschenleeren Gassen zog. Als ich aufgestanden war und das Fenster geöffnet hatte, blies mir ein kühler Wind ins Gesicht, der den Duft von Pinien und Abgasen trug, doch vermischt mit den mir bekannten Gerüchen von Natur und Zivilisation war da noch etwas anderes – die Überreste einer nicht mehr allzu frischen Duftspur, die dabei war sich weiter in der Morgenluft zu verflüchtigen.

Ich inhalierte tief, versuchte zwischen all den verschiedenen Gerüchen mehr von diesem seltsam, intensiven Aroma in der Luft zu schmecken, doch je mehr ich es versuchte, desto schneller schien sich der würzige Duft aufzulösen, als versuchte ich Wolken mit der Zunge zu fangen. Einfach nicht greifbar…

Ich gab es schließlich auf. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso nur irgendein ausgefallenes Perfum gewesen. Ich konnte den Anblick der Stadt unter mir nicht länger ertragen und machte einen Schritt rückwärts, weg vom Fenster. Das trübe Wetter rief unerwartet Heimweh nach Toronto in mir hervor. An einem Tag wie diesem wäre meine Familie nicht an unser Haus gefesselt gewesen und wir hätten etwas unternehmen können. Bei Gewitter hätten wir sogar Baseball im _Algonquin_ Park spielen können. Welch Glücksgriff, dass unser Besuch ausgerechnet auf einen der wenigen Tage im Jahr viel, an denen die Volturi nicht in ihrer Festung ausharren mussten. An denen sie sich unter die ahnungslosen Touristenscharen mischen konnten und …

Ich zwang meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich selbst halb Mensch war, weswegen ich die Ernährung der Volturi nicht ertragen konnte. Es gäbe für sie ausreichend Möglichkeiten sich von Menschenblut zu ernähren ohne jemanden schaden zu müssen, aber für die Volturi war dieser Gedanke Irrsinn. Es war gerade die Jagd, die ihnen das Blut versüßte.

Ich wollte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie die Volturi durch die Straßen geisterten und mit ihren Ketten rasselten, die Menschen heimsuchten mit ihren Geisterhunden …

_Hunde_ … mein Verstand kehrte zu meiner nächtlichen Erscheinung zurück. Große, massige Körper, größer noch als die Grizzlies in Kanada, die Emmett so gerne jagte … eindeutig keine verwilderten Hunde … aber was konnten sie dann gewesen sein? Hatte ich denn wirklich etwas gesehen? Wenn ja, würden die Volturi darüber Bescheid wissen – sie würden keine anderen Monster in ihrem Revier dulden …

Von Nebenan hörte ich meine Eltern. Sie und Großvater waren natürlich längst auf den Beinen, als ich mich zu ihnen gesellte. Ein Vorteil, wenn man nicht schlafen musste, war, dass man morgens genauso tadellos aussah wie am Abend. Mir hingegen war meine unruhige Nacht sofort anzusehen – die Bluse zerknittert und mein sorgfältig von Rosalie frisiertes Haar nur noch ein struppiges Vogelnest. Getrockneter Schweiß juckte auf meiner Haut und ließ mich nach einer Dusche sehnen.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz", wurde ich von Mutter begrüßt, kaum dass ich in der Tür erschienen war. Sie lächelte mir von der cremeweißen Ledercouch zu. Großvater saß ihr im farblich abgestimmten Sessel gegenüber und blätterte in einer italienischen Morgenzeitung. Er zwinkerte mir zu, bevor er sich wieder in die Nachrichtenwelt vertiefte. Vater saß an dem prachtvollen, schwarzen Konzertflügel, der jedes Philharmonieorchester vor Neid erblassen lassen hätte, und klimperte Gedankenversunken vor sich hin. Als er mich jedoch bemerkte, schwenkte die experimentelle Tonfolge schnell in die vertraute Melodie meines eigenen Schlafliedes über. Eine Melodie, die ich überall wieder erkennen würde. Vater hatte das Lied nach meiner Geburt geschrieben, nur für mich, und spielte es immer noch jedes Mal, wenn ich nicht einschlafen konnte. Selbst in meinen Träumen hatte es mich stets begleitet. Die Melodie umschmeichelte mich wie eine vertraute Umarmung, voller Geborgenheit. Eine Symphonie aus samtweichen Klängen wie ein wohliger Sonnenaufgang.

„Hast du Hunger?" wollte Mutter wissen. Ich sah zu ihr und entdeckte einen Serviertisch, der am Abend noch nicht da gewesen war. Auf der gestickten, weißen Decke war auf feinstem Porzellan ein üppiges Frühstück aufgetischt worden – frisches Obst, duftendes Gebäck, eine große Auswahl an Kaffee- und Teesorten. Auch ein Straus langstieliger roter Rosen mit einer Karte war dabei. Neugierig trat ich näher, zupfte das kleine Kärtchen aus den Blumen, das mir nur sagte, was ich ohnehin schon geahnt hatte…

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen von Aro..._

„Ist das alles für mich?" Ich blieb skeptisch, denn mit solch einem Zeichen der Gastfreundschaft hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Zu jeder Zeit würde ich Blut menschlicher Nahrung vorziehen – für mich schmeckte alles entfernt nach Hühnchen - aber im Notfall fraß der Teufel Fliegen und in meinem Magen war ein klammes Loch. Ich beäugte die Leckereien hoch kritisch, suchte nach irgendeinem verräterischen Anzeichen, dass die Lebensmittel vergiftet sein könnten.

Die glänzenden, roten Äpfel?

Zu klischeehaft…

Ich verwarf den Gedanken wieder, meine Eltern hatten sicher alles schon überprüft.

„Das ist ja…" Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten für diese Geste, doch mir mangelte es an Alternativen. „…nett." War das Beste, was mir einfiel. Was sollte ich sonst auch dazu sagen? Dass man mir Frühstück gebracht hatte, verwunderte mich nicht so sehr wie die Tatsache, dass es tatsächlich _menschliche Nahrung_ war. Ich hätte eher mit einem frischen Jungfrauenopfer gerechnet als mit Pfannkuchen…

Vater lachte über meinen ausschweifenden Gedanken, der wohl allzu bildlich geraten war, und schüttelte den Kopf. Mutter und Großvater Carlisle warfen ihm verwunderte Blicke zu, doch sie hatten lange aufgehört, mit ihm mithalten zu wollen. Er konnte schließlich nicht jedes Mal explizit erklären, was er in unseren Gedanken gesehen hatte.

„Aro will eben nicht, dass du hier verhungerst. Sie wollten zunächst Blut schicken, haben sich dann jedoch in Anbetracht deiner bisherigen _Diät_ umentschieden", drückte Großvater so diplomatisch wie möglich aus. Für die Volturi war der Konsum von nicht-menschlichem Blut anscheinend viel schlimmer und verachtenswerter als das Verspeisen menschlicher Nahrung, obwohl die für Vampire wie Dreck schmeckte.

„Sicher. Es wäre auch mühselig mich zu studieren, wenn ich vor Hunger gestorben wäre."

Ich griff nach einem Brötchen; es war noch warm, was ich durch meine eigene hohe Körpertemperatur nur als leichtes Kribbeln wahrnahm, und zupfte daran herum. Trotz der Leere in meinem Magen verspürte ich keinen großen Appetit. Mein Durst konnte jedoch durch Essen vorübergehend gedämpft werden, also zwang ich mich zu ein paar Bissen.

„Und wie geht es nun weiter?" fragte ich kauend in die Runde. „Bleiben wir solange, bis Aro uns überdrüssig wird?"

„Nun", sagte Großvater, während die Zeitung unter seinen Fingern raschelte, als er sie sorgsam zusammenfaltete und auf seinem Schoss platzierte, „Aro besteht darauf, dass wir uns nicht als Gefangene sehen sondern als Gäste. Da wir schon einmal hier sind, sollten wir einfach das Beste daraus machen. Wir könnten uns die Stadt ansehen. Es gibt hier viele Sehenswürdigkeiten, die dich interessieren dürften."

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, meine Verwirrung bis an die Decke wachsend. _War das sein Ernst? _Das war der Plan, den sie ohne mich ersinnt hatten? Das Beste aus der Situation machen und uns wie gewöhnliche Touristen verhalten? Einfach nicht daran denken, dass wir jeden Augenblick ausgelöscht werden könnte? Ich wusste nicht, ob ich das wollte oder überhaupt konnte.

„Hast du Grandma gestern noch erreicht?" erkundigte ich mich, immer noch unseren _Plan_ verdauend.

„Das habe ich. Ich habe den anderen die Situation erklärt und dass wir noch nicht genau sagen können, wie lange wir bleiben werden. Emmett ist furchtbar eingeschnappt, weil er nicht hier sein kann. Er hegt immer noch die Hoffnung, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen wird."

Ich schnaubte. „Emmett will doch nur seine Schwarzenegger-Imitation vor richtigem Publikum zum Besten geben." Mit Grauen dachte ich daran zurück, als er sie mir das letzte Mal vorgeführt hatte mit diesem lächerlichen Akzent. Seit ich meinen Onkel kannte, war er besessen von den _Terminator_-Filmen. Er teilte nicht nur die massive Statur mit dem Titelträger, er konnte genauso leicht durch Betonwände gehen, was uns in der Vergangenheit die eine oder andere zusätzliche Renovierungsmaßnahme gekostet hatte.

Plötzlich war mein Vater auf den Beinen. Noch bevor wir anderen uns bewegt hatten, war er quer durchs Zimmer geeilt und verharrte vor der Zimmertür in Kauerstellung leicht vorgebeugt wie ein Räuber auf Beutefang.

„Wir bekommen Besuch!" knurrte er leise.

„Aro?" vermutete Mutter etwas furchtsam. Ihre Sitzhaltung war angespannt, ihre Finger krallten sich tief in den Polsterbezug des Sofas, hinterließen deutliche Spuren.

Vater entwarnte, auch wenn sich seine Haltung nicht entspannt. „Es ist Alec. Er ist allein und will mit Renesmee sprechen."

Mit _mir_? Ich starrte meine Eltern an und fragte mich, was er von mir wollen könnte, doch sie schienen genauso ratlos wie ich. Wenn es eine offizielle Angelegenheit war und er uns in Aros Auftrag aufsuchte, würde er mit Vater oder Großvater reden wollen, nicht mit mir. Aus persönlichen Gründen würde Alec aber sicher nicht mit mir sprechen wollen – keiner der anderen Volturi außer Aro schien ein besonderes Interesse an mir zu haben. Für sie war ich nicht mehr als ein lästige Laune der Natur.

Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es verhalten an der Tür. Vater öffnete und ließ den dunkelhaarigen Vampirjungen eintreten. Es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick, die Beiden direkt nebeneinander zu sehen, auch wenn ich in meiner Familie viele Sonderbarkeiten gewöhnt war. Vater war größer und sah ein paar Jahre älter aus, dennoch war Alec mit seinen über 200 Jahren der Ältere. Es rief mir ins Gedächtnis, dass ich selbst am Ende meiner Entwicklung älter als meine Eltern aussehen könnte, und zwar für den Rest meines ewigen Lebens. Ein abstruser Gedanke, den ich mir zur näheren Erörterung für ein anderes Mal aufhebte. Man konnte immer nur mit so vielen Katastrophen auf einmal fertig werden…

Wenn man Alec jedoch so ansah, konnte man sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er zu den gefährlichsten Vertretern seiner Art gehören sollte und eine Schlüsselposition in den Reihen der Volturi einnahm. Der schmächtige Junge war kein Kämpfer, aber seine Gabe machte ihn unschätzbar wertvoll im Kampf.

Verblüfft nahm ich wahr, wie leger Alec gekleidet war. Er trug einen schwarzen Kapuzensweater, darunter ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Jeans. Im Hemdausschnitt baumelte eine modische Sonnenbrille. Das Outfit ließ ihn zusammen mit seiner bleichen Haut beinahe wie den typischen Gothic-Teenager wirken. Das Rot seiner Augen war von einem dunklen Karmesin und nicht ganz so auffällig wie bei den Ältesten. Sein dunkles Haar war perfekt frisiert und ließ mich daneben wie eine Vogelscheuche wirken.

Wieso hatte ich nicht zuerst geduscht? So beiläufig wie möglich richtete ich meine zerknitterten Sachen und strich mein Haar glatt.

Alec begrüßte uns mit einer knappen Verbeugung. „Guten Morgen, ich komme hoffentlich nicht ungelegen?" Seine Stimme war ein süßer Frühlingshauch im herbstlichen Volterra.

„Ganz und gar nicht", erwiderte Großvater. „Was können wir für dich tun? Schickt Aro dich?"

„Nein, ich bin aus eigenem Antrieb hier. Das Wetter ist ideal für einen kleinen Ausflug und ich dachte mir, Renesmee würde mich beleiten wollen. Ich würde ihr gerne die Stadt zeigen." Er fand meinen Blick, deutete ein vages Lächeln an und versuchte offen und ehrlich zu wirken. In seinen Augen glimmte unvorhergesehene Hoffnung.

Wie in Zeitlupe ließ ich die Hand, mit der ich eben noch mein Haar geordnet hatte, sinken und starrte Alec verdutzt an. Ich wusste nicht, was ich von seiner Einladung halten sollte, was ich von _ihm_ halten sollte. Mit klaren Vorstellungen war ich hergereist, dass alle Volturi als gemeine Schurken anzusehen waren, die mir nach dem Leben trachteten. Eine ziemlich eindimensionale Vorstellung, das gebe ich zu, aber bisher hatte sie funktioniert. Wir waren die Guten, sie die Bösen. Doch plötzlich schienen die Grenzen zu verschwimmen, wenn die Volturi versuchten nett zu sein. Das war mir nicht geheuer.

Ich blickte ratlos zu meinen Eltern, sie schienen Alec mit genau denselben gemischten Gefühlen zu betrachten wie ich, das sah ich ihnen an – Mutter kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und Vater starrte intensiv auf seine Füße.

„Eigentlich wollten wie einen Familienausflug machen und uns die Stadt gemeinsam ansehen", erklärte Mutter. Alec wirkte ernsthaft enttäuscht.

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich. Verzeiht mir, das war wohl etwas kurzfristig von mir…"

„Ich halte das für eine exzellente Idee", meinte Vater plötzlich. „Alec ist ein viel besserer Fremdenführer für Nessie. Sie sollte den Ausflug mit ihm machen."

Als Vater den Blick hob und in unsere geschockten Gesichter sah, hatte er dieses gewisse, besserwisserische Funkeln in den Augen, dass er viel weiter denken konnte als wir anderen und seine Handlungen durchaus einen Sinn ergaben, auch wenn wir ihn nicht gleich erkannten. Es war das Frustrierenste auf der Welt, wenn er seine Gabe auf diese Art einsetzte und der Hauptgrund, warum niemand außer Alice gerne mit ihm Schach spielte – er schummelte!

Ich starrte ihn immer noch perplex an und versuchte vergeblich zu ergründen, warum mein Vater es für eine _exzellente Idee_ halten könnte, mich mit einem Volturi alleine davon zu schicken, der wer weiß was mit mir anstellen konnte … ich strafte ihn mit meinem finstersten Blick, der ungefähr soviel Wirkung auf ihn hatte wie ein Mückenstich.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Edward?" fragte Mutter. Der Beschützerinstinkt für ihr Junges flammte in ihr hoch und der warnende Unterton in ihrer Stimme kaum zu überhören. Vater lächelte gelassen.

„Durchaus. Wenn wir noch etwas hier bleiben, müssen wir jagen gehen. Heute ist dafür die perfekte Gelegenheit. Und für Nessie wäre es gut Kontakt zu einem Gleichaltrigen zu haben."

Auch das machte alles nur halb Sinn. Wir waren doch vor unserem Aufbruch aus Toronto jagen gewesen – so schnell konnte mein Vater nicht wieder durstig sein, nicht einmal Emmett konnte das Blut in so kurzer Zeit wieder aufbrauchen – und Alec als _Gleichaltrigen_ zu bezeichnen war lächerlich. Er war mindestens 200 Jahre älter als ich. Wir hatten nichts gemeinsam…

Es ließ nur einen Schluss zu – Dad wollte nicht Jagen gehen. Er hatte irgendetwas anderes vor, möglicherweise Gefährliches, und wollte mich nicht dabei haben, zu meinem eigenen Schutz... Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. _Typisch!_

* * *

__

Ich war immer noch geschockt, als Vater mich praktisch, nachdem ich geduscht und mich umgezogen hatte, mit Alec aus der Tür schob, als könnte er es nicht erwarten, mich loszuwerden. Er ließ mich tatsächlich mit einem Volturi _allein_, der wer weiß was mit mir anstellen konnte … ich wusste, dass ich mit meinen Sorgen übertrieb. Hätte Vater wirklich Bedenken wegen Alec gehabt, hätte er mich nie gehen lassen.

Wir verließen die Festung über einen der unzähligen Geheimgänge – ich glaubte nicht, sie je alle zu Gesicht zu bekommen – und landeten in einer schmalen Gasse neben der _Piazza_. Kaum dass wir ins Freie getreten waren, setzte Alec seine Sonnebrille auf, um seine roten Augen zu verbergen. Das war einfacher als Kontaktlinsen zu tragen, die bei Vampiren nur allzu schnell verschlissen. Außer der steinharten, weißen Haut deutete so nichts auf seine Vampirherkunft hin. Er wirkte fast _menschlich_ und auf einer gut belebten Straße konnte man ihn leicht mit einem normalen Jungen verwechseln.

„Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu fürchten", sagte Alec, als er meine gespannten Schultern musterte. Meine Körpersprache war eindeutig. Er lächelte scheu. „Ich beiße dich schon nicht."

Seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich gerade durch diesen schlechten Scherz etwas besser.

„Meine Absichten sind nicht so, wie du sie dir ausmalst."

„Und was genau sind deine Absichten?" hakte ich nach.

„Dich besser kennen zu lernen. Du bist faszinierend, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, und wie dein Vater schon so treffend bemerkt hat – man trifft nicht jeden Tag Vampire in _unserem _Alter. Also, sollen wir?"

Alec führte mich durch die Stadt und erzählte mir dabei einiges zu den verschiedenen historischen Gebäuden und der Stadtgeschichte im Allgemeinen. Über den Alabasterabbau und die alten Etrusker, die als die Gründungsväter der Stadt galten. Nichts, was sich nicht auch in einem durchschnittlichen Reiseführer nachlesen ließ. Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, weil ich mir mehr erhofft hatte – Geschichten über die Volturi, ihre großen Abenteuer und makaberen Greueltaten. Darüber wollte ich etwas hören, nicht darüber, wie viele Restaurants es in der Stadt gab.

Wir folgten der Hauptverkehrsader, der _Cordo Maximus_, nordwärts bis zum anderen Ende der Stadt, wo sie von der alten Stadtmauer umschlossen wurde. Die säumenden Gebäude in den verschiedensten Varianten von Okka gehalten, bildeten ein Mosaik aus mittelalterlichen Bauten, Kirchen und Turmhäuser, und den wesentlich älteren Überbleibsel der Etruskerkultur, die alten Portale. Einige Fassaden waren aufwendig restauriert worden, andere wurde ihrem eigenen Verfall überlassen. Ein Wechselspiel von Altertum und Moderne auf engstem Raum.

Trotz der überwiegend hellen Farben wirkte die Stadt düster und verschlossen. Verstärkt wurde dieser schwermütige Eindruck von der tief hängenden Wolkendecke, die beinahe auf die Erde zu stürzen und bereits and den Turmspitzen zu kratzen schien.

_Eine Stadt im Wind und Stein …_

_einer Insel gleich im Landesinneren,_

_noch immer sonderbar abgeschieden_

_und unwirtlich_ …

… kamen mir _D.H. Lawrences_ Worte in den Sinn.

Und er hatte Recht. Das Gefühl, das diese Stadt hinterließ, entzog sich jeder logischen Beschreibung. Selbst im grauen Alltag wirkte sie nur wie ein schwacher Abklatsch einer Stadt, als würde sie nur mit einem Bein auf der Bühne der Welt stehen, und dahinter würde ein viel größeres Schauspiel stattfinden. Vielleicht hatte Lawrence um die Existenz der Vampire in dieser Stadt gewusst, als er seine Worte niederschrieb …

Unablässig schien eine Brise durch die Stadt zu ziehen, trug Gerüche des Umlands mit sich, die verschüttete Erinnerungen an die kahle Wildnis weckten, der diese urbane Insel einst entrissen worden war…

Als das Eis erst einmal gebrochen war, fand ich Alecs Begleitung nicht so komisch wie befürchtet. Ich hörte seinen Ausführungen über das örtliche Handwerk nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Vielmehr beschäftigte mich Alec selbst. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie er sich unter den Menschen bewegte, anders als meine Familie.

Sie versuchten sich anzupassen, zu integrieren und immer im Hintergrund zu halten. Alec schien sich wie ein Fremdkörper durch die Masse zu bewegen, und die Masse teilte sich vor ihm wie das Meer. Wie eine einstudierte Choreographie … Die Menschen beachteten ihn nicht – nein, es ging noch weiter, sie schienen ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie hielten Abstand und sahen nie in seine Richtung, aber es war nicht so, als würde sie ihn bewusst ignorieren – eher so, als würden sie durch ihn hindurch sehen …

Der Volturi bemerkte meine Unachtsamkeit. Er hob in Erwartung meiner Frage, die mir im Gesicht gestanden haben musste, die feinen schwarzen Augenbrauen. Ich kaute auf der Unterlippe, nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich wagen sollte, ihn danach zu fragen, oder ob ich ihm zu nahe treten würde. Er war immer noch ein Volturi, auch wenn das in seiner Gesellschaft leicht zu vergessen war. Ich wählte meine Worte mit Bedacht.

„Wie … Ich meine, mir ist aufgefallen, wie die Leute dich …"

„Ignorieren?" Ich nickte mit glühenden Wangen und Alec lachte wie ein Engelschor. „Das ist so gewollt. Es ist einfacher, wenn die Menschen auf Abstand bleiben. Keine unangebrachten Fragen, keine nervöse Blicke. Weniger Versuchung."

„Du bewirkst das? Mit deiner Gabe?"

Ich wusste, dass Alec ein großes Talent besaß, das ihn für Aro wichtig machte, ebenso seine Schwester Jane, doch was er genau tun konnte, darüber hatten mich meine Eltern im Unklaren gelassen. Wieder einmal … um mich zu schützen … und wieder einmal biss mir diese Unwissenheit jetzt in den Schwanz. Man konnte sich schließlich nur vor einer Gefahr schützen, von der man wusste – Onkel Jaspers Überlebenstipp 101.

Alec erklärte es mir geduldig. „Ich kann anderen die Sinne rauben. Sie nichts mehr wahrnehmen lassen – keine Gerüche, keine Bilder. Nichts. Aber ich kann ihre Wahrnehmung auch nur abschwächen, sodass sie mich nur als Schatten erahnen. Nichts, dass eine nähere Betrachtung wert wäre. Dafür habe ich lange trainieren müssen, um meine Gabe so gezielt zu beherrschen. Er erfordert ein hohes Maß an Kontrolle."

„Warum kann ich dich dann immer noch klar sehen?"

Der Vampir zuckte die Schultern. „Du bist in meinem Wirkradius."

Dann geschah etwas mit ihm … Die Luft begann zu flirren wie an einem heißen Sommertag über dem Asphalt. Ein feiner Dunstschleier erhob sich, hüllte Alec ein wie ein schimmernder Kokon. Er schien vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen, seine Konturen verblassten zusehends zu einem undefinierten Schemen. Je länger ich hinsah, um so mehr begannen meinen Augen zu scherzen. Der Konflikt zwischen Augen und Gehirn war zu groß. Als der Schmerz unerträglich wurde, musste ich den Blick abwenden. Ich blinzelte mehrmals und dann stand Alec wieder vor mir, genauso scharf und klar wie vorher. Ich war sprachlos, beeindruckt.

„Hast du nie versucht, deine Gabe zu trainieren? Deine Gedanken auch ohne Berührung weiterzugeben?" fragte er.

Ich hatte es einmal versucht und war kläglich gescheitert. Großvater war zwar der Auffassung, dass ich einfach noch nicht reif für so einen Schritt wäre, das sich meine Gabe mit meinem Alter entfalten würde, aber ich war da nicht so sicher. Vielleicht hatte ich meine Möglichkeiten längst ausgeschöpft und würde nie in der Lage sein mehr zu tun.

„Ich könnte dir dabei helfen", bot Alec an.

Ich bezweifelte, dass meine Eltern davon begeistert sein würden. Von einem Volturi trainiert zu werden, würde mich ihrer Welt viel näher bringen als wünschenswert war. War das Aros Plan? Sollte sich Alec mit mir anfreunden, um mich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen?

Mein Zögern war offensichtlich Antwort genug für Alec. Schnell zog er sein Angebot zurück. "Verzeih mir. Ich wollte nicht so aufdringlich sein und dich überrumpeln."

„Nein, es ist nur … ich muss darüber nachdenken, okay?"

Wir beließen es dabei und setzten unseren Rundgang fort durch ein Netz aus verschlungenen Winkeln und Gassen, auch wenn die Leichtigkeit zwischen uns wieder verschwunden schien. Wir ließen das Stadtzentrum hinter uns und bewegten uns auf dem steilen Pflaster abwärts auf den Rand der Stadt zu.

Irgendwann hatte Alec aufgehört, mir weitere Touristeninformationen einflössen zu wollen, und wir gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinanderher. Seine Präsenz war mir nur allzu bewusst und ich lenkte mich dadurch ab, indem ich meinen Blick in alle möglichen Richtungen schweifen ließ. Alec schielte immer wieder zu mir herüber, schien zu überlegen, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte oder ob es nicht Zeit war, unseren kleinen Ausflug zu beenden.

„Ich langweile dich, nicht wahr?" Ich wollte verneinen, doch Alec schien es mir nicht übel zu nehmen. Er lächelte verschwörerisch, beugte sich ein wenig zu mir herüber, so dass ich seine Augen schwach hinter den dunklen Gläsern der Sonnenbrille rot aufblitzen sehen konnte. „Willst du eine richtige Geschichte hören? Eine, die nicht in den übliche Broschüren oder Büchern über die Stadt zu finden ist?"

Mein Herz begann zu stottern. „Darfst du denn so vertrauliche Dinge einfach ausplaudern? Wirst du keinen Ärger bekommen?"

„Nur, wenn du es der Presse erzählen würdest, dann müsste ich dich töten", scherzte er so leichtfertig, dass ich es kurz mit der Angst bekam und mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Ich erinnerte mich, in wessen Gesellschaft ich mich befand. Wie schnell Alec doch umschalten konnte, wie leicht er einen vergessen lassen konnte, dass er ein uralter, kaltblütiger Killer war, nur um einen umso heftiger darauf zu stoßen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand meinen Kopf in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht.

Alec lachte auf. „Das war nur ein Scherz, Renesmee. Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen. Du bist halb Vampir. Das ist _unsere_ Geschichte. Ich werde dir nichts erzählen, dass du nicht auch selbst in unseren Archiven nachlesen könntest. Hat dir dein Großvater je die Geschichte erzählt, wie Markus vor über 1500 Jahren die Vampire aus Volterra vertrieben hat?" Ich schüttelte neugierig den Kopf und bedeutete Alec fortzufahren.

Er begann zu erzählen …

* * *

„_Vor 1500 Jahren gab es nur wenige Unsterbliche. Die meisten lebten als Nomaden über den Kontinent verstreut. Damals war der mächtigste Vampirclan die _Strigoi _in Rumänien. Ihre Anführer hießen Vladimir und Stefan. Sie lebten in ihrem Schloss in der Nähe der heutigen Stadt __Brașov__ und ließen sich von den Menschen wie Götter verehren. Von weither kamen sie, um ihnen zu huldigen und Opfer zu bringen. Sie mussten sich um nichts kümmern, wurden so faul und abhängig, und verloren bald den Überblick über ihr einstiges Königreich._

_Dann schlossen sich Aro, Caius und Markus zu den Volturi zusammen und siedelten sich in Volterra an. Sie erkannten den Wandel der Zeit – dass die Menschen immer zahlreicher wurden und selbst in die entlegensten Winkel der Erde vordringen würden. Ihre Wissbegier war unersättlich und irgendwann würden sie diese Welt beherrschen. Die Volturi ahnten voraus, die Vampire würden nur überleben können, wenn sie sich in Zukunft vor den Menschen verbargen. _

_Sie forderten die Strigoi um die Vorherrschaft über die Vampirwelt heraus. Arrogant wie die Strigoi durch ihre lange Herrschaft geworden waren, sahen sie in dem neuen Zirkel keine echte Bedrohung. Sie schickten ihre Truppen nach Volterra, wo sie am helligten Tag wüteten wie wilde Tiere. Die Volturi konnten nicht einschreiten, ohne den Menschen ihre Existenz zu verraten, also ersann Aro eine List._

_Die Strigoi waren zahlreich, jedoch wussten sie nichts von den besonderen Talenten, über die manche von Aros Gefolgsleute verfügten. Vladimir und Stefan hatten sich nie für so etwas interessiert, für sie zählte allein die physische Kampfkraft. Das war der Vorteil, den sich die Volturi zunutze machten. _

_Aro war seit jeher fasziniert von Vampiren mit besonderen Talenten – seit er gesehen hatte, wozu seine eigene Schwester nach ihrer Verwandlung in der Lage gewesen war. Er ahnte, dass es da draußen Vampire gab, mächtig genug eine ganze Armee mit einem Wimpernschlag zu vernichten. Einen von ihnen fand er in dem Syrer __Murat__, gefürchtet im ganzen persischen Reich für seine einzigartige Gabe. Er vermochte den Verstand zu manipulieren, Hass und Frucht in seinen Feinden soweit zu schüren, bis diese dem Wahnsinn verfielen._

_Aro schickte Markus, als Missionar verkleidet, hinaus zur feindlichen Armee, während sich __Murat__ und die übrigen Volturi im Hintergrund hielten. Auf dem Marktplatz, wo alle Menschen ihn sehen konnten, begann Markus aus der Bibel zu lesen. Gleichzeitig setzte __Murat__ seine Kraft gegen die Strigoi ein. Er brachte sie dazu, übereinander herzufallen. Nur wenige vermochten dem Gemetzel zu entgehen._

_Für die Menschen sah es so aus, als wären es Markus und die Worte Gottes gewesen, die die Dämonen in die Flucht geschlagen hatten. So wurde die Legende vom heiligen Markus geboren, der die Vampire aus Volterra vertrieben hat._

_Murat__ und eine kleine Garnison Soldaten verfolgten die Überlebenden bis nach Rumänien und töteten alle Angehörigen der Strigoi, nur Valdimir und Stefan selbst vermochten aus ihrem brennenden Schloss zu entkommen – jedoch nicht, bevor sie __Murat__ getötet hatten. _

_Sie sind immer noch da draußen, verstecken sich und warten auf eine Gelegenheit, ihre verlorene Macht zurück zu gewinnen._

_Aro hat den Verlust __Murat__s, seiner mächtigsten Waffe, nie ganz überwunden – seit dem hat er nach einem Ersatz gesucht…_

_

* * *

_

Wir erreichten die Ruinen des alten, etruskischen Amphitheaters. Die Geschichte hatte mich so gefesselt, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, welchen Weg wir eingeschlagen hatten. Überall waren Warnschilder auf Italienisch und Englisch und Absperrungen wegen der _Balze_, den Erdrutschen, errichte worden, die bereits große Teile des alten Relikts zerstört hatten. Die Schäden an Fassaden und Fundamenten waren nicht zu übersehen. Ruinen der Zeit, abgenagt von Wind und Wetter. Die einstige Bühne war nicht mehr als ein Trümmermeer, von den Sitzreihen der Tribüne waren nur noch verwitterte Steinquader übrig. Wir setzten uns auf einen der großen Blöcke.

„Aro hat lange gebraucht um wieder so einen mächtigen Vampir wie Murat zu finden" fuhr Alec fort. Seine Gedanken schienen jedoch weit weg, an einem anderen Ort oder zu einer anderen Zeit … weiter, als seine Augen reichten, die unruhig über den bewölkten Horizont wanderten, als suchten sie dort nach etwas. „Bis er Jane und mich fand. Er erkannte unser Potential, vor dem sich die Menschen so fürchteten, dass sie uns verdammten. Deswegen hat er uns unbedingt verwandeln wollen. Es wäre zu große Verschwendung gewesen, unsere Fähigkeiten dem Tod zu überlassen. Er dachte, er würde uns einen Gefallen tun…"

„Hat er das denn nicht? Seid ihr nicht gerne Vampire?"

„Meistens… lange war ich glücklich, aber wenn ich nur ein paar Jahre älter gewesen wäre", meinte Alec. „Für immer in der Blüte seines Lebens zu stehen, das ist eine romantische Vorstellung, nach der sich viele sehnen." Er deutete abfällig auf sich selbst. „Aber wer will schon für immer ein Kind sein? Für immer auf der Schwelle zum Erwachsensein gefangen…"

„Peter Pan schon", erwiderte ich mitfühlend und erzielte die Reaktion, die ich bei Alec erhoffte hatte. Er lächelte schwach, doch die Melancholie in seinen Augen, als er die Sonnenbrille abnahm und gegen den Horizont blinzelte, ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

Ich verstand ihn, und auf einmal war da doch eine Verbindung zwischen uns, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Wir waren beide die, die wir waren, ohne jemals die Wahl gehabt zu haben. Alec war zum Vampir geworden, weil Aro es so entschieden hatte, nicht er selbst. Er war noch ein Kind gewesen, verängstigt und dem Tode nahe, er hätte sicher allem zugestimmt ohne sich der Konsequenzen bewusst zu sein. Er war zu diesem Dasein gezwungen worden, genau wie die meisten in meiner Familie… der Unterschied war nur, Großvater hatte aus Mitgefühl gehandelt, Aro nur aus eigener Gier.

„Siehst du die Trümmerteile dort hinten?" wechselte Alec erneut das Thema. Er deutete quer über den Theaterplatz. Ich sah dort nur einen gewöhnlichen Steinhaufen wie viele andere. Was sollte an ihm so außergewöhnlich sein? „Die Menschen glauben, die Balze sind auch für diese Zerstörung verantwortlich, aber das ist nicht wahr. Es gab sie schon vorher, sie rühren von den Kämpfen her."

„Den Kämpfen?"

„Den Werwolfkämpfen."

Ich horchte auf. Genau das Wort, auf das ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. _Werwolf_... Mein Körper verkrampfte sich. Mein Kopf zuckte ihn Alecs Richtung. Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an. Hatte ich mich verhört oder hatte er wirklich _Werwolfkämpfe_ gesagt?

„Wer-werwölfe?"

Alecs Gesicht leuchtete freudig auf. „Ich wusste, dass dich das interessieren würde." Er breitete die Arme aus, deutete über die gesamte Ruine. „Früher war dies nicht nur ein Theater. Es war auch eine Arena – unser _Colosseum_. Wir hielten hier Gladiatorenspiele ab. Die mutigsten Volturi gegen die gefährlichsten Wölfe. Selbst Caius hat daran teilgenommen, es war eine große Ehre. Von überall auf der Welt wurden die Wölfe hergebracht. Das bösartigste Exemplare ist ein Wikinger namens Hákon gewesen – ein Riese, viel größer noch als Felix. Caius bestand darauf selbst gegen ihn anzutreten, doch Hákon war viel stärker und gerissener als erwartet. Er hätte Caius beinahe getötet. Der Biss eines Werwolfs ist toxisch für Vampire. Es zersetzt unsere Struktur, frisst sich durch unseren Körper wie Säure."

Während ich Alecs Schilderung weiter lauschte, sah ich mich um. Die Realität verschwamm, die Zeit drehte sich zurück. Vor meinen Augen veränderte sich das Bild und meine Fantasie ließ die alten Zeiten wieder aufleben. Ich sah das Theater vor mir, keine Ruine sondern den Prachtbau von einst mit meterhohen Säulen. Ich sah eine Arena vor mir, erleuchtet von hunderten, brennenden Fackeln, auf den Rängen die jubelnde Menge, in der Manege der brutale Kampf Bestie gegen Bestie…

_Vampir gegen Werwolf_…

„Hákon ist der einzige Wolf, der die Arena lebend verlassen und aus der Stadt fliehen konnte. Seitdem fürchtet Caius Werwölfe und lässt sie gnadenlos abschlachten. Sie sind inzwischen so gut wie ausgerottet, aber Hákon haben wir nie gefunden. Vielleicht ist er tot, vielleicht versteckt er sich, wer weiß das schon."

„Und die Menschen haben von alledem nichts mitbekommen?"

Alec zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe es nicht zugelassen. Ich habe meine Gabe genutzt, um das Theater abzuschirmen, und am nächsten Morgen, wenn die Menschen die neuen Zerstörungen sahen, gaben sie lieber den Erdrutschen die Schuld."

Ich dachte weiter über seine Geschichte nach, seine Worte ließen mich nicht mehr los. Mein Herz pochte vor Aufregung. Die nächste, die wichtigste Frage, die mir auf der Seele brannte, lag mir schon auf der Zunge, doch ich entschied mich, sie nicht zu stellen. Ich wollte Alec so sehr von meiner nächtlichen Erscheinung berichten und ihn fragen, ob jene Wesen wirklich Werwölfe gewesen sind, doch instinktiv schwieg ich.

Aro verheimlichte etwas, das hatte Vater gesagt, und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Geheimnis mit diesen Schattenwesen zutun hatte. Er wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn ich sein Geheimnis aufdecken würde. Das könnte meine Familie nur in neue Gefahr bringen. Außerdem brauchte ich Alecs Bestätigung eigentlich nicht mehr, mein Herz war sich längst sicher…

_Es gab Werwölfe in der Stadt…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Wie immer hoffe ich, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Im nächsten Kapitel wird endlich Jacob auftauchen! Jubel!

**Songs zum Kapitel: **

„_**That Day"**_ von _Natalie Imbruglia_ und **„Suburban War"** von _Arcade Fire_

**Anmerkungen für Besserwisser:**

**Brașov**ist die Stadt, wo das Schloss Bran steht, das angeblich Bram Stoker als Inspiration für seine Drakula-Burg gedient hat. Die Stadt wurde im frühen 13. Jahrhundert gegründet, also erst viel später als Stefans und Vladimirs Geschichte spielt.

**Strigoi** sind eine Variante der Upir-Vampire in der rumänischen Folklore. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen sind die Strigoi nicht dämonischen Ursprungs, sondern von den Toten zurückgekehrte menschliche Seelen.

**D.H. Lawrence** ist ein berühmter englischer Schriftsteller, der wirklich auf einer seiner Reise Volterra 1927 besucht hat. Eines seiner Reisetagebücher heißt übrigens "**Twilight** in Italy, 1916 (Italienische Dämmerung, TB)"... na wenn das kein Zufall ist…

Bis zum nächsten Mal


	7. Kapitel 6

**A/N: **Hallo liebe Leute, ich habe endlich das nächste Kapitel fertig. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat, ich war sehr viel mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Aber jetzt ist es schließlich doch fertig geworden und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Kapitel 6: Im Kaninchenbau**

Im Zwielicht der glühenden Abenddämmerung machten Alec und ich uns auf den Rückweg zur Festung. In den kurzweiligen Abendstunden, kurz vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit, schien die Stadt neu aufzuleben, als hätte sie für wenige Augenblicke den grauen Alltag abgestreift und sprühte nur so vor Flair. Die Geschäfte waren noch geöffnet, die Cafes und Bars gut besucht, aus denen Musik und Gelächter durch die Straßen schwebten. Die Stadt versprühte eine neue Lebenslust, wie ein letztes Aufbäumen vor der bevorstehenden Nacht.

Ich war immer noch so gefesselt von Alecs Erzählungen, dass ich nicht viel von unserem Rückweg mitbekam. Sie schwirrten mir im Kopf herum wie ein Schwarm verschreckter Bienen, vor allem die über die Werwölfe. Je mehr ich mich mit ihnen beschäftigte, desto interessanter wurden sie für mich. Gerade das Verbotene übte immer den größten Reiz aus, da war ich nicht anders als meine Eltern. Am liebsten hätte ich Alec noch weiter gelöchert, vielleicht würde ich mir diese Archive, die er erwähnt hatte, selbst einmal ansehen.

Als die Festung wieder vor uns auftauchte, waren wir nicht mehr allein. Ich konnte unseren Verfolger riechen, lange bevor er sich zeigte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder war Jane so förmlich gekleidet wie am Abend zuvor, als ich sie im Thronsaal an Alecs Seite gesehen hatte. Die Kapuze ihrer dunklen Kutte hatte sie zurückgeworfen und aus ihren roten Augen sprühte der Zorn. Wie ein wütender Engel kam sie auf uns zu gerauscht.

„Da bist du endlich", zischte sie Alec an. „Ich habe dich schon gesucht. Hast du vergessen, dass wir zum Schach verabredet waren?" Ihr kalter Blick streifte mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Die Abneigung, die mir entgegen schlug, war überwältigend. Ich war froh nicht über Jaspers Gabe zu verfügen, ich wäre in ihrem Zorn verglüht wie ein Sternschnuppe in der Atmosphäre. Der kurze Blick allein reichte jedoch aus, um mir klar zumachen, dass Jane sich noch mit mir befassen würde, sobald sie mit ihrem Bruder fertig war und dass sie sich darauf freute.

Alec sah betreten zu Boden, ein wenig eingeschüchtert von dem brausenden Temperament seiner Schwester. „Es tut mir leid, Schwesterchen, ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht. Ich habe Renesmee die Stadt gezeigt."

Jetzt war es soweit. Extrem langsam drehte Jane den Kopf in meine Richtung, als wollte sie jede Sekunde auskosten, fixierte mich mit ihrem gnadenlosen Blick. Sie musterte mich ausführlich, ihr Gesicht eine verzerrte Grimasse, aber immer noch unschuldig schön. Die Kälte, die mich überkam, stammte nicht von ihrer steinharten Vampirhaut oder sinkenden Temperaturen. Es hätte nicht offensichtlicher sein können, wie wenig sie Alecs Interesse an meiner Person teilte. Im Gegenteil, ich hatte keinen Zweifel, sie würde die erste Gelegenheit nutzen mir Schaden zu zufügen, wenn sie es konnte.

Obwohl Jane so jung erschien, klein und schmächtig, jagte sie mir mit ihrer drakonischen Art eine höllische Angst ein, besonders wenn ich an ihre diabolische Gabe dachte, bei anderen durch puren Willen Schmerzen zu verursachen.

„Aber natürlich", sagte sie voll bitterer Süße in der Stimme, die mir fast die Gallen hochkommen ließ.

„Kommt mit", befahl sie dann weniger lieblich und ging voran. Alec folgte ihr wie ein treuer Hund und auch ich wollte kein zweites Mal aufgefordert werden, also folgte ich ihnen widerwillig.

Jane führte uns zügigen Schrittes um die halbe Festung herum, als hätte sie ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen. Es war nicht derselbe Weg, den wir gekommen waren. Die Abenddämmerung war inzwischen so weit fortgeschritten. Die _Fortezza_ ragte düster in den blutroten Abendhimmel und warf einen langen Schatten auf die restliche Stadt, als wollte sie die Häuser mitsamt ihrer Einwohner verschlucken.

Während mein Blick die gewaltige Außenmauer hinauf glitt, wurde ich immer langsamer, abgelenkt von dem Anblick und dem Gedanken, der sich mir aufdrängte. Ich blieb stehen, sah mich genau um. Der Winkel stimmte und ich erkannte die Häuser wieder, so hatte ich schnell Gewissheit – ich stand fast genau unter dem Fenster unserer Suite, direkt in der Gasse, in der ich letzte Nacht die geheimnisvollen Schatten entdeckt hatte.

Ein breiter Abwasserkanal lief entlang der Mauer wie ein Miniatur-Burggraben und verschwand schließlich durch ein Loch im Mauerwerk im Untergrund. Es war mit einem schweren Eisengitter versperrt.

Es war zu dunkel, um besonders weit in das Loch hineinschauen zu können. Ich konnte das Wasser jedoch weiter in der Tiefe rauschen hören. Ein Hauch kalter Luft strömte herauf, roch nach feuchter Erde und Moder. Vermischt darin erkannte ich dieselbe Duftnote, die mir schon am Morgen aufgefallen war und mich schon den ganzen Tag zu verfolgen schien. Der Geruch, der mich so sehr in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Jetzt wusste ich wenigstens, wo er herkam. Aus der Kanalisation, aber es war eindeutig kein Abwassergeruch, es roch zu sauber wie der Wald in Toronto nach einem frischen Regenguss … nach Wildheit und Freiheit … ich konnte es nicht besser beschreiben, dazu fehlten mir die Worte.

Ich starrte gebannt in das Loch, drohte in der Schwärze zu versinken wie Alice einst im Kaninchenbau, der sie ins Wunderland befördert hatte. Was für eine Zauberwelt mochte da unten liegen? Ich konnte viel zu wenig erkennen, alles jenseits des Gitters blieb in der Dunkelheit verborgen. Erneut wehte ein Windhauch mir um die Nase, trug diesmal auch Geräusche an mein Ohr, die sich beinahe wie ein tiefes Knurren anhörten. Ich glaubte ein leuchtendes Augenpaar aufblitzen zu sehen, doch als ich blinzelte, war es wieder verschwunden. Lebte da unten etwa ein Tier? Irgendeine mythische Kreatur wie die berühmten Alligatoren von Manhattan?

Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter, ließ mich erschrocken zusammenfahren. „Renesmee?" fragte Alec. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er zog seine Hand zurück. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von dem Loch abwenden.

„Was ist da unten?" fragte ich atemlos.

„Da unten? Nur die alte Kanalisation und…"

Plötzlich stand Jane neben mir, dichter als mein eigener Schatten. Ihr Mantelärmel streifte meine Haut und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut. Mit ihrer honigsüßen Stimme flüsterte sie in mein Ohr. „Dort unten sind die Katakomben von Volterra. Kellergewölbe, Krypten und Kerker. Jahrhunderte der Geschichte umschlossen von Stein. Die Menschen trauen sich nicht dort hinunter, weil es dort angeblich spukt. Sie fürchten, was dort lauert." Sie lachte, ein Glockenspiel im Wind. „Dort unten ist unser Reich. Dort befinden sich unsere Verließe für die Gefangene, die auf ihren Prozess vor dem Tribunal warten."

Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob sie wirklich die Wahrheit sprach oder lediglich mich verunsichern wollte, jedenfalls funktionierte es. Ich konnte das Zittern meiner Glieder kaum verbergen und es störte mich, diese Schwäche ausgerechnet vor Jane zu zeigen, wie leicht ihre Worte mich verstören könnten, welche Wirkung sie auf mich hatte.

Ihr süßlicher Atem streifte über meine Haut wie der Kuss des Todes. „Alles Verbrecher an unserer Spezies! Man kann sie nachts klagen hören in ihren Zellen … und wimmern nach Gnade…"

„Jane, das reicht jetzt!" ermahnte Alec sie.

„Sicher, wir wollen _Renesmee_ doch keine Albträume bereiten", kicherte sie vergnügt, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Schlaf gut, kleiner _Dhampir_", flüsterte sie mir noch zu, bevor sie weiterging. Ich löste meinen Blick von dem Kanal und starrte ihr wütend nach, konnte gerade noch verhindern zu knurren, das hätte sie nur noch mehr angestachelt. Ein anderer Gedanke überkam mich – _welche armen Kreaturen mochten in den Katakomben gefangen gehalten werden, wenn die wahren Monster auf dem Thron saßen?_

Alec brachte mich zurück zu unserem Quartier. Er hatte nicht mehr viel mit mir gesprochen, eine knappe Entschuldigung für Janes unangebrachtes Verhalten gemurmelt und war dann verschwunden, vielleicht um seine Schwester zu suchen, aber sicher nicht, um ihr die Meinung zu sagen. Wie konnten zwei Personen, die auf den ersten Blick so ähnlich schienen, nur so unterschiedlich sein? Alec war zurückhaltend aber aufgeschlossen, wo Jane dominant und engstirnig war. Ich fragte mich, wer von ihnen mehr auf den anderen angewiesen war…

Als ich die Suite betrat, fand ich nur Großvater Carlisle dort vor. Er saß an dem großen Schreibtisch im Wohnbereich der Suite, vor ihm ein dickes, sehr alt und wertvoll aussehendes Buch aufgeschlagen, in dem er interessiert blätterte. Die Einträge waren allesamt handschriftlich und mit großer Sorgfalt verfasst.

„Ah, Renesmee, du bist wieder zurück", begrüßte er mich mit einem Lächeln. „Hattest du einen schönen Tag?"

„Ähm, sicher. Wo sind Mom und Dad?" Ich konnte meine Eltern nirgends entdecken und ihr Geruch in der Luft war alt und musste noch vom Morgen stammen.

Selbst wenn sie da gewesen wären, hätte ich sie bei dem intensiven Blumengeruch, der im Raum hing, sowieso nicht wahrgenommen. Frische Sträuße waren in jeder Ecke des Raums platziert worden, ihr Duft so stark, beinahe penetrant, dass es mir die Nase verstopfte. Es roch wie in einer Parfümerie. Was sollte das nur mit den Blumen? Wollte Aro uns ausräuchern?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie sind etwas weiter weg zum Jagen gegangen, aber sie werden bestimmt bald eintreffen. Es wird spät, du solltest schlafen gehen", meinte Großvater.

„Ich werde bestimmt nicht schlafen gehen, bevor sie nicht hier sind."

„Renesmee", sagte Großvater sanft aber bestimmt, mit großer Nachsicht. „Deine Eltern können auf sich aufpassen. Versprochen."

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht – ich reagierte wieder voreilig. Ich wusste nicht, von wem ich diesen Hang zur übermäßigen Dramatik geerbt hatte, aber bei zwei masochistisch veranlagten Elternteilen, kam es für mich doppelt dick.

Ich kaute auf der Unterlippe. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte wieder zu dem Buch. Neugierig trat ich näher und spähte über seine Schulter. Alles war in Latein geschrieben, sodass ich nur wenig verstand (meine Liebe zu toten Sprachen hatte sich noch nicht entfaltet), doch ich erkannte, dass es sich um irgendeine Chronik handeln musste. Alle Einträge waren mit Datum versehen.

„Was ist das für ein Buch?"

„Oh, das ist ein Band der _Ignis Aeternus_, die Chroniken der Volturi aus ihrem Archiv. In ihnen ist die ganze Geschichte unseres Volkes aufbewahrt, von den großen Kämpfen im alten Süden bis zur Hippie-Krise in den 70ern. Ich habe es mir ausgeliehen, um mich auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Es ist einiges passiert, seit ich die Volturi verlassen habe. Neue Zirkel sind entstanden, andere zerfallen. Die Volturi haben sogar eine Art Volkszählung durchgeführt."

„Die _Hippie_-Krise? Was soll das denn bitte gewesen sein?" Ich zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich konnte mir nicht einmal vorstellen, dass der Begriff überhaupt im Wortschatz der Volturi auftauchte. Großvater musste ebenfalls schmunzeln.

„Lass es mich so ausdrücken: es ist keine besonders gute Idee für einen Vampir, das Blut eines Menschen auf LSD zu trinken. Die wenigsten Drogen können unseren Metabolismus beeinträchtigen, aber es kommt auch immer auf die Dosierung an."

Ich nickte verstehend, war mit den Gedanken bereits weitergeeilt. Die Möglichkeit selbst einen Blick in dieses Archiv werfen zu können, reizte mich immer mehr. Wenn die Volturi soviel über die Vampirwelt wussten, wussten sie dann auch etwas über Meinesgleichen? Sicher, bei unserer Ankunft schienen sie überrascht, dass ein Halbvampir existieren konnte … aber die Welt war groß, vielleicht gab es irgendwo noch andere wie mich. Legenden darüber gab es schließlich genug.

Auf unserer Reise durch Südamerika waren wir auf viele solcher Geschichten über _Libishomen_ gestoßen – Blut trinkende Dämonen, die bevorzugt Jagd auf hübsche Frauen machten. In manchen dieser Legenden wurden die Frauen nicht von den Libishomengetötet, sondern von ihnen geschwängert, was aber sehr unwahrscheinlich schien – welcher sich von Menschenblut ernährender Vampir würde schon genug Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen können, um die Frauen während des Beischlafs nicht zu töten? Vampire, die sich in Menschen verliebten, waren die Ausnahme, nicht die Regel. Und was noch viel gravierender war - selbst meine Mutter hatte ihre monströse Schwangerschaft nur mit viel Glück und Großvaters medizinischer Betreuung überstanden – jede andere Frau hätte keine Überlebenschance.

Wir konnten diesen Geschichten kaum nachgehen, da die meisten Einheimischen, die etwas darüber wissen konnten, besonders die Alten und Abergläubischen, nicht mit uns reden wollten. Sie erkannten uns als die ‚Monster', die wir waren, und verfluchten uns. Aber nur weil wir keinen stichhaltigen Beweis für die Existenz von anderen Hybriden finden konnten, bedeutete das nicht, dass es sie nicht gab …

Ich musste einfach daran glauben, dass ich kein Einzelfall war!

Noch ein weiteres Thema brannte mir auf der Seele, als ich das Buch anstarrte. „Steht darin auch etwas über die Prozesse der Volturi? Wie sie abgelaufen sind?" Carlisle sah überrascht zu mir auf; sah mich an, als dürfte ich davon gar nichts wissen. „Alec hat sie kurz erwähnt", erklärte ich deswegen.

Großvater räusperte sich unnötigerweise, seine Worte beschönigten nichts. „Ein Prozess vor dem Tribunal läuft immer auf dieselbe Weise ab: der Angeklagte wird vorgeführt, Aro liest seine Erinnerungen, stellt so die Schuld fest, und er wird zum Tode verurteilt."

„Ist jemals ein Angeklagter für unschuldig befunden oder verschont worden?"

Großvater seufzte, zögerte die Antwort hinaus, was im Grunde schon viel mehr sagte als jedes Wort. Von den Volturi war keine Vergebung zu erwarten. „Nun, wenn er ein besonderes Talent aufwies, hat Aro ihm das Angebot gemacht, sich den Volturi anzuschließen und so für seine angeblichen Verbrechen zu büßen, aber das kam nur äußerst selten vor. Ansonsten … nein, nicht zu meiner Zeit bei den Volturi. Und jetzt leg dich schlafen, es war ein aufregender Tag, von denen uns wahrscheinlich noch ein paar bevorstehen."

Ich gehorchte widerwillig und ging dann nach Nebenan. Ich legte mich ins Bett, auch wenn ich vorher schon wusste, dass ich lange kein Auge zubekommen würde. Nach Mitternacht waren meine Eltern immer noch nicht von ihrem ‚Ausflug' zurück, und das ließ mir einfach keine Ruhe.

_Da war er wieder … mein seltsamer Traum, der mich seit Tagen zu verfolgen schien, als hätte er ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Vermischt mit Teilen aus Alecs und Janes Geschichten. Wild durcheinander gewirbelt und zu einem neuen Bild zusammengesetzt …_

_Ich flog über die Stadt. Weit unter mir die Lichter von _Volterra_, über mir der gebieterische Vollmond. Ich schwebte lautlos über die Dächer wie ein Blatt im Wind…_

_Nein, ich schwebte nicht, ich lief über die Dächer mit der Grazie und Geschwindigkeit eines wahren Jägers, wie es mir im wachen Zustand nie vergönnt sein würde. _

_Die Stadt zog unter mir vorbei wie die fliegenden Seiten in einem Buch. Die Häuser standen so dicht beieinander, dass ich mühelos von einem zum nächsten springen konnte. Blitzschnell bewegte ich mich durch die Nacht, hangelte mich an Türmen und Fenstersimsen entlang mit nur einem Ziel vor Augen – _die Festung_._

_Kurz bevor ich sie erreichte, sprang ich vom Dach in die Tiefe. Ich hielt genau auf den Wasserkanal zu, den ich tagsüber entdeckt hatte, und tauchte kopfüber in die unbekannte Schwärze, die sich hinter dem Eisengitter auftat. Das Gitter stellte kein Hindernis für mich da, als hätte ich keinen Körper mehr, als wäre ich nur noch Gefühl und Instinkt. Ein Geist…_

_Kälte und Nässe umfingen mich wie ein Schleier, als ich mich durch die Finsternis bewegte wie durch ein fremdes Land. Ein unterirdisches Labyrinth aus Gängen und Verließen eröffnete sich mir. Ich hörte die Gefangenen in ihren Zellen wehklagen, hörte Hunde in der Einsamkeit jaulen – vielleicht waren es auch Werwölfe, die darauf warteten, in die Arena geführt zu werden…_

_Der Geruch fiel mir als nächstes auf – dieselbe einzigartige Note wie schon am Tag. Er wurde stärke, je weiter ich mich in den Untergrund vorwagte auf meiner Suche nach dem Herzen des Labyrinths … der Quelle dieses Soges, der mich weiter vorantrieb, an mir zerrte wie eine verschwommene Erinnerung … als würde mein Leben davon abhängen …_

_Dort unten in der Finsternis … wartete etwas, ich konnte es spüren. Warm und pulsierend … ein Herzschlag … mein Herz … herausgerissen aus meinem Körper und in die Dunkelheit verbannt … darauf wartend, dass wir wieder vereint sein würden …_

_Ich musste es unbedingt finden, bevor es zu spät war …_

_Wann hatte ich es überhaupt verloren?_

Ich wurde unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als jemand an mir rüttelte. Kalte Hände strichen meine Haut entlang.

„Renesmee, du musst kurz aufwachen", sagte eine vertraute, männliche Stimme.

„Dad?" murmelte ich verschlafen. Es war jedoch Großvater, der mich geweckt hatte. Ich richtete ich auf, sah auf die Uhr – sie zeigte kurz vor vier. Ich hatte keine Stunde geschlafen, doch kam es mir viel länger vor. „Wo sind Mom und Dad?"

„Sie sind noch nicht zurück, aber deswegen habe ich dich nicht geweckt. Aro hat nach mir schicken lassen. Er möchte mich sofort sehen. Ich wollte aber nicht gehen ohne dir vorher Bescheid zu geben."

Ich riss die Augen auf. Plötzlich war ich wieder hellwach. „Du willst mich alleine lassen? Jetzt?"

„Ich werde nicht lange weg sein und deine Eltern müssen jeden Augenblick zurückkommen", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. „Versuch einfach noch ein bisschen zu schlafen." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, war es wieder dunkel um mich.

Ich blieb im Bett sitzen, starrte in die Dunkelheit und machte mir meine Gedanken. Großvaters Rat in allen Ehren, aber ich würde sicher kein Auge zu bekommen, solange er und meine Eltern fort waren. Was wollte Aro so Dringendes nur von ihm? Und warum waren meine Eltern immer noch unterwegs ohne sich zu melden? Das passt einfach nicht zu ihnen…

Plötzlich begannen sich meine Gedanken zu überschlagen, während ich an Janes Schauermärchen zurückdachte … über die Kellergewölbe unter die Festung … die Gefangenen … ein kleiner Anstoß genügte, um meine dunkelsten Sorgen wie eine Lawine ins Rollen zu bringen…

Was wenn meine Eltern längst zurück waren? Wenn dieser ganze Jagdausflug eine Falle gewesen ist und sie längst unten im Kerker eingesperrt waren – gefesselt, geknebelt, zerstückelt und verbrannt? Und wenn sie jetzt das Gleiche mit Großvater vorhatten? _Und mit mir?_

Ich konnte mir nicht ausmalen ohne meine Familie leben zu müssen. Die Vorstellung war einfach zu grausam. Ich konnte nicht länger rum sitzen und nichts tun. Ich musste etwas unternehmen. Wenn meine Familie wirklich gefangen gehalten wurde, musste ich sie befreien. Ich war ihre einzige Hoffnung. Wäre es anders herum, würden sie alles tun, was nötig wäre, um mir zu helfen.

Ich stieg aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in die Schuhe und schlich durch die Suite bis zur Tür. Ich lehnte mein Ohr gegen das lackierte Holz und lauschte, doch ich konnte niemanden in der Nähe hören – was aber nicht bedeutet, dass keine Wachen da waren. Vampire waren sehr gut darin, sich absolut still zu verhalten. Sie hatten nicht einmal einen verräterischen Herzschlag.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und spähte über den Flur, um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein war. Ich war allein, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. Ich schlich weiter, sah mich um. Es gab nur eine spärliche Beleuchtung und lange Schatten begleiteten mich wie wachsame Späher. Ich folgte den Fluren und Treppen immer weiter in die Tiefe, bis ich das unterste Stockwerk der Festung erreicht. Ich hatte keinen richtigen Plan, wohin ich eigentlich gehen sollte. Ich wusste nur, ich musste weiter nach unten, irgendeinen Zugang zu den Katakomben finden.

Kein Volturi begegnete mir auf meinem Weg. Auch keiner der menschlichen Angestellten. Alles wirkte absolut leblos, als wäre das Gebäude verlassen, was mein Misstrauen schürte. Ich bildete mir nicht ein, dass ich so einfach durch die Gegend spazieren konnte ohne, dass jemand es bemerken würde. Entweder störte es die Volturi nicht oder sie wollten sogar, dass ich mein Ziel erreichte.

War ich auf dem besten Weg auch in eine Falle zu tappen?

Irgendwann landete ich im alten Zellentrakt, der weitaus mehr an die lange Geschichte des Gebäudes als Gefängnis erinnerte als alles Übrige. Es war eine lange Halle, gesäumt mit drei Stockwerken von Zellen. Am hinteren Ende stieß ich auf einen großen Durchgang, der über eine abgetretene Steintreppe in die Tiefe führte. Eine schwere Eisentür, die den Durchgang wohl normalerweise verschloss, stand halb offen. Ich starrte die Tür an mit der Gewissheit, dass sie nicht unabsichtlich offen gelassen worden war. Jemand wollte, dass ich gelangte, wohin ich wollte.

Auch wenn mein Magen flau war und meine Nerven blank, und all meine Instinkte mir rieten nicht weiterzugehen, folgte ich der Steintreppe in die Tiefe. Grubenleuchten an den Wänden leuchteten mir den Weg in einem unheimlichen, kalten Schein. Der Durchgang endete an einem steilen Felsvorsprung, mitten in einer riesigen Höhle, die vereinzelt mit Scheinwerfern ausgeleuchtet war. Voller Staunen trat ich an den Abgrund und schaute mich um.

Die Ausmaße der Höhle waren nur zu erahnen. Viel größer als das _Air Canada Center_ in Toronto. Meter dicke Säulen stützten das Gebilde um den Vorsprung herum. Ein paar waren eingestürzt und bildeten massige Schutthaufen. Weiter hinten zeigte die Höhle ein wesentlich natürlicheres Gesicht, eine unterirdische Felsenlandschaft mit massigen Stalagnaten. Mehrere Gänge zweigten von der Höhle in die Dunkelheit ab.

Ein kalter Luftzug blies mir entgegen und ließ mich frösteln. Auch wenn es kein direktes Anzeichen für Gefahr gab, so war ich mir sicher, dass in der Dunkelheit etwas Gefährliches lauerte.

Ich hatte einen großen Fehler gemacht. Meine Eltern waren nicht hier unten. Ich wollte gerade wieder umkehren, als Jane wie aus dem Nichts hinter mir stand. Ich schreckte zurück und wäre beinahe über die Felskante gestürzt. Kleine Steinchen lösten sich unter meinen Füssen und rieselten in die Tiefe.

„Sieh an, wen haben wir denn hier?" grinste sie unverblümt. „Weißt du nicht, dass Neugier der Katze Tod war?" Die Art, wie sie mich ansah, ließ mich Schlimmes erahnen.

„Du bist es gewesen", erkannte ich. „Du hast die Wachen abgezogen." Jane stritt es nicht einmal ab.

„Natürlich. Dachtest du etwa, du könntest so einfach durch die Festung wandern? Törichtes Kind!"

„Aber wieso?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Unter dem Schein der Lampen wirkte sie teuflisch. „Um einen kleinen Zwischenfall zu inszenieren. Du hast dich hier herunter geschlichen, bist die Kante hinuntergestürzt und auf tragische Weise ums Leben gekommen. Und wenn deine Eltern davon erfahren…"

„Sie werden das niemals glauben!" beharrte ich. „Mein Vater liest Gedanken, schon vergessen?"

„Damit rechne ich doch. Du wirst dennoch Tod sein, und die Wut und die Trauer werden eine Eltern überwältigen und uns genau den Grund liefern, den wir brauchen, um sie zu töten."

Darum ging es also! Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Hasste Jane meine Familie wirklich so sehr, dass ihr jedes Mittel Recht war, sie zu zerstören? Dass sie sogar bereit war Aro zu hintergehen? Ich konnte das nicht zulassen. Meine Familie durfte nicht wegen meiner Dummheit zu Schaden kommen. Ich wusste, mit Jane zureden würde nichts bringen.

Ich versuchte sie zu überraschen, mich an ihr vorbei zu stehlen und zur Treppe zu gelangen, doch sie war zu schnell. Sie versperrte mir den Weg und verpasste mir einen harten Schlag gegen die Brust, der mich rückwärts über die Felskante beförderte. Ich segelte in die Tiefe und schlug hart auf dem Höhlenboden auf. Die Luft blieb mir weg und ich rappelte mich mühsam auf die Beine. Ich starrte zu Jane empor.

Der Felsvorsprung war mindestens 30 Meter hoch – zu hoch für mich – und die Wand darunter war aus dunklem Eruptivgestein, so abgewetzt, dass sie fast wie poliert wirkte. Zu hart und zu glatt um daran hoch zu klettern. Jane sah überheblich auf mich herab, ihres Sieges vollkommen sicher, auch wenn ich noch atmete. Dann verschwand sie.

Was sollte ich nur tun? Was _konnte_ ich tun?

Miene Eltern konnten jeden Moment zurückkehren und Janes gerissener Plan würde aufgehen. Es würde ein Gemetzel geben…

Ich wich von der Wand zurück. Ich musste einen anderen Ausgang finden. Vielleicht konnte ich den Abwasserkanal erreichen und mich durch das Eisengitter zwängen, aber ich musste mich beeilen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl machte ich mich auf den Weg tiefer in die Höhle, die sich wie eine unbekannte Welt ausbreitete. Es war ein verzweigtes Netz, das weit über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus reichen musste. Vielleicht durchzog es den ganzen Bergrücken, auf dem Volterra errichtet worden war.

Nicht einmal meine sensiblen Vampiraugen konnten viel mehr als Schatten erkennen. Je weiter ich in das unterirdische Labyrinth vordrang, desto mehr beschlich mich das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, beobachtet zu werden. Der merkwürdige Geruch, der mir schon am Abwasserkanal aufgefallen war, wurde immer intensiver. Ich konnte mindestens ein Dutzend Nuancen unterscheiden, die jedoch eines gemeinsam – _sie rochen mehr nach Tier als nach Mensch…_

Und dann hörte ich etwas…

Mein eigener, flatternder Herzschlag dröhnte so laut in meinen Ohren, dass es mir beinahe entgangen wäre. Ein dumpfer Rhythmus in der Ferne … ein zweiter Herzschlag … und er kam näher. Lautlos löste sich ein Schatten vor mir vom Rest der Dunkelheit. Ein gelbes Augenpaar blitzte mich an. Das Wesen war viel größer als ich, seine genauen Umrisse jedoch nicht auszumachen, da es fast vollständig mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz. Ein gefährliches Knurren gab das Biest von sich, sträubte mir die Nackenhaare.

Dieser Augenblick genügte, um meinen Fluchtinstinkt zu wecken. Panisch rannte ich weiter. Bloß weg von dem Monster. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was es war. Ich konnte es jedoch hinter mir hören, wie es zur Verfolgung ansetzte. Schwere Pranken schlugen auf dem Steinboden auf, ließen ihn unter meinen Füssen erzittern wie ein kleines Erdbeben. Ich schlug flinke Haken um die Steinsäulen, um das Biest abzuschütteln. Vergeblich, es schloss immer weiter zu mir auf.

Dann hörte ich weitere Herzschläge um mich herum auftauchen – hinter mir, neben mir. Von überall kamen sie her, kreisten mich ein…

Deswegen hatte Jane sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, mich persönlich zu töten. Sie wusste, ich würde diese Höhle nicht wieder lebend verlassen. Ich spürte meine Kräfte schwinden, dennoch zwang ich mich zum Weiterlaufen. Vor mich sah ich Lichtkegel in der Finsternis auftauchen, wo die Decke durch die Erdrutsche eingestürzt war. Mondlicht flutete in die Höhle wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Vielleicht konnte ich dort irgendwie an die Oberfläche gelangen. Ich zerrte an meinen Kraftreserven und versuchte zu beschleunigen, doch ich war unachtsam…

Plötzlich wurde ich von der Seite gerammt und zu Boden gerissen. Ich schlug genau in einem der Lichtkegel auf. Schmerz schoss durch meinen Körper und ich spürte etwas Warmes meinen Arm hinunterlaufen. Ich roch frisches Blut in der Luft – _mein_ Blut! Über mir dreht sich der Nachthimmel. Ein dunkler Umriss schob sich in mein Blickfeld, umrahmt vom Mondlicht. Eine schwere Pranke legte sich auf meinen Brustkorb, presste mich zu Boden, sodass ich mich nicht mehr rühren konnte.

Ich riss die Augen auf, starrte in das Angesicht der Bestie über mir – gefletschte Zähne voll triefendem Speichel, struppiges rostbraunes Fell, Augen voll glühendem Zorn.

Ich sah mein letztes Stündlein gekommen…

**A/N:** Ta da, ich hatte ja versprochen, Jacob würde auftauchen… Ich weiß sein Auftritt ist wirklich kurz, aber ich wollte, dass er einen dramatischen Eindruck hinterlässt. Und ich wollte auch mal so einen fiesen Cliffy benutzen.

**Songs zum Kapitel:**

„_**Closer"**_von _Kings of Leon_ und _**„Rose"**_ von _A Perfect Circle_.

_**Ignis Aeternus**_ bedeutet „Ewiges Feuer" – ich dachte, dass wäre ein schöner Name für die Volturi-Chroniken, da sie als Vampire auch praktisch „ewig" sind.

Und zum Schluss kleine Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel, weil Jacob zu kurz gekommen ist. Ich werde versuche, es schneller fertig zu bekommen als dieses:

_Der Wolf begann zu erzittern, immer heftiger. Ich schloss die Augen, bereitete mich auf das Ende vor, das nun doch kommen würde. Ich hörte ein reißendes Geräusch, fragte mich, ob es von meinem eigenen Körper stammte, der in diesem Augenblick von dem Wolf zerfleischt wurde. Vielleicht war ich zu betäubt um den Schmerz zu spüren…_

_Die Hitze des Wolfes nahm ein bisschen ab, aber strahlte mir immer noch entgegen. Die Fellhaare, die ich an meinen Armen gespürt hatte, waren plötzlich verschwunden. _

_Ich blickte auf und fand mich immer noch im Angesicht des Wolfs. Dieselben Augen … nur dass sie jetzt im Gesicht eines jungen Mannes saßen, der den Platz des Wolfes eingenommen hatte … ein sehr _nackter_ junger Mann…_

Bis zum nächsten Mal


	8. Kapitel 7

**A/N: **Oh je, ich fühle mich wieder so mies. Ich verspreche jedes Mal, dass ich schneller schreibe, und dann dauert es bis zum nächsten Kapitel doch immer so lange. Das tut mir ehrlich leid, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht, so oft zum Schreiben zu kommen, wie ich es gerne würde.

Wer hat sich noch alles das offizielle Handbuch gekauft? Ich habe es gestern geholt und bin wirklich begeistert, auch wenn ich bei dem Teil über die Volturi gemerkt habe, dass das alles irgendwie so gar nicht zu dem passt, was ich mir bisher ausgedacht hatte.

Dieses Kapitel ist ein echter Meilenstein, weil ab hier die Geschichte erst so richtig Fahrt aufnehmen und es endlich richtige Interaktion zwischen Renesmee und Jacob geben wird, worauf ich selbst gewartet habe und ihr wahrscheinlich auch.

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Epiphanie **

_Epiphanie:_

_die plötzliche Erkenntnis einer großen Wahrheit_

_Die Menschen sagen, im Augenblick des Todes sieht man sein ganzes Leben an sich vorbeiziehen … _Für jemanden, der gerade einmal 6 Jahre auf der Welt vorzuweisen hatte, würde es da nicht viel zu sehen geben … ich hatte doch kaum Zeit gehabt, diese Welt mit all ihren Wundern und Überraschungen zu erleben … aber wie das Leben so spielte kamen manche eben zu kurz und starben lange vor ihrer Zeit.

Ich dachte an die Ironie, die meinem Leben innezuwohnen schien, an den beschwerlichen Weg meiner Eltern, der zu meiner Existenz geführt hatte – war ich nur geboren worden, um gleich wieder von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden? War dies die unmissverständliche Antwort des Schicksals, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht hier sein dürfte? Würde meine Existenz ein genauso gewalttätiges Ende finden wie sie begonnen hatte?

_Würde es mir so ergehen?_ fragte ich mich, als ich in die Augen der mörderischen Bestie über mir blickte.

_Der Werwolf. _

Er war riesig. So groß wie ein Pferd, mit Pfoten größer als mein Brustkorb und Krallen länger als meine Finger. Neben seiner massiven Präsenz wirkte ich winzig. Wehrlos. Sein Maul war halb aufgerissen, heißer Atem schlug mir entgegen, die scharfen Reißzähne nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt. Das dumpfe Grollen aus seiner Kehle ging mir bis durchs Mark, ließ meinen ganzen Körper erzittern.

_Worauf wartete er noch? _

_Wieso hatte er mir nicht schon längst den Kopf abgerissen?_

Ich bewegte mich nicht. Nicht das ich überhaupt eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Jedes falsche Zucken konnte den Wolf provozieren und mit mir kurzen Prozess machen lassen. Atemlos starrte ich ihm in die Augen und was ich sah, war nicht, was ich erwartet hätte … ich sah nichts von meinem bisherigen Leben, keine Erinnerungsfetzen vermischt mit Reue oder Wehmut … ich sah nicht meine Eltern, meine Großeltern oder Onkel und Tanten … ich sah keine Zusammenfassung meines kurzen Lebens im Schnelldurchlauf an mir vorbei ziehen … nichts von alledem, was mir wichtig war, erfüllte in diesem Augenblick meine Gedanken …

Mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Ein schwarzes Loch ohne Inhalt. Ich sah nur mich selbst, klein und über dem schwarzen Abgrund schwebend. Wie im Vakuum, mein Bewusstsein losgelöst von meinem Körper.

Ich sah meine eigene Reflexion gebrochen in den großen Augen des Wolfes, als würde ich in einem tiefen See versinken … unergründlich tief…

Und ich wollte versinken, ich spürte es in jeder Faser meines Körpers … und dann war da noch etwas anderes … ein dunkles Leuchten … ein Hoffnungsschimmer … _eine mächtige Erkenntnis_ … das Biest über mir war nicht so seelenlos wie ich angenommen hatte.

Ich wurde ganz ruhig, entspannte mich. Die Angst wich wie von selbst von mir und es erschien mir seltsam irreal, dass ich überhaupt welche empfunden hatte. Auch die Körpersprache des Werwolfs veränderte sich. Er knurrte nicht mehr, seine starken Kiefer entspannten sich ebenso wie seine Muskeln, als er seine Angriffshaltung aufgab. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete ich den Wolf aus einer anderen Perspektive, sah nicht mehr nur das wilde Biest, das mich vielleicht töten würde.

Ich sah einen majestätischen Jäger. Seine Kraft und Anmut. Das rotbraune Fell, das mir zuvor noch so zottig wie ein struppiger Bausch vorgekommen war, war in Wirklichkeit ein fließender Teppich, wie aus unzähligen Bronzefäden gewebt, die im Mondlicht schimmerten und sich geschmeidig zum Muskelspiel darunter bewegten.

Seine Schnauze senkte sich, als er intensiv an meinem Haar schnupperte, als wollte er den Geruch einfangen und in seinem Gedächtnis konservieren. Ich wusste, ich roch anders für Vampire. Wie mochte ich wohl für einen Werwolf riechen? Wie Beute?

Im Gegenzug nahm ich einen tiefen Atemzug von seinem überwältigenden _Odour_.

Er roch nicht so, wie ich mir den Geruch eines Werwolfs nach der Schilderung meiner Eltern immer vorgestellt hatte – beißend, nach nassem Hund. Sein Geruch war sauber, vollmundig und mehr als angenehm. Erinnerte mich an Leder. Wie der Geruch der Lieblingsjacke, die man lange nicht getragen hatte, aber in deren vertrauter Wärme wohlige Erinnerungen schlummerten. Er weckte in mir einen Rausch von Bildern. Ich konnte die Welt in seinen Augen widergespiegelt sehen – tiefe Wälder, weite Steppen, Schneestürme und brennende Hitze, und darüber der Ruf der Wildnis in einem gefangenen Geist, wie einst im Roman von _Jack London _erzählt.

_Die Nacht brach an,__ und der Vollmond stieg über die Bäume in den Himmel,_

_erleuchtete das Land, bis es in geisterhaftes Tageslicht gebadet...*_

Der Wolf begann zu erzittern, immer heftiger. Ich schloss die Augen, bereitete mich auf das Ende vor, das nun doch kommen würde. Ich hörte ein reißendes Geräusch, fragte mich, ob es von meinem eigenen Körper stammte, der in diesem Augenblick von dem Wolf zerfleischt wurde. Vielleicht war ich zu betäubt um den Schmerz zu spüren…

Die Hitze des Wolfs nahm ein bisschen ab, aber strahlte mir immer noch entgegen wie ein Heizstrahler. Die Fellhaare, die ich eben noch an meinen Armen gespürt hatte, waren plötzlich verschwunden. Wie weg geschmolzen.

Ich blickte auf und fand mich immer noch im Angesicht des Wolfs. Dieselben Augen … nur dass sie jetzt im Gesicht eines jungen Mannes saßen, der den Platz des Wolfes eingenommen hatte … ein sehr _nackter _junger Mann…

Warme, getönte Haut. Seidig schwarzes Haar. Umbrafarbene Augen, so dunkel und satt, dass man darin eintauchen wollte wie in eine sternenklare Nacht. Mir stockte der Atem. Mein Herz begann lauter zu klopfen, hämmerte schmerzvoll gegen meine Brust, während ich meine innere Hysterie zu besänftigen versuchte. Ich wusste nicht, was vor sich ging.

Der Junge starrte mich an ohne zu blinzeln, genauso gefangen von meinem Anblick wie ich von seinem. Mechanisch rückte er ein wenig von mir ab, so dass ich mich leicht aufrichten konnte, saß nun auf seinen Hacken vor mir und seine Augen hielten meine fest. Er starrte mich einfach nur an, ohne sich zu rühren, ohne etwas zu sagen…

_Er ist irgendwie schön_, kam es mir unerwartet in den Sinn. Verrückt, dass mir gerade das auffiel, wo ich soviel essentiellere Probleme hatte. Ich durfte nicht vergessen, dass ich mich immer noch in der Gewalt eines Werwolfs befand, auch wenn er jetzt wie ein Mensch aussah. _Wolf im Schafspelz._ Doch irgendwie konnte ich meinen Verstand nicht dazu bringen, auf angemessene Art zu reagieren – ich wusste, ich sollte mich immer noch vorsehen, mich fürchten … doch ich tat es einfach nicht.

Nur allzu willig ließ ich mich von seinem Anblick, seinem Gesicht und den ausdrucksstarken Augen fesseln. _Er ist wirklich schön._ Nicht auf dieselbe überirdische Art, wie meine Vampirfamilie schön war, sondern auf ganz andere und menschlichere Art. Er war nicht perfekt, er hatte eindeutig Makel – buschige Augenbrauen, eine breite Nase, verblasste Narben auf der Haut … all das war nebensächlich, trat hinter seine Erscheinung…

Millionen verschiedener Gefühle schienen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht zu wandern, ineinander zu fließen wie unterschiedlich gefärbte Wässer, die sich in einem Strudel aus Farben vereinten – Verwunderung, Schock, Neugier, Verleugnung … sein Körper zitterte immer noch leicht, als würde der Wolf gleich unter der Oberfläche lauern und nur darauf warten wieder hervor zu brechen.

Augenblicke vergingen wie eine Ewigkeit. Alles stand still. Die Luft, mein Herzschlag. Elektrisiert…

Ich hielt seinem Blick stand wie in Trance … nichts anderes schien in diesem Moment zu existieren. Ein vollkommener Augenblick, der je durch ein lautes Knurren unterbrochen wurde…

Ein weiterer Wolf tauchte am Rand des Lichtfeldes auf, geduckte Haltung, die Lefzen hochgezogen, bereit zum Angriff. Sein Fell war von einem dunklen Grau. Der junge Mann fuhr herum, bleckte die Zähne, reagierte sofort. Blitzschnell sprang er auf die Beine und lief dem angreifenden Wolf entgegen. Noch in der Bewegung verwandelte er sich zurück in einen Wolf und krachte mit dem anderen Tier zusammen. Beide Wölfe verbissen sich ineinander, rollten und überschlugen sich wie ein Knäuel aus Fell, Klauen und Zähnen. Schnappend und knurrend verschwanden sie aus meinem Sichtfeld. Ich konnte sie jedoch in der Dunkelheit weiterkämpfen hören, hörte wie Stein zerbrach unter der Wucht ihre massigen Körper und spürte den Boden vibrieren. Es hörte sich genauso gewalttätig an wie die Trainingskämpfe meiner Onkel.

Ich verharrte regungslos am Boden aus Angst, jeder Zeit könnte ein neuer Wolf sich auf mich stürzen, sobald ich auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte. Ich konnte die anderen hören, auch wenn sie sich jenseits des Lichts verbargen und sich so meinem Blick entzogen - ihre energischen Herzschläge, das ungeduldige Scharren der Krallen auf dem Steinboden, das bedrohliche Knurren; doch keiner von ihnen rückte näher. Sie standen nur da und beobachteten mich und warteten…

_Vielleicht können sie sich nicht entscheiden, wer mich töten darf_, dachte ich.

Ohne die Nähe des Jungen spürte ich all die negativen Gedanken in meinen Kopf zurückdrängen, explosiv wie schwarze Gewitterwolken an einem sonnigen Tag. Sorgen und Zweifel ließen in mir das beklemmende Gefühl zurück, dass bei Weitem nicht alles wieder gut war, auch wenn ich immer noch lebte. Jane wollte mich tot sehen – wie würde sie reagieren, wenn ich überleben würde?

Zögernd richtete ich mich weiter auf, jede meiner Bewegungen durchdacht. Ich atmete tief durch, versuchte aber nicht aufzustehen. Ich bewegte mich so vorsichtig, als würde ich auf einem zugefrorenen See sitzen, dessen dünnes Eis jeden Augenblick unter mir bersten konnte. Die Zeit schien sich zu dehnen, während ich in der Unsicherheit schwebte, ob jeder Atemzug mein Letzter sein könnte. Nur weil _ein_ Wolf mich verschont hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass die anderen es auch tun würden.

Ich inspizierte meinen verletzten Arm – der Beweis, wie einfach die Wölfe mich erledigen konnten, wie chancenlos ich war. Er war der Länge nach aufgeschlitzt und blutüberströmt. Meine Haut war sehr widerstandsfähig, jedoch nicht so unverwundbar wie bei meinen Eltern – gegen Wolfszähne und –krallen war sie nicht gefeilt. Zum Glück heilte mein Körper aber auch sehr schnell, schneller als bei einem Menschen – so schlimm die Wunde auch aussah, in wenigen Stunden würde sie sich schon wieder geschlossen haben. Nicht einmal eine Narbe würde zurückbleiben … zumindest keine sichtbare …

Ich wurde aufgeschreckt, als ich Schritte hörte, nicht von einem der schweren Wölfe sondern von etwas wesentlich Leichterem. Am Rand des Lichtkegels, in dem ich noch immer hockte wie im Scheinwerferlicht einer Theaterbühne, tauchte ein Mann auf. Nicht derselbe von zuvor auch wenn es eine starke physische Ähnlichkeit gab. Ich verharrte und schmeckte so etwas wie Enttäuschung meinen Verstand tränken, denn ich hatte den Jungen erwartet. Erhofft…

Ich schalte mich selbst. _Wieso sollte ich den Jungen zurück wollen? Er hätte mich fast getötet…_

Der zweite Mann war deutlich älter. Er trug nur eine einfache Hose, kein Hemd, keine Schuhe. Sein Kopf war fast kahl rasiert, das schwarze Haar nur als dünner Film vorhanden. Seine dunkle Haut war vernarbt. Seine Nase war breit und krumm. Das Antlitz eines Boxers nach zu vielen Knockouts im Ring. Bizeps und Oberkörper waren übersät mit Tribelartigen Tätowierungen. Verschlungene Pfade aus schwarzer Tinte. Geheimnisvoll zogen mich die Bilder an, schienen mir eine Geschichte erzählen zu wollen. Immer wieder tauchten Tiergestalten in den Mustern auf.

Wolfssymbolik.

_Kriegsbemalung._

Der Mann kam auf mich zu, kniete sich vor mich. Von Nahem waren seine Augen so schwarz wie Onyx – hart und emotionslos. Seine Miene war verschlossen. Die alten Narben in seinem Gesicht nicht zu übersehen. Er war ein Mann, der schon viel erlebt haben musste, viel gesehen … ein gezeichneter, vielleicht sogar gebrochener Mann…

Er nahm meinen Arm, viel sanfter als ich von seinen rauen Händen erwartet hätte, und sah sich die Wunde an. Seine Hände fühlten sich ungewohnt heiß auf meiner Haut an. Etwas, was ich bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Mein Körper lief auf einer zu hohen Eigentemperatur, so dass sich normalerweise alles kühl für mich anfühlte. Der Mann strahlte dieselbe extreme Wärme aus wie der andere Junge zuvor, was sie wohl ihrer Wolfsnatur zu verdanken hatten. _Die Wut ließ sie brennen…_

„Du solltest nicht hier unten sein", sprach der Werwolf mit rauer, strapazierter Stimme, die wie ein tiefes Röcheln klang, als hätte er sie lange nicht benutzt.

Ich blinzelte perplex.

„Ich … ich bin gefallen", erklärte ich. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Jane wollte ich eigentlich nicht erwähnen, doch wie der Mann mich ansah, sagte mir, dass er meine Lüge längst durchschaut hatte.

„Wirklich?"

„Nein…" Ich zögerte nervös. Wie viel konnte ich dem Mann anvertrauen? Wie viel wusste er bereits? Steckte er mit Jane unter einer Decke? Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. „Jane hat mich runter gestoßen", gestand ich.

Kollektiver Aufruhr wie ein Paukenschlag ging durch die Reihen der Werwölfe, kaum dass ich ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte, eher der Mann sie wieder mit einer knappen Geste zum Schweigen brachte. Danach blieb es still.

„Verstehe." Er riss einen Stofffetzen von seiner Hose und begann meinen Arm zu bandagieren. „Du riechst merkwürdig. Nicht wie ein Blutsauger, aber auch nicht wie ein Mensch. Du hast einen Herzschlag und blutest und deine Haut ist warm. Was bist du also?"

Ich überlegte, ob ich auch hier lügen sollte, doch was sollte mir das bringen? Wollte er mich töten, würde er es ohnehin tun, egal, was ich ihm erzählte. Aber die Wahrheit konnte mich vielleicht weiterbringen. Wenn ich ihn davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich keine Gefahr war, würden die Wölfe mich dann gehen lassen?

„Ich bin nur zur Hälfte ein Vampir." Der Mann, dessen Name ich immer noch nicht kannte – vielleicht hatte er gar keinen und war wie einer dieser namenlosen Gesetzlosen in den alten Western, die Onkel Jasper so liebte, weil sie ihn an sein sterbliches Leben erinnerten, an die_ gute alte Zeit_ - ließ meinen Arm los, begutachtete seinen Verband einen Augenblick und sah mir dann in die Augen, prüfend, als versuchte er meine Worte richtig einzuordnen. Ob ich wirklich die war, für die ich mich ausgab. Ob so etwas wie ein Halb-Vampir überhaupt möglich war. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er mir glaubte, jedenfalls hakte er nicht nach.

„Zu welchem Clan gehörst du?" wollte er dann wissen. Der Mann kannte sich aus, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Ich gehöre zu den Cullens. Mein Name ist Renesmee."

_Cullen._ Der Name meiner Familie löste eine noch viel heftigere Reaktion unter den Werwölfen aus als Janes zuvor. Sie knurrten wild durcheinander. Auch der Mann vor mir reagierte angespannt, schien endlich aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. Sein Kopf zuckte hoch und er starrte mich fassungslos an. Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Etwas wie Erkenntnis blitzte in seinen dunklen Augen auf, warf neue Fragen für mich auf. Zweifelsohne sagte der Name meiner Familie dem Mann etwas …

Bevor ich nachfragen konnte, tauchte der andere junge Mann wieder auf. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn wie kleine Perlen, als hätte er sich sehr beeilt. Als ich ihn sah, hüpfte mein Herz vor Aufruhr. Er trug jetzt eine Hose und ein paar frische Blessuren zierten seinen freien Oberkörper von der Auseinandersetzung mit dem grauen Wolf. Seine Atmung ging schnell, sein Blick suchte meinen und fand ihn mit zielgenauer Sicherheit.

„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich fern halten?" sprach der ältere Mann zu dem Jüngeren ohne ihn anzusehen.

Der Junge kam nicht näher, auch wenn er das tun zu wollen schien. Seine Hände ballten sich immer wieder zu Fäusten und entspannten sich dann wieder, als müsste er sich selbst davon abhalten, keinen falschen Schritt zu machen. Er sprach gebrochen, als wäre jedes Wort die reinste Qual. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und presste sie mit aller Willenskraft heraus: „Konnte. Nicht. Anders."

Schockiert sah er meinen blutigen Arm und seine Miene zerbröckelte voller Reue und Schuldbewusstsein. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für meine Verletzung, was auch zutreffend war, nur warum traf es ihn so sehr, dass sogar seine Hände zitterten? Wieso kümmerte es ihn, dass er mich verletzt hatte? Aber noch viel wichtiger war … wieso kümmerte es mich, dass es _ihn_ kümmerte?

„Wir müssen sie zurückbringen, bevor nach ihr gesucht wird", sagte der Ältere und zog mich auf die Beine. Ich fühlte mich etwas wackelig. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich als Reaktion auf meine Unsicherheit. Er kam nun doch zu uns geeilt, schien sich aber nicht sicher, wie er helfen konnte. Er streckte die Hände nach mir aus, scheute aber mich zu berühren. Ich fragte mich, ob sich seine Hände genauso heiß auf meiner Haut anfühlen würden wie die des anderen Werwolfs, wie sanft seine Berührung sein würde … oder ob er mich ganz fest halten würde … meine Wangen brannten und ich senkte verlegen den Blick.

Erneute Unruhe brach unter den übrigen Werwölfen aus. Das ganze Rudel schien sich auf einmal in Bewegung zu setzen, synchron und perfekt auf einander abgestimmt wie ein frisch geöltes Getriebe. Irgendetwas hatte sie aufgeschreckt und die Ursache wurde schnell klar - Vampire näherten sich. Lautlos und rasend schnell. Die Wölfe rauschten an mir vorbei, flogen wie Schatten durch den erhellten Bereich der Höhle und verschwanden in der finsteren Tiefe hinter mir. Sie liefen so dicht an mir vorbei, dass ich die Enden ihrer Fellhaare über meine Haut peitschen fühlen konnte, und der Luftzug, den ihre dahinjagenden Körper erzeugten, an meiner Kleidung zerrte. Ich hielt mich ganz still, um nicht überrannt zu werden. Die Wölfe waren so plötzlich verschwunden, wie sie zuvor aufgetaucht waren ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Lediglich die beiden Männer blieben zurück, gingen jedoch auf Sicherheitsabstand zu mir. Sie wollten wohl nicht in meiner Nähe sein, wenn die Vampire eintrafen.

Ich reckte meine Nase in die Luft, versuchte trotz des intensiven Wolfsgeruches, der noch immer in der Höhle hing, die näher kommenden Vampire zu riechen, sie zu identifizieren. Ich wollte wissen, wer da auf mich zu kam – ob es Jane war…

Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass meine Eltern auch unter den ankommenden Vampiren waren. Sie wurden von einer ganzen Horde von Volturi-Soldaten begleitet, doch wenigstens ging es ihnen gut. Ich fühlte einen Stein vom Herzen fallen, als ich ihre unversehrten Gesichter erspähte. Aro persönlich führte die Gruppe an, umringt von seiner Leitgarde. Markus folgte ihm wie ein hagerer Schatten, Felix und Aros persönliches Schutzschild Renata waren auch dabei, doch von Caius und Jane war nichts zu sehen.

Meine Mutter eilte der Gruppe voraus und erschien als Erste am Rand des breiten Lichtkegels. Geisterhaft schön wirkte sie in dem staubigen Mondlicht, wie eine Erscheinung aus einer anderen Welt, auch wenn ihre perfekten Züge verrutscht waren, von Sorge gequält. Als sie mich aus der Ferne entdeckte, hatte sie nur noch Augen für mich. Sie keuchte auf und eilte auf mich zu. Ich lief ihr entgegen und ließ mich bereitwillig von ihr in die Arme schließen. Es tat so gut von ihr gehalten zu werden. Sie seufzte in mein Haar.

„Liebling, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht." Sie tastete mich von oben bis unten ab, versuchte sich zu vergewissern, dass es mir gut ging. Strich mir über Wange und Haupt und drückte mich noch einmal, als wäre sie immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass ich es wirklich war. Als sie meinen verletzten Arm sah und das viele Blut, keuchte sie entsetzt auf.

Vater erreichte uns kurz nach ihr und stimmte in unser Wiedersehen mit ein, umschlang uns beide mit seinen langen Armen. Dann wiederholte er die ganze Prozedur wie Mutter zuvor und begutachtete mich von Kopf bis Fuß, um sicher zu stellen, dass ich noch in einem Stück war. Leicht genervt ließ ich es geschehen, denn ich wusste, er würde keine Ruhe finden, bis er sich selbst von meinem Wohlbefinden überzeugt hatte. Mein verletzter Arm löste bei ihm die gleiche Reaktion wie bei Mutter aus, doch ich berührte seine Hand, versicherte ihm, dass es nur ein Kratzer war … wenn auch ein ziemlich großer…

„Wir dachten schon … wir wussten nicht, wo du warst…" Die Worte gingen ihm aus, als ihn seine Gefühle überwältigten. Etwas, was meinem sonst so beherrschten Vater recht selten passierte. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, bis er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Es verdeutlichte mir, wie groß der Schrecken war, den ich meinen Eltern mit meinem kopflosen Handeln eingejagt hatte. Ich fühlte mich noch schlechter als ohnehin schon.

_Wenn mir etwas passiert wäre, es hätte sie umgebracht…_

„Ah, wie wundervoll." Aros leise tonierte Stimme hallte in der Höhle wieder wie ein ominöses Echo, hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen und ein schmerzhaftes Zusammenziehen in meinen Eingeweiden.

Unter dem einfallenden Mondlicht und mit den tiefen Schatten unter den Augen sah er noch viel mehr wie ein Untoter aus. _Wie der Tod selbst_. Sein schwarzes Haar wehte leicht im Luftstrom, der durch die Höhle zog, wie unzählige feine Tentakel, die nach dem Licht tasteten, um es für immer in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Seine Augen waren groß und leuchteten hellrot. Er musste sich gerade erst genährt haben – ein Hauch frischer Menschenangst haftete noch an ihm. „Die Familie ist wieder vereint und Renesmee ist wohl auf. Das ist eine Erleichterung. Wir waren alle so in Sorge", betonte er und hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, ich hätte ihm diese Lüge vielleicht sogar abgekauft. Sicher sind sie das gewesen.

_Ganz besonders Jane._

Aro wandte sich als Nächstes den beiden verbliebenen Werwölfen zu, die sich weiter abseits hielten. Die anderen Wölfe hatten sich soweit in die Tiefe des Höhlensystems zurückgezogen, dass ich ihre Herzschläge kaum noch wahrnehmen konnte. Nicht mehr als ein dumpfes Pochen aus dem Inneren der Erde, untermalt von plätscherndem Wassern und pfeifendem Wind. Ich hatte jedoch keinen Zweifel, dass sie die ganze Szene aufmerksam beobachteten.

Beide Männer versteiften sich und die Anspannung war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Aro sie mit seinem glasigen Blick fixierte. Ihre Fäuste zitterten vor unterschwelligen Zorn, als ständen sie kurz vor der Explosion. Kurz vor der Wandlung zurück in die imposanten Wölfe, die in ihnen schlummerten. Als Wölfe mochten sie es mit den Volturi aufnehmen können, doch als Menschen wirkten sie trotz ihrer erstaunlichen Körpermaße irgendwie unterlegen. Es musste ihnen sehr viel abverlangen, im Angesicht so vieler Vampire nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Widerwillig senkten sie die Köpfe vor dem Vampiroberhaupt, was dieser zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Nicht auszudenken, wenn dem guten Kind etwas passiert wäre." Aros Worte hatten eine Schärfe inne, die mir missfiel – wie Glassplitter, die darauf lauerten, einem ins Fleisch zu schneiden, wenn man sich nicht vorsah. Ich konnte mich nicht lange mit irgendwelchen versteckten Botschaften beschäftigen, denn die Reaktion meiner Eltern lenkte mich ab.

Beide verkrampften sich wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt, und ich war zwischen ihnen eingequetscht, konnte mich kein Stück bewegen. Sie starrten über meinen Kopf hinweg die Werwölfe an mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der sich nur mit Schockstarre beschreiben ließ. Besonders bei meiner Mutter. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihr Atem hatte ausgesetzt. Mechanisch machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne, ohne den Blick von den Wölfen zu nehmen, schüttelte den Kopf langsam von einer Seite zur anderen, doch schien ihr das beim Verstehen nicht zu helfen.

„Jacob? Sam?"

Die beiden Männer starrten genauso überrascht zurück. Verwirrt, als trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. _Waren das ihre Namen?_ Der Jüngere der Beiden schien besonders getroffen vom Anblick meiner Mutter. Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, sein Adamsapfel hüpfte vom heftigen Schlucken. Er sah aus, als wäre er von einem Bus überfahren worden. Als wäre die Welt plötzlich aus den Angeln gehoben worden.

_Jacob_… der Name löste etwas in mir aus, das sich nicht genau erfassen ließ, wie eine verschüttete Erinnerung, die immer noch unter der Oberfläche Wellen schlug. Ich hatte diesen Namen schon einmal gehört …

Der Blick, den er meiner Mutter zuwarf, war ein anderer als den, den er mir zuvor geschenkt hatte – als er vor mir gekauert hatte und seine Augen mich fest gehalten hatten und wir uns so nahe gewesen waren, dass ich sein kräftiges Herz beinahe in meinen Händen hatte spüren können – aber mindestens genauso intensiv … und mit einer alten Vertrautheit verbunden, die bei mir einen schalen Geschmack hinterließ. Auch wenn ich keine zufrieden stellende Erklärung für meine Reaktion hatte … oder warum mich diese Frage mehr zu beschäftigen schien als die anhaltende Brisanz der Situation um mich herum … so konnte ich nicht verleugnen, dass es mir etwas ausmachte, dass der Werwolf meiner Mutter plötzlich so starke Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Vielleicht war es nur Paranoia…

„Bella? Bist – du..." Jacobs Stimme erstickte unter dem Strudel der Emotionen, die über ihn hinwegrollten – Schock, Verwunderung, Freude. Der Hauch eines Lächelns strich über seine Lippen, bis die Wut zurückkehrte. Unendlich viel Wut. „Du bist … ein Vampir", stellte er leidvoll fest. Sein Blick wanderte zu meinem Vater, wurde düster und herausfordernd. Seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich, während seine Selbstbeherrschung Stück für Stück vaporisierte. Der ältere Wolf musste ihn zurückhalten, damit er nichts Falsches tat.

„Und du noch immer ein Werwolf", erwiderte meine Mutter staunend. Ich sah verwundert von den Wölfen zu meinen Eltern und wieder zurück.

In all der Hektik hatte ich kaum Zeit darüber zu sinnieren, woher meine Eltern die Werwölfe kannten. Im Grunde konnte es nur eine Erklärung geben – es mussten die Wölfe aus La Push sein. _Die Wolfskrieger der Quileute_. Die Helden meiner Kindheit. Es gab keine andere Erklärung, warum meine Eltern sie sonst kennen sollten. Keine andere mögliche Verbindung … meine Welt begann sich zu drehen.

Das alles konnte doch unmöglich Zufall sein … dass wir gerade _sie_ trafen. Gerade _hier_…

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, unheimlich und erdrückend, während Erkenntnisse sackten und die Zeit den Atem anhielt. Alle schienen darauf zu warten, was als Nächstes geschehen würde. Angespannte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Spannung züngelte in der Luft. Ich spürte ein warmes Kribbeln im Nacken, wie man es tat, wenn man sich beobachtet fühlte. Ich sah mich um und begegnete Markus' Blick. Der unscheinbare Volturi hielt sich bewusst im Hintergrund, ungerührt, wie ein ruhender Pol in rauer See. Er begnügte sich mit der Rolle des stillen Beobachters. Während alle anderen über mich hinwegblickten, auf die Werwölfe fixiert waren, sah er nur mich an, voller Gleichgültigkeit und doch schien dahinter etwas anderes zu stecken. Was auch immer es war, der Zeitpunkt schien mir reichlich unpassend nachzuhaken … ich versuchte mich auf die Dinge vor mir zu konzentrieren.

Aro grollte in Richtung der Wölfe. „Ich fürchte, es ist eine Züchtigung erforderlich." Wie aufs Kommando griffen einige der Soldaten unter ihre Mäntel, holten so etwas wie Schlagstöcke und Peitschen hervor. Vereinzelt sogar Elektroschocker – wozu brauchten Vampire Elektroschocker?

_Züchtigung?_ Mein träger Verstand wiederholte das Wort immer wieder, tastete seine spitzen Kanten ab, bis es endlich einen Sinn ergab. Viel langsamer als mir lieb war. Meinte er etwa … _Folter?_ Ich riss mich von meinen Eltern los, bevor sie mich halten konnten, trat zwischen Aro und die Wölfe mit erhobenen Händen und dem drängenden irrationalen Bedürfnis, sie vor dem Zorn der Vampire abzuschirmen … zu schützen…

„Nein, bitte nicht, es war nicht ihre Schuld. Es war ein Unfall", flehte ich Aro an und die Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme musste ich nicht einmal spielen. „Es war meine eigene Schuld. Ich bin neugierig und unvorsichtig gewesen und…" Mein Blick huschte zu meinen Eltern, als ich erwog, Jane bloß zu stellen. Doch was würde das bringen? Wie würden meine Eltern reagieren? Und Aro? Würde er Jane in Schutz nehmen und sich zu einem Kampf genötigt fühlen? Dann würde es Tote geben…

„Ich bin gefallen."

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um nicht mehr zu sagen. Mein Vater musste die Wahrheit in meinen Gedanken gesehen haben, doch ich flehte ihn inständig mit den Augen an, nichts zu verraten und nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und gewährte meinen Wunsch mit großer Mühe. Vorrest…

Aro legte den Kopf schief, studierte mein Gesicht auffällig genau, als suchte er nach etwas. Irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, warum ich mich so für die Wölfe einsetzte. „Du hast eine Schwäche für meine Wölfe." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Ich wusste nicht genau, was er mit „Schwäche" meinte – ich wollte einfach nicht, dass Unschuldige verletzt wurden. „Aber Kind, das sind gefährliche Tiere, keine Schosshunde. Sie müssen für ihren Ungehorsam bestraft werden."

„Aber sie haben nichts getan", beharrte ich, sah Hilfe suchend zu meinen Eltern. Meine Mutter wirkte verunsichert, schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Vaters Lippen waren weiterhin fest zusammengepresst und er wich meinem Blick aus, und auf einmal fröstelte es mich vor der gewohnten Berührung ihrer kalten Hände.

„Und was ist mit deinem Arm?" Aro deutete auf meine blutverschmierte Seite. Das getrocknete Blut juckte unter dem Verband. „Das sind eindeutig Werwolfspuren. Einer von ihnen hat dich verletzt. Ich würde gerne Milde walten lassen, aber ich fürchte, unter diesen Umständen ist es mir unmöglich. Sag mir, wer es gewesen ist."

_Nein!_ Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, den Namen Preiszugeben. Selbst wenn ich gewollte hätte, schien es mir beinahe körperlich unmöglich die Lippen zu bewegen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Jacob verletzt wurde … verlor ich jetzt endgültig den Verstand? Ich sollte mich lieber um meine eigene Familie sorgen, anstatt um irgendeinen Fremden. Auch noch einen Werwolf!

„Wer war es, Renesmee!" drängte Aro energisch, ungeduldig, starrte mich nieder. Er wollte diese Antwort so sehr, wie ich sie ihm nicht geben wollte. Nicht geben konnte. „Wenn du mir den Schuldigen nicht nennst, werden sie alle bestraft."

Ich starrte zu Boden, blieb trotzig. Schwieg.

Was sollte ich nur tun?

„Ich war es."

Ich wirbelte herum und starrte Jacob fassungslos an. Wieso hatte er das getan? Wieso lieferte er sich selbst ans Messer? Hatte er nicht begriffen, was das für ihn bedeutete? Was Aro gedroht hatte, mit ihm zu machen?

Jacob sah mich demonstrativ nicht an, konzentrierte sich auf Aro. Ich wandte mich schnell wieder an den Obervampir. „Aber es ist wirklich ein Unfall gewesen. Es war keine Absicht", beteuerte ich.

Das war natürlich eine Lüge – natürlich hatte Jacob mich verletzen wollen, sogar töten… aber er hatte es nicht getan und im Nachhinein konnte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er es tatsächlich getan hätte. Es war einfach dieses Gefühl, das mir sagte, ihm vertrauen zu können. Dass er kein Fremder war, auch wenn ich ihm nie zuvor begegnet war.

Aros Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ich denke, ihr solltet jetzt in eure Gemächer zurückkehren", sagte er und wies ein paar Soldaten an, uns zu begleiten – um sicherzustellen, dass wir auch wirklich gingen.

Meine Eltern griffen mir unter die Arme und trugen mich praktisch davon, umschlossen von den Volturi-Wächtern wie ein Vogel im Käfig. „Was? Wir können doch nicht einfach…" Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch gegen ihren eisernen Griff konnte ich nichts ausrichten.

„Edward", wisperte Mutter. „Es ist Jacob."

„Ich weiß", knurrte er, „aber wir können nichts für ihn tun. Außerdem hat er Renesmee in der Tat verletzt … alles, was ihm jetzt bevorsteht, hat er verdient."

„Er hat nicht verdient, gefoltert zu werden!"

„Er wird es überleben. Aro hat kein Interesse an seinem Tod. Lebend ist er wertvoller." Ich war geschockt von der Herzlosigkeit in Vaters Verhalten, der Rohheit seiner Worte. Ich erkannte ihn fast nicht wieder. Diese Gefühlskälte. So hatte ich ihn noch nie reden hören. Ich verstand nicht, wieso er mit solcher Abneigung auf die Werwölfe reagierte – besser gesagt auf _einen_ der Wölfe – ob es wirklich nur daran lag, dass Jacob mich verletzt hatte … oder steckte noch etwas anderes dahinter…

Ich schaute noch einmal zurück, während ich gegen meinen Willen davon geschleift wurde. Die dunklen Augen des jungen Werwolfs folgten uns mit bekümmernder Miene. Flüchtig trafen unsere Blicke sich, doch viel zu schnell war es wieder vorbei. Die Reihen der Volturi mit den Stöcken und Peitschen schlossen sich um ihn, bis ich nur noch eine Wand aus dunklen Gewändern sehen konnte. Jacob war verschwunden und ich wurde von der beklemmenden Erkenntnis getroffen, dass ich ihn vielleicht nicht wieder sehen würde…

* * *

**A/N:** Das war's schon wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und dass ich es geschafft habe, die erst Begegnung der Beiden emotional packend zu beschreiben. Ich fand es wichtig, den Augenblick der Prägung möglichst ausführlich darzustellen, aber ich wollte auch nicht zu sehr abschweifen. Nessie weiß zwar noch nichts von ihrer Verbindung zu Jacob, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass sie sie nicht bereits spürt. Für mich war die Prägung nie eine eingleisige Geschichte.

**Songs zum Kapitel:**

„_**My confession"**_von _Rie Sinclair & Friends _(für den Moment der Prägung) und _**"Down in a rabbit hole"**_ von _Bright Eyes_

_(* von mir übersetzt)__** Jack London**_ hat die Bücher _„Ruf der Wildnis"_ und _„Wolfsblut"_ geschrieben, die als Analogie zu Jacob ziemlich gut passen.

Zum Schluss noch ein kleiner Ausschnitt der Lyrics von „My confession" (habe leider keine Preview), weil das Lied so wunderschön ist und der Text so wahnsinnig gut passt; wenn ihr könnt, solltet ihr euch das Lied unbedingt mal anhören:

_Born to live __Born to dive_

_Into this You and I_

_We belong_

_Ooh... this is my confession_

_I try to quit but i'm aching all tangled in you_

_Ooh... more than a soul connection_

_I am caught and under your spell_

Bis zum nächsten Mal ;)


	9. AN

Ich weiß, alle warten auf das nächste Kapitel und wollen keine blöde AN lesen, aber ich habe etwas wirklich Tolles mitzuteilen:

Ich habe heute erfahren, dass meine Geschichte tatsächlich für den **Diamond Heart Award 2011** nominiert wurde – und das sogar in zwei Kategorien!

**Bester Krimi/Action - **Die Fanfiction, bei der die Fingernägel vor Spannung kürzer werden.

(Lol, ich wusste gar nicht, dass meine Geschichte so spannend ist…)

**Bester Banner - **Die Geschichte, die ihr allein wegen ihres Banners lesen würdet.

(Awwww)

Es ist wirklich eine Ehre, überhaupt nominiert zu sein, weil es so viele wundervolle Fanfiction Stories gibt (und die Besten sind nicht immer in Englisch!). Gewinnchancen rechne ich mir keine großen aus, aber man kann ja nie wissen. Wenn ihr für die Geschichte abstimmt wollt, dürft ihr das natürlich gerne tun (Zwinker). Ich möchte mich schon im Voraus ganz herzlich Bedanken. Mein besonderer Dank gilt **Jasusu** aka **unb3liveable-**, die **Blood Moon** vorgeschlagen hatte.

Hier ist der Link zur Seite: http : / / fictionfans . de / viewpage . php?page=award

Abgestimmt kann bis zum 18. Juni werden.

Allein schon meinen Namen unter den Nominierten zu sehen, ist ein unbeschreibliches Glückgefühl. Die Woche wird so genial – heute die Nominierung, nächsten Sonntag endlich der erste **Breaking Dawn** **Teaser** (dazwischen hoffentlich das neue Kapitel…)

Und zum Schluss noch ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das nächste Kapitel, an dem ich immer noch heftig herum schreibe – hoffentlich wird es bald fertig:

„_Was hat Aro von dir gewollt?" fragte ich Großvater._

„_Ich sollte zwei Werwölfe versorgen. Sie sind auf einer Aufklärungsmission für die Volturi gewesen und gebissen worden. Ihr Zustand ist kritisch. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Das Gift in ihrem Blutkreislauf verhindert ihre Selbstheilung. Wenn ihre Körper nicht bald anfangen, die Infektion zu bekämpfen, werden sie es nicht schaffen."_

_Mutter zog scharf die Luft ein und fasste sich ans nicht schlagende Herz. „Carlisle … jemand den wir kennen?"_


	10. AN2

Hallo Leutchen,

heute gibt es endlich das nächste Kapitel, aber zuvor noch ein AN zu den **Diamond Heart Awards**, bei denen meine Geschichte ja nominiert gewesen ist. Vielleicht habt ihr es schon mitbekommen, aber für die, die es nicht wissen:

Leider haben ein paar sehr unschöne Entwicklungen dazu geführt, dass alles noch mal von vorne gestartet wird - Nominierung und Voting.

Ich weiß nicht genau, was vorgefallen ist, aber bei so einer drastischen Reaktion muss es wirklich heftig gewesen sein. Anscheinend war eine Gruppe von Leuten wohl unzufrieden über ein paar Nominierungen und wollte einen Boykott anzetteln oder so. Keine Ahnung, um welche Geschichten es ging und warum sie nicht berücksichtigt werden sollten, oder ob meine Geschichte auch zu diesen "beanstandeten" Nominees gehörte. Ich mache mir keine Illusionen - es gibt genügend Leute, die meine Geschichte allein schon wegen der beiden Hauptcharaktere nicht mögen würden.

So etwas stimmt mich aber sehr traurig und erinnert mich daran, warum ich nicht so aktiv im Fandom bin, wie ich es gerne wäre. Diese ganzen "Team"-Fights fand ich immer schon überflüssig und die auch weiterhin gerne verbreiteten großen und kleinen Gemeinheiten über Breaking Dawn und Jacobs Prägung können einem wirklich den ganzen Spaß verderben.

Jeder hat seine eigene Meinung, die er kundtun will, schon klar, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass man nicht respektvoll oder rücksichtvoll miteinander umgehen kann.

Eigentlich möchte ich nur sagen, dass wir alle vielleicht etwas toleranter sein sollten - nur weil wir eine Geschichte nicht mögen, bedeutet das nicht, dass niemand sie mag. Und hinter jeder Geschichte, so schlecht man sie subjektiv auch finden mag, steckt immer noch ein Mensch wie du und ich, der viel Zeit, Arbeit und Herz hinein gesteckt hat. Wenn ihr ein Problem mit einer Geschichte habt, tauscht euch respektvoll(!) mit dem Autor direkt aus und gebt ihm die Möglichkeit zu erklären, warum er die Geschichte so geschrieben hat usw. Oder lest die Geschichte einfach nicht, es zwingt euch ja keiner.

Ich fand das wichtig einmal zu sagen, und jetzt geht's endlich zum Kapitel -

Gruß, tinderbox210


	11. Kapitel 8

**A/N: **Endlich das neue Kapitel fertig! Ich hoffe, es ist nicht nur ein "Füll"-Kapitel. Eine kleine Warnung zuvor: Edward kommt in diesem Kapitel ziemlich schlecht weg, ich hatte nicht vor ihn so kaltherzig zu schreiben, ist irgendwie passiert, aber behaltet bitte im Hinterkopf, dass selbst Edward nicht perfekt ist und er im Grunde nur das Beste für Nessie will. Er wird sich wieder bessern. Versprochen.

**Kapitel 8: Von Wölfen und Lämmern**

Wir wurden von Heidi und weiteren Wachen zurück zu unserer Suite im oberirdischen Teil der Festung zugebracht. Auf dem Weg wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Nicht dass ich meinen Eltern irgendetwas zusagen gehabt hätte – außer ihnen jede Menge Vorwürfe zu machen.

In meinem Kopf drehten sich die Bilder der nächtlichen Ereignisse im Kreis. Ich sah immer wieder das Gesicht des jungen Werwolfs, Jacob vor mir - den hilflosen Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen, als ich mich immer weiter von ihm entfernte, während die Volturi sich darauf vorbereiteten, ihm wehzutun … Ich mochte mir nicht vorstellen, was er gerade durchmachen musste, was sie ihm antun würden mit ihren Peitschen und Messern und übrigen Folterinstrumenten … ich hoffte, dass er stark genug war, die Pein zu überstehen.

Werwölfe besaßen immense Selbstheilungskräfte, sie konnten fast alles überleben. Mutter hatte mir davon erzählt, dass sie in La Push von den höchsten Felsen ins Meer sprangen - _Klippenspringen _nannten sie das - es war ein Hobby und eine Mutprobe des Rudels, und die schnell verblassenden Blessuren von ihren waghalsigen Sprüngen trugen sie stolz wie Orden zur Schau. Aber das hier fiel in eine ganz andere Kategorie. Es war kein Spaß, es war blutiger Ernst... und es gab Wunden, die konnten nie wieder heilen...

Als ich die Suite betrat mit den viel zu teuren Möbeln und den aufdringlichen Blumengestecken, die den Anschein einer perfekten, heilen Welt erwecken sollten, überkam es mich heiß und kalt. Ein Wechselbad der Gefühle spülte mich zu neuen Ufern mit der Gewissheit, dass ich nicht eher zur Ruhe kommen würde, bis ich ein paar Antworten bekommen hatte.

Kaum dass die Tür der Suite wieder ins Schloss fiel, begann ich meine Eltern mit Fragen zu löchern. Zu viele Ungereimtheiten schwirrten mir im Kopf herum, zu viele Lücken und Fragezeichen, die mich quälten. Wo waren sie so lange gewesen? Wieso waren die Werwölfe in Volterra? Wieso dienten sie den Volturi? Und vor allem, in welcher Verbindung standen sie genau zu meiner Familie?

Ich fürchtete, mein Schädel würde explodieren, wenn ich nicht bald ein paar Antworten erhalten würde. Ich schaute meinen Eltern direkt ins Gesicht.

Ich war noch nie so wütend gewesen. So enttäuscht von meiner Familie. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl nicht. Es war so fremdartig wie der Besuch auf einem orientalischen Basar, wenn man nur den Shoppingkanal gewohnt war. Laut und aufdringlich und einfach nicht mehr zurückzudrängen. Der Zorn ballte sich zu einem schwelenden Klumpen in meinem Inneren zusammen, sank immer tiefer in mein Bewusstsein und machte mir deutlich, wie verklärt meine Welt bisher gewesen war.

_Wie konnten sie nur? Wie konnte sie diese Ungerechtigkeit zulassen?_

Ich bemühte mich, meine Gedanken zu zähmen, doch wie wilde Pferde zerrten sie mich in die Richtung eines ausgewachsenen Wutanfalls, auch wenn ich aus jenem "Alter" bereits raus gewachsen schien. Und es störte mich nicht im Geringsten. Sollte mein Vater doch all meine Entrüstung in meinen Gedanken zu spüren bekommen. Er hatte nichts anderes verdient bei seinem schäbigen Verhalten.

„Langsam, Renesmee", versuchte Vater mich zu zügeln, sein Gesicht eine bekümmerte Maske, doch er sagte nichts zu meinen unausgesprochenen Vorwürfen. Er war nicht gewohnt, dass ich wütend auf ihn war - ich war nicht gewohnt, auf ihn wütend zu sein - und es setzte uns beiden zu, auch wenn ich mich im Recht sah. „Eins nach dem anderen. Zuerst kümmern wird uns um deinen Arm."

Mutter hatte bereits eine Schale Wasser und ein Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer geholt. Wir setzten uns auf die Couch und sie entfernte den provisorischen Verband, den der andere Werwolf, Sam, mir angelegt hatte, um die Wunde säubern zu können. Mein Arm war mit getrocknetem Blut bedeckt, aber von der eigentlichen Wunde waren nur noch drei tiefe Striemen zu sehen. Meine außergewöhnliche Wundheilung hatte bereits eingesetzt. Mutters Hände waren sanft und geschickt. Auch ohne Großvaters Medizinkenntnisse wusste sie genau, was sie tun musste. Sie hatte sich schließlich als Mensch oft genug selbst verarzten müssen, um eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet zu sein.

Mein Vater sah ihr dabei zu mit dem deutlichen Verlangen im Gesicht, ihr zur Hand zu gehen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit mir endlich Auskunft zu geben: „Wir kenne selbst nicht alle Antworten."

„Dann gebt mir wenigstens die, die ihr habt! Fangt damit an, mir zu erklären, wo ihr so lange gewesen seid?"

„Wir sind jagen gewesen, genau wie abgesprochen, aber wir sind etwas weiter weg gegangen, damit Alice uns in ihren Visionen klar sehen konnte", erklärte Vater weiter und beobachtete mich noch immer besorgt. Mutter hatte inzwischen so viel Blut von meinem Arm gewischt, dass das ehemals strahlendweiße Handtuch tiefrot gefärbt war. Vielleicht fürchtete er, ich könnte wegen Blutarmut in Ohnmacht fallen - den Gefallen würde ich ihm sicher nicht tun, dann müsste er schließlich keine Fragen mehr beantworten.

„Wir wollten, dass sie hinter Aros Geheimnis kommt, indem sie um die blinden Flecken in ihren Visionen herum navigiert. In Volterra kann sie uns genauso wenig sehen wie die Volturi selbst … und jetzt wissen wir auch den Grund…"

„Die Werwölfe", ergänzte Mutter, tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Vater, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Es sind die gleichen, oder?" fragte ich neugierig. „Die Wölfe aus La Push?" Mutter nickte zögerlich. Mein Herz schlug schneller - sie waren es wirklich. Die Wölfe aus den vielen Geschichten meiner Mutter, die mich schon mein ganzes Leben begleiteten wie unsichtbare Freunde. Ich hatte mit ihnen gelacht und geweint und war mit ihnen durch die üppigen Wälder der _Olympic-Halbinsel_ getollt. Ich hatte keine echten Freunde und hatte mich nur in meine Vorstellung flüchten können. In meinen Träumen war ich immer irgendwie Teil des Rudels gewesen, zwar selbst kein Werwolf, aber ich hatte dazu gehört...

Ich fühlte mich hin und her gerissen, denn die wenigsten Kindheitsträume, die in Erfüllung gingen, entpuppten sich als das, was man sich immer erhofft hatte. Es war die falsche Zeit und der falsche Ort mit den falschen Statisten. _Was, wenn sie ganz anders waren?_ Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, nicht nachdem ich in Jacobs Wolfsaugen geblickt hatte...

„Werden sie nur deswegen festgehalten?" wollte ich wissen. „Damit sie Alice's Visionen behindern?"

„Weniger", meinte Vater, strich sich durchs bronzefarbene Haar und ging unruhig in der Suite auf und ab. „Aro scheint nichts davon zu wissen, dass Alice sie nicht sehen kann – zumindest bis zu unserem Besuch hatte er es nicht gewusst. Er benutzt sie als Wachhunde, setzt sie zur Jagd auf Nomaden, Neugeborene und abtrünnige Soldaten ein." Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frage mich nur, wie Aro überhaupt von ihrer Existenz erfahren hat. Bisher sind wir die Einzigen gewesen, die jemals Kontakt zu ihnen gehabt und überlebt haben - und auch wir waren nur durch puren Zufall über sie gestolpert. Die wenigsten Vampire verirren sich in eine Gegend wie Forks."

„Und es erklärt auch nicht, warum sie hier bleiben", ergänzte Mutter seinen Gedankengang. „Warum sie das mit sich machen lassen. Die Volturi stehen für alles, was sie verachten. Wogegen sie kämpfen und wovor sie die Menschen eigentlich beschützen wollten. Das ist ihre Aufgabe. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, wenn sie für Vampire ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen."

Das hatte ich mich auch schon alles gefragt - wieso verließen sie Volterra nicht? Die Volturi waren in der Überzahl und besaßen Jahrhunderte an Kampferfahrung - keine normale Armee, nicht einmal eine Vampirarmee, konnte es mit ihnen aufnehmen. Ein Kampf gegen sie wäre unter den meisten Umständen sicherlich aussichtslos, aber die Wölfe in meiner Vorstellung waren Märtyrer - sie würde lieber sterben als von ihren Feinden in die Knechtschaft gezwungen zu werden ... nicht, dass ich das gewollt hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich war froh, dass ich mich in diesem Punkt vielleicht über sie geirrt hatte, aber es musste irgendeinen Grund geben, warum sie blieben...

Plötzlich hob Vater die Hand, damit wir still waren. Er starrte zur Tür, lauschte auf den Flur hinaus, in dem sich lange nichts regte. Dann hörte auch ich, wie sich jemand pfeilschnell näherte. Vater gab Entwarnung. „Es ist nur Carlisle." Kurz darauf kam Großvater schon ins Zimmer gerauscht, eine schwarze Arzttasche bei sich.

„Ich habe gehört, was geschehen ist", sagte er und war an meiner Seite, bevor ich blinzeln konnte. Ich war an die Vampirgeschwindigkeit meiner Familie gewöhnt, doch manchmal überrascht es selbst mich, wie schnell sie sein konnten. Es lag vielleicht daran, dass ich nie so eine Geschicklichkeit und Schnelligkeit würde erreichen können, was sich vor allem beim traditionellen Baseball-Spiel mit meiner Familie als Nachteil entpuppte.

Mit seinem geübten Medizinerblick untersuchte er meinen verletzten Arm, suchte nach Brüchen und Nervenschäden. Das Blut war abgewischt und drei tiefe Furchen, die bereits am Ausheilen waren, zogen sich quer über die leicht gerötete Haut. Es tat nicht mehr weh, doch bei dem Anblick und der damit verbundenen frischen Erinnerung zuckte ich zurück. Mutter überließ es Großvater, mich weiter zu verarzten. Er legte einen neuen, stramm sitzenden Verband an. „Wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell die Wunde verheilt. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Arm bleibende Schäden tragen wird, aber da ein Werwolf dafür verantwortlich ist, könnte eine Narbe zurückbleiben."

Vater schnaubte wütend auf, ich ignorierte ihn und wandte mich Großvater zu.

„Was hat Aro von dir gewollt?" fragte ich ihn und tastete nachdenklich den neuen Verband ab.

„Ich sollte zwei Werwölfe versorgen. Sie sind auf einer Aufklärungsmission für die Volturi gewesen und gebissen worden. Ihr Zustand ist kritisch. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Das Gift in ihrem Blutkreislauf verhindert ihre Selbstheilung. Wenn ihre Körper nicht bald anfangen, die Infektion zu bekämpfen, werden sie es nicht schaffen."

Mutter zog scharf die Luft ein und fasste sich ans nicht schlagende Herz. „Carlisle … jemand den wir kennen?"

Auf ihrer weißen Bluse waren einige Spuren meines Blutes gelandet, was meinen Vater sonst zum Schmunzeln gebracht hätte. _Selbst das Vampirgift konnte ihre Tollpatschigkeit nicht kurieren_, pflegte er immer liebevoll zu sagen. Ich wusste, dass Mutters außergewöhnliche Verletzlichkeit als Mensch ein Grund gewesen war, warum sich mein Vater in sie verliebt hatte. Sie hatte seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt und das hatte sich bis heute nicht verändert. Auch wenn sie genauso unzerbrechlich war wie er, glaubte er immer noch, sie vor allem beschützen zu müssen - so wie mich auch.

Großvater schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür sind sie zu jung. Sie haben sich wohl erst nach unserem Aufbruch aus Forks dem Rudel angeschlossen."

Ich konnte nicht ganz folgen, hing immer noch an seinen vorherigen Worten wie ein Anrufer in der Warteschleife. „_Es nicht schaffen_?" wiederholte ich die Worte mechanisch. Ihre volle Bedeutung wurde mir erst allmählich bewusst. „Heißt das, sie werden _sterben_?"

„Du weißt, wie gefährlich Vampirgift für Werwölfe ist, Renesmee", erinnerte Großvater mich voller Nachsicht und Sympathie in der Stimme. Er litt immer mit seinen Patienten mit, ob es nun Vampire, Menschen oder Wölfe waren.

Ich nickte wie betäubt. Auch wenn ich darauf vorbereitet war, die Worte waren dennoch wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Ein Knockout, bei dem einem komplett die Luft wegblieb, der einen auf die Matte schickte und nicht wieder aufstehen ließ - denn mein Verstand stellte prompt die Verbindung zu Jacob her. Er war ein Werwolf, auch er konnte durch Vampirgift sterben … und er war umringt von Vampiren. Der Gedanke, dass ihm etwas Ähnliches passieren konnte, war ungemein beängstigend, beinahe physisch schmerzhaft.

Vater sah mich komisch an, irgendwie gequält – als hätte auch er physische Schmerzen – dann stöhnte er auf, rieb sich den schlanken Nasenrücken. „Genau wie ihre Mutter", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und sah hilflos zwischen den beiden wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben hin und her. „Was ist nur mit euch Swan-Frauen und eurer Schwäche für _Jacob Black_?"

Meine Mutter musste lächeln, auch wenn es eine sehr flüchtige Erscheinung war. Der Kommentar meines Vater stimmte mich zusätzlich nachdenklich, drängte einen anderen Punkt zurück in mein Bewusstsein, den ich bisher übersehen hatte. „Mom, wie gut kennst du Jacob Black wirklich? In deinen Geschichten bist du nie direkt darauf eingegangen."

Sie senkte den Blick, schien mir ausweichen zu wollen. Das dunkle Gold ihrer Augen war nur noch als feiner Schimmer unter den langen Wimpern zu erahnen. „Ich hätte dir nicht so viele Geschichten erzählen dürfen."

Ich sah sie verständnislos an – dafür war es jetzt ein Bisschen zu spät. „Mom, sag es mir doch einfach!" drängte ich.

Sie tauschte Blicke mit Vater aus, als wollten sie sich mit ihm absprechen, wie viel sie mir verraten sollte. Es schürte meine Verdrossenheit, denn ich wollte nicht wieder nur Scheibchenweise Informationen erhalten, ich wollte nicht mehr im Dunkeln gelassen werden und am Ende über die Wirklichkeit stolpern wie ein Blinder auf einem Hindernislauf - ich wollte die ganze Wahrheit!

„Wir sind enge Freunde gewesen. Mehr musst du nicht wissen, Schatz. Aber wir sind nicht gerade als … Freunde auseinander gegangen. Das ist alles."

Ich blieb skeptisch. Meine Mutter hatte mir so oft von den Wölfe erzählt, aber sich jedes Mal gescheut, Jacobs Namen in den Mund zunehmen, hatte ihn immer nur als den "rotbraunen Prinzen" bezeichnet, aber das mit solcher Zuneigung, dass er ihr nicht egal geworden sein konnte - das passte alles einfach nicht zusammen!

„Trotzdem müssen wir ihnen helfen!" beharrte ich sofort, entschlossen und zu allem bereit. Ich überraschte mich selbst. _Wo kommt nur dieser Tatendrang her?_ „Auch wenn ihr euch im Streit getrennt habt, wir können sie nicht einfach Aro überlassen."

„Das werden wir aber", mischte Vater sich ein. Mutter keuchte auf, ich sah ihn schockiert an. Selbst Carlisle wirkte betrübt. Vater sah keinen von uns an, schien sich seiner eigenen Worte zu schämen, sagte sie aber dennoch: „Wir können nicht anders. Ich werde nicht das Leben meiner Familie so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen – ganz gleich, ob sie einmal Freunde gewesen sind. Denn das ist lange vorbei, oder habt ihr vergessen, wie sie uns praktisch aus Forks verjagt haben?"

Das war mir neu … _Aus Forks verjagt?_ Meine Familie hatte die Stadt doch auf eigenen Entschluss verlassen - um Mutter vor Victoria zu verstecken ... was hatten die Wölfe damit zu tun?

"Alles, Renesmee", beantwortete Vater meine Gedanken. "Gib dich bitte keinen falschen Illusionen hin. Sie haben uns immer als Feinde betrachtet, ohne dass wir ihnen einen Grund dafür geliefert haben. Sie sind nicht die Helden aus deinen Märchen!"

Ich spürte meine Augen feucht werden. Vaters Worte schnitten mir ins Herz - nicht nur wegen ihrer Bedeutung, sondern auch weil sie meiner Idealvorstellung von meinem Vater, der bisher immer eine strahlende Lichtfigur in meinem Leben gewesen war, Risse verliehen. Ich wusste, dass er mir eigentlich nicht wehtun wollte, dass er nur tat, was er für das Beste hielt. Aber er verstand nicht, wie schwer es mir fiel, ihm zu glauben. Ich wollte daran festhalten, dass die Werwölfe gut waren - genauso wie meine Familie es war.

„Außerdem", fuhr er fort, wesentlich sanfter, „werden die Volturi es sowieso nicht zulassen, dass wir uns einmischen. Aro wird uns nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, jetzt wo wir sein Geheimnis kennen – solange bis wir Volterra verlassen, was wir so schnell wie möglich tun sollten. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehst, Renesmee, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl!"

Ich starrte ihn trotzig an. „Nein!" entfuhr es mir. Ich war so schnell auf den Beinen, das mir fast schwindelig wurde. „Das können wir nicht machen! Wir können sie nicht zurücklassen und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen! Ihr habt mir immer gepredigt, wie kostbar das Leben ist. Das man es bewahren muss! Deswegen jagen wir keine Menschen. Die Wölfe sind menschlich … so wie ich … wir dürfen das nicht!" Ich sah zu Großvater und Mutter, suchte nach einem Verbündeten. Beide blieben still. Ich schäumte vor Wut. Heiße Tränen brannten in meinen Augen.

„Das ist nicht richtig und das wisst ihr auch!" Empört über ihr Verhalten rannte ich ins Nebenzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich enttäuscht von meiner Familie und schämte mich ein Vampir zu sein.

Lange saß ich auf dem großen Himmelbett im Schneidersitz, das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt und starrte vor mir ins Leere, dachte nach. Die teure in Porzellan gefasste Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zählte die Minuten hinunter. Ein neuer Morgen war dabei anzubrechen. Es war mir gleich.

Mit einer Hand fingerte ich an meinem IPod herum, durchsuchte die Playlist nach einem Song, der zu meiner Gemütslage passte. Bei _Razorlight_ blieb ich hängen, drehte den Ton so weit auf, dass ich meine Eltern nicht länger nebenan diskutieren hören konnte. Ich wollte sowie nicht wissen, worum es ging. Für den Moment hatte ich die Nase voll von ihnen.

_What is love but the strangest of feelings?_

Ich drückte eines der flauschigen Kissen an mich und ließ mich von den Worten davon treiben, versuchte, alles um mich auszublenden, auch wenn es mir nicht ganz gelingen wollte. Ich konnte einfach nicht vergessen..

_You've been looking for someone to believe in_

Ich nahm das Kissen und presste das Gesicht hinein, um den Frustschrei zu dämpfen, der schon die ganze Zeit in meiner Kehle gelauert hatte. Ich biss ins Kissen und meine Zähne rissen den zarten Stoff auf, sodass Federn durch die Luft wirbelten. Ich legte mich zurück auf die Mattratze und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Die Erinnerungen schlugen wie hohe Wellen über mir zusammen...

Ich sah alles noch einmal vor mir - die Höhle, die Wölfe ... und Jacob Black. Der Werwolf, der mich fast getötet hätte ... ich vermochte ihn einfach nicht aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Jedes Detail von ihm hatte sich in meinem Gedächtnis fest verankert - sein Gesicht, sein Geruch, seine Stimme. Wenn wir einander unter anderen Umständen begegnet wären - als zwei ganz normale Menschen fernab von jeder übernatürlichen Skurrilität...

_Love me, wherever you are_

Irgendwann klopfte es an der Zimmertür. Ich reagierte zunächst nicht. Ich wollte niemanden sehen. Meine Mutter kam trotzdem herein und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. Ich ignorierte sie so gut ich konnte. Sie tätschelte mein Bein.

„Dein Vater und Carlisle machen einen Spaziergang, und ich habe mein Schild oben. Wir können uns also ungestört unterhalten." Ich schwieg eisern, denn mir war nicht nach Reden. Ich hatte schon alles gesagt und es hatte nichts gebracht. Also begann Mutter das Gespräch. „Ich weiß, du bist wütend und enttäuscht von deinem Vater und kannst seine Reaktion nicht verstehen…"

„Bist du etwa nicht wütend?" schoss ich zurück und richtete mich schlagartig auf, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie sah sehr traurig aus.

„Nicht auf ihn", seufzte sie. „Sondern auf die Situation an sich. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, wie die Dinge liegen, und so sehr ich mir auch wünsche, es wäre anders ... wir können im Moment nichts tun. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Nicht nur für uns, sondern auch für die Wölfe. Wir können nur abwarten."

„Dann lassen wir sie lieber langsam sterben?" Ich sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Sind sie wirklich deine Freunde gewesen, denn so behandelt man sie keine Freunde, das weiß selbst ich."

„Das waren sie, Schatz, aber die Dinge liegen jetzt anders. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie_ mich_ noch als Freundin ansehen, seit ich ein Vampir geworden bin. Schon bevor wir Forks verlassen mussten, stand der Vertrag auf der Kippe."

In dem Vertrag, den meine Familie bereits vor 70 Jahren mit damaligen Rudel geschlossen hatte, ging es darum, dass sie in Forks bleiben durften, ohne etwas von den Werwölfen befürchten zu müssen, solange sie sich von dem _Quileute_-Territorium fern hielten und keine Menschen jagten. Als sie später das zweite Mal nach Forks kamen und wieder auf Wölfe trafen, wurde der Vertrag erneuert - dachte ich zumindest...

„Aber wie das? Sie haben doch nie einem Menschen geschadet. Das passt nicht zusammen. Mom, was hast du mir noch alles vorenthalten?"

Mutter schloss die Augen, sammelte ihre Gedanken und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe dir viele Dinge vorenthalten von denen ich dachte, du müsstest sie nicht wissen. Ich wollte dich beschützen, aber vielleicht bist du jetzt alt genug, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, warum wir Forks verlassen haben." Sie rutschte auf dem Bett herum, setzte sich neben mich.

"Victoria war nur einer der Gründe, aber ausschlaggebend war das Abkommen mit den Werwölfe. Es beinhaltete nicht nur, dass dein Vater und die anderen keine Menschen töten durften - sie durften sie gar nicht erst _beißen_."

Ich verstand sofort, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Dad hätte dich nicht verwandeln können ohne die Wölfe zu provozieren", flüsterte ich. „Es hätte den Vertrag gebrochen…"

Sie nickte. „Deswegen mussten wir gehen. Den Wölfen war es egal, dass ich mich freiwillig dazu entschlossen hatte, sie machten da keinen Unterschied – für sie war ein Biss ein Biss. Nicht wieder gut zu machen. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine beiden Familien gegeneinander kämpfen würden. Meinetwegen … ich musste mich entscheiden."

Ich schaute auf meine Hände, unsicher, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ich hatte die Wahrheit schließlich hören wollen und jetzt musste ich damit klar kommen. „Und Jacob Black?" Wieder sein Gesicht in meinem Kopf, wieder dieses beinahe wie Sehnsucht anklingende, neue Gefühl, das die kleinste Erinnerung an ihn auslöste. Ich wollte es als bloße Neugier abtun, doch dann hätte ich mir nur selbst etwas vorgemacht. Es war mehr...

Mutter studierte mich prüfend. „Wieso willst du soviel über ihn wissen?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern, versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken. „Man trifft eben nicht jeden Tag den Held seiner Kindheit." Ich verstand die Bindung nicht, die ich zu Jacob im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufgebaut hatte, warum mich sein Schicksal so berührte, wo ich ihn doch gar nicht richtig kannte, kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Aber ich musste herausfinden, was dahinter steckte...

Mutter gab sich meiner Beharrlichkeit geschlagen und erzählte weiter.

„Jacob ist kompliziert. Er hat es als Verrat angesehen, dass ich mich für deinen Vater und ein Leben als Vampir entschieden habe. Mir fiel es immer so schwer über ihn zu sprechen, weil ich dann immer daran erinnert wurde, was ich zurücklassen musste. Er ist ein Kapitel in meinem Leben, mit dem ich nie richtig anschließen konnte. Die Verkörperung eines anderes Lebens, verlockend einfach aber trügerisch zugleich. Jacob ist mein bester Freund gewesen. Als dein Vater mich verlassen hat, ist er für mich da gewesen. Er hat mich davor bewahrt, mich selbst aufzugeben, hat mich wieder aufgebaut. Dein Vater hatte eine Lücke in meinem Selbst hinterlassen, dass Jacob zu füllen versuchte - als mein Kamerad, mein Bruder, mein..." Sie brach unerwartet ab und setzte von Neuem an ohne zu sagen, was sie noch hatte sagen wollen.

„Ich habe ihn immer als meinen persönlichen Sonnenschein gesehen, weil er mit seinem Charme und Witz jeden Raum zum Leuchten bringen konnte…" Sie machte erneut eine Pause und lächelte in sich, als sie in ihren Erinnerungen schwelgte. Zu gerne hätte ich in ihren Kopf geschaut. „Doch als er zum Werwolf wurde und dein Vater zurück in mein Leben kehrte, konnte ich nicht länger mit ihm befreundet sein, so sehr ich es auch versuchte. Ich liebte Edward, Jacob verstand das nicht. Er ließ mir keine andere Wahl, als mich gegen ihn zu entscheiden … ihn aufzugeben war unglaublich schmerzhaft. Ich tat das Einzige, was mir fair erschien – ich ging und ließ so ihn gehen…"

Als sie fertig mit ihrer Geschichte war, schwiegen wir beide. Wir hatten über die Jahre ein paar dieser Mutter/Tochter-Gespräche geführt, auch wenn keine von uns besonders gut darin war. Je älter ich wurde, desto weniger wollte ich meine Gefühle mitteilen. Wie jeder Teenager begann ich meine Privatsphäre zu schätzen. Meine Eltern kamen unterschiedlich gut damit klar, vor allem für meinen Vater war diese Abkapselung ein schwerer Prozess – ich wurde zu schnell erwachsen, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig? Ich war kein unsterbliches Kind, ich konnte nicht ewig ihr kleines Mädchen bleiben. Ich konnte ihnen nicht einmal 18 Jahre geben, um erwachsen zu werden.

„Jacob hat sich in einigen Dingen geirrt, besonders die, die deinen Vater betrafen", sagte Mutter. „Er hat es nie verstanden und er wollte es auch nicht … er dachte, ich würde mein Leben wegwerfen, um mit deinem Vater zusammen zu sein."

„Hast du das nicht?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich nicht viel aufgeben musste, aber ich habe mein Leben nicht aufgegeben. Es hat sich verändert, ja, aber das tut das Leben immer. Das ist nichts Schlechtes. Die Raupe muss auch irgendwann zum Schmetterling werden, um zu überleben. Denn darum ging es im Endeffekt. Als Mensch war ich die totale Katastrophe – es verging nicht ein Tag, an ich mich nicht irgendwie verletzt habe. Ich hätte beinahe nicht einmal die ersten Wochen in Forks überlebt, wäre dein Vater nicht zur Stelle gewesen – nicht weil irgendwelche übernatürlichen Monster mich töten wollten, sondern weil mich ein sturznormaler Wagen überfahren hätte. Hätte ich diese Entscheidung nicht getroffen, hätte ich mich für ein menschliches Dasein entschieden, ich wäre sicher nicht besonders alt geworden. Ob nun das Schicksal dafür verantwortlich gewesen wäre oder meine eigene Dummheit. Ich habe mein Leben gewählt, weil dies das Leben ist, das ich wollte. Mit deinem Vater und mit dir."

„Aber es ist nicht richtig, dass Jacob hier sein und leiden muss, Mom, egal, wie falsch er damals lag", beharrte ich. „Er sollte nicht in einem Käfig eingesperrt sein wie Aros Schosshund und gequält werden. Willst du nicht wenigstens wissen, wie es soweit kommen konnte?"

„Natürlich will ich das, aber sie würden nicht mit mir reden. Für sie bin ich jetzt der Feind."

„Mit mir würden sie reden", meinte ich vorsichtig. „Wenn Aro mich zu ihnen lässt…"

„Wir werden dich nicht alleine-" setzte Mutter an, doch ich ließ sie nicht viel weiter kommen. Im Grunde hatte ich meinen Entschluss bereits getroffen, ob es meinen Eltern gefallen würde oder nicht. Ich würde mich nicht davon abbringen lassen, da konnte ich genauso dickköpfig sein wie sie. „Sie werden mir nichts tun. Das weiß ich! Mommy, bitte!"

Meine Mutter schwankte. „Aro wird es nicht erlauben..."

„Ich glaube, ich kann ihn überreden. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe bei Dad. Er wird es nicht verstehen." Ich sah sie aus großen Augen an, setzte meinen flehensten "Hundeblick" auf, dem normalerweise niemand in meiner Familie widerstehen konnte - es hatte meine Großmutter schon ihr bestes Silberbesteck gekostet.

Mutter sah mich lange nachdenklich an; ihr schien erst jetzt richtig klar zu werden, wie groß ich inzwischen geworden war. Im Spiegel an der Wand sahen wir mehr aus wie Schwestern als wie Mutter und Tochter.

Sie zupfte mir eine einzelne, weiße Feder aus dem Haar, die sich dorthin verirrt hatte. „Deinem Vater wird das nicht gefallen." Sie herzte mich und küsste mich auf die Stirn und ich wusste, ich konnte auf sie zählen. Jetzt musste ich nur noch Aro überzeugen...

Mit schlotternden Knien machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meiner Audienz bei Aro. Alec hatte den Mittelsmann gespielt und das Treffen noch für denselben Tag vereinbart. Meine Mutter war von meinem Vorhaben, ihn dazu zu überreden mich mit den Werwölfen sprechen zu lassen, immer noch nicht begeistert. Ihre innerliche Zerrissenheit war ihr deutlich anzumerken. Sie sorgte sich genau sehr um die Wölfe wie um ihre Familie und sie wollte genauso dringend erfahren, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging wie ich. Sie sah die Werwölfe immer noch als ihre Freunde an, und wenn es einen Weg gab, ihnen zu helfen, dann war es einen Versuch wert.

Kaum dass mein Vater mit Großvater von ihrem „Spaziergang" zurückgekehrt war, lockte meine Mutter ihn auch schon wieder hinaus unter dem Vorwand, dass sie sich mit ihm ungestört unterhalten wollte. Ich wusste, sie hielt ihr Schild aufrecht, um meine Gedanken vor Vater zu verbergen. Vater kam das reichlich merkwürdig vor, da meine Gedanken für gewöhnlich ein offenes Buch für ihn waren – auch wenn Mutter ihm weiß machen wollte, dass ich einfach nur so wütend auf ihn war, dass ich ihn nicht in meinen Gedanken haben wollte. Der Schmerz war in seinen goldenen Augen ersichtlich, und mir tat es ebenso weh, meinen Vater so vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Aber hätte er gewusst, was ich vorhatte, er hätte es nie zugelassen.

Allmählich begann ich auch die Privatsphäre in meinem Kopf zu schätzen; die Möglichkeit, Pläne zu schmieden und eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen ohne, dass sich gleich jemand einmischen musste oder dass jemand schon im Voraus wusste, was ich tun würde. Vielleicht war es die rebellische Phase, die gerade bei mir einsetzte, aber es war ein machtvolles und irgendwie reizvolles Gefühl, nicht mehr ganz so berechenbar zu sein.

Alec geleitete mich in den Thornsaal, der immer noch eine einschüchternde Wirkung auf mich hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde man einen Gerichtssaal betreten und die Geschworenen hätten sich bereits ihr Urteil gebildet. Der Marmor strahlte dieselbe Kälte und Zeitlosigkeit aus wie in einem Mausoleum. Ein steinernes Grab. Wieder fiel mir der gemeißelte Schriftzug ins Auge.

_Niemand entkommt dem Gesetz._

Aro war mehr als überrascht gewesen, als Alec meine Bitte um ein Gespräch übermittelt hatte, doch wie er mir unverzüglich deutlich machte, freute er sich sehr und nahm sich extra Zeit für mich. Ich sollte also dankbar sein...

Er saß in bequemer Pose mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Stuhl und unterhielt sich gerade mit einer dürren Vampirfrau, umringt von einer ganzen Schar Dienstboten, überwiegend Vampire. Bei der Vampirin musste es sich um seine Gefährtin Sulpicia handeln, so vertraut er ihre Hand tätschelte. Es sah beinahe liebvoll aus, doch die Vorstellung, Aro wäre zu Gefühlen wie Zärtlichkeit oder gar Liebe fähig, war unvereinbar in meinem Kopf. Genauso wenig konnte ich nachvollziehen, dass sich eine Frau wie Sulpicia - oder irgendeine Frau überhaupt – zu Aro hingezogen fühlen konnte. Vielleicht war es eine Zweckehe oder ein Machtspiel, aber keinesfalls konnte es Ähnlichkeit mit dem haben, was meine Eltern miteinander teiltern.

Aro lächelte mich zur Begrüßung an und winkte mich näher. Sulpicia warf mir einen kalkulierenden Blick zu. Als Vampir war sie natürlich mit außergewöhnlicher Schönheit gesegnet, doch vom Typ her war sie ganz anders als meine Mutter oder meine Tanten, die so sehr versuchten, sich an ihre verlorene Menschlichkeit zu erinnern. Sulpicia war eine Statur aus Eis. Ihre Haut war weißer als frisch gefallener Schnee, ihre Haare so farblos und filigran wie Spinnenweben. Sie trug schwarzen Lippenstift auf den dünnen Lippen. Ihre Erscheinung war so blendend und unerbittlich hart, dass man sich leicht an ihr schneiden konnte.

_Wie die Schneekönigin, die alles Leben um sich herum erstarren ließ. _

Auf Aros Anweisung hin zog sie sich mit ihrem Gefolge sehr schnell und sehr schweigsam zurück - das Tagesgeschäft ging sie anscheinend nichts an. Markus lungerte auf dem Stuhl zur Aros Linken, so apathisch wie eh und je, Caius' Platz war verweist. Schon in der Nacht war mir seine Abwesenheit aufgefallen. Ich hatte angenommen, es hätte daran gelegen, dass er sich immer noch vor den Werwölfen fürchtete und ihnen lieber aus dem Weg ging, aber vielleicht war er gar nicht mehr in Volterra. Hin und wieder begleiteten die Oberhäupter, zumindest Caius, ihre Truppen bei ihren „Strafexpeditionen", um der Langeweile am Hof zu entgehen.

Mir war das nur Recht. Caius war der Misstrauiste der drei Anführer – ihn von meiner Bitte zu überzeugen wäre wesentlich schwieriger gewesen, so musste ich mich nur mit Aro beschäftigen. Markus konnte ich vernachlässig, da er sich sowieso für nichts und niemanden wirklich interessierte, auch wenn mich sein merkwürdiger Blick, als er mich mit den Wölfen zusammen gesehen hatte, immer noch verfolgte.

Ich trat in die Mitte des Saals, blieb im gebührenden Abstand zu den Vampiren stehen und verbeugte mich. Alec hielt sich in meiner Nähe auf. Er hatte versprochen mich zu unterstützen und ein gutes Wort bei Aro einzulegen falls nötig, auch wenn er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum ich unbedingt wieder zu den Wölfen wollte. Ich hatte ihm verschwiegen, dass es darum ging, nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, den Wölfen zu helfen – genauso wie ihm verschwiegen hatte, dass es seine Schwester Jane gewesen war, die mich in eine Falle gelockt hatte. So sehr ich Alec auch mochte, seine Loyalität zu Aro war zweifelsohne stärker als unsere fragile Freundschaft.

Ich hoffte, meine wahren Absichten auch vor Aro geheim halten zu können. Ich hoffte, ihn mit Worten überzeugen zu können – mit Ausflüchten und Schmeicheleien. Bestand er jedoch darauf, meine Erinnerungen zu lesen, hätte das alles zunichte gemacht. Ich musste mich also vorsehen und durfte mich nicht von meiner Furcht ablenken lassen. Denn fürchten tat ich mich immer noch in Aros Nähe und ich glaubte auch nicht daran, dass sich das noch einmal ändern würde. Nicht in diesem Leben.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, teuerste Renesmee?" fragte der Vampir.

Ich war nervös, wusste nicht genau, wie ich mein Anliegen formulieren sollte. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, nach meinen Eltern Ausschau zu halten, mich von ihnen leiten zu lassen, doch sie war nicht da. Ich stand alleine vor Aro. Zum ersten Mal in meinem kurzen Leben war ich auf mich gestellt ohne das gewohnte Auffangnetz meiner Familie. Ich hatte es so gewollt. Ich hatte Mutter versichert, dass ich soweit war, dass ich kein Kind mehr war und Verantwortung tragen konnte. Jetzt lag es an mir, dies auch zu beweisen.

Ich ließ mir einen Moment Zeit, um meine Worte im Kopf sorgfältig vorzuformulieren, um beim Sprechen nicht ins Stottern zu geraten. Ich wollte Selbstvertrauen ausstrahlen, emotionale Reife. Ich wollte, dass Aro mich ernst nahm. Er wartete, nicht ungeduldig, nur amüsiert.

Ich hob den Blick und sprach gerade heraus: „Ich habe eine Bitte, Aro."

Der Vampir beugte sich in seinem Stuhl interessiert vor. „Bitte, fahr nur fort, Kind."

Ich holte noch einmal Luft und stand nun kerzengerade vor ihm wie jemand, der wirklich etwas zu sagen hatte. Jemand, dem er zuhören musste.

„Ich würde gerne wieder runter in den Kerker gehen und mit den Wölfen sprechen. Ich würde gerne Großvater begleiten, wenn er nach den beiden Verletzten sieht."

Aro hob überrascht die feinen, schwarzen Augenbrauen. „Tatsächlich? Ich hatte angenommen, deine Familie und du würdet unverzüglich abreisen wollen, nachdem, was in der Nacht geschehen ist. Auch wenn ich eure Abreise bedauern würde, so könnte ich es doch nur allzu gut verstehen. Dieses ärgerliche Missverständnis." Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte tief, um sein Bedauern zu untermauern. Er sah mich an und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Warum das plötzliche Interesse an meinen Wölfen, junge Dame? Ich nehme nicht an, dass du vorher schon einmal in Kontakt mit Werwölfen gekommen bist, auch wenn deine Eltern es gewesen zu sein scheinen."

_Meine Wölfe._ Wut überkam mich wie ein Gewittersturm aus heiterem Himmel, ohne Vorwarnung, unaufhaltsam. Lief so heiß und heftig meinen Rücken entlang, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, mein Körper würde in Flammen stehen. _Meine Wölfe._ Wie konnte er es wagen?

Ich schluckte den Groll, den seine Worte bei mir ausgelöst hatten, widerwillig hinunter wie eine bittere Frucht. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass sie nicht _seine_ Wölfe waren. Wollte ihm ins Gesicht schreien, dass er sie gehen lassen sollte. Wollte ihm all das antun, was er Jacob angetan hatte…

Und was dann?

Dann würde mich Aro nie zu den Wölfen lassen, würde meine Bitte entrüstet abschmettern und mich mit meiner Familie für immer aus Volterra jagen. Ich würde nie die Wahrheit erfahren, würde nicht nachsehen können, ob es Jacob gut ging … ich würde ihm nicht helfen können…

„Ich bin einfach fasziniert von ihnen", umschiffte ich die Wahrheit so gut es nur ging. „Meine Mutter hat mir immer Geschichten über sie erzählt, seit ich denken konnte, doch hätte nie geglaubt, ihnen einmal wahrhaftig zu begegnen … das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, sie gefahrlos studieren zu können … Sie sind anders, so wie ich … Halbwesen … und wir haben viele Gemeinsamkeiten – erhöhte Körpertemperatur, schnelles Wachstum und Selbstheilung. Vielleicht habe ich noch mehr mit ihnen gemeinsam. Vielleicht kann ich mich auch mit etwas Übung in einen Wolf verwandeln", scherzte ich halbherzig.

Aro lachte über meinen Scherz, schien aber von der Idee, dass ich auch die Fähigkeit zur Transformation besitzen könnte, sichtlich angetan. Ein Vampir, der sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln konnte, musste für ihn ein Geschenk der Götter darstellen.

Aros lange Finger bildeten ein spitzes Dreieck, während er den Blick nach oben richtete und lange über meine Worte nachdachte. „Eine wissenschaftliche Faszination für das Andersartige – da haben auch wir noch etwas gemeinsam", betonte er, und ich lächelte ihn an, denn ich war mir sicher, das war die Reaktion, die er sich wünschte. Jetzt hatte ich also schon zwei Dinge mit ihm gemeinsam – meine Fähigkeit und meine Neugier. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich schmutzig und hätte mir am Liebsten die Haut vom Fleisch gekratzt.

„Und deine Eltern sind damit einverstanden, dass du die Wölfe besuchst? Ich möchte sie nicht verärgern, indem ich deinem Wunsch entspreche."

„Meine Mutter weiß Bescheid, und mein Vater … wird sich nicht einmischen. Ich bin alt genug, um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und notfalls die Konsequenzen zu tragen."

„In der Tat, das bist du", stimmte Aro mir zu. Er wirkte tatsächlich etwas beeindruckt.

In diesem Moment begann Markus sich zu regen, den ich schon fast vergessen hatte. Er streckte wortlos Aro die Hand entgegen und der andere Vampir ergriff sie. Aro lauschte einen Moment in Markus hinein. Sein Blick veränderte sich, als er mich nun ansah. Als würde sich ihm eine völlig neue Perspektive eröffnen. Ich fragte mich, was Markus ihm plötzlich zu zeigen hatte. Ich hätte wetten können, dass es etwas mit der vergangenen Nacht zutun hatte. Markus war ein Beobachter, ihm fielen Dinge auf, die allen anderen verborgen blieben…

„Das ist wirklich interessant. Und du bist dir absolut sicher?" fragte Aro seinen Bruder.

„Das siehst du doch selbst", antwortete Markus gelangweilt.

„Was für ein unglaublicher Zufall. Ich frage mich, ob sie sich dessen schon bewusst ist… ob sie irgendetwas gemerkt hat…" Aro sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ein freudiges Lächeln, als hätte er eine unerwartet gute Nachricht erhalten, jagte über seine schmalen Lippen und er kicherte vor Vergnügen. „Oh, ich bin neugierig, wie sich das alles noch entwickeln wird. Also gut, Renesmee, ich gewähre dir Zutritt zum Kerker, aber als Gegenleistung musst du auch etwas für mich tun, junge Cullen." Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein, wenn es nicht irgendeinen Haken gegeben hätte...

„Und das wäre?"

Aro deutete mit einem Nicken hinter mich, wo Alec stand. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht vom Fleck gerührt. „Ich habe gehört, dass Alec dir angeboten hat, dir dabei zu helfen, deine Gabe zu trainieren. Ich möchte, dass du sein Angebot annimmst und dein ungenutztes Potential auszuschöpfen lernst. Es wäre so eine Verschwendung, wenn du es nicht tätest."

Fast hätte ich losgelacht. Blieb mir denn eine andere Wahl?

**AN:** Ich weiß ich weiß, leider kein Jacob in diesem Kapitel, aber dafür kommt er im nächsten wieder vor.

**Songs:** _Razorlight „Wire to wire", Massive Attack "Atlas Air"_

Ich hoffe, es euch gefallen. Die Songs, die ich bisher für die Kapitel verwendet habe, habe ich in einer Playlist auf meinem YT-Kanal gesammelt, falls einer mal reinhören möchte:

http : / / www. youtube . com / playlist?p=PLD40057B3A304288D

Bis zum nächsten Mal


	12. Kapitel 9

**A/N: **

Wow, über 2 Monate hat das Kapitel gedauert, ich fühle mich so mies deswegen und kann mich nur bei euch entschuldigen für die lange Warterei. Grund ist der übliche - einfach zu wenig Zeit. Ich würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn mich der eine oder andere Leser noch nicht aufgegeben hat. Vielleicht ist es eine kleine Entschädigung, dass in diesem Kapitel wieder Jacob vor kommt ... und zwar ziemlich viel von ihm. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;P

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Pandoras Büchse**

"Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher, dass du das tun willst, Renesmee?" fragte mich Großvater mit einem besorgten Seitenblick in meine Richtung, als wir uns auf den Weg zu den Werwölfen machen wollten. Wir standen vor demselben Durchgang, den ich schon in der Nacht zuvor benutzt hatte. Selbst bei Tageslicht wirkte es wie der Weg in ein verbotenes Reich. _Betreten nur auf eigene Gefahr._

Das massive Eisentor stand speerangelweit offen, die schwere Eisenkette war entfernt worden - stattdessen waren zwei hünenhafte Volturi-Soldaten als Wachen zu beiden Seiten des Tores postiert worden, die noch viel disziplinierter in ihrer strammen Position verharrten als die berühmten Wachen vor dem _Buckingham Palast_ - sie atmeten nicht einmal, bei Vampiren auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Sie sahen Großvater und mich nicht an, doch ich wusste, dass sie unserer Unterhaltung aufmerksam lauschten und jedes Wort gehorsam an Aro weitergeben würden.

_War ich mir wirklich sicher?_

Es war eine einfache Frage, wieso fiel mir die Antwort dann so schwer?

Es war mein Vorschlag gewesen, wieder zu den Wölfen zu gehen - ich hatte Mutter praktisch angefleht mir zu helfen, hatte Vater hintergangen und zudem ein dubioses Abkommen mit Aro getroffen - nur um an diesen Punkt zu gelangen ... um jetzt so kurz vor dem Ziel die Nerven zu verlieren ... Wo meine Courage sein sollte, klaffte eine große Lücke, die ich nicht zu schließen vermochte, egal wie sehr ich mir einzureden versuchte, dass ich das Richtige tat.

"Ja, das bin ich", sagte ich mit einem tiefen Atemzug, der das flaue Gefühl in meinem Magen verdrängen sollte, obwohl es die reinste Lüge war. Auch wenn ich noch so fest beteuern würde, dass ich bereit war mich den Werwölfen zu stellen, die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Ich war mir absolut nicht sicher, in Bezug auf gar nichts. Besonders wie ich reagieren würde, wenn ich Jacob gegenüberstehen würde ... Oder was sich noch alles aus meinem Deal mit Aro ergeben würde...

Als ich die Abmachung eingegangen war, kam es mir vor, als würde ich einen Pakt mit dem Teufel schließen. Und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde diese bange Ahnung stärker, dass ich es noch bereuen würde. Aro wollte, dass ich meine Gabe weiterentwickelte und das allein wäre schon Grund genug gewesen, es nicht zu tun - Aro tat nie etwas ohne eigennützige Hintergedanken. Er machte das Leben zu einem Roulettspiel mit viel zu hohen Einsätzen.

"Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber mitkommen", meinte Alec. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass er auch noch da war, so still, wie er sich die ganze Zeit verhalten hatte. Er hatte uns vom Thronsaal begleitet und war nicht begeistert davon, dass ich den Werwölfen einen weiteren Besuch abstatten wollte. Er wusste immer noch nicht von Janes Verstrickung in meinen Beinahetod. "Werwölfe sind gefährlich."

"Das sind Vampire auch", erinnerte ich ihn eisig. Alec wirkte gekrängt und ein Teil von mir bedauerte meine harten Worte. Wenn Alec wirklich nichts von Janes Vorhaben wusste, tat ich ihm Unrecht - aber ich konnte nicht an zwei Fronten gleichzeitig kämpfen. Zuerst musste ich mich um die Wölfe kümmern, danach konnte ich mich mit meiner Freundschaft zu Alec befassen - falls sie dann noch existieren würde.

Ich nickte Großvater zu und wir traten durch das Tor, folgten der geschwungenen Steintreppe bis zu dem Felsvorsprung, den mich Jane hinunter gestoßen hatte. Großvater sprang zuerst und landete leichtfüßig auf dem Feldgrund weit unter mir. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte Janes gefühlloses Lächeln aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen, dann trat sich über die Kante. Ich sauste in die Tiefe und beugte leicht die Knie, um den Aufprall abzufedern. Meine Landung war bei weitem nicht so graziös und lautlos wie Großvaters, aber ich stand zumindest noch aufrecht.

Mein Blick wanderte skeptisch die Felswand hinauf. "Wie kommen wir eigentlich später wieder hoch?"

"Ich könnte dich hochwerfen", scherzte Großvater. Ich verdreht die Augen, musste aber grinsen. Sein Versuch mir ein wenig die Spannung zu nehmen zeigte Wirkung - ich fühlte mich etwas besser. "Es gib eine Seilwinde", erklärte er und deutete zur Höhlendecke, wo sich hinter den Scheinwerfern verborgen irgendein hydraulischer Mechanismus erahnen ließ. "Das Einfachste ist aber einfach einen der anderen Ausgänge zu benutzen. Der Berg ist durchlöchert wie ein Schweizer Käse."

Im Eingang zum Höhlensystem wartete ein Junge. Groß und drahtig, nicht so muskulös wie die Wölfe, die ich bisher gesehen hatte. Ein wenig schlaksig und sein Gesicht immer noch mit einem Hauch von Babyspeck behaftet. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar von sandfarbenen Natursträhnen durchsetzt. Auf dem löchrigen T-Shirt, das er trug, war die Karikatur eines Wolfes zusehen, betitelt mit den Worten _"Hungry like the wolf"_. Fast musste ich wieder schmunzeln.

"Hey, ich bin Seth", stellt der Junge sich vor. So lässig und natürlich, als würden wir uns unter den normalsten Umständen begegnet. "Ich soll euch zu unserem Lager bringen." Er wandte sich an Großvater. "Wir sind Ihnen wirklich dankbar, Doc, dass Sie versuchen zu helfen. Auch wenn die anderen es nie zugeben werden."

Großvater nickte anerkennend. "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Seth winkte uns, ihm zu folgen und führte und durch eine Vielzahl Höhlen und Stollen immer weiter in die Tiefe, immer weiter fort von der Festung - ich wollte von Großvater wissen, warum die Wölfe so weit weg lebten - ich traute mich nicht Seth direkt zufragen, obwohl er mir eher die Antwort hätte geben können.

"Das Lager liegt ganz am anderen Ende der Höhle, so weit weg vom Palast wie möglich, weil die Volturi sie nicht unbedingt in ihrer Nähe haben wollen. Wegen dem Geruch."

Wir folgten Seths Führung weiter bis tief in die Eingeweide des uralten Höhlensystems, das sich unter ganz Volterra und dem nahen Umland erstreckte. Immer wieder warf Seth mir neugierige Blick zu, versuchte sie nicht einmal zu verbergen. Irgendwann ließ er sich etwas zurückfallen, sodass er neben mir gehen konnte.

"Du bist also-?"

"Renesmee," half ich ihm auf die Sprünge. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Shorts vergraben und ging mit eingezogenen Schultern, versuchte sich kleiner zu machen als er war.

"Renesmee. Richtig. Das Kind von Bella Swan."

"Sie heißt jetzt Cullen." Seth lächelte irgendwie geknickt, als wollte er nicht gerne daran erinnert werden, wer meine Eltern waren.

"Cullen, richtig" Er deutete auf meinen verletzten Arm. Großvater hatte mir unnötigerweise einen neuen Verband angelegt, doch er hatte auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen. "Tut mir leid, was da gestern passiert ist. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Ich lächelte ihm zu um zu zeigen, dass ich ihm glaubte und nicht übel nahm, was in der Nacht passiert war. Wir verfielen für den restlichen Weg in Schweigen.

Als wir dem Lager näher kamen, wurde der Wolfsgeruch immer intensiver, als würde man in eine Nebelwand laufen. Es roch nach Wald und Rauch. Auch die Geräuschkulisse nahm schlagartig zu - ich hörte abgebrochenes Geflüster, das Rascheln von Kleidung und das Klappern von irgendwelchen metallischen Gegenständen.

Das Lager selbst war ein katastrophaler Anblick - als wäre man mitten in eine Flüchtlingskatastrophe gestolpert. Ein schockierender Kontrast zu dem opulenten Lifestyle der Volturi wenige Stockwerke über uns. Das spartanische Lager bestand aus einfachen Zelten und provisorischen Holzhütten in einem chaotischen System angeordnet, die wohl nicht mehr Funktion hatten als Schlafplatz zu sein. Daneben gab einfache Kochstellen, ein paar Sperrmöbel und allgemein das Nötigste, was man zum Leben brauchte - nicht mehr. Es sah aus wie ein Campingplatz nach einem Tornado, der alle Wohnwagen und Dächer fortgerissen hatte. Und das Ganze eingeschlossen von den schwarzen, harten Höhlenwänden. Kein Himmel, keine frische Luft. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass man hier unten gut leben konnte...

Die anwesenden Werwölfe, alle in Menschengestalt, hielten inne in ihren Aktivitäten, als wir näher kamen. Sie beäugten uns feindselig. Seths offenes Gemüt schien die Ausnahme zu sein. Keiner der anderen Männer schien uns zu trauen, obwohl wir keine Volturi waren, aber wieso sollten sie da auch einen Unterschied machen - Vampir blieb Vampir hier unten.

"Es tut mir leid", meinte Seth leise, dem der frostige Empfang auch nicht entgangen war. "Sie denken, ihr seid genauso wie alle anderen ... und der Name Cullen hilft da auch nicht gerade weiter."

"Wegen dem Vertrag?" wollte ich wissen. Seth wirkte nicht überrascht, dass ich davon wusste, aber das Thema schien ihm Unbehagen zu bereiten. Er räusperte sich.

"Und wegen andere Dinge", murmelte er ausweichend. Er beließ es dabei und winkte uns weiter. Durch das Lager zu laufen war wie ein Spießroutenlauf über glühende Kohlen - einige der Wölfe knurrten und über ihre Haut pulsierten Wellen, der Wolf in ihnen kurz vorm Erwachen. Doch ich entdeckte auch eine andere Seite des Lagers, das es ansatzweise wie ein Heim erscheinen ließ. Die Höhlenwände waren mit indianische Schriftzeichen versehen und andere rituelle Objekte wie archaische Masken, Traumfänger und Talismane waren aufgehangen worden. Zeichen ihres kulturellen Erbes. Im Zentrum des Lagers gab es sogar einen Totempfahl. Die Werwölfen bewahrten sich ihre Identität, in ihren Herzen waren sie immer noch Stammeskrieger. Das gab mir Hoffnung.

Seth führte uns weiter zu einem großen Zelt. Vor dem Eingang wartete der Werwolf mit den vielen Tätowierungen, die wie Rangabzeichen wirkten, da keiner der anderen Wölfe annähernd so viele Tattoos besaß - er war der Leitwolf, kommandierte das Rudel und war sein Sprachrohr. Mir wurde ganz mulmig, aber auf aufregende Art - unwillkürlich hielt ich nach Jacob Ausschau, vermutete ihn in der Nähe von Sam, tastete die Luft nach seinem speziellen Duft ab. Doch er war nicht da. Ich konnte lediglich ein paar alte Geruchsfetzen aufschnappen, die mir sagten, dass er hier gewesen war, doch die anderen Geruchsspuren waren so ausgeprägt, dass ich nicht einmal sagen konnte, wie lange es her sein mochte. Die Spur lockte mich ihr zu folgen, nach Jacob zu suchen. Ich hatte jedoch vor unserem Aufbruch Großvater versprechen müssen, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben, also widerstand ich dem Verlangen. Vielleicht würde Jacob noch auftauchen...

Großvater erkundigte sich bei Sam nach dem Zustand der beiden gebissenen Werwölfe. "Hat sich etwas geändert während meiner Abwesenheit?"

Sam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ließ seinen Bizeps anschwellen. War es nur Gewohnheit oder eine unbewusste Dominanzdemonstration? Er schüttelte den kahlen Kopf und hielt den Zeltvorhang, als Einladung selbst nachzuschauen.

Ich folgte Großvater in das Zelt.

* * *

Das Zelt war viel geräumiger, als es von außen erschien. In der Mitte gab es einen niedrigen runden Tisch, beinahe wie ein Altar, alles andere schien darum arrangiert worden zu sein. Es gab keine anderen Möbel, Decken und Kissen lagen einfach auf dem Boden. Zwei Schlaflager waren in einem Teil, halb verdeckt durch aufgespannte Tücher, eingerichtet worden, wo sich die beiden verletzten Werwölfe befanden. Ich war kein Arzt, doch die Zeichen waren unverkennbar - es stand nicht gut um die beiden Jungen. In dicke Decken gehüllt wurden sie von fiebrigen Krämpfen und Schüttelfrost gepeinigt. Sie waren kreidebleich im Gesicht, ihre Haut ließ jenen warmen Schimmer vermissen, der die gesunden Indianer auszeichnete - sie wirkten grau und ausgelaugt. Kränkliche schwarze Adern zeichneten sich wie dicke Blutegel unter der Haut ab, blutiger Schorf umrahmte Augen, Nase und Mund. Ihre Körper schienen alle Kraft verloren zu haben - selbst ihr Stöhnen war nur ganz schwach zu hören.

Auf Menschen hatte Vampirgift eine ganz besondere Wirkung. Nach Schilderung meiner Familie fühlte sich die Verwandlung in einen Vampir an, als würde man von Innen heraus zerreißen - das aggressive Gift loderte in den Adern und verbrannte alle menschlichen Zellen zu Asche, begleitet von entsetzlichen Schmerzen, weswegen die Wenigsten die Prozedur überhaupt überstanden.

Doch Werwölfe konnten nicht verwandelt werden, ihre Körper unterwarfen sich nicht dem Willen des Giftes. Es war wie eine heftige Immunreaktion und ihre Zellen bekämpfte das Gift mit allem, was ihnen zur Verfügung stand ... bis zur Selbstaufgabe. Sich von einer solch massiven Reaktion wieder zu erholen, war fast unmöglich. Und die Wölfe litten dabei unmenschliche Qualen ...

Nur zögerlich rückte ich näher zu den beiden Wölfe, ließ genug Platz, damit Großvater sich ungehindert um seine Patienten kümmern konnte. Ich hatte einen guten Blick auf ihre eingefallenen Gesichter. Sie sahen noch so jung aus - ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich in ebenso große Wölfe verwandeln können sollten wie Jacob.

Großvater kniete auf den Boden, die schwarze Arzttasche vor ihm geöffnet, überprüfte gründlich den Zustand der Wölfe. Er checkte ihre Pupillenreaktion und ihre Herzfrequenz, maß ihre Temperatur, doch an seiner bekümmerten Miene konnte ich ablesen, wie wenig Zuversicht er hatte. Sam ging die ganze Zeit angespannt im Zelt auf und ab, beobachtete jeden von Großvaters Handgriffen aufs Schärfste. Als ob Großvater ihren Zustand noch verschlimmern könnte! Sie standen doch längst an der Schwelle des Todes.

"Ihre Temperatur ist weiter gefallen", teilte Großvater uns mit und sah über die Schulter zu dem älteren Werwolf, der seine Wanderung unterbrochen hatte. Sam nickte verstehend.

"Kann man gar nichts mehr tun?" fragte er. Die Frage, die auch ich mir heimlich stellte. Großvater war schon so lange Arzt, hatte so viel gesehen und so viele Menschen gerettet. Niemand wusste besser über die Wirkung des Giftes Bescheid - er musste doch irgendetwas tun können ... _ein kleines Wunder zur rechten Zeit._

Großvater schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hielt die Luft an. "Ich fürchte nicht. Ihr Immunsystem ist am kollabieren. Bis zum Einsetzen von multiplen Organversagen ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Sie werden die Nacht keinesfalls überstehen und es wird alles noch bedeutend schmerzhafter für sie werden. Ich kann ihnen weiter Morphium geben, doch sie verbrennen es so schnell, dass es nicht viel helfen wird ... das Humanste wäre..." Großvater hielt inne, warf mir einen leidvollen Blick zu, beinahe, als wollte er sich bei mir entschuldigen. "Das Humanste wäre, sie von ihrem Leid zu erlösen."

Ich konnte nicht länger zuhören. Ich wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte mit seiner zivilisierten Wortwahl. _Ihr Leid beenden ... sie töten._

Sam wirkte erstaunlich ruhig. Nachdenklich starrte er die jungen Wölfe an. Er sagte lange nichts, doch gerade diese harte Stille machte mir klar, dass seine Entscheidung längst gefallen war. _Sie erlösen_ ... war das der richtige Weg? Der Einzige? War es wirklich zu spät?

"Renesmee." Großvater musste meinen Namen mehrmals wiederholen, bis ich reagierte. Wie eine Marionette dreht ich mich in seine Richtung, doch ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ich mich selbstständig bewegte, es geschah einfach automatisch ohne dass mein Geist noch etwas damit zutun hatte. Ich starrte Großvater an, er sah entschuldigend zurück. "Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst. Ich will nicht, dass du das hier mitansehen musst", wies er mich an, berührte meine Schulter, doch ich merkte es kaum. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders.

Wie benommen nickte ich, konnte meine vor Schock geweiteten Augen kaum von den beiden "Todgeweihten" lösen, die so hilflos vor mir lagen, und wankte rückwärts aus dem Zelt. Die Luft wurde stickig. Ich fühlte mich seltsam mit einem schwellenden Gefühl in der Brust, ein Druck wie von einem Schraubstock. Der Anflug einer Panikattacke, ich kannte die Anzeichen - das Zittern, die Kurzatmigkeit, das Gefühl die Orientierung zu verlieren...

Ich taumelte aus dem Zelt und lief durch das Lager - keiner der Wölfe versuchte mich aufzuhalten, auch wenn ich Seth hinter mir herrufen hörte. Tränen trieben mir in die Augen. Ich stürzte blind links weiter. Versuchte der Vorstellung, was sich gleich im Lager abspielen würde, zu entkommen.

Ich bewegte mich immer schneller, ich konnte gar nicht schnell genug vorankommen, getrieben von meinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste weg vom Lager, von den Gerüchen, den Geräuschen, den Resten von Leben.

Alles war so verwirrend. Ich war Halbvampir. Es entsprach meiner Natur zu jagen ... zu töten ... der Tod sollte mir nicht so einen Schrecken einjagen ... aber es war auch nicht meine Vampirseite, die mir Probleme bereitete, sondern mein menschliches Gewissen, das mich nicht in Ruhe ließ. Blut war verlockend, doch Menschen zu töten stand außer Frage. Ich weigerte mich _sein_ Handlanger zu werden!

Ich fühlte mich elend, als müsste ich mich übergeben, doch mein Magen war leer. Ich rannte weiter in die Tiefe des Untergrunds, einen Tunnel nach dem anderen entlang, weiter in die kalte Finsternis, egal wohin, nur weg von allem, das mir graute...

* * *

Irgendwann, als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte und durchatmen konnte, wurde ich langsamer, unfähig zu sagen, wie lange ich gerannt war oder wie weit ich mich vom Lager der Wölfe entfernt hatte - jedenfalls weit genug, um sie weder riechen noch hören zu können. Planlos blieb ich stehen, konnte kaum noch etwas um mich herum erkennen. Es war einfach zu dunkel und es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass ich nicht längst gegen irgendeinen Felsen gelaufen war. Mir war bewusst, ich musste zum Lager zurückkehren, bevor sich Großvater Sorgen machen konnte, nur hatte ich keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung ich gehen musste.

Wasser rauschte zu meinen Füssen und ich beschloss dem Geräusch zufolgen. Wenn es mich nicht zurück zum Lager brachte, würde es mich vielleicht an die Oberfläche führen. Der Weg vor mir gabelte sich in zwei Richtungen und ich folgte weiter dem Wasserlauf. Es war etwas heller als die Umgebung und deswegen leicht auszumachen.

Das Plätschern des Wassers wurde lauter und plötzlich stieg mir _sein_ Geruch in die Nase. Intensiv. Belebend. Er war hier. Ich wusste nicht genau, was dieses Wissen in mir auslöste, aber die Reaktion war heftig.

Ich tastete mich zittrig an der Wand entlang. Es wurde schnell wärmer, auch die Luftfeuchtigkeit stieg rapide, so dass ich bald zu schwitzen begann. Beinahe wie in einer Sauna. Vor mir wurde es heller - ich blinzelte ins Licht, das keinesfalls von der Oberfläche stammen konnte - es mussten irgendwelche Lampen sein. War ich doch auf dem richtigen Weg zum Lager?

Hinter der nächsten Abzweigung erstreckte sich ein Grotte in einem sanften surrealen Schein. Im Zentrum war ein kleiner See, der den Wasserlauf, der mich hierher geführt hatte, speiste. Dampf stieg daraus hervor und hüllte den Großteil des Hohlraums in einen Dunstschleier. Es roch leicht nach Schwefel, aber nicht allzu aufdringlich. Viel prägnanter war der Wolfsgeruch - holzig, warm und dunkel. _Jacob._

Die Decke der Höhle war zum nächsten Stockwerk eingebrochen und Wasser rauschte in freiem Fall über die Kante, erzeugte dichte Dampfschwaden, wo Kälte auf Wärme traf. Moos und mineralische Ablagerungen bedeckten viele der Felsen und Stalagmiten, die die Senke säumten wie verschwiegene Wächter. Schillernde Sinterkaskaden und Alabasterfahnen.

Ein sanfter, azurblauer Schein ging von dem Wasser aus - als würde der See von Innen heraus leuchten. Wie die abgeschiedene Lagune auf _Esme Island_, wo Vater mir das Tauchen beigebracht hatte. Bioluminiszierendes Plankton brachten das Wasser dort zum leuchten. Es war, als würde man durch den Sternenhimmel schwimmen...

Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, der Anblick war so atemberaubend. Nie hätte ich erwartet, hier unten etwas so schönes zu finden ... etwas so _magisches_...

In der Wand neben dem Eingang fiel mir eine schmale Einkerbung mit niedergebrannten Kerzen auf. Daneben standen kleine Objekte - winzige Tierfigürchen, geschnitzt aus Holz und Stein. Kleine Wölfe. Ein ganzes Rudel.

Meine Sicht war verschleiert, doch ich hätte schwören können, dass sich im Dunst etwas bewegte. Ich machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in die Grotte. Eine dunkle Gestalt zeichnete sich gegen das trübe Licht ab. Ein Prickeln jagte über meine Haut - Jacobs Geruch war überall. Ich hörte sein Herz tief und gleichmäßig durch die Höhle hallen.

Er stand im seichten Wasser des Sees unter dem Wasserfall, mit dem Rücken zum Eingang gewandt und wusch sich. Seine überlegenden Wolfinstinkte musste ihm längst gesagt haben, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, dennoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Seine nasse, kupferfarbene Haut glänzte wie poliertes Nussholz. Bei jeder Bewegung begannen die Muskeln seiner Schultern und seines Rückens zu tanzen. Ein Schauspiel geradezu von hypnotischer Wirkung. Ich ließ meinen Blick über seine satte Haut wandern, runzelte die Stirn entsetzt, als ich die getupften Schatten als Striemen und tiefe Hautabschürfungen identifizierte. Deutliche Spuren seiner Misshandlung. Der Anblick tat meinem Herz weh - ich dachte an meinen Arm und fand es nur gerecht mit ihm zu leiden.

Ich musste irgendeinen Laut von mir gegeben haben, denn im nächsten Moment hielt Jacob in der Bewegung inne, straffte sich und drehte sich zu mir. Fand mich sofort mit seinem suchenden Auge auch in mitten des Dampfes. Die letzten Wassertropfen perlten von seiner dunkel glänzenden Haut, rannen verspielt um die Konturen seiner Muskelpakete, bevor sie im Nichts verschwanden.

Der Anblick von nackten, männlichen Oberkörpern war nichts Neues - Emmett war recht exhibitionistisch veranlagt. Zudem konnten selbst in Toronto die Sommer so heiß werden, dass im Park alle unbekleidet herum liefen. Neugierig war ich geworden auf das andere Geschlecht, ich war immerhin ein Teenager, doch mehr nicht ... jetzt war es anders ... stärker...

Ich fühlte meine Wangen erröten und fühlte mich gleichzeitig schuldig. Er war meinetwegen bestraft worden und ich gaffte ihn an wie eine Zooattraktion. Fehlte nur noch, dass mir Sabber aus dem Mund lief! Er war auch nur ein Mensch - auch wenn Mensch hier relativ war - _wieso brachte er mich so aus der Fassung?_

Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen, mich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren als seinen durchtrainierten Körper - ich begann _Dante _im Original zu rezitieren und füllte meinen Kopf mit den schwierigsten mathematischen Formeln, wie ich es immer tat, wenn ich Vater aus meinen Gedanken raushalten wollte. Nur dass es mir dann immer leicht fiel mich zu konzentrieren ... bei dem hoch gewachsenen Werwolf vor meinen Augen funktionierte das nicht ... ich fühlte mich durchschaut, und keine Fassade, kein Damm und Mauer konnten ihn davon abhalten, mein Innerstes zu erschüttern.

Jacob stieg aus dem Pool, die triefendnassen Shorts so tief auf seinen Hüften sitzend, dass sie nicht viel der Fantasie überließen. Er blieb ein paar Meter vor mir stehen, seine Augen groß und dunkel, doch genauso gut hätte er direkt vor mir stehen können - der sinnliche Geruch seiner feuchten Haut umfing mich, überdeckte alles andere.

Der Schock über mein Auftauchen war schnell wieder aus seinen Zügen verschwunden, jetzt sah er mich so angestrengt an, als wollte er jedes Molekül meines Körpers bis ins kleinste Detail analysieren. Was er sich davon versprach, blieb sein Geheimnis. Seine nächste Reaktion ließ sich nicht abschätzen. Ob er mich umarmen oder davon jagen wollte. Beides konnte der Wahrheit entsprechen, denn so verwirrend alles für mich war, eins konnte ich mit Sicherheit sagen - für Jacob war es nicht leichter. Zumindest das konnte ich ihm ansehen.

"Was tust du hier?" fragte er beherrscht, seine Stimme tief und rau wie Holzkohle. Ich wusste nichts mit meinen rastlosen Händen anzufangen, sie vermissten den Halt, den mir die Felswand zuvor gegeben hatte, also versteckte ich sie hinter meinem Rücken.

"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen und nachsehen, wie es dir geht", gestand ich. Meine Stimme klang seltsam gefasst - seltsam, denn ich fühlte mich nicht im Geringsten so. Die Stärke, die mich offen sprechen ließ, war nicht meine - vielleicht kam sie von Jacob. Vielleicht besaß er eine ähnliche Gabe wie Jasper und konnte seine Gefühle übertragen. Werwölfe konnten immerhin telepathisch kommunizieren, wieso nicht auch das?

Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, ganz offen zu sein - nicht nur weil Jacob die Schläge der Volturi wegen mir hatte ertragen müssen, auch weil ich unser Kennen lernen nicht auf Lügen aufbauen wollte, davon hatte ich in letzter Zeit genug gehabt. Zudem wollte ich nicht, dass er den falschen Eindruck von mir bekam. Ich sah in seine Augen und es war mir einfach wichtig, was er von mir hielt.

"Du hast meinetwegen Ärger bekommen Du hättest dich nicht selbst an den Pranger stellen müssen. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht und es tut mir leid, was passiert ist."

Jacobs Kiefer begannen zu mahlen. "Und trotzdem bist du wieder hier. Solltest du es nicht besser wissen, als den gleichen Fehler zweimal zu machen?"

Ich fühlte mich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen von seiner frostigen Art, aber was hatte ich erwartet? Dass er nicht wütend auf mich sein würde? Ich war der Auslöser für den ganzen Schlamassel der letzten Nacht gewesen und er hatte jedes Recht mir zu misstrauen. Eis brauchte Zeit um zu brechen. Dennoch fand ich seine ruppige Art kränkend - sah er denn nicht, dass ich versuchte einen Neuanfang zu starten?

"Aro hat es mir gestattet. Es wird also keine neuen Probleme geben", versicherte ich. Jacob sah mich unerschüttert an, durchbohrte mich mit seinem Schweigen. Meine Selbstsicherheit geriet ins Wanken. Ich begann zu stammeln. "Ich musste mich doch wenigstens bedanken, dass du mich nicht getötet hast..." Es klang wie eine furchtbar lahme Ausrede. Die Stille hielt an, eine unerträgliche Farce, und ich wurde allmählich unruhig.

_Sag doch etwas_, dachte ich verzweifelt. _Sag mir, dass ich gehen soll, damit das alles aufhört! Damit alles wieder normal wird!_

Ich wich zurück. "Vielleicht hätte ich nicht kommen sollen ..." Schritt um Schritt wurden meine Füße schwerer. Die Wärme setzte mir allmählich zu und ich wusste nicht, ob es an der Thermalquelle oder Jacobs innerem Feuer lag. Ich fühlte mich leicht fiebrig. "Ich gehe lieber..." Ich dreht mich schnell um, bereit zur Flucht, doch ich kam nicht weit.

"Warte!", sprach Jacob so unerwartet, dass ich beinahe die Balance verlor. Sein Befehl hielt mich fest - seiner Stimme haftete ein tiefer gebieterischer Beiklange an, der mein Inneres berührte. Ich dreht mich wieder in seine Richtung. Der junge Werwolf kam näher, bis uns kaum noch zwei Meter trennten. Seine Augen glühten im Zwielicht der Grotte. Ich spürte seine Körperwärme wie Wüstenwind gegen mich strömen, zog mich magisch an, denn ich war nur Kälte gewohnt.

"Warum bist du wirklich gekommen? Und keine Ausflüchte. Ich weiß sofort, wenn du mich belügst."

Zwischen all den neuen Gefühlsregungen, die Jacobs Nähe in mir auslöste, gelang es mir tatsächlich, einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinst du das, du weißt es _sofort_?"

Jetzt war es an Jacob zurück zu weichen mit geweiteten Augen, als hätte er beinahe einen großen Fehler begangen. "Wegen..." Er brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf, setzte von Neuem an ohne das zu sagen, was er ursprünglich hatte sagen wollen. "Ist doch egal. Ich weiß es einfach, okay?"

Ich fixierte ihn genauso intensiv wie er mich. "Jetzt lügst du!" stellte ich fest mit einer Gewissheit, die jeder Logik widersprach. Jacob knurrte leise, kam noch näher, bis kaum noch Platz zwischen uns war. So nah. Ich musste zu ihm aufschauen. Mein Herz schien fast zu zerspringen vor Aufregung.

Er versuchte mich einzuschüchtern, was bei seiner physischen Präsenz nicht schwer fiel... doch Angst machte er mir nicht. Herausgefordert fühlte ich mich - wie wenn Emmett mich beim Jagen aufzog ...

"Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir", flüsterte ich trotzig.

"Vielleicht solltest du das", hauchte er. Sein Atem streifte mein Gesicht. Sein Puls hämmerte in meinen Ohren. "Ich bin ein großer, böser Wolf. Ich könnte dich töten." In seinen schwarzen Augen blitzte es auf. Ein Schauer fuhr meinen Rücken hinab. Mein Mund wurde trocken.

"Das hast du letzte Nacht schon nicht getan."

Jacob verzog das Gesicht, wirkte gereizter denn je. Mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei gen Höhlendecke taumelte er zurück, raufte sich das seidig schwarze Haar. Ich wollte ihn nicht provozieren, doch ich konnte nicht anders, als weiter nachzuhaken. Als wäre ein Stein ins Rollen gekommen, der erst wieder anhalten würde, wenn er an der nächsten Mauer zerschellte.

"Etwas ist geschehen", beharrte ich und folgte ihm weiter in die Grotte. "Letzte Nacht ... zwischen uns ... ich fühle..." Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um nicht noch mehr von dem Preis zugeben, wofür ich keine Worte hatte, doch es war bereits zu spät. Jacob sah mich neugierig an.

"Du fühlst _was_?"

Ich wich seinem Blick aus. _Was fühlte ich?_ So viele Dinge, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Die sich nicht einmal beschreiben ließen. Er musste es doch besser wissen als ich. "Was ist letzte Nacht geschehen?" fragte ich erneut.

"Warum bist du hier?" fragte Jacob wieder genauso störrisch. So würden wir nicht weiter kommen und mir lief die Zeit davon - bald würde Großvater nach mir suchen...

"Ich will einfach nur wissen, was hier los ist. Wie es soweit mit euch kommen konnte. Wieso ihr hier seid und euch nicht wehrt", erklärte ich und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ich will nur ein bisschen Licht in die Dunkelheit bringen."

"Das will ich auch", seufzte Jacob bitter. Er setzte sich auf einen der breiten Steine am Rand des Sees und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er sah so fertig aus, nicht nur wegen der Misshandlung. Immer wachsam sein zu müssen, immer bereit zum Kampf, umgeben vom Feind musste seinen Tribut fordern. "Ich will auch endlich den Sinn in alledem finden." Der hilflose Klang seiner Stimme setzte mir zu und ich sah plötzlich Sam vor mir und die beiden gebissenen Jungen - unverwundbare Werwölfe innerlich zerbrochen. Wenn Jacob auch noch nicht so weit war, so war er drauf und dran so zu werden und der Gedanke war unerträglich. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis zu ihm zugehen, ihm irgendwie Trost zu spenden, und ich wehrte mich nicht dagegen.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn, die Hände fest im Schoss gefaltet, denn ich wollte nicht versucht sein, ihn zu berühren. Mir fehlten die richtigen Worte, also saß ich einfach nur bei ihm.

"Na schön", seufzte Jacob, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich werde dir deine Fragen beantworten, wenn du auch meine beantwortest."

Ich nickte sofort, begierig darauf mehr zu erfahren. Seine Augen waren abwesend auf das Wasser vor uns gerichtet, als er seine tragische Geschichte vor mir entfalten...

**A/N:**

Songs zum Kapitel: **"For everything a reason"** von _Carina Round_ (im Wolfslager), **"Transatlanticism"** von _Death Cab for Cutie_ (in der Grotte)

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wie immer interessiert mich eure Meinung sehr und ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen, wenn ihr die Zeit und Muse findet :D

Das mit der Grotte fand ich einen schönen Einfall, weil die Beiden einen besonderen Ort haben sollten - Edward und Bella hatten ihre Lichtung, Jacob und Nessie haben ihre Grotte. Inspiriert hat mich vor allem die berühmte _**Blaue Grotte von Capri**_ - hier ist zwar die Reflektion des Sonnenlichts für den blauen Schein des Wassers verantwortlich, aber unter Tage geht das schlecht, deswegen das leuchtende Plankton.

Im nächsten Kapitel (oder Kapiteln) wird Jacob seine Geschichte zum Besten geben - wie die Wölfe in Volterra gelandet sind. Aus seiner Sicht zu schreiben wird eine besondere Herausforderung.

Bis dahin :D


	13. Zwischenspiel 1

**A/N: **

Na, meine lieben Leser, kennt ihr mich noch? Ich habe endlich ein neues Kapitel geschafft.

Wie schon letztes Mal angekündigt ist hier Jacobs Story, zumindest der erste Teil davon - es wird mindestens noch ein weiteres Kapitel aus seiner Sicht geben, vielleicht auch zwei wenn ich ausführlich schreibe. Ich hoffe, es liefert ein paar Antworten und gibt Einblick in das Leben in Forks ohne die Cullens. Ich habe versucht, Jacob anders als Nessie klingen zu lassen und hoffe, bin nicht zu sehr OOC geworden. Es ist schwieriger wie jemand zu schreiben, den es schon gibt, die Grenzen sind wesentlich enger geschnürt.

Und wow, Breaking Dawn ist nur noch einen Monat entfernt!

* * *

**Zwischenspiel – Teil 1: Der große böse Wolf**

_**Jacob's POV – La Push, 3 Jahre zuvor…**_

_Ich sah sie vor mir stehen – so klein und zerbrechlich wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Cullen lungerte direkt hinter ihr, nur darauf wartend, sie mit sich zunehmen … von mir weg. Wahrscheinlich roch er nur ihr Blut und alles andere war ihm egal. Es war einfach, das zu denken, wenn ich seine leuchtend roten Raubtieraugen in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen sah. Wahrscheinlich konnte er es gar nicht erwarten, seine Zähne in ihren zarten Hals zu schlagen und ihr das Leben auszusaugen … Herzschlag um Herzschlag …_

_Und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun._

_Ich war wie festgenagelt, als wäre ich mit dem Waldboden meiner Heimat verwachsen. Der Wolf in mir tobte, stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Ketten, die ihn hielten, und ich wünschte mir so sehr, ihn loslassen zu können. Ich wollte Cullen in Stücke reißen - für seine bloße Existenz und sein verfluchtes Timing!_

_Wieso hatte er nur zurückkommen müssen, wo alles so gut gelaufen war?_

_Wieso musste er jetzt alles wieder kaputt machen?_

_Ich wollte ihn packen und den Schädel einschlagen. Irgendetwas unternehmen, denn die Hilflosigkeit war schwerer zu ertragen als alles andere. Aber ich konnte nicht einmal die Arme heben, um nach ihr zu greifen, sie festzuhalten und zu beschützen, wie ich es versprochen hatte. Meine Arme hingen einfach nur an meinem Körper herab wie leblose Gewichte. Unnütze Werkzeuge._

_Hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie er sie fortzog._

_Immer tiefer in den Wald._

_Immer weiter fort von mir._

_Ihre liebliche Stimme klang noch als Echo in meinen Ohren nach, als sie längst verschwunden und ich alleine auf der schmalen, Mondlicht gefluteten Lichtung zurückgeblieben war mit einer tiefen Verzweiflung im Herzen._

_Ich reckte den Kopf, sah zum Himmel und hielt nach etwas Ausschau, wo ich mir sicher war, dass ich es nicht finden würde. Da war kein Silberstreifen am Horizont, kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels, kein Fünkchen Hoffnung._

_Ich war umschlossen von Dunkelheit._

_Bella war fort … für immer._

* * *

Noch bevor mein Wecker einen Laut von sich geben konnte, war ich wach, lag einfach nur da und starrte an die Decke. Staubflocken tanzten in der schwülen Sommerhitze und auf meiner Haut stand der Schweiß, auch wenn ich weder Hemd noch Socken trug. Es war fast unerträglich heiß in der kleinen Hütte, fast wie in einem Brutkasten.

Verfluchtes nordwestpazifisches Wetter!

Ich schluckte schwer, mein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Der Traum hatte mich völlig ausgelaugt, mich überfahren wie ein Achttonner auf dem Highway zur Hölle.

_Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? _

Seit 2 Jahren hatte ich nicht mehr von Bella Swan geträumt, hatte sie so gut es ging aus meinen Gedanken verbannt, hatte mein Leben einfach weitergeführt. Irgendwann war das Verdrängen zu Routine geworden und war in Vergessen übergegangen. Es hatte mich selbst überrascht, wie wenig mich noch an Bella gebunden hatte, nachdem sie aus meinem Leben verschwunden war. Mit beängstigender Leichtigkeit hatte ich sie in eine Schublade gesperrt und an einem Ort begraben, den ich fast vergessen hatte.

Wie schnell man doch mit Dingen abschließen konnte, die nicht mehr zu ändern waren...

Und jetzt schlich sie sich ohne Vorwarnung zurück in mein Bewusstsein wie dickflüssiges schwarzes Motoröl, das aus einem leckenden Zylinder sickerte. Tropfen um Tropfen.

Mein Wecker begann zu klingeln, als müsste er seinen Senf zu meine Gemütsfassung dazugeben. Ich stöhnte.

Ich war immer noch erschöpft von der vergangenen Nacht und hatte das Gefühl, eben erst ins Bett gefallen zu sein, auch wenn das nicht stimmte, was schon als Glücksfall gewertet werden konnte. Die Patrouille hatte wieder einmal länger gedauert und der fehlende Schlaf der vergangenen Tage steckte mir in den Knochen, die patu nicht einsehen wollten, dass es längst an der Zeit war aufzustehen und sich dem Tagesgeschäft zu stellen. Mein Gehirn hatte ähnliche Probleme. Ich war gefährlich nahe wieder daran einzuschlafen und das konnte ich mir nicht leisten. Ich musste zur Arbeit und Geld verdienen, also quälte ich mich aus den verschwitzten Laken.

Angriff war immer noch die beste Verteidigung.

Mürrisch knurrend streckte ich meine Glieder und wischte mir übers verspannte Gesicht. Das Bett ätzte unter jeder meiner Bewegungen, als wollte es jeden Augenblick unter großem Protest zusammenkrachen. Es wunderte mich ohnehin, dass es unter meinem massigen Körpergewicht überhaupt solange durchgehalten hatte. Nicht dass ich fett war, ich war ein durchtrainierter Riese von über zwei Metern, der Muskeln an Stellen hatte, von denen andere nur träumen konnten. _Sixpack_ inklusive, Werwolf-Genetik sei Dank. Das Bett war daher auch viel zu klein für mich … so wie der Rest des Zimmers, das für mich eher einer Schuhschachtel glich, die ich in zwei Schritten durchqueren konnte … zu klein, so wie der Rest meines Lebens …

Ich schlurfte geräuschvoll über den Flur in das nicht minder klaustrophobisch wirkende Badezimmer. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe leise zu sein, auch wenn es noch früh am Morgen war, aber Billy war sowieso nicht da. Ich konnte ihn nicht hören. Die Hütte was still, abgesehen von meinen eigenen Trampelschritten. Er war wahrscheinlich wieder auf einem Angelausflug. Deswegen konnte ich es mir auch erlauben laut zu fluchen – wäre er hier gewesen, hätte er mir längst einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben – Flüche gehörten für ihn nicht laut ausgesprochen. Er war furchtbar abergläubisch.

Mein Rücken tat höllisch weh und als ich mein Abbild im fleckigen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken betrachtete, starrte mir ein zynischer Neandertaler entgegen. Verwuscheltes schwarzes Haar, ein kräftiger Bartschatten, dunkle Ringe unter den ebenso dunklen Augen. Ich brauchte endlich ein neues Bett!

Zur Hölle, ich brauchte ein neues Leben!

Ich war ein über zwei Meter großer, 19 Jahre alter Werwolf, der immer noch unter dem Dach seines Vaters wohnte und seit drei Jahren einer verflossenen Liebe nachtrauerte, die es nie wirklich gegeben hatte … zumindest nicht für _sie_ … ich war so erbärmlich wie ich im Spiegel aussah!

Eine schnelle Dusche ließ mich ganz wach werden und gewährte mir kurz Abkühlung. Das reichte als morgendliche Hygiene. In weniger als einer Stunde würde ich sowieso von Kopf bis Fuß in Motoröl stecken. Außerdem gab es niemanden, den ich mit meiner Reinlichkeit beeindrucken wollte – eher wollte ich alle von mir fernhalten.

Seit fast zwei Jahren hatte ich den Job als Mechaniker bei Ollie's Autowerkstadt in Forks. Fast genauso lange war ich nicht mehr in der Schule gewesen. Ollie störte es nicht, dass ich keinen Schulabschluss hatte, solange ich für den Mindestlohn gute Arbeit leistete. Und Ollies Deodorant aus _Jack__ Daniels_ und _Budweiser_ würde meinen eigenen Geruch meilenweit überdecken.

Als nächstes steuerte ich die Küche an. An der Kühlschranktür hing ein Zettel mit Billy's lausiger Handschrift. _Bin__ zum __Angeln.__ Wird__ wahrscheinlich__ spät._ War mir nur Recht so, dann konnte mein Vater mir wenigstens nicht ständig so mitleidige Blicke zu werfen.

Im Kühlschrank fand ich kaltes Hühnchen und Krautsalat. Von meiner Schwester Rachel in Plastikschüsseln verpackt. Alles _probiotisch_ versteht sich. Sie war eine richtige Gesundheitsfanatikerin und achtete wie eine Krähe auf den Cholesterinspiegel von Billy. Er war in dem Alter, in dem Männer ständig Herzinfarkte bekamen - so wie Harry Clearwater ein paar Jahre zuvor.

Ich as das Hühnchen, machte einen großen Bogen um den viel zu gesund aussehenden Salat und trank dazu Saft direkt aus der Tüte, die ich fast leer und schadenfroh grinsend wieder in den Kühlschrank zurückstellte. Nur um Rachel zu ärgern.

Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Ollies Werkstatt lag genau zwischen Forks und dem Reservat von La Push, mitten im Nirgendwo also. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum er den schlechtesten Standort der Welt für sein Geschäft gewählt hatte - oder warum er nicht längst Pleite gegangen war ... am hervorragenden Service konnte es jedenfalls nicht liegen.

Ich schlurfte in die Werkstatt, die nicht viel größer und ebenso brütend heiß wie unsere Hütte war, und warf einen Blick in das angrenzende kleine Büro. Ollie schnarchte in seinem Stuhl mit weit offen stehendem Mund, schlief selig seinen Rausch aus. Sein kugelrunder Bauch schien fast aus seinem aufgeknöpften Overall zu platzen. Ein Tischventilator mühte sich vergeblich gegen die Mittagshitze ab und verteilte nur noch wärmere Luft im Raum. Das Radio lief und spielte James Morrison's _"It's__ a__ wonderful __world"_. Ich kannte sogar den ganzen blöden Text dank Rachel, die solche Singer/Songwriter-Schmonzetten rauf und runter dudelte.

_I know that it's a wonderful world_

_But I can't feel it right now..._

Ja, genau. Kluger Mann.

Ich begab mich zu dem Chevy, an dem ich seit Tagen rumschraubte, und schaute tief in die geöffnete Motorhaube, als würde ich dort alle Antworten auf alle Fragen finden. Wieso ich hier war? Wieso kein Tag verging, an dem ich nicht jemanden eine runter hauen wollte? Wieso mein Leben, so nett es auch war, irgendwie deplatziert wirkte, als würde etwas fehlen? Wieso ich über so etwas überhaupt nachdenken musste?

Bei der Arbeit konnte ich alles vergessen - es gab dann nur Schrauben und Kolben und mich ... keine Beinahe-Ex-Freundinnen, die mich in Träumen heimsuchten.

Ich liebte schnelle Autos, auch wenn ich mir keins leisten konnte, doch basteln tat ich am liebsten an den alten Modellen, wo Metall noch Metall war und die Eingeweide noch nicht mit so viel Elektronik voll gestopft war, dass man fast einen Ingenieurstitel brauchte, um sie zu verstehen. Während der Arbeit konnte ich alles andere ausblenden, was mir zu schaffen machte ... doch an diesem Tag war es anders.

Der Traum ließ mich nicht los.

Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte ich nicht mehr an Bella gedacht - und jetzt tauchte sie wieder aus der Versenkung auf und brachte alles durcheinander. Drei Jahre seit die Cullen Forks verlassen und Bella mitgenommen hatten ... die Welt war zu meinem Verdruss nicht stehen geblieben, wie ich es damals gedacht hatte. Das Rudel war an ihrem Verschwinden nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen, wir hatten ihnen praktisch keine Wahl gelassen, sonst wäre es zum Kampf gekommen. Andererseits war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Anblick von Bella als Vampir ertragen hätte - vor allem wenn sie glücklich gewesen wäre.

Ja, ich war so ein Arsch - wollte sie lieber tot als glücklich auf eine Art, die ich nicht akzeptieren konnte. Herbe Selbsterkenntnis ließ mich zusammenfahren - in meinem Traum war Cullen das Monster, in der Realität war es am Ende doch nicht so einfach.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, verdrängte die absurden Gedanken aus meinem Kopf, die mich ansatzweise Sympathie für einen Blutsauger empfinden lassen wollten, schnappte mir einen Schraubenschlüssel und machte mich an die Arbeit.

Das war besser als nachzudenken.

* * *

Nach einem harten Arbeitstag fand ich mich mit den anderen Rudelmitgliedern bei Sams Haus ein. Er war der Leitwolf und so war sein Heim so etwas wie unser Hauptquartier, der Mittelpunkt des Rudelalltags. Emily, Sams Frau, kochte immer für uns, genug um eine ganze Armee satt zu kriegen - oder ein hungriges Wolfsrudel. Sie wusste um unseren großen Appetit.

Der Abend war lau, immer noch im nur langsam schwindenden Griff der Tageshitze. Wir machten es uns auf der renovierungsbedürftigen Veranda gemütlich. Ich nickte Sam zu, als er sich zu uns gesellte und Emily sich in seinen Arm kuschelte. Die Beiden schienen völlig im Reinen mit sich und der Welt. Ich konnte den Anblick nicht lange ertragen ohne von Schuldgefühlen überrollt zu werden.

Seit einer ganzen Weile drängte mich Sam schon, seinen Platz im Rudel einzunehmen - Sam wollte das Rudel verlassen, um endlich eine Familie mit Emily gründen zu können und als Black-Sohn war ich der rechtmäßige Alpha. Doch ich wollte dieses Erbe nicht und die einhergehende Verantwortung. Es war unfair, sie stattdessen Sam aufzubürden, aber ich wusste, ich würde kein guter Anführer sein solange ich alle paar Nächte mit dem dringenden Verlangen aufwachte, einfach das Weite zu suchen...

Die Sommerluft schwirrte von dem Spiel der Grillen erfüllt - ich lauschte schweigend dem Geschwätz der anderen, jüngeren Wölfe. An Abenden wie diesen dauerte es nicht lange, bis man von der Vergangenheit eingeholt wurde. _Bella._ Als ich in die einbrechende Dunkelheit starrte - die Schatten, die sich allmählich von der Baumreihe lösten und über das Land wanderten - umgeben von all dem atmenden Glück der anderen Wölfe und ihren Lieben, spürte ich die alte Wunde, die Bellas Weggang hinterlassen hatte - die Leere in meinem Inneren. Wie ein ausgehöhlter Kürbis an Halloween, dem die Kerze fehlte.

Sam und Jared waren lange nicht mehr die Einzigen, die sich geprägt und ihre Seelenpartnerinnen gefunden hatten. Paul und Quil waren ihnen kurz darauf gefolgt (obwohl Quils Situation wesentlich komplizierter war), der kleine Seth mit seinen knapp 16 Jahren hatte schon seine Bree und sogar Leah hatte ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden. Ausgerechnet Leah! Auch wenn ihr Seelenpartner zu den fürchterlichsten Vertretern der menschlichen Zivilisation gehören musste ... _Musiker!_

Ich spürte einen Stich und er schmeckte nach purem Neid. Ja, ich war eifersüchtig auf ihr Glück, warum es ihnen vergönnt war und mir nicht. Wenn ich mich bisher nicht geprägt hatte, würde es wohl auch nicht mehr dazu kommen.

_Jacob __Black,__ ewiger__ Junggeselle._

Wenn ich mich schon nicht auf Bella prägen konnte, die mir so wundervoll vorgekommen war - genau das, was ich gewollt hatte ... dann konnte es _sie_ gar nicht geben. Nicht in dieser Welt.

Der Abend war schon fortgeschritten als wir uns für den nächsten Patrouillengang vorbereiteten. Wir wechselten uns ab - am Tag übernahmen die jüngeren Wölfe, nachts übernahmen die Profis. Seit einer Weile war es verdächtig ruhig, seit dem letzten sporadischen Besuch der rothaarigen Vampirfrau, die anscheinend immer noch hinter Bella her war. Vielleicht hoffte sie, dass die Cullens früher oder später zurückkommen würden, jedenfalls tauchte sie immer wieder auf und wir jagten sie. Vielleicht hatte sie inzwischen aufgegeben. Andererseits sehnte ich mich nach einem anständigen Kampf. Ich wollte meine Zähne und Klauen in einen Blutsauger schlagen anstatt immer nur in Wild.

Kaum, dass ich mich verwandelt hatte, erfüllten die Stimmen der anderen Wölfe meinen Geist. Nach zwei Jahren als Wolf hatte ich mich längst an diese Invasion gewöhnt, meine Gedanken mit ihnen teilen zu müssen, keine richtige Privatsphäre zu haben. Nur wenn Paul anfing von Rachel zu fantasieren wünschte ich mir einen eingebauten Filter.

Das Durcheinander der verschiedenen Stimmen wurde von Sam zum Schweigen gebracht. Mit seiner Alphapräsenz brachte er Harmonie in das Rudelchaos. Seine Gedanken waren wachsam und auf Collin fixiert, der sich bereits auf Patrouille mit Brady befunden hatte. Sie hatten eine frische Geruchsspur entdeckt, die uns alle in Aufregung versetzte.

Vampire.

Keine die wir kannten, was bedeutete, dass sie zum ersten Mal unser Territorium streiften und daher keine Ahnung hatten, was sie erwarten würde. Selbst wenn sie uns gerochen haben. Leichtes Spiel für uns, wir waren ein eingespieltes Team und wussten, was zu tun war.

Das Rudel machte sich geschlossen auf den Weg zu Collins Position. Als wir jedoch eintrafen, waren die Vampire längst verschwunden - wahrscheinlich hatten sie uns gewittert und gleich wieder kehrt gemacht. Irgendwie kam es mir trotzdem komisch vor, dass sie nicht einmal versucht hatten, unsere Linie zu durchbrechen. Und ja, enttäuscht war ich auch, dass es keinen Kampf geben würde.

"Sei nicht so negativ, Jake", ertönte Sams stimme tadelnd in meinem Kopf. "Jeder Tag, an dem wir nicht kämpfen müssen, ist ein Tag, an dem wir nicht sterben können. Ein guter Tag." Ich konnte ihm nicht widersprechen, grummelte aber weiter vor mich hin. Die Worte eines Mannes, der tatsächlich einen Grund zum Leben hatte.

"Jake, du hast auch einen Grund zu Leben", erinnerte mich Sam. "Du hast deinen Vater, deine Schwestern und früher oder später wird dich das Universum auch zu deiner Seelenverwandten führen." Ich wollte die Augen verdrehen über diesen romantischen Kitsch - das _Universum_ hatte es bisher nicht gerade gut mit mir gemeint. Und ich war ein Mann der Tat - ich wollte mir nichts vorschreiben lassen, schon gar nicht vom Schicksal. Ich wollte selbst entscheiden, wer meine Seelenverwandte war - weil meine bisherigen Entscheidungen ja auch immer so umwerfend gewesen waren...

Doch in meinem Inneren - so tief vergraben, dass nicht einmal meine Wolfsbrüder davon ahnten, steckte diese Sehnsucht nach genau dem, was Sam mir prophezeien wollte. _Sie_endlich zu finden. Nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Vervollständigt zu sein. Selbst wenn sie sich als so eine Niete wie Leahs Seelenverwandter entpuppen würde.

Ich wollte nicht für immer allein sein.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag und einer weiteren Nacht erfüllt mit Bella-Träumen stattete ich dem Friedhof von Forks einen Besuch ab, wo ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Meine Vorfahren und Verwandten ruhten alle auf dem Stammesfriedhof des Reservates. Das einzige Grab, das mich hier interessierte, war das von Bella Swan.

Ich schlich zwischen den Grabsteinreihen entlang und wappnete mich innerlich für den Anblick, der mir bevorstand. Das Schlimmste war vor dem Grab zu stehen und zu wissen, dass es leer war. Dass es alles nur Betrug war, um Bellas Eltern und den Rest der Welt zu täuschen. Nur das Rudel kannte die Wahrheit.

Vor dem Grab wartete bereits eine andere Person. Es sollte mich nicht überraschen, Bellas Vater Charlie vorzufinden. Er hatte einen frischen Blumenstrauß aus weißen Nelken niedergelegt.

"Hallo Jacob", begrüßte mich Chief Swan. Er trug seine gewohnte Polizeiuniform. "Ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen."

Seinem Blick ausweichend starrte ich stattdessen auf den Grabstein, las die Inschrift zum gefühlten Millionsten Male. "Ja, tut mir leid. Viel zu tun in der Werkstatt", log ich.

Die Wahrheit war, dass ich Charlie einfach gemieden hatte. Es war schwer genug, ihn zu belügen, ihm weiß zu machen, dass seine Tochter tot war, doch ihm dabei in die Augen - in Bellas braune Augen - sehen zu müssen, war grausam. Charlie hatte sich verändert, es ging ihm zwar wieder besser, aber er würde nie wieder der Gleiche sein. Wie konnte er auch. Der Verlust eines Kindes machte das mit Menschen - sie besaßen eine neue Aura der Melancholie. Es schürte meine Wut auf die Cullens und Bella, dass sie ihm das angetan hatten.

"Du könntest immer noch das College besuchen", meinte Charlie abwesend. Ich lachte in mich hinein - klar, in einer Parallelwelt, in der man keine guten Noten oder High School Abschluss dafür brauchte. Charlie sah mich an. "Etwas Richtiges aus dir machen."

Jetzt klang er wie Billy. Ich nickte, weil es das war, was er wohl erwartete. Aber wie die meisten Rudelmitglieder hatte ich die Schule vernachlässigt und war schließlich geflogen. Selbst vorher waren meine Noten nur unterer Durchschnitt, nicht annähernd gut genug für ein Stipendium - und das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, mir den Collegebesuch finanzieren zu können.

"Ich bin gerne Mechaniker" sagte ich stattdessen und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen. Sich vor Charlie zu verwandeln wäre keine gute Idee, er war auch in dem Herzinfarkt-Alter.

Der Chief seufzte. "Bella wäre aufs College gegangen. Sie hätte die Welt erobert." Er rieb sich die Stirn. "Sie hätte Präsidentin werden können!"

Der Gedanke ließ mich schmunzeln, als ich mir Bella vorstellte, wie sie zur Vereidigung die Treppe des _Kapitols_ herunter schritt und vor der gesamten amerikanischen Bevölkerung in typischer Bella-Manier über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte. Mein Lächeln gefror, als mir wieder bewusst würde, dass das nie passieren würde. Jetzt, wo sie ein Vampir war, würde sie nicht mehr stolpern oder atmen oder erröten. Sie wäre kalt wie Stein und ihr Herz würde nicht mehr in meinem Rhythmus schlagen ... falls es das jemals getan hat.

Ich schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken ab. Dann klopfte ich Charlie zum Abschied auf die Schulter und ließ ihn am Grab zurück. Ich konnte den Anblick nicht länger ertragen ohne dass der Wolf sich in mir regte.

* * *

Die Tage zogen weiter ins Land. Der Sommer nahm Abschied und allmählich verfärbten sich die Blätter. Erste Herbststürme lagen in der Luft. Und nichts war geschehen. Die Vampire hatten sich nicht noch einmal Blicken lassen, hatten wahrscheinlich alle so die Hosen voll, dass sie sich in ihrer Gruft verkrochen hatten.

Ich machte mich rar im Reservat, vergrub mich in der Arbeit, lebte weiter wie bisher, doch von dem allwöchentlichen Lagerfeuer konnte ich nicht fernblieben. Auch wenn ich alle Stammeslegenden auswendig kannte und sie mich zu sehr an die Wirklichkeit erinnerten. Die Lagerfeuer waren jedoch nicht bloße Zusammentreffen bei Essen und Bier, sie waren auch Ratssitzungen und Rudelbesprechungen. Es wurden Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht und Entschlüsse getroffen, die den ganzen Stamm betrafen. Zudem war Billy seit dem Tod von Quils Großsvater Stammesältester und als sein Sohn erwarteten alle meine Anwesenheit.

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, meinen Öl befleckten blauen Overall auszuziehen, sondern machte mich direkt auf dem Weg zum Strand, folgte dem kleinen Trampelpfad, die Klippe von _First __Beach_ hinunter. Während ich mich der Feuerstelle, die wie eine rote Lampe gegen sich verdunkelnden Horizont abzeichnete, näherte, stiegen mir appetitliche Gerüche in die Nase, die mir das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließen und mich daran erinnerten, dass ich seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen hatte. Ich schnappte mir eines der gebratenen Hähnchen, die Sue Clearwater verteilte und suchte mir einen Platz zwischen all den hungrigen Wölfen und Pärchen. Innerlich stöhnte ich auf bei dem Anblick von soviel Glückseligkeit an einem Ort. Das sollte verboten werden.

Ich ließ mich auf einem angespülten Stück Treibholz neben Seth nieder, der mich kaum wahrnahm. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt SMS mit seinem neuen modischen Mobiltelefon zu verschicken. Es war giftgrün, ein Geschenk seiner Freundin Bree - und der Klingelton war _"Who __let __the __dogs __out?"_. Seth störten solche Klischees nicht. Er trug auch Shirts mit zähnefletschenden Wolfskarikaturen.

"Kommt deine Freundin nicht?" fragte ich Seth in dem Versuch ein Gespräch anzuzetteln. Er tippte weiter, während er antwortete.

"Nee, sie hat Hausarrest, weil wir letztes Wochenende zulange aus waren. Aber ich schau später noch bei ihr vorbei."

Ich verzog amüsiert das Gesicht. "Ihre Eltern werden sicher begeistert sein."

Seth lachte schelmisch mit funkelnden Augen voll jugendlicher Unbekümmertheit. "Die werden davon gar nichts mitbekommen. Ich weiß, wie man in das Zimmer eines Mädchens einsteigt. Ich bin ja kein kleines Kind mehr."

Ich hielt geschlagen die Hände hoch. "Solange du es nicht bei dem falschen Mädchen tust." Seth verdrehte die Augen, als hätte ich etwas unglaublich Dummes gesagt. Ich beließ es dabei, denn mit geprägten Wölfen über Liebe zu diskutieren war eine Einbandstraße.

Während Billy die Legende von Taha Aki, dem ersten Wolfskrieger, mal wieder zum Besten gab, schaute ich ins knisternde Feuer. Meine Gedanken begannen ihre eigene Reise, streiften gefährliches Territorium...

_Wie meine Seelenverwandte wohl sein würde? _

Ich versuchte sie mir bildlich vorzustellen, setzte sie wie ein Puzzle zusammen ... Der Humor von Mae West, der Verstand von Hilary Clinton, der Körper von Megan Fox...

Würde sie viel Ähnlichkeit mit Bella aufweisen oder wären sie so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht? Vielleicht hatte ich mich deshalb nie auf Bella geprägt - weil sie so anders war als meine "vorbestimmte Seelenverwandte" war ... aber müsste ich nicht am Besten wissen, wie sie sein müsste? Müsste sie dann nicht so sein, wie das Mädchen, zudem ich mich hingezogen gefühlt hatte? Wie Bella? Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, für jemanden ähnlich zu empfinden, der völlig anders als Bella war...

Es war eine Qual daran zurückzudenken, wie oft ich als Frischling aufgewacht war und mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, mich auf Bella zu prägen - einen legitimen Anspruch auf sie zu haben ... ich war so überzeugt gewesen, dass es nur sie geben konnte ... nur, dass es _sie_ eben nicht war.

Stattdessen war sie mit einem Vampir durchgebrannt!

Meine Gedankenpfade wurden jäh von Wolfsgeheul unterbrochen, das plötzlich durch den Wald drang und das Rudel in Aufruhr versetzte. Die Tonlage war eindeutig - irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Sam schickte Emily und die anderen Nicht-Rudelmitglieder in ihre Häuser. Mit sorgenvoller Miene suchten seine Augen den dunklen Waldrand ab, bevor er sich verwandelte. Sein Fell war genauso schwarz wie die Nacht, die uns umgab, verschluckte ihn fast vollkommen vor unseren Augen als wäre er ein Teil von ihr. Nur hin und wieder konnte man eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit erahnen, wenn das Licht vom Haus in Wellenkämmen über sein Fell huschte.

In Wolfsgestalt waren Sams Instinkte und Sinneseindrücke um ein vielfaches geschärft, doch man musste kein Wolf sein um die Gefahr in der Luft zu spüren. Etwas war ganz gewaltig faul hier.

Sam reckte die Schnauze in die Luft, die Nasenlöcher gebläht, nach irgendeiner Witterung suchend. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und das Laub raschelte voll verwunschener Warnungen.

Wir folgten Sams Beispiel und verwandelten uns. Inzwischen war die Verwandlung ein Kinderspiel für mich. Kaum, dass ich die Gestalt gewechselt hatte, war ich nicht mehr allein mit meinen Gedanken, mein Kopf erfüllt von den vertrauten Stimmen meiner Brüder - und Leah. Sams Alphastimme brachte Ruhe in das Chaos, leitete uns wie ein geschickter Dirigent ein großes Orchester, ließ uns zu einer Einheit verschmelzen. Viele Köpfe, ein Gedanke sozusagen.

Wir hörten Embry, Collin und Joshua, die auf Patrouille gewesen waren und uns alarmiert hatten - sie waren aufgeregt, nervös.

"Sie sind es" wiederholte Embry mit derselben Mischung aus Euphorie und Grauen, die auch mich erfasste. "Sie sind wieder hier. Die Blutsauger, die uns entwischt sind."

"Das werden sie diesmal nicht!" warf Paul grimmig ein und fletschte die Zähne, wetzte die Krallen unruhig auf dem Waldboden. Vielleicht war er doch noch kein Schmusekätzchen.

"Was haben sie genau gemacht?" fragte Sam ganz professionell, ließ sich von unserer Ungeduld nicht anstecken und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche.

"Sie sind um unser Territorium geschlichen, als wollten sie uns auskundschaften. Als sie uns bemerkt haben, haben sie den Rückzug angetreten, aber Colin und Josh verfolgen sie."

"Nein, sie sollen auf uns warten", meinte Sam, versuchte nach den beiden Wölfen mit seinem Geist zu tasten - entweder waren sie außer Reichweite oder wollten einfach nicht hören. "Dumme Frischlinge!" grummelte Sam und rannte in den Wald. Wir folgten ihm in geschlossener Formation, rannten auf Embrys Position zu. Als wir zu ihm aufschlossen, folgten wir der Spur der beiden abtrünnigen Wölfe. Sam an der Spitze, Paul und ich zu seinen Flanken. Ein paar Meilen vom Reservat entfernt an der Küste holten wir die Beiden ein.

"Sie sind ins Wasser gesprungen, bevor wie sie erwischen konnten", berichtete Collin aufgedreht und lief auf dem Felsen auf uns ab, nach irgendeinem Zeichen für den Verbleib der Vampiren suchend. Die Erinnerungen an die Verfolgungsjagd, die er mit uns teilte, waren verwirrend. Von den Blutsaugern sahen wir in der grauen Nacht nur ein flatterndes Etwas durch den Wald schießen und schließlich in den Wellenbergen verschwinden. Flüchtig wie Schatten.

"Dann war ihr letzter Besuch nicht nur Zufall", sinnierte Sam. "Sie wollen etwas Bestimmtes hier, das sie wieder zurückkommen lässt."

"Vielleicht gehören sie zu der rothaarigen Schlampe", schnaubte Jared. Wir alle stimmten ihm zu - normale Vampire würden kein zweites Mal zurückkommen, dazu war ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu stark.

Sam war wenig überzeugt von Jareds Theorie, ich nahm seine Zweifel wie meine eigenen wahr. "Was auch immer sie hier wollten, sie werden sicher ein drittes Mal zurückkehren. Darauf sollten wir vorbereitet sein. Und diesmal lassen wir sie nicht wieder entkommen."

Amen!

* * *

**A/N:**

Songs zum Kapitel: **"It's****a****wonderful****world"** von _James__ Morrison_ und **"Hometown"** von _The __Killians_.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wie immer interessiert mich eure Meinung sehr und ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen, wenn ihr die Zeit und Muse findet.

Ich bin nicht wirklich zufrieden, vor allem das Ende fand ich etwas gehetzt, aber mir fällt es schwer aus der Sicht der Wölfe zu schreiben, vielleicht brauche ich da einfach noch etwas Übung.

Und nebenbei - Jake hat natürlich keine Ahnung was "probiotisch" eigentlich heißt.

Bis dahin :D


	14. Zwischenspiel 2

**A/N: **

Hey ho, ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen. Bei mir ist das letzte Jahr leider nicht so rosig zu ende gegangen.

Meine externe Festplatte war gecrascht, auf der ich alle bisherigen Kapitel und alles Vorgeschriebene für die Zukunft gespeichert hatte - auch die ganze Songauswahl zu den Kapiteln. Was also hieß praktisch wieder bei Null anfangen, deswegen hat das Schreiben noch länger gedauert.

Eigentlich hätten dies 2 Kapitel werden sollen, aber das 2. wäre zu kurz geworden (oder ich hätte sie ungeschickt aufteilen müssen), deswegen habe ich es bei einem belassen.

Ich hoffe, dass nicht allzu viele Schreibfehler drin sind und dass euch das Kapitel gefällt.

* * *

**Zwischenspiel – Teil 2: Rubikon**

_**Jacob's POV – La Push, 3 Jahre zuvor…**_

Noch in derselben Nacht verdoppelten wir die Patrouillen, patrouillierten fast rund um die Uhr durch den verschlungenen Wald von Forks und Umgebung. Die nächsten Tage blieben ruhig, doch unsere Alarmbereitschaft blieb bestehen. Wir wollten nicht noch einmal überrascht werden. Nicht noch einmal vorgeführt werden. Alle waren angespannt. Es kam uns vor wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Meine Nackenhaare schienen ständig gesträubt als Zeichen meiner eigenen Anspannung - selbst wenn ich nicht verwandelt war, fühlte ich mich wie am Rand Wahnsinns. Als würde ein kleiner Funken genügen mich in Brand zu stecken.

Dann geschah genau das, was wir befürchtet aber keiner mit gerechnet hatte ... die Vampire kamen zurück.

Ich war mit Seth auf der anderen Seite des _Quillayute River_ unterwegs, als wir über den uns bereits bekannten Geruch stolperten. So süß wie der Tod. Wie verfaultes Obst in der Sonne. Menschen rochen vergänglich, nach Leben, aber Blutsauger rochen nach kalter Asche und Kohle. Sofort teilten wir unsere Entdeckung mit dem restlichen Rudel. Sam gab den Befehl uns am Fluss zusammeln, um die Vampire gemeinsam zu verfolgen.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis die anderen überall im Wald aus allen Richtung zu uns stießen. Fast das gesamte Rudel, wir warteten nur noch auf zwei Nachzügler. Collin und Josh waren nicht für ihre Pünktlichkeit bekannt, dennoch waren sie noch nie so langsam gewesen. Unruhig lief ich am Flussufer auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass wir endlich losziehen konnten.

Als die beiden jungen Wölfe immer noch nicht aufgetaucht waren, versuchten wir sie mit unserer Gedankenverbindung zu erreichen - vielleicht waren sie außer Reichweite und hatten Sams Befehl irgendwie überhört. Wir konnten sie jedoch nicht finden. Das ganze Rudel war schockiert. Das war noch nie passiert - besonders die jungen Wölfen durften sich eigentlich nicht so weit entfernen, dass wir sie nicht mehr hören konnten. Sie waren zu jung und unerfahren, um es alleine mit Vampiren aufnehmen zu können.

"Da stimmt etwas nicht!", stellte ich als erstes fest. Ich hatte dieses untrügliche Gespür, dass etwas passiert war. "Sie waren doch eben noch da..."

Paul fing an zu knurren. Die anderen stimmten überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen mit ein. Etwas Bedrohliches lag in der Luft. Eine Bedrohung, die wir in unserem Blut spüren, aber nicht sehen konnten. Zu der Wut über die Vampire mischte sich die Angst um unsere Brüder zu einem schwellenden Ball des Entsetzens. So etwas war noch nie passiert.

_Was war mit ihnen geschehen?_

So viele Fragen.

"Wieso können wir sie nicht mehr hören?"

"Vielleicht haben sie sich zurückverwandelt?"

"Ohne uns vorher Bescheid zu geben?"

"Vielleicht sind sie auch nur etwas essen..."

"Wir werden es bestimmt nicht herausfinden, wenn wir hier nur dumm rum stehen und spekulieren!"

"Wir müssen sie auf der Stelle suchen!"

Da waren wir uns alle einig und beschlossen die Spur der Blutsauger vorerst zu vergessen und stattdessen nach den beiden Vermissten zu suchen. Es war aber nicht verwunderlich, dass sich beide Spuren irgendwann im Wald kreuzten. Anscheinend hatten diese dummen Jungen versucht die Vampire auf eigene Faust zu stellen.

Der Gestank der Blutsauger wurde intensiver, als wir die äußerste Grenze unseres Territoriums erreichten, doch schlagartig brach die Spur dort ab. Verlor sich mitten im Nichts, als hätte man sie mit einem kalten Messer abgeschnitten.

Wir suchten und schnüffelten herum wie _Lassie_ in seinen besten Filmtagen, konnten die Spur aber nicht wieder finden. Kalter Wind schien alle Spuren fortgeweht zu haben.

Es wurde uns schell klar, dass die anderen Vampire nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen waren, um die beiden jungen Wölfe von der Gruppe zu trennen und hierher zu locken - typisches Jagdverhalten in der Natur, aber nicht für Vampire - sie waren kein Rudel, agierten nicht in Gruppen wie die Cullens ... auch nicht wenn es um Werwölfe ging, also warum?

Um uns einzeln zu erwischen und töten zu können? Aber sie mussten doch wissen, das sie sich so das ganze Rudel auf den Hals hetzen. So verrückt hatten sich Blutsauger noch nie verhalten, nicht einmal die Cullens, und die waren schon ziemlich verrückt in ihrer Art gewesen.

Der Boden war aufgewühlt, das Gras zertreten und einige Zweige umgeknickt. Es fehlten jedoch richtige Kampfspuren. Kein zerstörtes Unterholz, kein Blut, aber vor allem ... keine Leichen. Wolfsleichen oder Vampirreste. Nichts, was auf einen Kampf hin gedeutet hätte.

Sie waren einfach verschwunden - und unsere Brüder mit ihnen...

* * *

Tage vergingen.

Wochen gingen ins Land.

Nichts geschah.

Die Vampire ließen sich nicht wieder blicken. Und mit ihnen blieben Collin und Josh verschwunden. Wir versuchten das Ganze so gut es ging zu vertuschen - ihre Eltern waren nicht in die Wahrheit der Legenden eingeweiht und wussten nicht, dass ihre Söhne Werwölfe waren - für sie waren die Beeiden nur gewöhnliche Ausreißer, wie es sie oft genug beim Stamm gab.

Die Frage, was wirklich geschehen war, was aus den beiden geworden war, ob sie überhaupt noch lebten, lastete schwer auf unserem Rudelgewissen und sorgte für zusätzlichen Zündstoff unter den Wölfen. Die Stimmung verschlechterte sich mit jedem Tag der Ungewissheit. Sorge und Reue zerfraßen uns innerlich und brachten uns dazu, uns gegenseitig die Schuld zuzuschieben. Sam hatte alle Mühe das Rudel unter Kontrolle zu halten, damit wir uns nicht die Köpfe einschlugen.

Ich machte mich rar im Reservat - noch mehr als zuvor - vergrub mich in der Arbeit und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie eingerostet mir alles erschien. Ich machte so viele Überstunden wie möglich und es gelang mir tatsächlich ein wenig Geld zu sparen. Ich wollte mir ein neues Motorrad kaufen - oder besser einen alten Schrotthaufen vom Schrottplatz, ihn wieder flott machen und wenn das Bike wieder funktionstüchtig war ... tja, was dann? Mich einfach in den Sattel schwingen und abhauen? Der Straße irgendwo hin folgen, wo immer die Sonne schien und es daher auch keine Vampir geben konnte?

_Phoenix vielleicht _... dort war es doch immer sonnig, hatte mir Bella erzählt.

Wenn ich nicht arbeitete oder patrouillierte, bastelte ich an meinem alten Volkswagen herum. Schon lange wollte er nicht mehr anspringen, ich konnte den Fehler einfach nicht finden. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich ein Motorrad wollte - ich brauchte irgendeinen fahrbaren Untersitz. Ich klammerte mich an den Gedanken, ihn doch wieder hinzubekommen, weil er der letzte Teil schien, der mich noch an Bella erinnerte. Alles andere war mehr oder weniger aus meinem Leben verschwunden.

Und wenn ich schon nicht meine Brüder beschützen konnte, dann konnte ich genauso gut auch abhauen und alles hinter mir lassen.

Ganz von vorne anfangen ohne irgendwelchen übernatürlichen Ballast...

Den ganzen Tag bis spät in die Nacht brütete ich über der offenen Motorhaube, ignorierte das Telefon, das schon den ganzen Tag keine Ruhe gab und an dessen anderem Ende eine furchtbar wütende Ex-Freundin lauerte, um mir Vorhaltungen zu machen, wie ich unsere Beziehung ruiniert hatte - indem ich mich zu wenig bemüht hatte ... oder zu sehr. Ich hatte irgendwann dann aufgehört, aus Lizzis Vorwürfen schlau werden zu wollen. Ich hatte es ihr nie recht machen können. Weswegen unsere Beziehung auch keine sechs Monate gehalten hatte.

_Wieso kriege ich das nicht hin?_ Es war zum aus der Haut fahren! Das Einzige, womit ich mich wirklich auskannte waren Autos und jetzt ließ mich selbst dieses Wissen im Stich. Ich stieß einen tiefen Frustschrei aus und in einer Kurzschlussreaktion pfefferte ich den Schraubenschlüssel, der sich als genauso unnütz erwiesen hatte wie mein Mechanikergeschick, in Richtung des offen stehenden Garagentors. Im selben Augenblick tauchte Embrys Siluette vor dem schwarzen Hintergrund des Waldes auf und konnte dem Geschoss gerade noch ausweichen.

"Whoa, man! Pass doch auf, wo du hinzielt!" maulte er. "Du hättest mein hübsches Gesicht zerkratzen können."

"Welch großer Verlust für die holde Weiblichkeit", spottete ich und wischte die Öl verschmierten Hände an meinem Hemd ab, das bereits von einer Landschaft verschiedenster Flecken zierte - von Öl angefangen bis zur _Chilli-Souce_ meines Mittagessens.

"Was auch immer", lachte Embry etwas gezwungen und schüttelte den Kopf mit den wirren schwarzen Locken. Er ließ sich an der Werkbank nieder, schaute sich in der kleinen Garage um, stieß einen langen Pfiff aus. "Warst du wieder den ganzen Tag hier drin? Das dir nicht die Decke auf den Kopf fällt."

"Gewöhnungssache", meinte ich und zauberte zwei Bierfalschen aus dem Handschuhfach des Wagens hervor, wo ich sie vor Billy versteckt hatte. Bei dem Thema Alkohol war er wie jeder andere Vater - er trank selbst - zumindest hat er das getan, als er noch nicht körperlich so angeschlagen gewesen war - aber wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn es tat. Da tat es auch nichts zur Sache, dass mein Wolfkörper den Alkohol schneller wieder abbaute als ich überhaupt trinken konnte und keiner von deswegen richtig betrunken werden konnte. _Das Feuerwasser des weißen Mannes war Teufelswerk._

Ich öffnete die beiden Flaschen und reichte eine an Embry weiter, bevor ich mich an die Motorhaube lehnte und einen tiefen Schlug nahm. Das Bier war warm und schmeckte billig.

_Ich sollte mir endlich so einen Mini-Kühlschrank besorgen_, dachte ich.

"Kann ich dir trotzdem nicht verdecken, dass du dich hier verkriechst", fuhr Embry fort. "Im Moment ist es im Reservat schwer auszuhalten ohne durchzudrehen. Und jetzt ist wieder eine dieser Touristengruppen im Reservat unterwegs. Denen würde ich jeden Blutsauger vorziehen. Alles müssen sie fotografieren und endlose Frage stellen zu unserem..." Er machte demonstrativ Anführungszeichen in der Luft und seine Stimme wurde bissig. "..._'kulturellen Erbe'_! Sie nehmen sogar heute Abend am Lagerfeuer teil. Soll so ein gefaktes Ding werden. Vielleicht gibt es sogar einen Regentanz."

"Ein Regentanz?" Meine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe vor Unglauben. "In Forks? Was wollen die erreichen? Die nächste Sintflut? Und was meint der Ältestenrat dazu?"

Embry zuckte die Schultern, machte die internationale Geste für Zaster. "Es bringt Geld in leere Kassen, also was sollen sie schon dazu sagen?" Auch wieder wahr. Nur weil sich die Quileute in Werwölfe verwandeln konnten, bedeutete das nicht, dass unser Stamm nicht unter denselben sozialen und finanziellen Problem litt wie die anderen Reservate. Auch wir mussten an unsere Rente denken.

Ich seufzte genervt. "Solange sie nicht durch die Wälder streunen." Embry nickte zustimmend.

"Das sollten sie lieber nicht versuchen. Also, können wir los? Ich habe den anderen versprochen, dich zum Lagefeuer zu schleifen, auch wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tut." Es war ein Scherz, doch Embry bemühte sich tot ernst zu wirken. Ich starrte zurück. Das hatten wir als Kinder oft gespielt, uns solange angestarrt, bis einer nachgegeben hat - meistens Embry. Doch diesmal war ich es. Mein Freund wollte mich nur aufmuntern und aus meinem Rattenbau locken, und ich war ihm dankbar dafür. Wir brauchten beide etwas Ablenkung - um nicht daran denken zu müssen, was mit Collin und Josh geschehen war...

"Na schön. Sind unter diesen Touristen wenigstens ein paar hübsche Mädchen?"

"Vergiss es! Die habe ich alle schon reserviert!"

* * *

Es war inzwischen kalt geworden. Die Temperaturen krochen immer wieder unter 0 Grad und die Kraft der Sonne reichte nicht mehr aus, das Land groß zu wärmen. Frost durchtränkte die Luft und bald würde es auch schneien. Ich hatte genug Winter in Forks erlebt, um die Anzeichen genau deuten zu können. Für dieses Jahr waren die warmen Tage vorbei und der Winter würde lang und dunkel werden.

Als wir am Strand eintrafen, schien der halbe Stamm versammelt zu sein. Auch die Kids, die sich sonst lieber davon fern hielten. Die Stimmung war gelöst wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Es tat gut, meine Rudelbrüder wieder lachen und scherzen zu sehen. Einige spielten Fußball im Schein der aufgestellten Fackeln. Die meisten lauschten den von Billy angestimmten Stammeslegenden - die jugendfreie, entschärfte Version ohne Werwölfe oder Vampire.

Unter den vertrauten Gesichtern entdeckte ich auch schnell die Touristen. Kaum zu übersehen mit ihren Kameras und Notizblöcken - waren sie hier um Urlaub zu machen oder eine anthropologische Studie durchzuführen?

Embry und ich gesellten uns zu den anderen Wölfen und ihren Geprägten etwas abseits der Feier. Kurz nach uns traf auch Leah ein ... und sie hatte ihren Partner Riley Biers dabei ... und der hatte seine Gitarre vorbei. Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter bei dem Gedanken, was uns noch bevorstehen würde...

Embry stieß mich in die Seiten, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich das gleiche Grauen wie in meinen. "Oh shit, nein!" stöhnte Paul, was ihm einen deutlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Rachel einbrachte. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass sich Paul ausgerechnet auf meine Schwester hatte prägen müssen? Paul, der ungefähr so viel Kontrolle über seine intimen Gedanken hatte wie eine Kuh über ihre Flugbahn in einem Tornado? War das Leben nicht witzig?

Leah und ihr Herzblatt ließen sich bei uns nieder. "Hey Leute", begrüßte uns Riley sichtlich nervös. Er umklammerte Leahs Hand wie ein Schraubstock und hielt die Gitarre wie ein Schild eng am Körper - als könnte ihn das vor uns beschützen.

Riley war Musiker und Leah war seit der Prägung seine Muse. Bei jedem seiner Besuche brachte er ihr ein Ständchen. Leider hatte die Prägung sein musikalisches Talent völlig unangetastet gelassen - er hatte einfach keins. Leah sah das natürlich anders, aber sie war voreingenommen. Er hätte ihr wahrscheinlich auf einem Kamm etwas vorblasen können und sie hätte ihn immer noch für _American Idol_ - Material gehalten.

Wir konnten nicht anders, als ihn jedes Mal bis aufs Blut zu triezen - oder bis Leah anfing uns in den Hintern zu treten - aber man musste dem Jungen auch zugute halten, dass ihn ein garstiges Rudel Werwölfe nicht davon abhalten konnte Leah zu sehen ... vielleicht liebte er sie tatsächlich...

Es war wieder ein Heulen in der Nacht, der uns unerwartet aufschreckte. Der Ruf eines Wolfes, der uns warnte. Wie gewohnt waren zwei vom Rudel auf Patrouille geblieben, um die anderen notfalls alarmieren zu können. Und heute Nacht schien das wieder der Fall zu sein.

Die Stammesmitglieder, die nicht in das Geheimnis unserer Vorfahren eingeweiht waren, wurden unruhig und sahen sich ratlos um - vor allem die Nähe des Wolfes schien sie zu verunsichern. Wir lebten am Rande des Wildnis, trotzdem hatten die meisten Quileute noch nie einen Wolf aus der Nähe gesehen.

Wir Werwölfe wussten es natürlich besser - und wir konnten den Ruf eines durchschnittlichen Wolfes auch von dem einer unserer Rudelmitglieder unterscheiden. Sam sah über den Strand hinweg, sah die besorgten Gesichter. Seltsamerweise blieben die Touristen erstaunlich ruhig - vielleicht hielten sie das alles für einen Teil des vorgetäuschten Lagerfeuers. Eine dumme Inszenierung. Aber wegen ihrer aufmerksamen Blicke und gezückten Kameras durften wir kein Risiko eingehen und konnten uns auch nicht am Strand verwandeln.

Sam wandte sich an Emily. "Bring die Leute in die Häuser. Sag ihnen irgendwas, damit sie drin bleiben", wies Sam er sie zügig an. Emily nickte verstehend - sie wusste um die Gefahr, falls es sich wieder um einen Vampirangriff handelte - und küsste ihn zum Abschied.

"Seid vorsichtig und kommt alle heil zurück", sagte sie, bevor sie seiner Anweisung Folge leiste und die anderen vom Strand in Richtung Siedlung scheuchte.

Wir stürmten den Strand entlang und verwandelten uns, sobald wir im Wald waren und vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt. Die beiden Wölfe, die auf Patrouille gewesen waren, berichteten uns sofort von ihrer Entdeckung - Vampire.

Es war der gleiche Geruch wie bei unseren entführten Brüder, dieselben Vampire!

Die Spur führte uns tief in den Wald, wo die Bäume so dicht standen, dass es schwer fiel bei unserer Größe sich zwischen ihnen lautlos zu bewegen.

Die Vampire waren nicht alleine, es waren weitere bei ihnen, doch wir waren ihnen immer noch zahlenmäßig im Vorteil. Sie standen einfach nur da, gehüllt in dunkle Umhänge, wie Statuen. Die Kapuzen verhüllten ihre bleichen Fratzen. Zwei von ihnen waren kleiner, hatten die Statur von Kindern. Wie alt sie gewesen sein mochten, als sie zu Monstern wurden? Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab, sie blieben Blutsauger und für Mitleid war es zu spät.

"Denkt daran", mahnte Sam brodelnd vor Zorn wie wir anderen auch. "Wenn wir herausfinden wollen, was mit Colin und Josh geschehen ist, brauchen wir einen von ihnen _lebend_." Das würde schwer genug werden - wir wollten Blut sehen - oder in diesem Fall Vampirgift!

Wir stürmten geschlossen los, unsere Pranken donnerten über den Waldboden. Sam rannte an der Spitze und führte uns mit gefletschten Zähnen an. Der Geruch wurde immer penetranter. die Vampire rührten sich immer noch nicht, gaben ihre perfekte Formation nicht auf. Wollten sie sich nicht wehren? Konnte dies eine weitere Falle sein?

Sam wurde langsamer, wir anderen wurden es auch. Misstrauisch knurrte er die Vampire an. Er war zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen wie ich - die Vampire hatten irgendetwas vor. Sie rechneten damit, dass wir sie angriffen, sie _wollten_ es.

Schließlich kam doch Bewegung in die Reihen der Vampire. Eine der kleineren Gestalten trat vor, schlug die Kapuze zurück und enthüllte ihr Gesicht. Es war ein junges Mädchen mit hellem Haar, oder das, was von ihm übrig war. Das leuchtende Rot ihrer Augen verriet, dass sie ihre kindliche Unschuld lange verloren hatte. Ihr Lächeln war schauderhaft, als wäre sie direkt aus dem Film _"Das Dorf der Verdammten"_ entsprungen.

Sie sagte nur ein Wort, das der Wind wie ein Flüstern über die Lichtung zu uns trug. "Schmerz."

Sam jaulte auf, warf sich auf den Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Wir spürten es durch unsere Gedankenverbindung. Spürten es, als würden wir die Schmerzen selbst erleiden. Es fühlte sich an, als würde man bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Ich hatte bisher in meinem Leben nur einmal einen solchen allumfassenden, heißen Schmerz gespürt und das war bei meiner ersten Verwandlung zum Werwolf gewesen.

Ich krümmte mich, biss die Zähne zusammen und blinzelte durch den Schmerz, versuchte zu erkennen, was geschah. Das ganze Rudel lag am Boden, denn wir alle teilten Sams Schmerz. Er war der Alphawolf - was er spürte, spürten wir alle. Ich sah das Vampir-Mädchen. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Sam gerichtet, aber das reichte aus, um uns alle außer Gefecht zusetzen ...

_Sie wissen es_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, heller als der Schmerz. _Sie wissen von unserer Verbindung und wie sie sie gegen uns einsetzen konnten ... Colin und Josh ... so haben sie davon erfahren ... deswegen wurden sie entführt ... um unsere Schwächen herauszufinden ... alles geplant! _

Die Wut gab mir neue Kraft, so dass ich mich wieder auf die Füße rappeln konnte. Das Vampir-Mädchen, sie war die Quelle des Schmerzes. Wenn es mir gelang, sie zu töten, könnten wir uns wehren. Ich sammelte alle meine verbliebene Kraft zusammen und setzte mich entschlossen in Bewegung, schoss auf die Vampire zu - strauchelnd und nicht halb so schnell, wie ich wollte, aber ich hoffte, ich hatte das Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite.

Doch bevor ich sie erreichen konnte, bewegte sich die andere kleine Gestalt neben dem Mädchen, wahrscheinlich noch ein Vampirkind. Sie drehte nur leicht den Kopf in meine Richtung. Die Kapuze verbarg das Gesicht der Gestalt, doch ich wusste, sie hatte mich bemerkt. Der Nebel um mich verdichtete sich, seine Struktur veränderte sich und nahm mir die Sicht, tastete dich über mein Fell wie kalte, tote Finger und umschloss mich, strömte in meine Lungen und erfüllte mich mit grauenhafter Kälte.

Aber es betraf bei Weitem nicht nur mein Augenlicht, das plötzlich schwächer wurde, auch meine anderen Sinne versagten. Ich konnte nichts mehr hören, nichts mehr riechen. Ich konnte meine Beine nicht mehr spüren - lief ich überhaupt noch oder lag ich längst auf dem Boden?

Alles war verschwunden - der Wald, der Schmerz...

Ich spürte gar nichts mehr ... als wäre ich in einem leeren Raum, einem absoluten Nichts. Es gab nur Schwärze und Stille. Ich rief in Gedanken nach meinen Brüdern, doch auch sie waren verschwunden. Nur Einsamkeit war zurückgeblieben.

Ich war allein. Abgeschnitten von der Welt.

Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen, zu konzentrieren, versuchte alles - zu sehen, zu fühlen. Irgendetwas. Ein Zeichen, dass ich überhaupt noch am Leben war ... oder war ich bereits tot? Konnte ich deswegen meinen eigenen Herzschlag nicht mehr wahrnehmen?

War dieses Vakuum das große Jenseits, das uns alle am Ende erwartete?

Für einen Augenblick glaubte ich zu fallen, doch wohin? Hier gab es kein oben oder unten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mich in der Leere zu verlieren, mich aufzulösen. die Die Dunkelheit um mich gewann an Kraft, umfing mich wie ein weicher Mantel, drang wie schwarzer Rauch in meinen Kopf und löschte dort einen Gedanken nach dem anderen aus, bis ich mich nicht einmal an meinen eigenen Namen erinnern konnte.

_Hatte ich je gelebt?_

_Hatte ich je geliebt?_

Nichts.

Dann spürte ich plötzlich wieder etwas. Nur flüchtig. Ein kurzer, zwickender Schmerz wie der Stich eines Moskitos ... oder einer dünnen Nadel ... dann versank auch der Rest meines Bewusstseins im unendlichen Nichts...

* * *

_Als ich wieder aus der kalten Dunkelheit auftauchte, flackerte eine alte Vision vor meinen Augen auf wie eine Kerze im Wind, die mir schnelle klar machte, dass ich nicht wirklich wach war. Eine Erinnerung in einem Traum gekleidet._

_Ich befand mich in unserer Garage, die Farben um wirkten blass und ausgewaschen, das Licht war gedämpft und die Ränder verschwommen. Bella saß an meiner Seite, schaute mir über die Schulter, während ich die beiden alten Motorräder reparierte, die Bella angeschleppt hatte. Mit großen Kulleraugen und geröteten Wangen hatte sie mich darum gebeten, die Maschinen wieder flott zu machen - wie hätte ich ihren Wunsch abschlagen können? Ich hätte alles für sie getan. _

_Es war der Anfang vom Ende gewesen._

_Ich war fast fertig mit der Reparatur, auch wenn ich gerne das Gegenteil behauptet hätte. Ich wollte die Reparatur hinauszögern, um noch mehr Zeit mit Bella verbringen zu können - hier in der Garage, wo noch alles gut und vertraut gewesen war - doch meine Hände mit ihren geübten Griffen folgten ihrem eigenen Willen, arbeiteten akribisch weiter._

_Bellas warmer, süßer Atem strich über meine Wange wie ein Frühlingshauch, als sie sich näher beugte. Würde sie mich küssen? Schließlich war dies ein Traum, und in Träumen geschahen immer die Dinge, die in der Realität nicht geschahen..._

_Ich sah sie an. Ihre Mokka-Augen bohrten sich in meine, die Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt, als suchte sie nach etwas Bestimmten in meinen Augen._

_"Bist du bereit?" fragte sie._

_Ich wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Bereit für die Motorräder? Bereit sie an einen Vampire zu verlieren? "Bereit für was?"_

_Sie lächelte voller Sanftmut und Güte. Mehr sehend und wissend, als ich begreifen konnte. Bella hatte schon immer in ihrer eigenen Welt gelebt - vielleicht sah sie wirklich Dinge, die uns anderen entgingen. _

_"Bereit für _alles_."_

* * *

_Die Erinnerung verschwamm, wurde durch eine andere ersetzt. Ich war auf dem Rückweg von Seattle, wo ich einen neuen Vergaser besorgt hatte. Am Straßenrand entdeckte ich einen liegen gebliebenen Wagen, ein wirklich schöner Mustang._

_Ich erinnerte mich noch gut, denn das war meine erste Begegnung mit Lizzi Evans gewesen - dem Mädchen, von dem ich gedacht hatte, dass es tatsächlich mit uns funktionieren könnte. Ich hatte ihren platten Reifen gewechselt, wir waren ins Gespräch gekommen - hauptsächlich über Autos, denn sie war auch ein Motor-Freak - und am Ende war ich weitergefahren mit ihrer Nummer in der Tasche und dem Vorsatz, sie auch wirklich anzurufen._

_Bevor wir uns verabschiedet hatten und sie in ihr Auto gestiegen war, hatte Lizzi mich noch einmal angeschaut, hatte mir so tief in die Augen gesehen wie Bella in der Garage, als würde auch sie nach etwas Ausschau halten ... und es nicht finden..._

_Die nächste Erinnerung holte mich ein. Ein lauwarmer Sommerabend am Strand von La Push. Das Rudel war zum gewohnten Lagerfeuer versammelt, zusammen mit unseren Familien - Emily und die anderen Objekte der Prägung._

_Wir scherzten und feierten wie gewohnt und ich machte mir einen Spaß daraus, Riley zu aufzuziehen. Vielleicht trieb ich etwas zu weit, denn als Riley kurz telefonieren ging - sichtlich mit der Absicht eine Pause von meinen Sticheleien zu bekommen - erntete ich Leahs Zorn dafür. _

_"Ja, ja, wirklich witzig" schnaubte Leah genervt. "Wann hört ihr endlich auf solche Kindsköpfe zu sein?"_

_"Ach Leah, nimm das doch nicht so ernst", neckte ich sie, mich immer noch krümmend vor Lachen über ihr angefressenes Gesicht. "Wenn du dich nur nicht auf so einen Trottel geprägt hättest."_

_"Ach Jacob", erwiderte sie. "Du kannst das doch gar nicht verstehen. Deine lächerliche Schwärmerei für Bella Swan ging doch nie über _Welpenliebe_ hinaus." Sie sah in Rileys Richtung mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Glanz in den Augen. "Du glaubst alles besser zu wissen, uns, die wir geprägt wurden, beurteilen zu können. Aber das kannst du nicht, wenn du es nicht erlebt hast. Die erste Liebe brennt immer sehr heiß", sagte sie mit Blick zu Sam aber ohne Bitternis in der Stimme, "Aber wenn Bella die Richtige gewesen wäre, die dich wirklich glücklich machen könnte, hättest du dich auf sie geprägt. Vielleicht ist sie _ihr_ schon nahe gekommen, so wie ich Emily nahe gekommen war, aber ich war es nicht. Und Sam war es nicht für mich. Halte es für verrückt, aber Riley macht mich glücklich, und das ist, was zählt. Ganz gleich, was du davon halten magst."_

_Ich wurde schlagartig still. Das Lachen war mir vergangen. Sprachlos starrte ich Leah an. Auch wenn ich ihren Klartext gewohnt war, tat es doch unerwartet weh diese Worte zu hören. Ich sprang auf die Beine und stapfte eingeschnappt davon._

_Ich wünschte mir die Furie zurück - Leah war immer noch Feuer und Flamme, aber die Verbitterung hatte sie verlassen. Ich hasste diese neue, glücklichere Leah, die so viel Verständnis und Geduld für mich aufbrachte. Man konnte sich nicht mehr richtig mit ihr zanken, genauso wie man sich nicht mehr mit Paul zoffen konnte._

* * *

_Wieder wechselte der Ort und meine Erinnerung, und jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass es nur ein Traum sein konnte. Ich befand mich am Strand von First Beach. Es war Nacht und vor mir brannte ein Feuer. Gegenüber saß mir Ephraim Ulysses Black, mein Urgroßvater, Stammeshäuptling und Alphawolf. Er war lange vor meiner Geburt gestorben, deswegen war ich ihm nie begegnet, doch eine ähnliche Vision hatte ich von ihm schon einmal gehabt - in der Nacht, als ich mich zum ersten Mal verwandelt hatte._

_Ephraim sprach in altem _Quileute_, das nur noch von wenigen fließend gesprochen werden konnte, zu mir, seine dunkle Stimme wie Rauch über dem Feuer schwebend. Worte wie Geheimnisse geflüstert in die Dunkelheit. Er war traditionell gekleidet in einfachem Leder mit vielen Ornamenten und Federn._

_Ich versuchte seinen Worten zufolgen, doch ich verstand ihn nur bruchstückhaft, als wären meine Ohren mit Wasser gefüllt. Sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck mit den tiefen Falten verriet jedoch, dass es etwas Wichtiges war. Eine Botschaft von immenser Bedeutung, die sich mir Wort um Wort offenbaren sollte ... wenn ich ihn nur besser verstehen könnte..._

_Urgroßvaters Worte wurden immer rhythmischer, flossen in den typischen Sprechgesang meiner Vorfahren. Trommelschläge ertönten, erschütterten den Boden im Gleichklang mit meinem eigenen Herzschlag, gingen mir durch Mark und Bein. Die Schläge gewannen an Kraft und Schnelligkeit, wurden schneller, lauter, bebend. Das Feuer im Steinkreis vor mir loderte höher, die Flammen tanzten in wildem Zickzack vor dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel._

_Dann abrupt brachen die Trommeln ab, Ephraim schwieg. Stille. Wir sahen uns an - zwei einsame Wölfe im Feuerschein._

_"Die Zeit wird kommen", sprach Ephraim, zeigte auf mich, "um aufzustehen."_

_Ich schüttelte den Kopf erschrocken. "Ich kann nicht", flüsterte ich atemlos. _

_Ephraims Augen verdunkelten sich, spiegelten des Feuer in seinem Inneren wieder, das so lange gelodert hatte und nun dabei war zu verrauchen. Er war ein alter Mann, doch das stolze Tier, der Beschützer dieses Stammes, war immer noch in ihm._

_"Du wirst es können, wenn es so weit ist. Du wirst deine Stärke finden, mein Sohn. Die Geister werden dir beistehen. So wie sie es seid jeher getan haben." _

* * *

Als ich endlich wieder zu mir kam - diesmal richtig und nicht bloß im Traum - spürte ich als Erstes kalten, harten Stein an meinem Bauch. Scharfe Kanten piekten mir in die Haut. Ich war nicht länger in Wolfsgestalt. Irgendwann in der Bewusstlosigkeit musste ich mich zurückverwandelt haben.

Benommen versuchte ich mich aufzurichten. Mein Schädel brummte wie nach einer langen Zechtour, mein ganzer Körper war verspannt und protestierte bei jeder Bewegung. Ich hob den Kopf mühsam, sah mich um. Meine Rudelbrüder lagen um mich herum, alle zurückverwandelt und nackt wie ich. Einige waren gerade dabei aufzuwachen, bewegten sich zaghaft und desorientiert, andere waren immer noch KO, doch es schien allen gut zugehen. Ich zählte die Körper durch, das Rudel war vollständig - bis auf Collin und Josh natürlich.

Ich sah mich weiter um und wurde nur verwirrter, denn sofort stellte ich fest, dass wir nicht mehr im Wald von Forks waren. Wir waren an einem ganz anderem Ort.

Eine riesige Höhle, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Grelle Scheinwerfer leuchteten wie künstliche Sonnen von der Decke, die so hoch lag, dass sie sich nur erahnen ließ. Direkt vor uns erstreckte sich eine glatte Steilwand aus dunklem Stein in die Höhe und endete in einem breiten Felsvorsprung.

Immer mehr von meinen Brüdern erwachten und sahen sich genauso verwirrt um.

"Wo sind wir?"

"Was zum Teufel ist passiert?"

Sam richtete sich als Erster auf, sah sich langsam um. Seine Miene war verschlossen, doch ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er genauso ratlos war wie wir. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, waren die Vampire mit ihren merkwürdigen Voodoo-Kräften - der Nebel, der Schmerz und dann diese Leere... es dämmerte mir schnell, dass sie uns verschleppt haben mussten, genauso wie Colin und Josh Monate zuvor, doch zu welchem Zweck war mir immer noch nicht klar. Und warum das ganze Rudel? Warum so ein großes Risiko?

Ich dachte an Forks zurück, La Push - das Reservat war schutzlos ohne uns. Wir mussten so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause.

Auf dem Felsvorsprung erschienen plötzlich Vampire - nicht dieselben wie im Wald, aber sie trugen ähnliche Kleidung. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie aus einem alten Horror-Streifen entsprungen, irgendwie altmodisch und ausgestorben mit den langen Haaren und Kutten - so wie man sich Vampire nicht klischeehafter vorstellen konnte.

Irgendwie schafften wir es uns wieder in Wölfe zu verwandeln. Der Anblick der Blutsauger hatte die Benommenheit und Verwirrung aus unseren Köpfen gefegt und uns wieder klar sehen lassen. Nichts belebt die Sinne so wie der Anblick des Feindes. Ich fletschte die Zähne, legte die Ohren an. Mein Maul schäumte vor Wut. Genau wie bei Sam und den anderen. Die Vampire ließen sich davon nicht wirklich beeindrucken, auch wenn einer der Drei, der Einzige mit weißem Haar, angewidert von unserem Anblick das Gesicht verzog.

Der schwarzhaarige Vampir in der Mitte trat vor und begann zu uns zu sprechen, seine Stimme hallte von den Felswänden wieder und war daher selbst über unser lautes Knurren zu hören.

"Willkommen, willkommen", begrüßte er uns mit ausgebreiteten armen und einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. In seinen roten Augen glitzerte der Wahnsinn. Sollte das ein Scherz ein? Hieß er uns wirklich _willkommen_?

Wollte er in dieser Situation auch noch Smalltalk betreiben?

"Es ist wundervoll, euch heute hier zu sehen." Er sprach wirklich, als wären wir Gäste und nicht Gefangene, gegen unseren Willen hier hergebracht und in eine verdammte Höhle sperrt wie Hunde in einen Zwinger. Der Vampir begutachtete das Rudel ausgiebig, jeden einzelnen von uns, als wären wir der Hauptgewinn irgendeiner Lotterie. _Der Supercoup von Vegas. _

"Ich bin so entzückt und angetan von eurer Qualität. Solche Kraft und Willensstärke sieht man nicht alle Tage. Unter der richtigen Anleitung wärt ihr zu soviel im Stande. Ihr könntet euer Potential richtig entfalten. Ihr müsst euch uns nur anschließen."

Jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass der Kerl total durchgeknallt war. Er wollte, dass _wir_ uns ihnen anschließen? Dass wir ihre Schosshunde wurden?

Ein kollektiver Schrei der Empörung ging durch unsere Wolfsreihen. Wir knurrten, schnaubten, wetzten unsere Krallen am dunklen Gestein und konnten unsere Wut und Abscheu kaum noch im Zaum halten. Paul schoss nach vorne, versuchte an der Wand hochzuspringen und den Vorsprung zu erreichen, versuchte nach den Blutsaugern zu schnappen, doch der Felsvorsprung war zu weit oben und die Wand darunter zu steil und glatt, um daran hochzuklettern. Sie waren aus unserer Reichweite. Wir konnten ihnen im Moment nichts tun, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass wir nicht erstbeste Gelegenheit nutzen und sie auseinander nehmen würden. Der Zorn brodelte weiter in unserem Blut.

Die Mundwinkel des Vampiranführers zuckten nur leicht. Er seufzte theatralisch und faltete sie Hände vor der Brust. "Ich hatte gehofft, es würde anders laufen. Dass ihr gleich einsehen würdet, was gut für euch ist. Es hätte nicht so weit kommen müssen, aber ihr lasst mir leider keine Wahl." Er machte eine kurze Handbewegung und wie aufs Stichwort erschienen weitere Gestalten - die beiden unheimlichen Vampirkinder und ein großer Vampir, der eine zierliche Person mit sich zerrte. Eine Frau. Dunkles Haar, dunkle Haut, Furcht im Gesicht.

Emily Young, Sams Gefährtin.

Sam wurde stocksteif neben mir, seine Augen waren geweitet und nur auf Emily gerichtet. Das konnte nur ein Trick sein! Sie konnte einfach nicht hier sein!

"Sam", schrie sie verzweifelt, als sie den schwarzen Wolf sah. Ihre Wangen waren Tränen überströmt und sie wand sich hilflos im Griff des Vampirs. Sam war immer noch wie erstarrt.

"Wir haben zwei von euch vor ein paar Monaten gefangen genommen", fuhr der schwarzhaarige Blutsauger fort. "Das habt ihr sicher nicht vergessen. Sie haben uns alles über euch erzählt."

Zum ersten Mal ergriff jetzt der weißhaarige Vampir das Wort. "Wir kennen alle eure Geheimnisse. Alle eure Schwächen", sagte er. Wo der schwarzhaarige Vampir noch seltsam höflich gewirkt hatte, ließ diese hier keinen Zweifel daran, wie wenig er von uns hielt und sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte, wie gerne er uns umgebracht hätte. Aber der Schwarzhaarige hatte wohl mehr zu sagen als er. "Und wir kennen die Verbindung zu dieser Frau und derer, die so sind wie sie - die, auch die ihr geprägt seid. Wir haben sie an einen sicheren Ort gebracht. Wenn ihr nicht tut, was wir verlangen, werden wir sie töten. Eine nach der anderen."

Wir konnten es nicht glauben. Das konnte nicht passieren! Durfte nicht passieren! Die Köpfe meiner Bruder waren genauso leer wie meiner, genauso ratlos. Die Gesichter der anderen Geprägten flammten in meinem Geist auf - Kim, Rachel, Claire ... sogar Riley - verbunden mit demselben Gefühle der verzweifelten Ohnmacht.

_Was sollen wir tun? _

Unsere Wolfinstinkte sagten uns anzugreifen, uns nicht diesen Monstern geschlagen geben ... doch das gab es noch einen stärkeren Impuls - das Bedürfnis unsere Liebsten zu schützen. Vielleicht war es ein Trick, vielleicht hatten sie nur Emily und die anderen waren noch in Sicherheit ... aber was würde das für einen Unterschied machen? Es war Emily!

Keiner von uns war bereit sie zu gefährden, Sam schon gar nicht. Wenn es Bella gewesen wäre ... wie weit wäre ich bereit gewesen zu gehen, um sie zu beschützen?

"Also", sagte der dunkelhaarige Vampir. "Bekennt ihr euch zu den Volturi als euren neuen Herren?"

Wir zögerten, warteten gespannt darauf, dass Sam uns die Entscheidung abnahm. Ein alphabefehl genügte, um uns alle gefügig zu machen. Sam sah zu Emily hoch, sah nur sie. Neue Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, doch das war auch etwas wie Trotz zu sehen - Stolz und Tapferkeit. "Du es nicht, Sam", rief sie aus voller Kraft. "Ihr dürft ihnen nicht geben, was sie wollen!"

Der blonde Vampir wirbelte zu ihr herum, riss Emily aus dem Griff ihres Bewachers und zerrte sie näher zum Abgrund, so dass sie gefährlich nah an der Kante stand. "Ihr werdet gehorchen! Und damit euch klar wird, was für euch auf dem Spiel steht, eine kleine Demonstration für euch!" Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung, zu schnell für uns zum folgen, brach er Emily das Genick. Dann ließ er ihren schlaffen Körper achtlos über die Kante fallen. Eine Schrecksekunde hatte ausgereicht, um ihr Leben auszulöschen. Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt zu schreien, und wir hatten keine Zeit gehabt sie zu retten.

Emilys Körper segelte wie in Zeitlupe vor meinen Augen in die Tiefe. Sam stieß einen unmenschlichen Schmerzensschrei aus, stürzte nach vorne und verwandelte sich in seine Menschengestalt zurück. Bevor Emily auf dem Boden aufschlug, fing Sam sie in seinen Armen auf. Er fiel auf die Knie, hielt Emily in seinen Armen, versuchte irgendwie zu begreifen, dass sie nicht wieder aufwachen würden ... dass sie wirklich fort war.

Ich teilte Sams Schmerz, und konnte doch nichts tun. Ich konnte nicht einmal wegsehen. Die Vampire hatten uns in der Hand, solange sie die anderen in ihrer Gewalt hatten! Die anderen Wölfe würden nicht riskieren ihre Liebsten zu gefährden, dazu war die Bindung zu stark.

Und Sam ...

... der lange Zeit später immer noch mit gebeugten Schultern auf dem Steinboden hockte und Emilys leblosen Körper in den Armen wiegte ...

... war seitdem nicht mehr derselbe ...

* * *

**A/N:**

Songs zum Kapitel: _Olin & The Moon __**"Not in love"**_ (Garage), _Lisa Hanning __**"Your ghost"**_ (Jacobs Visionen), _Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz __**"Cold"**_(Emilys Tod)

Ich weiß, ich bin so gemein zu den Wölfen. Haben sie nicht schon genug gelitten...? Anscheinend nicht. Und ich hatte vorgewarnt, dass die Geschichte noch düsterer werden würde. Vielleicht ist es auch nicht unbedingt charaktertreu, dass sie sich nicht wehren, aber zum Wohle der Geschichte habe ich einfach dabei belassen. Sie werden sich noch zur Wehr setzen, keine Sorge.

Im nächsten Kapitel geht es wieder mit Nessie weiter. Bis dahin :D


	15. Kapitel 10

**A/N: **

Ein neues Kapitel! Es geht langsam voran. Von hier ist die Geschichte wieder aus Nessies Sicht, sie ist irgendwie leichter zu schreiben, dennoch ist dieses Kapitel keines meiner Favoriten - hauptsächlich weil sich Jacob wie ein Vollidiot aufführt!

Ich bin aber trotzdem froh - nur noch ein paar Tage bis zur _Breaking Dawn_ - DVD!

* * *

**Kapitel 10 : Nachts sind alle Katzen grau**

_**Nessie's POV - Volterra**_

_"Some things are changeless._

_People love, and die,_

_they dream, destroy, despair,_

_go mad._

_They fulfill their destinies,_

_live out the course of their lives._

_We fulfill our function, _

_as they fulfill theirs..._

_That will not change."_

- Neil Gaiman

Noch lange nach dem Jacob seine Erzählung von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Jahre, die die Wölfe nach Volterra gebracht hatten, beendet hatte, saßen wir beiden am Rand der unterirdischen Lagune und schwiegen. Einzig das Plätschern des Wasserfalls und das Pochen meines eigenen Herzschlages durchbrachen die Stille, die uns umgab.

Mein Mund war trocken und ich brachte einfach kein Wort heraus, auch wenn es angebracht gewesen wäre, Jacob irgendeine Art von Trost zukommen zulassen. Doch der Schock steckte zu tief und ich war wie erstarrt, versuchte irgendwie zu verdauen, was ich zuvor gehört hatte. Versuchte zu verstehen, wie Jacob sich fühlen musste - und wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet haben muss, mir seine Seele zu offenbaren. Seine Offenheit hatte mich fast so überrumpelt wie seine Geschichte selbst - so gewaltsam. Grausam.

Ich dachte an Sam und den immensen Verlust, den er mit Emilys Tod erlitten hatte, und verstand, wie er zum Schatten seiner Selbst werden konnte. Menschen waren keine Inseln, sie brauchten einander und verdorrten ohne Vertrauen und Nähe zu schemenhaften Karikatur des Lebens ohne Sinn. Die Geschichte erinnerte mich an meine Eltern und ihre Beinahe-Tragödie. Als sie vor meiner Geburt getrennt gewesen waren, hatte es sie beide sehr mitgenommen. Als wären sie in zwei Hälften gebrochen. _Gebrochene Herzen._

Irgendwann räusperte sich Jacob neben mir und erinnerte mich wieder daran, wo ich war. Ich beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er auf seine Hände starrte, die groß und kräftig waren und ständig in Bewegung schienen, und sein Kiefer unruhig zuckte, als hätte er an seinen eigenen unausgesprochenen Gedanken zu knabbern.

Er saß leicht nach vorne gebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf den kräftigen Oberschenkeln abgestützt. Seine langen Wimpern schattierten seine dunklen Augen wie ein Kranz. Er sah irgendwie ... verloren aus. Am liebsten hätte ich die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, sie ihm auf die Schulter gelegt. Ihn tröstend in den arm genommen und ihm gesagt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, wie meine Eltern es immer taten. Mir ging es danach immer besser, aber ich bezweifelte, dass es bei Jacob so einfach sein würde. Er war bestimmt schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr in den Arm genommen worden.

So gerne ich ihn auch aufmuntern wollte, ich hielt mich zurück. Wir waren doch kaum mehr als Fremde. Nur weil er mir seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, machte uns das noch lange nicht zu Freunden. Außerdem wollte ich ihn nicht anzulügen - es würde nicht alles wieder gut werden. Wie konnte es auch?

"Jetzt bist du dran", sagte Jacob nach einer Weile der Stille mit seiner rauen Stimme, die so viel mehr Selbstkontrolle auszudrücken schien als er in Wahrheit im Angesicht seiner Erinnerungen aufbringen konnte. Sein heftig auf und ab hüpfender Adamsapfel verriet ihn jedoch. Die Erinnerungen schienen ihm immer noch zuzusetzen, denn seine Augen waren dunkel verhüllt und von kleinen Sorgenfalten umgeben - was meiner Meinung nach auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war.

"Ich habe dir meine Geschichte erzählt, jetzt musst du mir deine erzählen."

Ruckartig sprang Jacob auf die Beine, als könnte er nicht länger ruhig neben mir sitzen, machte ein paar Schritte durch die Höhle und wirbelte dann zu mir herum. Die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht sprach Bände, als er mich ansah, nach den richtigen Worten suchend. "Wer bist du? _Was_ bist du? Wie kann ich...?" Ihm gingen die Worte aus, doch ich hatte den Klang der Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme gehört. Das dringende Bedürfnis, ein wenig Klarheit in die Unwissenheit zu bringen, die ihn so zu malträtieren schien. Hilflos ließ er die Schultern hängen, sah mich nur an, wartete auf meine Erklärung. Seine letzte abgebrochene Frage ließ mich nicht los...

"Wie kannst du _was_?" wollte ich wissen. Was hatte er noch sagen wollen? Ich wusste die Antwort nicht, kannte die Frage nicht einmal, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich, dass es um mehr ging als bloße Neugier - als würde mein Leben von diesem Wissen abhängen. Es ging darum, was sich seit unserer ersten Begegnung zwischen uns abspielte - die unerklärliche Anziehungskraft, die meinen Kopf schwirren ließ. Jacob schien eine Ahnung zu haben, was vor sich ging, doch er blieb mir die Antwort schuldig. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust und sein Gesicht wurde verschlossen. "Vergiss es! Sag mir endlich, wer du bist!"

"Ich bin Renesmee Cullen. Ich bin ein Halbvampir und die Tochter von Edward und Bella Cullen", purzelten die Worte aus mir hervor. Wenn ich schnell sprach, würde es vielleicht nicht so verrückt klingen. So unglaublich.

"Bella ... Cullen." Er sagte das so, als wäre es etwas Schändliches. Als würde er gleich an den Worten ersticken. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine gequälte Grimasse. "Sie hat den Blutsauger also wirklich geheiratet", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst sprechend und starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt irgendwo in die Luft. "Sie ist jetzt selbst ein Blutsauger..."

_Blutsauger._ Ich zuckte innerlich bei der abfälligen Bezeichnung zusammen. Sah er mich auch so? Als nichts weiter als ein bösartiger Parasit?

Jacobs Blick wanderte zurück zu meinem Gesicht, suchte es nach irgendetwas ab - vielleicht versuchte er Bella in mir wieder zu erkennen. Ich hatte ihre braunen Augen - hätte ihm das nicht längst auffallen müssen?

Er kam zu dem Schluss mir trotzdem nicht zu glauben. "Du kannst unmöglich ihr Kind sein! Du bist ... viel zu alt ... und Vampire können gar keine Kinder bekommen!" beharrte er.

"Ach, bist ein Experte auf dem Gebiet? Rein logisch betrachtet sollte es Vampire nicht einmal geben - auch keine Werwölfe, aber sie sind trotzdem hier. Wieso sollten dann nicht auch andere ... _Dinge_ möglich sein?"

"Du weichst mir aus."

Recht hatte er. Das Thema war einfach so kompliziert und persönlich, dass es mir nicht leicht fiel darüber zu sprechen. Nicht mit ihm. Wenn ich meine Existenz erklären sollte, wurde mir wieder bewusst, wie wenig ich eigentlich über mich selbst wusste. Woher kam ich, wohin wollte ich ... ich fühlte mich wie eine unbekannte Variable in einer offenen Gleichung. Großvaters medizinische Theorie war nur ein Teil der Wahrheit. Es gab so viele Faktoren zu berücksichtigen - _der richtige Ort zur richtigen Zeit._

Ein Wunder der Natur.

Oder ein Albtraum, je nach Sichtweise.

Ich ließ stöhnend die Luft aus meinen Lungen entweichen. Ein tiefer Seufzer als Ausdruck meiner Frustration...

"Vampire können untereinander keine Kinder bekommen", erklärte ich geduldig, "aber unter bestimmten Umständen können sich männliche Exemplare fortpflanzen. Es ist sehr selten und erfordert eine sehr spezielle Vorrausetzungen, aber wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich bin nur ein Halbvampir - ich bin auch halb Mensch, weil meine Mutter noch ein Mensch gewesen ist, als sie mich empfangen hat."

Ich biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe, wartete auf Jacobs Reaktion. Mehrere Augenblicke vergingen, in denen gar nichts geschah. Jacob sagte nicht, bewegte sich nicht, blinzelte nicht einmal. Die Rädchen in seinem Gehirn schienen ins Stottern geraten zu sein.

"WAS?" brach es schließlich unerwartet aus ihm hervor. Das Zittern in seinen Händen setzte von Neuem ein und rief mich zur Wachsamkeit. Er würde sich doch nicht verwandeln oder? Nur ungern würde ich noch einmal seine Krallen und Zähne zu spüren bekommen.

Jacob fletschte die Zähne. Seine Augen verfinsterten sich zusehends.

Das Zittern überwältigte seinen ganze Körper, wurde so heftig, dass ich kaum mehr als ausgewaschene Konturen von Jacob wahrnehmen konnte. An Teilen seines Körpers begann bereits rotbraunes Fell zu sprießen und die Proportionen seiner Gliedmaßen veränderten sich. Es war ein befremdlicher und zugleich faszinierender Anblick, ihn in diesem Zwischenstadium zusehen - noch kein Wolf aber auch kein Mann mehr.

Bisher hatte er sich so schnell vor meinen Augen verwandelt, dass mir der Übergang wie ein fließendes Leuchten vorgekommen waren, doch jetzt kämpfte er gegen die Verwandlung an, wollte sie aufhalten und blieb irgendwo im Limbo stecken.

"Sie hat mit ihm ... als _Mensch_?" Jacobs Stimme hatte nun mehr etwas von einem Jaulen. Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, hielt sich den Schädel, als wollte er unangenehme Bilder, die sich ihm aufdrangen, loswerden. "Das kann ich nicht glauben! Das ist ... dann wäre sie besser gestorben!"

_Gestorben?_ Ich hörte wohl nicht richtig. _Wünschte er sich allen Ernstes den Tod meiner Mutter? _Er sagte noch mehr, doch ich hörte nicht mehr hin. Ich hatte genug gehört.

Plötzlich regte sich eine neue Emotion in mir, die ich Jacob gegenüber in der kurzen Zeit, in der ich ihn kannte, noch nicht gespürt hatte - _Zorn._ Verwirrung, Neugier, ein irrationales Bedürfnis in seiner Nähe zu sein - all das hatte Jacob ungewollt in mir ausgelöst, niemals Wut, nicht einmal als er mich verletzt hatte.

Doch seine Worte, so bedachtlos gewählt und gleichzeitig so scharfkantig, waren wie ein Eispickel, der immer wieder in meine Brust gestoßen wurde - oder zumindest so wie ich es mir vorstellte, dass es sich anfühlen musste. Immer tiefer und am Ende dort wie ein spitzer Dorn stecken bleibend.

Er redete hier immer hin von meiner Zeugung - _meinem Leben!_ Als wäre meine Familie das Schlimmste von der Welt ...

Wie kam er darauf, sich so ein Urteil zu erlauben? Es war nicht seine Entscheidung, nicht sein Leben. Sollte ich mich für meine Existenz entschuldigen? Er hatte mich nicht einmal ausreden lassen oder mir die Gelegenheit gegeben, es ihm besser verständlich zu machen.

Am Ende schien es für ihn ganz einfach zu sein - er war ein Werwolf und Vampire der Feind. Alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hatte, war schlecht. Vielleicht verstand er nicht, wie ambivalent die Welt in Wirklichkeit war, vielleicht wollte er es nicht, weil er sich dann eingestehen müsste, dass seine eigene Moral begrenzt war. Mir wurde dadurch nur bewusst, wie fixiert Jacob darauf war, _was_ ich war, anstatt zu sehen, _wer_ ich war. Wer ich _sein_ wollte ... und mit großer Traurigkeit kam mir der Gedanke, dass er es vielleicht nie sehen würde. Dass ich mir nur falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, als ich ihn hatte wieder sehen und kennen lernen wollen.

Vampire und Werwölfe passten eben nicht zusammen...

Entschlossen erhob ich mich und straffte die Schultern. Ich ballte die Fäuste und bemühte mich um Kontrolle. "Hör auf damit!" sagte ich mit einer Stimme fester als ich es mir je zugetraut hätte. Und wie viel Wut in den paar Worten aufkochte. Genug um eine Kleinstadt verbrennen zu lassen. "Das reicht jetzt!"

Jacob starrte mich an, mindestens genauso überrascht über mein kleinen Ausbruch wie ich. Er wirkte verblüfft, fast so als hätte er einen Schlang ins Gesicht erhalten. Sein Kopf zuckte sogar etwas zurück, als er meinen finsteren Blick auffing. Das Zittern hatte aufgehört und er sah wieder wie ein Mensch aus. Keine Spur des Wolfes zu sehen.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen so krampfhaft zusammen, dass es beinahe wehtat. Die Worte brachen wie eine Fontäne aus mir hervor, als hätten sie zu lange im Verborgenen geschlummert und nur darauf gewartet aus meiner Brust explodieren zu können.

"Hör auf so über meine Familie zu sprechen und über mich! Was gibt dir das Recht? Glaubst du, du wärst besser? Das bist du nicht, du dienst den Volturi! Du hast wahrscheinlich mehr Blut an deinen Händen, als ich es je haben werde! Du wolltest die Wahrheit doch hören. Du wolltest wissen, wer ich bin, aber du interessierst dich nur für deine eigenen verletzten Gefühle! Ist dir vielleicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass auch _ich_ Gefühle habe? Oder glaubst du, dass Vampire über so etwas nicht verfügen? Dass wir nichts fühlen können? Oh, aber das können wir - wir können hassen und wir können lieben! Genauso wie Menschen, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Mein Vater hat meine Mutter immer nur geliebt und du weißt nicht, was er alles tun und opfern wollte, um sie zu beschützen. Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht so zu sein und ich kann auch nichts daran ändern, aber ich versuche ein guter '_Mensch'_ zu sein. Deswegen bin ich überhaupt erst hier runtergekommen, um mit dir zu sprechen ... aber das zählt nichts, weil ich kein _Mensch_ bin, richtig? Ich werde immer ein Vampir sein und du wirst immer ein Wolf sein."

Jacob schien sprachlos. Seine Lippen zitterten, doch es kam kein Ton heraus, und für einen langen Atemzug starrten wir uns nur an. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.

Ich drehte mich um und ging zielstrebig davon. Jacob fand plötzlich seine Stimme wieder, rief mir nach, versuchte aber nicht mich aufzuhalten und ich blieb weder stehen noch drehte ich mich noch einmal um. So sehr ich ihn hatte wieder sehen wollen, genauso schnell wollte ich jetzt von ihm wegkommen. Seine Worte, seine ganze Reaktion von der bitteren Abscheu bis zum erstarrten Schweigen, hatten mir mehr weh getan als seine Klauen und Reißzähne es jemals gekonnt hätten.

Wie schnell sich die Dinge doch ändern konnten...

* * *

Ich rannte durch das unterirdische Höhlenlabyrinth. Erst als ich Jacob nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte - weder seinen Herzschlag noch seinen Geruch, erlaubte ich mir wieder langsamer zu werden. Meine Schritte wurden schlurfend und auf einmal fühlte ich mich sehr müde, regelrecht erschöpft. Ich streifte unbeabsichtigt einen kleinen Stein und das klackernde Geräusch, als er über den Höhlenboden hüpfte, hallte um mich herum wider. Jacobs Vorwürfe nagten an mir im gleichen Takt.

Ich sah immer noch sein Gesicht vor mir. Wie er mich angesehen hatte - als wäre ich auf einmal eine völlig andere Person. Nicht, dass er mich vorher gekannt hatte, dennoch tat es weh, dass sich seine Meinung über mich so leicht ändern ließ, dass sie nur durch meine Herkunft bestimmt wurde.

Hatte ich mir meine Existenz ausgesucht? Nein.

Konnte ich etwas daran ändern? An der Vergangenheit? Nein.

War ich deswegen ein schlechter _'Mensch'_? Genau diese Frage beschäftigte mich schon so lange. Alle in meiner Familie hatten mir so oft versichert, dass man nicht durch seine Herkunft zu der Person wurde, die man war, sondern durch seine Persönlichkeit, Gefühle und Taten. Wir bestimmten unser Schicksal, auch wenn es manchmal ausweglos schien. Wir hatten alle eine gute und eine böse Seite - und nachts waren alle Katzen grau...

Aber vielleicht war genau das der Grund, warum sie mir all diese schönen Worte gegeben hatten. Sie waren meine Familie und mussten so über mich denken. Vielleicht hatte Jacob mehr Recht mit seiner Sichtweise, weil er nicht zu meiner Familie gehörte und mir gegenüber nicht voreingenommen war - er _musste_ mich nicht lieben ...

Oder er war einfach ein Werwolf war, der alle Vampire hasste, Halbvampire eingeschlossen.

Ich wusste nicht, wo mir der Kopf stand. Am liebsten hätte ich all diese Gedanken zu einem Ball zusammen geknüllt und zum Mond geschossen, denn ich hatte es satt, von so vielen Zweifeln zerfressen zu werden. Ich wollte nur einen Augenblick Ruhe in meinem Kopf finden.

Ich schloss die Augen, beruhigte meine Atmung mit einigen der Meditationsübungen, die ich von Onkel Jasper gelernt hatte, bis es mir etwas besser ging.

Als ich wieder aus meinen Gedanken auftauchte, wusste ich nicht genau, wo ich war. Sich Untertage zu orientieren war selbst für Vampire schwierig, wenn es nur Finsternis und keine Orientierungspunkte gab. Ich hatte mich in dem weitläufigen Höhlensystem verlaufen. Auch wenn ich mich angeschlagen fühlte, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Ausgang. Irgendwie fand ich den Weg zurück zum Wolfslager. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie ich den richtigen Weg gefunden hatte, es war eine unbewusste Instinkthandlung gewesen, die mich in diese Richtung getrieben hatte.

Die anwesenden Wölfe musterten mich genauso wie zuvor voller Argwohn, als ich das Lager nach meinem Großvater absuchte. Jacob war nirgends zu entdecken und ich war froh darüber, ihm nicht noch einmal in die Augen blicken zu müssen.

_Wen interessierte dieser blöde Wolf!_

Ich fand Großvater vor dem großen Zelt, in dem die beiden verletzten Werwölfe gelegen hatten. Er lächelte erleichtert, als ich auf ihn zu ging.

"Renesmee", sagte er und in meinem Namen schwangen all die Fragen mit, die er mir eigentlich stellen wollte - wo war ich gewesen, ging es mir gut. Die Erinnerung an den Anblick der beiden kranken Werwölfe, die inzwischen tot sein mussten, huschte vor meinen Augen vorbei und ich versuchte sie wieder zu verdrängen, an etwas anderes zu denken. Nicht daran, wie Sam und Großvater ihnen das Leben genommen haben mussten - um ihr Leid zu beenden ...

Aber ich fühlte mich kraftlos und ausgekühlt und konnte Jacobs Worte nicht vergessen. Mich umringt von Werwölfen zu sehen und ihren Geruch ständig in der Nase zu haben, verstärkte nur noch das beklemmende Bedürfnis in mir wieder an die Erdoberfläche zu gelangen. Raus aus der Enge der Höhle. Frische Luft atmen.

"Es geht mir gut", versicherte ich Großvater mit matter Stimme, "aber ich würde jetzt gerne wieder nach oben, wenn es geht."

Großvater nickte und legte den Arm um mich. "Natürlich, ich bin sowieso fertig hier."

* * *

Den nächsten Tag widmete ich meinem Training mit Alec, wie ich es Aro als Gegenleistung meines Besuches bei den Werwölfen versprochen hatte. Meine Eltern, wenig begeistert von meinem Entschluss meinem Wort trotz allem nachzukommen, ließen mich gewähren, da ich es mir nicht ausreden lassen wollte. Außerdem brauchte ich eine Ablenkung nach dem Jacob-Fiasko, das ich in den hintersten Winkel meines Bewusstseins verbannt hatte, damit mein Gedanken lesender Vater nichts davon mitbekommen würde - sonst wäre er sicher schnurstracks in die Höhle marschiert und hätte Jacob das Fell über die Ohren gezogen.

Wortwörtlich.

Nach dem Frühstück hatten Alec und ich uns in den weitläufigen Innenhof der Festung begeben, der irgendwie an ein Atrium erinnerte. Es war ein halbwegs sonniger Tag, sodass die meisten Volturi den Hof mieden. Auch wenn die hohen Steinmauern sie vor den Blicken der Menschen schützten, schienen sie ihre geheimniskrämerische Haltung nicht aufgeben und kein Risiko eingehen zu wollen. Sich immer zu verstecken, nie am richtigen Leben teilzunehmen ... kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. So war es mir schließlich seit meiner Geburt ergangen.

Alec hatte sich vermummt und trug sogar Handschuhe, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, hin und wieder den Kopf der Sonne entgegenzustrecken, um ihre warmen Strahlen auf dem Gesicht zu spüren, auch wenn er dann strahlte wie eine Diskokugel.

Auf einer der Steinbänke ließen wir uns nieder und Alec erklärte mir noch einmal ausführlich seine Gabe, demonstrierte mir ihre verschiedenen Wirkungsweisen und versuchte zu erklären, wie er es geschafft hatte, sie so zu entfalten. Doch all meiner Bemühungen zum Trotz kam ich einfach nicht voran. Ich versuchte Gedanken und Bilder an Alec weiterzureichen ohne ihn zu berühren und versuchte etwas aus seinem Geist aufzuschnappen, doch es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren. Ich empfang nichts als weißes Rauschen sobald der direkte Kontakt fehlte.

Je länger das Training dauerte, desto ungeduldiger und frustrierter wurde ich. Ich fühlte mich unzulänglich. Sicherlich hätte ich längst einen Fortschritt machen müssen, wenn auch nur einen kleinen. Stattdessen fühlte es sich an, als würde ich nur auf der Stelle treten und meine Zeit verschwenden. Vielleicht steckte nicht genug Vampir in mir, um meine Fähigkeit ausbauen zu können.

"Es ist gut, dass du ehrgeizig bist", versuchte Alec mich aufzumuntern, als er meine nachlassende Zuversicht bemerkte. "Aber du darfst auch nicht zuviel von dir verlangen. Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen. Du kannst so einen Leistungssprung nicht von Heute auf Morgen erwarten. Mich hat es auch Monate und Jahre gebraucht, um meine Gabe soweit zu perfektionieren. Du brauchst Geduld."

"Ja, aber du bist ein Vampir", seufzte ich noch deprimierter. "Wenn du schon Probleme hattest, kann ich es gleich vergessen. Was, wenn meine menschliche Seite meine Gabe irgendwie blockiert? Wenn ich nie werde mehr tun können als bisher?" Ich ließ mich auf der Bank zurücksinken, bis ich den kalten Stein im Rücken spürte und schaute in den blauen Himmel, über den flauschige, weiße Wolken friedlich davonzogen.

"Und was wäre daran so schlimm?"

"Es ist nur - ich kann nicht mithalten", gestand ich leise. "Mit normalen Vampiren. Mit meiner Familie ... meine Eltern wissen das, weswegen sie auch so überfürsorglich sind. Sie müssen mich ständig beschützen, weil ich nicht stark genug bin. Nicht schnell genug. Und eine _Kung Fu _- Kampfmaschine wird Onkel Jasper auch nie aus mir machen können. Ich dachte einfach, meine Gabe könnte es mir ermöglichen, auf mich selbst aufzupassen und nicht so abhängig zu sein."

"Du willst deine Gabe zur Waffe machen? Die Idee könnte von Aro stammen," lachte Alec amüsiert. Seine Worte sorgten dafür, dass ich innerlich erstarrte. So hatte ich das noch gar nicht gesehen, obwohl es offensichtlich war. Der einzige Grund, warum Aro das Training mit Alec überhaupt vorgeschlagen hatte, war, dass er das Potential meiner Gabe sah, sie als Waffe einzusetzen zu können. Anderen meine Gedanken und Empfindungen als ihre einsetzen zu können war eine beinahe beängstigende Vorstellung - besonders wenn es Aros Zwecken dienen würde. Es war kein schöner Gedanke, dem Urvampir in diesem Punkt so ähnlich zu sein, dasselbe Ziel zu verfolgen ohne es zu merken.

Ich wollte nicht wie er werden.

Ich wollte ich selbst sein, nur hatte ich keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete. Ich glaubte mich auf dem besten Weg es herauszufinden, doch was, wenn mir am Ende nicht gefiel, was ich finden würde? Wenn ich mich immer weiter von dem entfernte, was ich eigentlich anstrebte zu sein? Kein Monster zu sein...

Alecs Worte brachten mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er war ein Stück näher gerückt, sodass er auf mich herab schauen konnte. Sein Gesicht war sanft und ernst, trotz der rubinroten Augen im Schatten seiner Kapuze. Einmal mehr sah er wie ein Engel von _Botticelli_ aus. "Du gibst dir selbst nicht genug Anerkennung, Renesmee. Du bist mehr als deine Gabe." Seine Hand suchte nach meiner und seine kalten Finger drückten meine sanft. "Du bist etwas Besonderes, das sieht jeder auf den ersten Blick. Du hast die Gabe Menschen auf eine Art zu berühren, ihr Innerstes zu berühren, wie es nur wenige vermögen. Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen und eine Liebenswürdigkeit, die Herzen öffnen kann. Schau dir doch nur die Werwölfe an. Sie akzeptieren dich ohne dass du sie großartig überzeugen musstest ... fast wie eine von ihnen."

Ich lachte bitter, erinnerte mich an ihre Distanz und aggressiven Blicke im Lager. Erinnerte mich an Jacobs schroffe Worte, die immer noch wie Splitter in meiner Brust steckten und mich bei jeden Atemzug quälend daran erinnerten, was er wirklich von mir dachte. Wie schnell seine Haltung umgeschlagen war, von zurückhaltender Sympathie zu deutlichem Abscheu - wie er mich angesehen und von meiner Mutter, ihrer Verwandlung gesprochen hatte... _Aber sicher, wie eine von ihnen..._

"Können wir bitte nicht von den Wölfen sprechen? Ich würde wirklich lieber weiter arbeiten." Ich setzte mich wieder aufrecht und strich meine Bluse glatt - Alice würde mich umbringen, wenn sie Falten bekäme.

"Ganz wie du möchtest. Vielleicht sollten wir einen anderen Ansatz probieren. Möglicherweise könnte Meditation deine innere Blockade lösen."

Wir wollten gerade unser Training fortsetzen, als Heidi auf uns zu marschierte um mir mitzuteilen, dass Aro meine Eltern und mich sprechen wollte. Vielleicht ging es um meine Gabe, vielleicht war er genauso ungeduldig wie ich und wollte Resultate sehen. Heidi eskortierte mich mit Alec im Schlepptau zum Thronsaal, wo meine Eltern bereits auf mich warteten. Großvater war nicht anwesend - wahrscheinlich war er wieder im Wolfslager. Ich griff nach Vaters Hand, um ihn zu fragen, ob er mehr wusste, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wusste auch nicht, worum es ging.

Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich vor uns und wir betraten den Saal gemeinsam. Durch die hohen Fenster nahe der Saalkuppel flutete das Sonnenlicht auf den weißen Marmor und tauchte den ganzen Raum in einen hellen Schein. Wie gewohnt saßen die drei Volturi-Oberhäupter auf ihren Stühlen und erwarteten uns, Aro wesentlich enthusiastischer als die anderen beiden.

"Du wolltest uns sehen, Aro", sagte Vater und reckte neugierig das Kinn vor. Offensichtlich versuchte er einen Blick in Aros Gedanken zu erhaschen, um herauszufinden, was der Vampir jetzt schon wieder von uns wollte.

"Das wollte ich, wir haben nämlich einen weiteren _Gast_ zu begrüßen." Wie er das Wort "Gast" mit Doppeldeutigkeit betonte, schien mir suspekt, als würde er nicht von jemanden sprechen, der wirklich willkommen war. Wer war das schon in Volterra. Dennoch lächelte er wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum, ein Abbild der guten Laune, was mich nur noch mehr irritierte.

Hinter uns öffneten sich die großen Flügeltüren erneut, als weitere Gestalten den Thronsaal betraten. Jane, gefolgt von Demetri und Felix, die beide eine junge Vampirfrau mit sich zerrten. Ihr lockiges, rotes Haar umgab ihren Kopf wie einen feurigen Schein und gab ihrem Antlitz einen zusätzlichen Touch von Wildheit. Zur Zeit der Inquisition hätte man sie mit diesem Aussehen, plus der unnatürlichen Vampirblässe und stechend roten Augen, leicht als Hexe brandmarken können. Die Frau war mir unbekannt, doch meine Eltern reagierten mit einem geschockten Aufschrei, als sie die Fremde sahen, die wiederum meine Eltern anstarrte, als wollte sie ihnen gleich das Herz herausreißen.

"Victoria!" Der Name war nicht mehr als ein Knurren aus der Kehle meines Vaters. Ich kannte den Name und wusste sofort, was vor sich ging. Victoria, die meine Familie so lange tyrannisiert hatte. Die mehr als einmal versucht hatte, meine Mutter zu töten, um den Tod ihres Geliebten James zu rächen. Die uns aus Forks vertrieben und uns um den halben Globus verfolgt hatte.

Victoria bebte vor Zorn, versuchte sich aus Felix Schraubstockgriff zu befreien und auf uns zu stürzen, doch der Volturi-Soldat war wesentlich stärker als die zierliche Frau. Ihre Gegenwehr schien ihn zu amüsieren, denn ein wölfisches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Sicher hätte er Victoria nur allzu gerne auf uns losgelassen, wenn Aro es erlaubt hätte.

"Das genügt jetzt!" sagte Aro und Jane wandte sich Victoria zu, wandte ihre Gabe an und Victoria knickte sich vor Schmerzen krümmend zusammen. Statt wütender Schreie gab sie nur noch bemitleidenswerte Jammerlaute wie von einem verängstigten Welpen von sich. Zufrieden ließ Jane von ihr ab.

"Aro, was soll das?" verlangte Vater zu erfahren. "Wieso ist _sie_ hier?"

"Victoria ist diejenige gewesen, die uns von eurem Familienzuwachs berichtet hat", erklärte Aro auf mich deutend. "Hätte sie euch nicht beobachtet, wäre uns Renesmees Existenz vielleicht für sehr viel länger entgangen. Sie hat uns aufgesucht und uns weis machen wollen, dass wir es mit einem unsterblichen Kind zu tun haben und ihr demnach unser Gesetz gebrochen hättet. Deswegen die Verwirrung bei eurem Eintreffen hier."

"Ich dachte, das hätten wir bereits geklärt. Es wurde kein Gesetz von uns gebrochen!" Caius schnaubte missmutig, doch Aro besänftigte ihn schnell.

"Natürlich nicht, mein Freund, darum geht es in diesem Fall auch nicht. Es geht darum, dass Victoria versucht hat, uns in die Irre zu führen, um ihre persönlichen Rachegefühle gegen deine Familie zu befrieden. Wir mögen es gar nicht, wie Schachfiguren benutzt zu werden. Wir haben sie herbringen lassen, damit sie sich für ihre Tat verantworten kann. Und da ihr diejenigen seid, denen sie Schaden zufügen wollte, sollt ihr auch diejenigen sein, die sie für ihr schändliches Verhalten bestraft."

Aro wollte, dass _wir_ sie bestraften? Das einer von uns ... sie tötete? Meine Eltern? Sicherlich hatten sie jeden Grund Victoria zu hassen und es wäre etwas anderes gewesen, wenn es eine Kampfsituation gewesen wäre. Wenn es Notwehr wäre wie bei James, als er versucht hatte meine Mutter zu töten ... aber die Situation war völlig anders. Hier ging es um eine Hinrichtung.

Hier ging es darum, für Aro den Henker zu spielen.

Aber meine Eltern töteten nicht - außer Tiere zur Nahrungsaufnahme, und selbst dann machten sie es kurz und so schmerzlos wie möglich. Sie vergossen kein unschuldiges Blut, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, das war der Grundsatz unserer Familie, der uns von Unseresgleichen unterschieden. Wir waren keine Sadisten wie manch anderer Vampir. Oder manch anderer Mensch ...

Würden meine Eltern Victoria dieselbe Gnade eine schnellen Todes erweisen, selbst wenn sie es nicht verdient hatte? Hatte sie überhaupt Gnade verdient, nachdem sie mehr als einmal versucht hatte meine Familie zu zerstören?

Vater trat auf Victoria zu, musterte sie lange und eindringlich. Obwohl sie am Boden kauerte, schien ihr Kampfeswillen ungebrochen. Wie würde er sich entscheiden? Würde er die Frau vor meinen Augen töten?

Vater sah zu mir herüber mit demselben Gedanken in seinen Augen aufkeimend, schien das geringere Übel abzuwägen. Victoria kaltblütig töten oder das Wohl seiner Familie riskieren.

Für einen langen Augenblick schien seine Entscheidung klar auf eines hinauszulaufen...

Doch dann tat er etwas für uns alle Unerwartetes - er wandte sich direkt an Victoria.

"Victoria, was ich dir genommen habe, ist nicht wieder gut zu machen. Ich verstehe deinen Schmerz und deine Verzweiflung mehr als du glauben würdest, und deinen Wunsch anderen denselben Schmerz zuzufügen. Aber das wird dir James nicht zurückbringen und es wird dir auch nicht das Leben retten, wie du jetzt selbst siehst. Du kannst nicht gewinnen, aber du bist eine Überlebenskünstlerin. Dies ist dein Scheidepunkt. Deine letzte Chance. Wenn du bereit bist, nie wieder in die Nähe meiner Familie zukommen oder ihnen etwas antun zu wollen, bin ich bereit dich noch einmal zu verschonen."

Aro bedachte ihn nachdenklich. Die anderen Volturi brachten noch viel weniger Verständnis für Vaters Entscheidung auf. "Das ist in der Tat sehr großzügig von dir, Edward, und es ist natürlich eure Entscheidung, wenn ihr auf eure Vergeltung verzichten wollt. Sie hat sich jedoch auch gegen die Volturi versündigt, und das kann nicht ungestraft bleiben."

Victoria starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Aber ich habe euch geholfen ... ich habe euch von den Werwölfen erzählt!"

Aros Miene erhellte sich weiter. Er lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück, faltete die Hände zu seiner symbolischen Krone vor der Brust und betrachtete Victoria amüsiert und voller Überlegenheit. Vater handelte vielleicht nicht so, wie Aro es gewollt hätte, dennoch wirkte er unheimlich zufrieden.

"Das haben wir auch nicht vergessen, meine Liebe. Deswegen erhältst du auch eine _faire_ Chance, dein Leben zu retten. In einen Werwolfkampf. Wenn du es schaffst, gegen den besten Kämpfer des Rudels zu bestehen, lassen wir dich gehen. Ist das nicht aufregend?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Songs zum Kapitel:

_Lana Del Ray_ _**"Born to die"**_ und _Fever Ray_ _**"Keep the streets empty for me"**_

Na, wer hat erwartet Victoria in der Geschichte zu sehen?

Vielleicht wäre es logischer, dass Edward sie gleich töten würde, aber ich wollte unbedingt meinen Werwolfkampf (und es wäre wirklich wie eine Hinrichtung in Aros Sinn und der Volturi würde das für sich ausnutzen).

Es ist wohl nicht schwer zu erraten, welcher Werwolf in der Arena gegen Vicky antreten wird...

Wie immer hoffe ich, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen (und es sind nicht zu viele Schreibfehler drin) und freue mich über großes oder kleines Feedback.

Bis zum nächsten Mal :D


	16. Kapitel 11

**A/N: **

Neues Kapitel, aber _*stöhn*_ Schreibblockade. Das nächste Kapitel sollte so um die BD2-Premiere fertig sein (nur ein Scherz ... hoffe ich zumindest).

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Blut und Spiele**

_"Das haben wir auch nicht vergessen, meine Liebe. Deswegen erhältst du auch eine faire Chance, dein Leben zu retten. In einem Werwolfkampf. Wenn du es schaffst, gegen den besten Kämpfer des Rudels zu bestehen, lassen wir dich gehen. Ist das nicht aufregend?"_

Noch am selben Abend sollte der Kampf in der alten Arena stattfinden. Als die Abenddämmerung hereinbrach, verschwanden die Menschen von den Straßen der Stadt, verschlossen die Türen und verbarrikadierten die Fenster. Versteckten sich in ihren lichtlosen Häusern, als ahnten sie, was draußen vorgehen würde und um nichts in der Welt damit zu tun haben wollten. Sogar die streunenden Katzen suchten sich ein sicheres Versteck. Wahrscheinlich setzte Alec seine Gabe ein, so wie er es mir erzählt hatte. Außerdem waren die Menschen von Volterra abergläubisch und sie hatten auch allen Grund dazu.

Kurz vor Mitternacht brachen wir von der Festung auf. Es war eine bleiche Vollmondnacht, wie geschaffen für lebendig gewordene Mythen und Legenden, die ihr Unwesen trieben und die Menschen noch bis in ihre Träume verfolgen würden.

Die Volturi trugen schwarze Kutten, die Kapuzen verdeckten ihre bleichen Gesichter und sie gusseiserne Laterne - auch wenn das wohl eher zum Schauspiel gehörte als irgendeinem wirklichen Zweck zu dienen. Wie eine dunkle Prozession bewegten sich die Vampire lautlos durch die leergefegten Straßen der Bergstadt Richtung Amphitheater, und meine Familie und ich waren mitten unter ihnen. Unsere Schatten wurden von den Laternen an die Wände der Häuser geworfen, flossen darüber wie schweigsame Begleiter. Lautlos wanderten wir durch die Stadt.

Das altertümliche Theater sah anders aus als bei Tageslicht, als Alec es mir gezeigt hatte. Ölfackeln waren aufgestellt und entzündet worden und tauchten die steinernen Ruinen in einen feuerroten Schein. Es sollte wohl so authentisch wie möglich aussehen - wie es vor tausend Jahren bei den echten Gladiatorenkämpfen ausgesehen haben mochte, als die menschliche Zivilisation noch jung und wild gewesen war, dürstend nach Brot und Spielen.

Das Theater füllte sich schnell bis auf den letzten Rang. Fast alle Volturi mussten anwesend sein, um sich das Spektakel anzusehen, einschließlich der Gefährtinnen der Wachen. Sie standen zusammen und schwatzten wie alte Waschweiber, feilschten darüber, wie der Kampf wohl ausgehen mochte.

Aro, Caius und Markus hatten eine eigene Loge hoch über den anderen Rängen mit dem beste Blick auf die Arena. Ihre Roben waren ebenfalls schwarz, jedoch prächtig geschmückt mit Goldfasern und eingelassenen Edelsteinen. Als das Theater gefüllt war, erhob sich Aro erhob von seinem Platz und die anderen Vampire schwiegen andächtig, um seiner Begrüßung zu lauschen.

"Willkommen Freunde zu diesem besonderen Abend. Es ist lange her, dass wir diese alte Tradition ehren durften. Es ist die Nacht des Urteil und der Vollstreckung. Lasst uns beginnen."

Zwei Volturi-Soldaten zerrten Victoria in die Arena. Sie war sichtlich verängstigt, doch auch ihre Widerspenstigkeit erwachte im Schein der Flammen. Als sie meine Familie unter den anderen Vampiren erblickte, begann sie zornig zu knurren und nahm dann schnell wieder eine unterwürfige Haltung ein. Die beiden Wachen ließen sie alleine in der Mitte der Arena zurück. Wie ein gehetztes, verletztes Tier sah sie sich um, suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit und fand doch keine. Es gab kein Entkommen, ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu kämpfen.

Die Spannung wurde größer, als die massige Gestalt eines Werwolfs in die Arena gelassen wurde. Es war Jacob. Der Feuerschein flackerte in Wellen über sein Fell wie geschmolzene Gestein. Das ausgerechnet _er_ es sein musste - irgendwie hatte ich es geahnt und doch war ich nicht darauf vorbereitet ihn da unten zu sehen. Wieder zeigte sich Aros Grausamkeit.

Meine Mutter war genauso entrüstet wie ich. Ihre zittrigen bleichen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Vater legte eine Hand auf ihre, um sie zu beruhigen. Ich schaute zu ihm herüber, fing seinen Blick auf.

_Hast du es gewusst?,_ fragte ich in Gedanken. _Hast du gewusst, dass Aro ihn wählen würde?_

Tiefes Bedauern umspielte seine regungslosen Züge. "Er ist der Stärkste von ihnen", sagte er beinahe etwas zu sachlich. "Der beste Kämpfer. Der rechtmäßige Alphawolf. Er wird siegen."

"In einem Stück?"

Vaters Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten. Er konnte mir jedoch nicht mehr antworten, denn auf Aros Signal begann der Kampf ...

Es ging alles so schnell und hektisch, dass ich Mühe hatte zu folgen.

Jacob preschte mit gefletschten Zähnen auf Victoria zu, versuchte nach ihr mit seinen kräftigen Kiefern zu schnappen. Die rothaarige Vampirfrau war jedoch sehr flink, schaffte es immer wieder, beinahe leichtfüßig, seinem Angriff zu entgehen, indem sie enge Haken schlug und akrobatisch durch die Luft wirbelte. Wer würde dieses "Katz und Maus" - Spiel länger durchhalten?

Noch zeigte Jacob keine Ermüdungserscheinungen, aber er war keine Maschine. Irgendwann würde er müde werden. Irgendwann würden Kraft und Konzentration nachlassen und dann wäre Victoria im Vorteil. Ich hoffte, dass er sie vorher erwischen konnte. Auch nach unserer Auseinandersetzung wollte ich nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte. Ich wollte, dass er lebte.

Und Victoria - so kaltschnäuzig es sich anhörte, sie war mir ziemlich egal.

Die Volturi erfreuten sich an dem Spektakel, was ein wirklich seltsamer Anblick war - zu sehen, wie sich sonst so disziplinierte Soldaten allmählich in eine grölende, ausgelassene Masse verwandelten. Bizarr war dafür kein Ausdruck. Aro schien sich nicht nur an dem Kampf selbst zu erfreuen, sondern auch an dessen Wirkung auf seine Anhänger. Wie die angeheizte Energie durch ihre Reihen pulsierte. Selbst Markus schien gefesselt von dem dramatischen Fight. Einzig Caius schien sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Er wirkte verkrampft, seine glutroten Augen folgten Jacobs Bewegungen voller Hass und verschärfter Wachsamkeit. Womöglich erinnerte er sich an seinen letzten Werwolfkampf, bei dem er beinahe getötet worden war.

Je länger der Kampf andauerte, desto schwerer fiel es mir dabei zu sehen.

Zusehen zu müssen, wie sich Jacob komplett verausgabte und immer wieder von Victoria verletzt wurde, war eine Qual. Sein Fell war inzwischen schmutzig, bedeckt mit Staub und Dreck vom Rollen auf dem Boden, einige Stellen sahen dunkler aus, die Fellhaare erklebt. Ich musste es nicht riechen, um zu wissen, dass es Blut war. Auch der sandige Boden der Arena war teilweise rot gefärbt von Jacobs Blut. Victoria hatte ihn mehrmals hart erwischt und durch die halbe Arena geschleudert. Doch er hatte sich immer wieder aufgerafft. Er gab nicht auf, auch wenn er auf einem Hinterbein hinkte und seine Bewegungen immer schwerfälliger wurden.

Es war ihm gelungen, Victoria einen Arm abzureißen, was die Vampirfrau im Endeffekt nur wütender gemacht hatte. Sie kämpfte mit allen Mitteln, dreckig und unfair. Sie wollte um jeden Preis gewinnen.

Victoria warf Jacob eine Hand voll Sand ins Gesicht, so dass er kurz geblendet war. Mein Atem setzte aus, als sie die Gelegenheit nutzte, sich auf Jacobs Rücken zu schwingen und ihm den verbliebenen Arm um den Hals zu legen. Langsam druckte sie zu und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Jacob begann gequält zu röcheln und buckelte wie ein Wildpferd in dem Versuch sie abzuschütteln, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen und je mehr er sich bewegte, desto mehr drückte sie zu. Wie eine Zecke krallte sie sich an ihm fest, presste die Beine in seine Flanken, als wollte sie ihn zerquetschen. Lange würde er das nicht mehr durchhalten.

Etwas _musste_ geschehen!

Jemand _musste _ihm helfen!

Ich fühlte, wie sich etwas in mir aufbaute, heiß und bereit zur Entladung. Wie ein Kessel unter Hochdruck. Wut, Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit. Ein Orkan an Gefühlen, die sich immer weiter auftürmten, bis es mir schwer fiel, auch nur zu atmen.

Alle aufgestauten Gefühlen entluden sich in einem einzigen Schrei. Meinem Schrei. "NEIN!"

Der Schrei war nicht laut, kam mir nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern vor, und drang nicht allzu weit über die gefüllten Ränge voller jubelnder Vampire hinaus, so dass nur meine Familie wirklich es mitbekamen.

Zu meinem Erstaunen schien aber auch Victoria zu reagieren.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte sie abgelenkt, wie von Sinnen. Ihr Blick wurde glasig, ihr Griff um Jacobs Hals lockerte sich. Sie keuchte entsetzt auf. Es reichte aus, um Jacob die Kontrolle wiedererlangen zu lassen. Blitzschnell schüttelte er Victoria von seinem Rücken, wirbelte herum und zermalte ihren Kopf in einem Biss zwischen seinen gewaltigen Kiefern.

Der Kampf war vorbei. Jacob hatte gewonnen.

Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ich angestarrt wurde. Nicht nur von meiner Familie. Aro starrte über die halbe Arena hinweg zu mir herüber und in seinen Augen lag ein dunkles wissendes Funkeln.

Auch Jacobs Augen suchten und fanden mich inmitten der Ränge. Für einen Augenblick trafen sich unsere Blicke und ich wurde ganz ruhig. All der Stress fiel von mir ab, die Sorgen und Ängste wichen der Erleichterung und Gewissheit, dass es vorbei war. Dass er es geschafft hatte. Dass es ihm gut ging.

Doch dann wurde auf einmal alles zuviel und es ging ganz schnell. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und mir schwindelte. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, bevor alles schwarz um mich wurde, waren die wirr tanzenden Lichter und Schatten, die wie Sterne um mich herum vom Himmel zu fallen schienen...

* * *

_In meinem Traum war ich zurück auf _Esme Island_, wo ich zur Welt gekommen war. Es war ein heller sonniger Tag, doch die Farben waren ausgewaschen und ins Monochrome verschoben. Der blaue Himmel ließ sich nur erahnen und sah aus wie eine verblasste Fotografie. _

_Es war kein Traum._

_Es war eine verschwommene Erinnerung wie aus einem Fotoalbum entwendet und künstlich in Szene gesetzt._

_Ich befand mich in dem großen Bungalow, den wir damals bewohnt hatten, mit Blick auf den Sandstrand und den endlos wirkenden Ozean. Leise Geräusche lockten mich ins Nebenzimmer. Ich sah meine Mutter kurz nach ihrer Verwandlung zum Vampir._

_Sie stand vor dem großen Kleiderspiegel und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild ausgiebig, nicht weil sie eitel gewesen war, sondern weil sie sich erst noch an ihr markeloses Erscheinungsbild als Unsterbliche hatte gewöhnen müssen. Ihre dunklen Haare hingen in üppigen Wellen herab und mit der weißen Haut erinnerte sie mich an Schneewittchen, die gerade von ihrem Prinzen aus ihrem Todesschlaf wach geküsst worden war._

_Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, an dessen Rockzipfel mein jüngeres Ich hing. Trotz des Aussehens eines Kleinkindes konnte ich kaum älter als ein paar Wochen sein. Damals war meine Entwicklung noch so rasant vonstatten gegangen, dass man mir beim Wachsen wortwörtlich hatte zusehen können._

_Von den restlichen Mitgliedern meiner Familie war nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich befanden sie sich auf dem Festland zum Jagen. Mutter und ich waren die Einzigen gewesen, die die Insel nicht hatten verlassen hatten können, da wir Beide nicht hatten unter Menschen gehen können - sie wegen ihrem ausgeprägten Blutdurst, ich wegen meinem anhaltendem Wachstum._

_An der Hand meiner Mutter verließ mein jüngeres Ich das Haus zu einem Spaziergang in den tropischen Dschungel der Insel. Ich folgte den Beiden. Wir besuchten die Brutstätte der Paradiesvögel, deren prächtiges, buntes Gefieder und ulkigen Balzrituale mir immer so gefallen hatten. Das kindliche Lachen meines jüngeren Ichs vermischte sich mit den Gesängen der Vögel, während es durch den Dschungel tobte. Meine Mutter hielt Abstand, um die Tiere nicht zu verscheuen. _

_Damals hatte ich nicht darauf geachtet, was meine Mutter getan hatte, doch diesmal sah ich genauer hin. Sie kniete sich auf den Boden unter einer besonders hohen Palme, die den restlichen Dschungel überragte und grub ein kleines Loch. Dann hantierte sie an ihrem Armband mit dem Diamantenherzanhänger herum, welches Vater ihr an ihrem 18. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte._

_Sie vergrub etwas in der Erde._

_Was genau es war, konnte ich von meiner Position nicht erkennen._

_Als Mutter sich mit meinem jüngeren Ich auf den Weg zurück zum Strand machte, blieb ich zurück. Neugierig grub ich die frische Erde wieder beiseite und fand, was Mutter vergraben hatte. Es war ein Holzanhänger._

_Ein kleiner geschnitzter Wolf._

_In der feuchten Erde würde es nicht lange dauern, bis das Holz verrottet wäre._

_Ich legte den Anhänger in meine Handfläche und spürte die Wärme, die von dem Holz ausging. Fühlte ihn pulsieren. Beinahe wie ein Herzschlag, als wäre die kleine Figur irgendwie lebendig._

_Der Wind frischte auf, umspielte die Baumwipfel, brachte das Grün um mich geheimnisvoll zum Rascheln und heulte auf._

_Es klang wie der Ruf eines Wolfes..._

* * *

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, regnete es. Zumindest hörten sich die Geräusche, die vom Fenster kamen, nach Regen an. Oder mehr nach Hagel. Ich fühlte weiche Kissen unter mir, eine warme Decke, die mich einhüllte. Der Duft von Lavendel in der Luft. Auch meine anderen Sinne sagten mir, dass ich mich nicht länger draußen in der Arena befand, sondern zurück in der Volturi-Festung in unserer Suite war.

Ich erinnerte mich daran ohnmächtig geworden zu sein, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, was danach geschehen war - oder warum ich überhaupt das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Vielleicht hatte ich mich doch beim Training mit Alec überanstrengt. Vielleicht hatte ich meinem Geist einfach zu viel in zu kurzer Zeit zugemutet, dass er jetzt anfing zu streiken.

Ich starrte in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers, unfähig wieder einzuschlafen, wo ich schon einmal wach war. Wieder diese leise, klirrende Geräusch vom Fenster, als würden Hagelkörner gegen die Scheibe schlagen ... oder als würde jemand kleine Steinchen dagegen werfen. Es ließ sich nicht ignorieren und schoss jedes Mal wie ein weißer Blitz durch meinen Kopf. Als ich das Geräusch besser einschätzen konnte, wurde mir bewusst, dass es zu unregelmäßig für Hagel war. Jemand musste tatsächlich Steine gegen das Fenster werfen ...

Aber das Zimmer lag mehrere Stockwerke hoch - wer sollte in der Lage sein so hoch und präzise zu werfen? Außer ein Vampir natürlich ... vielleicht war es Alec, aber wieso sollte er das tun, wenn er mich einfach durch die Tür besuchen konnte?

Und noch wichtiger, wer wäre so dumm, so etwas bei einem Vampirnest zu tun?

Ich setzte mich auf, schüttelte den Schwindel ab. Von Nebenan war kein Geräusch zu hören, weswegen ich annahm, dass meine Eltern nicht da waren. Ich stieg wackelig aus dem Bett, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es, um herauszufinden, wer hinter den Steinchen steckte. Die Nachtluft war frisch und voller verlockender Gerüche.

Genau in diesem Augenblick traf mich eines der Steinchen an der Stirn. Es tat nicht weh, war aber irgendwie ärgerlich.

Zu meinem Erstaunen entdeckte ich Jacob unten auf der Straße stehen und zu mir aufblickend. Gegen mein besseres Wissen begann mein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Ich war erleichtert, dass es ihm soweit gut ging und wollte am Liebsten meine Freude darüber zu ihm herunter schreien, doch schnell erinnerte ich mich daran, dass dann auch jeder Vampir im näheren Umkreis mich gehört hätte - und das wäre vielleicht eine schlechte Idee gewesen.

Was wollte er überhaupt unter meinem Fenster? Dazu auch noch mitten in der Nacht. Wir waren nicht im schönen _Verona_, ich war nicht Julia und Jacob hatte ungefähr soviel Ähnlichkeit mit Romeo wie mein Vater mit einem braungebrannten Beach Boy.

Jacob winkte zu mir herauf, gestikulierte mit seinen Händen und deutete an, ich sollte vom Fenster zurücktreten. Was hatte er vor? Wollte er ernsthaft zu mir hinauf kommen?

Bevor ich ihn wegschicken konnte, holte er Anlauf und sprang an der Steinwand der Festung hoch. Mit einer Hand erreichte er einen kleinen Vorsprung, an dem er sich festhielt. Geschickt wie ein Akrobat kletterte er an der Fassade hoch, hangelte sich an Zinnen und Vorsprüngen bis zu meinem Stockwerk hoch.

Ich war mehr als beeindruckt - für einen Vampir wäre diese Aktion ein Kinderspiel gewesen, für einen normalen Menschen halsbrecherische Unsinn, für einen Werwolf wohl irgendetwas dazwischen, obwohl ich mehr auf das Letztere tippte - nicht wegen der Gefahr, sich bei einem Absturz alle Knochen zu brechen, sondern weil es sich eben um ein Vampirnest handelte.

War Jacob also tollkühn oder lebensmüde - die Frage würde ich ihm noch stellen müssen ...

In einer fließenden Bewegung schwang Jacob sich schließlich durchs Fenster ins Zimmer und landete beinahe lautlos vor mir auf den Füssen. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte - nicht weil ich mich fürchtete, sondern weil es mich einfach überwältigte, ihm unerwartet wieder so nahe zu sein. Der laute Schlag meines Herzens blendete alle anderen Geräusche aus und ich versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren.

Die Klettertour schien ihm keine große Anstrengung bereitet zuhaben. Mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn an, nicht nur verwundert über seinen Auftritt, sondern dass er überhaupt aufgetaucht war nach unserer Auseinandersetzung in der versteckten Lagune. Dass er mich wieder sehen wollte nachdem er so angewidert über meine Herkunft gewesen war. Oder wollte er mir noch einmal unter die Nase reiben, wie wenig er von mir und meiner Familie hielt? Ein ziemlich großer Aufwand, um mir etwas zu sagen, was ich schon wusste ...

Die Erinnerung an unseren Streit brachte mich in die Zwickmühle. Ja, ich war froh ihn zu sehen, ich konnte mich nicht selbst belügen, auch wenn er immer noch übersäht von den Kampfspuren war - tiefe Schrammen auf der Haut, die erst noch heilen mussten, Blut verklebte Haare, wo auch das ein oder andere Büschel fehlte und so wie er sich hielt, bereitete ihm auch eins seiner Beine Schmerzen. Aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können - er hätte auch einen Arm verlieren können ... oder seinen Kopf.

Zugleich war ich immer noch wütend und verletzt über seine Reaktion von zuvor.

Was sollte ich also tun? Wie sollte ich reagieren?

Ich entschloss mich ihn wenigstens anzuhören, wenn er schon so einen großen Aufwand betrieb, um mich zu sehen - bevor ich ihn wieder aus dem Fenster werfen würde!

"Du solltest nicht hier sein", sagte ich.

"Ich weiß ... aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste sehen, ob es dir gut geht. Als du im Theater zusammengebrochen bist ... Geht es dir gut?"

"Sicher." Ich bemühte mich meine Stimme so gleichgültig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

"Wieso kaufe ich dir das nicht ab?"

"Wieso_ interessiert_ dich das überhaupt? Oder hast du unser letztes Gespräch vergessen?" schoss ich zurück. "Ich bin die abartige Vampirhybride, schon vergessen?"

Schuldbewusst zog Jacob die Schultern ein, duckte sich und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner abgetragenen Shorts. Er sah so viel jünger aus. Unschuldiger. "'tschuldigung. Ich habe viel Blödsinn geredet. Ich war einfach so geschockt, dass du ... dass sie ..."

"Wir sind eine Familie", erklärte ich. "Was auch immer du davon halten magst. Wir haben nichts Falsches getan." Jacob schwieg dazu, schien dieses Thema vorerst nicht weiterverfolgen zu wollen, was mir nur Recht war.

"In der Arena ... hast du mich gerettet. Du hast irgendetwas gemacht, das Victoria abgelenkt hat. Als du dann zusammengebrochen bist, da habe ich ..." Jacob schüttelte den Kopf. "Es hat sich einfach nicht gut angefühlt."

Wollte er mir etwa sagen, dass er besorgt gewesen war - um mich?

Er schwieg für eine ganze Weile länger, als würde er über viele Dinge nachdenken. Mit großen dunklen Welpenaugen sah er mich unsicher an und mein Zorn begann zu verrauchen. Man konnte auf niemanden böse sein, der einen _so_ ansah.

"Ich war besorgt", gestand Jacob schließlich.

Ich wich seinem Blick aus, kämpfte gegen die Röte, die sich in mein Gesicht zu stehlen drohte. Ich fühlte mein Herz schmelzen. Wenn er solche Dinge sagte, die mir in ihrer Einfachheit wie Poesie vorkamen. Wenn er mir das Gefühl gab, dass auch er etwas fühlte ...

Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe eigentlich nichts gemacht." Das war keine richtige Lüge, da ich nicht wusste, was ich getan hatte. Ob ich wirklich etwas getan hatte oder alles nur Zufall gewesen war.

Jacob rückte näher und ich stand plötzlich mit dem Rücken an der Wand, Jacob ganz dicht vor mir, als hätte der Begriff "persönlicher Freiraum" keine Bedeutung für ihn. Das Zimmer schien in seiner Präsenz zu schrumpfen. Sein Geruch erfüllte die Luft wie süßer Nektar. Und er war so warm.

"Nein, du hast mich gerettet."

Zaghaft hob Jacob die Hand, strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Fingerspitzen streiften meine Haut, nur einen Moment, der allerdings ausreichte, einen Stromstoss durch meinen Körper zu jagen. Ich japste überrascht auf und im selben Augenblick tat Jacob, was ich nie möglich gehalten und doch in meinem Inneren irgendwie gehofft hatte - er küsste mich.

Es war mein erster Kuss, doch keine anderen Küsse der Welt, so war ich mir sicher, wären mit ihm vergleichbar, auch wenn er verhalten anfing. Die Gefühle, die mich durchströmten - als würde sich vor mir der Himmel auftun.

Jacobs Mund war warm und sanft. Ich legte die Arme um seinen Hals, webte meine Finger in sein schwarzes Haar. In meinem Inneren sang die Welt eine neue Melodie.

Wahrscheinlich geriet meine Gabe außer Kontrolle und ich projizierte unbewusste allerlei Unsinn in Jacobs Kopf, denn ich spürte ihn gegen meine Lippen ächzte. Bilder von Sonnenschein, Feuerwerk und Schmetterlingen im Bauch. Er küsste mich inniger und ich tauchte an einen unbekannten Ort ab.

Ich war plötzlich in Jacobs Kopf.

Fühlte, was er fühlte.

Seine Gefühle schienen meine wiederzuspiegeln, dennoch war es auch irgendwie anders - als wäre alles verkehrt herum. Er war ebenso überwältigt und durcheinander wie ich, doch fand ich einen leuchtenden Pfad, der sich wie ein Silberstreifen durch das Gewebe seines Verstandes zog, eine seltsame Symmetrie im Chaos wiedergab.

Und eine Sache stach deutlich, wenn auch an den Rändern etwas unscharf, hervor - als hätte Jacob noch nicht ganz entschieden, was er davon halten sollte.

Ein Wort wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Nacht.

Ein Erdbeben.

_Prägung._

Ich war nicht in der Lage, mich näher mit diesem Begriff zu befassen, was er genau bedeuten mochte und warum Jacob ihn mit mir assoziierte, denn plötzlich schoss sein Kopf hoch, die Muskeln in seinen Schultern spannten sich an. Sein Blick zuckten zur Schlafzimmertür.

"Ich sollte gehen", meinte er.

Mit einem Satz war er wieder beim Fenster, bereit sich hinaus zu schwingen. Bevor es dazu kam, wurde die Zimmertür aufgerissen, so heftig, dass sie kaum noch in den Angeln hängen blieb, und mein Vater stand im Türrahmen. Wie ein Blitz schoss er durchs Zimmer, holte Jacob von der Fensterbank und rammte ihn hart gegen die Wand. Der Aufprall war so heftig, dass das ganze Zimmer kurz erzitterte und sich tiefe Risse in die Wand fraßen. Putz rieselte wie Schnee von der Decke.

"Wie kannst du es wagen!" knurrte mein Vater und hielt Jacob an der Kehle gepackt, seine rasiermesserscharfen Zähne gefährlich nahe an Jacobs Haut. Als wollte er ihn tatsächlich beißen.

"Edward, nicht!" flehte Mutter, die als nächste ins Zimmer kam, dicht gefolgt von Großvater. Beide waren sichtlich schockiert von Vaters Verhalten, von dem Anblick seiner Hände um Jacobs Hals. Jacob versuchte sich zu wehren, doch war er wohl schon zu benommen, um sich zu verwandeln und Vaters Griff konnte er nicht lösen.

Mit gemeinsamer Kraft schafften Mutter und Großvater es schließlich, die Beiden zu trennen und meinen Vater zu zügeln. Jacob sackte an der Wand zusammen und röchelte mit schmerzverzerrter Miene, hielt sich die gerötete Kehle. Ich stand nur dabei und sah zu, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun.

Großvater redete beschwichtigend auf meinen Vater ein, versuchte ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. "Sohn, tu nichts, was du später bereuen würdest!" Die Worte schienen ihn zu erreichen, denn allmählich begann Vater sich zu beruhigen, auch wenn seine Augen mordlüstern auf Jacob fixiert blieben.

Endlich setzte ich mich in Bewegung, eilte zu Jacob und half ihm wieder auf die Beine, erkundigte mich dabei nach seinem Befinden, doch Jacob antwortete nicht und starrte einfach nur zur Seite, als könnte er mich nicht ansehen. Keinen von uns.

"Hat er dir etwas getan?" fragte Vater mich.

"Nein, natürlich nicht!" erwiderte ich entrüstet. Es war doch nur ein Kuss.

Vater gab einen gequälten Laut von sich. "Ich werde ihm das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!"

"Edward!"

"Du verstehst nicht, Bella. Er hat sich _geprägt_! Auf unsere Tochter!" Vater starrte Jacob nieder. "Du weißt nicht, was du angerichtet hast, Black! In welche Gefahr du _sie_ gebracht hast! Aro weiß es!" Jacobs Kopf schoss hoch und er sah meinen Vater fassungslos an. Dieser nickte grimmig. "Ganz Recht, er weiß alles! Er will, dass wir die Stadt noch vor dem Morgen verlassen."

"Was?" entfuhr es mir. "Wieso will er plötzlich, dass wir gehen? Wir werden aber nicht einfach gehen, oder?" Ich war verwundert über meine eigenen Worte - noch vor zwei Tagen hätte ich keine Sekunde gezögert, Volterra so schnell wie möglich den Rücken zu kehren, jetzt war das nicht mehr so einfach.

Jacob und mein Vater starrten sich weiter an. Irgendeine wortlose Kommunikation fand zwischen ihnen statt, das konnte ich sehen. Jacob musste ihm irgendeine eindeutige Botschaft übermittelt haben, denn mit einem Mal gab mein Vater seine Angriffshaltung auf und nickte Jacob zu. Dieser riss sich von mir los und wankte aus dem Zimmer. Vater ließ ihn ohne weiteres passieren.

Ich eilte ihm nach und erwischte ihn noch, bevor er die Suite verlassen konnte.

"Warte! Du kannst doch nicht ohne ein Wort gehen!"

Jacob verharrte mit der Hand auf dem Türknauf. Widerwillig sah er mich an mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und bitterer Miene, als wäre es geradezu schmerzhaft mich anzusehen. Als würde er direkt in die Sonne blicken.

Sein Gesicht wirkte so verschlossen. Keine Spur mehr von den wilden Emotionen, die er eben noch empfunden zu haben schien. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich vor mir zurückzog. Wie er all die Wände wieder aufbaute, hinter deren Fassade ich kurz hatte blicken dürfen. Wie er sich ein noch dickeres Fell zulegte.

"Geh", sagte er beherrscht, auch wenn sein rasender Puls eine ganze andere Sprache sprach.

_Warum?_, wollte ich fragen, doch die Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken. Wenn ich ihn berühren könnte, hätte ich ihn auch ohne Worte fragen können, doch dafür hätte ich mich bewegen müssen und ich war wie angewurzelt.

"Geh und komm nie mehr zurück!"

"Aber ... das eben ... was passiert ist ..."

"Das war verrückt. Einfach nur verrückt!"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte, denn irgendwie hatte er Recht. Es war verrückt, sogar mehr als das. Ich war das Kind der Frau, die Jacob vielleicht geliebt hatte, und dem Vampir, der sie seiner Meinung nach getötet hatte. Aber ich wollte ihm einfach nicht zustimmen. "Es ist eine verrückte Welt", war deshalb alles, was mir einfiel.

Jacob schüttelte nur den Kopf und trat durch die Tür. Nur noch ein leerer Fleck, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Ich starrte ihm nach, auch wenn ich ihn gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. Verraten. Mit gebrochenem Herzen.

Ich wollte ihm nachrennen, ihn anschreien, vielleicht gegen die Wand werfen, wie Vater es zuvor getan hatte. Vielleicht wäre es der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein paar Tränen gewesen, doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt sie zurück.

Meine Eltern hatten inzwischen gepackt und wir verließen die Festung ohne uns von irgendjemanden zu verabschieden. Nicht einmal Alec konnte ich auf Wiedersehen sagen.

Die Morgenröte war noch nicht ganz über den Horizont gezogen, weswegen der Großteil der Stadt noch verschlafen im Zwielicht lag. Als wir durch die geschwungenen Gassen zum Stadtrand fuhren, die Stadttore passierten und der Landstraße Richtung _Florenz_ folgten, blickte ich zurück auf die Fassade von Volterra, die hinter uns immer kleiner wurde, während in meiner Brust eine dunkle Masse immer größer, sich verknotete und fest zusammenzog.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges verloren zu haben. Etwas, das ich vielleicht nicht hätte versuchen sollen festzuhalten.

Ich sank in den Rücksitz zurück, holte meinen Ipod hervor, scrollte durch die Playlist und tauchte in die Musik ab. Blendete das Hier und Jetzt aus und ließ die Landschaft unbeachtet an mir vorbeiziehen wie ein schlechter Film.

_Memory comes when memory's old_

Menschen verloren jeden Tag irgendwelche Dinge - ihre Arbeit, ihr Heim, ihr Leben. Verlust gehörte zum Leben.

Er war nur ein Werwolf. Mein Todfeind.

Ich würde schon darüber hinwegkommen.

Ich hatte schließlich den Rest der Ewigkeit dafür Zeit.

_I will never disappear_

_For forever, I'll be here_

* * *

**A/N:**

Songs zum Kapitel:

_Awolnation __**"Sail"**_ (Kampfeszene), _Gemma Hayes __**"Wicked Game"**_(Kussszene), _Fever Ray __**"Keep the streets empty for me"**_(Schlussszene)

Drama, Drama - aber dafür kommen im nächsten Kapitel die anderen Cullens endlich wieder vor (hab sie irgendwie vermisst).

Sorry, dass ich den Kampf nicht besser beschreiben konnte - stellt ihn euch einfach so ähnlich wie in New Moon vor. Ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob es nicht zu früh war die Beiden sich küssen zu lassen, aber rasende Hormone kennt doch jeder :)

Natürlich hoffe ich das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und freue mich über Kommentare.

Bis zum nächsten Mal :D


	17. Kapitel 12

**A/N: **Zu allererst: sorry, dass so lange nichts von mir zu hören war (seit Mai 2012?). Im letzten Kapitel hatte ich scherzhaft behauptet, dass neue würde erst herauskommen, wenn BD 2 im Kino ist (und jetzt auch schon wieder aus den Kinos raus?), und siehe da – selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung!

Scherz beiseite – es ist schon traurig, dass ich beim Schreiben dieser Geschichte nur noch schlecht vorankomme, aber dazu mehr (und zur Zukunft) im Anschluss ans Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Der rote Faden**

Ein paar Stunden nach unserer überstürzten Abreise aus Volterra erreichten wir Florenz. Die Stadt war immer noch wunderschön, ein Kunstwerk an sich mit den roten Zinnen der Dächer und unzähligen Türme und Kirchen, wie ein in die Landschaft gelegtes Mosaik, das eine eigene Geschichte zu erzählen schien.

Ich konnte jedoch keine richtige Begeisterung für den Anblick empfinden.

Wie sollte ich auch?

Jahrhunderte alte Gebäude, so beeindruckend und kulturell wertvoll sie auch waren, waren am Ende auch nur Glass und Stein. Leblose Bauwerke, die notfalls wieder restauriert oder aufgebaut werden konnten, doch ließ sich das mit meinem inneren Verlustgefühl nicht vergleichen.

Verlorene Kunst war tragisch, verlorene Liebe war ... _ein Teil des Lebens?_

_Des Erwachsenwerdens?_

So etwas passierte eben, Herzen wurden jeden Tag gebrochen - und hieß es nicht genau deswegen _'was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich nur stärker'_?

Wir suchten das Hotel auf, in dem der Rest meiner Familie logierte. Das moderne 5-Sterne Etablisment mit einem aufregend klingenden Namen befand sich in der Nähe der _Piazzale Michelangelo_, von der man einen atemberaubenden Ausblick über Florenz hatte. Die Stadt lag unter uns ausgebreitet wie ein bemaltes Seidentuch in fließenden Tönen von Rostrot bis Senfgelb. So malerisch, wie die großen Künstler der Renaissance sie in ihren kühnsten Träumen erdacht haben mussten. Die Kette der vielen niedrigen Altbauten mit ihren verzierten Fassaden wurden nur von wenigen höheren Gebäuden durchbrochen wie der gewaltigen Kathedrale _Santa Maria del Fiore_ mit ihrer imposanten Kuppel und dem _Palazzo Vacchio_, welcher von seiner Architektur mit Zinnkranz und Glockenturm stark an das Rathaus von Volterra erinnerte.

Ich stand am Straßenrand, während Vater das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum unseres Mietwagens entlud, sah mir das Panorama an und versuchte etwas anderes zu fühlen als Kälte.

Da war nicht viel, was sich in mir regte, und ich scheute mich, es näher zu betrachten, da ich wusste, es würde meine Gedanken zurücktragen. Zurück zu Jacob.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, zwang mich selbst zur Räson.

_Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich nur stärker!_

Wir betraten die prächtige Empfangshalle des Nobelhotels. An der Rezeption erkundigte sich Großvater nach der Zimmernummer der anderen und ließ uns ankündigen. Mehrere Pagen wollten sich um unser Gepäck kümmern, doch wir hatten schließlich nicht viel dabei und bestanden darauf, unsere Taschen selbst zu tragen. Mit dem Aufzug fuhren wir in die oberste Etage, wo meine Familie eine Doppelsuite gemietet hatte.

Ungeduldig warteten Großmutter Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper schon an der Tür, ihre Mienen in Sorge und Erleichterung versteinert. Sie konnten es kaum abwarten, uns zur Begrüßung fest in die Arme zu schließen und liefen uns auf dem Flur entgegen. Man hätte meinen können, wir wären Monate getrennt gewesen und nicht bloß ein paar Tage, so herzlich war das Wiedersehen.

So viele vertraute Gesichter um mich zu haben, ließ mich ein wenig aufatmen. Ich war wieder bei meiner Familie. In Sicherheit. Wir würden Italien verlassen und alles würde wieder normal werden. Wir würden bis in alle Ewigkeit glücklich sein...

_Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre..._

Wenn es nur einen Reset-Knopf für das Leben gegeben hätte, wäre jetzt der Moment gekommen, ihn zu drücken. Die vergangenen Tage in Volterra einfach löschen und von vorne anfangen. Keine Wölfe, kein Jacob. Vielleicht würde mich mein Gewissen dann endlich in Ruhe lassen.

Die riesige Suite bot allen Komfort, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte, und der für Menschen notwendig war, für uns aber eher überflüssig. Im Zuge unserer Tarnung lebte meine Familie oft im Luxus – reiche Menschen wurden seltener behelligt (oder sie erkauften sich das Schweigen mit dicken Checks), sonst schlichtweg als exzentrisch katalogisiert, was das Leben unter Menschen viel einfacher machte – aber wir konnten auch gut darauf verzichten. Das Einzige, was wir wirklich brauchten, war Blut.

Des guten Scheins wegen war die Minibar mit den exorbitanten Preisen für ein Tütchen Pekannüsse schon geplündert worden. Es waren nur noch ein paar der kleinen Alkoholfläschchen mit bunten, exotischen Etiketten übrig. Vampire tranken keinen Alkohol, sie konnten schließlich nicht betrunken werden – eines der wenigen Dinge, die besonders Onkel Emmett aus seinem früheren Leben vermisste. Zu einem kühlen Bier an einem heißen Sommertag hatte er als junger Draufgänger nur selten nein gesagt. Zudem hätte Alkohol nie dieselbe berauschende Wirkung auf einen Vampir wie frisches Blut.

Bei Halbvampiren war ich mir nicht sicher, wie sich der der Alkohol auswirken würde. Es gab keine Studien, da mir meine Eltern bisher verboten hatten mit Alkohol oder anderen Rauschmitteln zu experimentieren. Ich hatte auch vorher nie große Lust darauf verspürt, doch als ich die Suite betrat und die offen stehende Minibar sah, als würde sie mich fast rufen, konnte ich nicht anders, als die Möglichkeit gedanklich durchzuspielen. Sich einfach zu betrinken und alle Gedanken und Erinnerungen aus mir raus zu schwemmen, schien eine verlockende Aussicht.

Der Kopf meines Vaters schnellte in meine Richtung und er sah mich komisch. Ich schob die Minibar wieder aus meinen Gedanken und ließ mich auf eine Couch in der Nähe nieder, zog die Knie an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, völlig egal, dass meine Schuhe die teure weiße Polsterung verschmutzten.

Ich hörte Gemurmel hinter mir – Tante Rosalie, die sich bei Mutter nach meinem Befinden erkundigte, besorgt, weil ich seit unserer Ankunft kaum zwei Worte gesprochen hatte. Mutter gab irgendwelche Ausflüchten von sich, die nur halb der Wahrheit entsprachen und Rosalie offensichtlich nicht zufrieden stellten, denn sie setzte sich zugleich neben mich, musterte mich eindringlich. Sie war auf ein „Frauengespräch" aus, das war ihr anzusehen.

Ich ignorierte sie bewusst, denn mir war überhaupt nicht danach.

Die restliche Familie versammelte sich ebenfalls im Wohnbereich der großen Doppelsuite, verteilte sich auf die verschiedenen Sitzgelegenheiten und viele große Augenpaare starrten uns erwartungsvoll an. Erwarteten weitere Details unseres Aufenthalts in Volterra und eine wesentlich umfangreichere Schilderung der jüngsten Ereignisse als am Telefon möglich gewesen war.

Großvater übernahm die Berichterstattung und brachte die anderen auf den neusten Stand. Ich stand am Fenster anstatt mich zu setzen und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Großvaters Schilderung war schließlich nichts Neues für mich, auch wenn er einige Details hinzufügte, die mir vorher entgangen waren.

Er erzählte von den Werwölfen, ihrem Lager unter der Stadt und den beiden verstorbenen Rudelmitgliedern. Er erzählte von Victoria, die sich als unser "Spion" entpuppt hatte und ihrem Ende in der Arena. Er erzählte auch von meinem ersten Training mit Alec, doch über Jacob und mich verlor er kein Wort. Vielleicht aus Taktgefühl. Vielleicht weil er der Meinung war, dass es nur mich erlaubt wäre darüber zu sprechen. Ich war ihm jedenfalls dankbar, denn ich konnte mir nur allzu gut vorstellen, welche Reaktionen meine Verbindung zu Jacob bei meiner restlichen Familie ausgelöst hätte und dafür war ich nicht bereit. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie alle auf einmal auf mich herniedergehen würden wie ein aufgescheuchter Gänseschwarm am Fütterungstag.

Ich beobachtete meine Familie während Großvaters Schilderung. Selbst Rosalie wirkte ein wenig ergriffen vom Schicksal der Wölfe, auch wenn sie es hinter ihrer "Eisprinzessinnen"-Fassade zu verstecken versuchte. Doch ich kannte meine Tante - sie hatte ein ebenso großes Herz wie Großmutter Esme, es war nur schwieriger hineinzugelangen.

Emmetts Reaktion war vorherzusehen. Enttäuscht begann er vor sich hin zu grummeln.

"Es ist so unfair, dass ich nicht dabei gewesen bin. Ich hätte zu gerne gesehen, wie diesem rothaarigen Biest der Kopf abgerissen wurde." Esme, die auf der Sofakante hinter ihm saß, tadelte ihn missbilligend mit einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Emmett!"

"Was denn?" meinte dieser verwirrt, bis er doch noch ein Einsehen hatte. "Schon gut, ich weiß. Arme Werwölfe. Müssen so viel leiden." Er senkte den Kopf und murmelte in seine Faust. "War sicher trotzdem ein toller Kampf. Wieso müssen die coolen Dinge immer Edward passieren?"

Vater verdrehte die Augen, Mutter kicherte neben mir. So viel sich auch in den vergangenen Tagen verändert hatte, Onkel Emmett war immer noch der Alter und das würde er wahrscheinlich auch immer bleiben. Ein tröstlicher Gedanke an diesem grauen Tag.

"Zumindest wissen wir jetzt genau, warum Alice keine Visionen von den Volturi empfangen konnte", meinte Jasper. "Solange die Wölfe in der Stadt sind, wird sich das auch nicht ändern."

"Und Aro weiß das jetzt auch", ergänzte Vater. "Das macht sie umso wertvoller für ihn. Er wird sie keines Falls gehen lassen."

"Was tun wir also?" fragte Mutter in die Runde.

Schweigen kehrte ein.

Ich hielt mich zurück mit einer Antwort. Ich wusste, was ich _tun_ _wollte_, und ich wusste, wozu ich nicht in der Lage war. Ich konnte nicht die Superheldin spielen, zurück nach Volterra stürmen und die Wölfe auf eigene Faust befreien. Nicht einmal, wenn ich ein waschechter Vampir gewesen wäre.

War ich deswegen hilflos?

Ich hatte meine Gabe gegen Victoria sogar wie eine Waffe einsetzen können - wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment und eher unbeabsichtigt - aber das würde nie gegen Aro und die anderen Volturi funktionieren.

Was konnte ich schon ausrichten im Angesicht einer gnadenlosen, uralten Vampirarmee?

Weitere Fragen schlossen sich an. Was war ich breit zu riskieren für jemanden, den ich kaum kannte, von dem ich nicht einmal einordnen konnte, was ich für ihn empfand? Oder er für mich…

"Was wir tun?" wiederholte Rosalie schnippisch. "Wir verschwinden natürlich. Die Volturi lassen uns gehen, Gott weiß warum, aber das werden sie kein zweites Mal tun. Wir müssen unsere Chance nutzen, solange es noch geht."

"Und was wird aus dem Rudel?"

"Ist das denn unser Problem?"

"Ich stimme Rosalie zu", pflichtete Jasper bei, "auch wenn ich es nicht ganz so hart formulieren würde. Das Schicksal der Wölfe, so furchtbar es auch ist, ist in erster Linie nicht unser Problem. Es wäre unlogisch für unseren Feind den Kopf zu riskieren und selbst wenn wir es täten, würde es nichts nützen. Wir können die Volturi nicht bezwingen. Wir sind zu wenige. Das Risiko wäre zu groß."

Bevor die Diskussion richtig losgehen konnte, verkroch ich mich ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Ich drehte den Wasserhahn am Waschbecken auf und begann meine Hände zu reinigen. Sie waren nicht schmutzig, dennoch hatte ich das Bedürfnis etwas mit ihnen anzufangen. Sie fühlten sich viel zu nutzlos an.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf den plätschernden Wasserstrahl, auf das Rauschen des Wassers in den Ausguss, weil ich nicht hören wollte, was meine Familie weiter zu besprechen hatte. Dasselbe Hin und Her, das ich schon in Volterra mit meinen Eltern durchgekaut hatte. Dieselben Argumente, die mein Vater wahrscheinlich die ganze Fahrt über nach Florenz vorbereitet hatte. Um meine Familie zu überzeugen. Um _mich_ zu überzeugen.

Warum wir den Werwölfen nicht helfen konnten.

Warum wir in erster Linie an uns selbst denken mussten.

Wäre die Situation umgekehrt und wir in Not, würden uns die Wölfe schließlich auch nicht zur Seite stehen, oder? Sie hassten uns - begründet oder nicht - und wir schuldeten ihnen nichts.

Warum fühlte es sich dann so falsch an, sie im Stich zulassen?

Warum konnte ich nicht einfach vergessen und dort weitermachen, wo ich vor unserem Besuch in Volterra aufgehört hatte, in mein behütetes Leben zurückkehren?

Die Antwort war ernüchternd und sehr simpel.

Irgendwann auf dieser Reise war ich erwachsen geworden.

* * *

Als meine Hände rot vom Waschen waren, drehte ich den Wasserhahn langsam zu und überlegte, zu meiner Familie zurückzugehen. Doch sie waren immer noch am Diskutieren. Ohne wirkliches Ergebnis. Ich nahm stattdessen die andere Tür, die in eines der Schlafzimmer der Doppelsuite führte. Es hatte ebenfalls eine Tür, die zum Hotelflur führte, und sie war unverschlossen. Ohne dass meine Familie es bemerkte, flüchtete ich aus dem Zimmer auf den Gang und fuhr mit dem Aufzug hinunter in die Lobby.

Als ich in der Empfangshalle stand und Richtung Ausgang blickte - eine gläserne Drehtür, die sich unentwegt in Bewegung befand und in der sich das matte Tageslicht spiegelte - überlegte ich einen Augenblick, ob ich das Hotel verlassen sollte. Einfach losgehen.

Und wohin?

Zurück nach Volterra?

Und was dann?

Mir wurde bewusst, wie absurd das gewesen wäre, und ging stattdessen in die angrenzende Lounge, wo sich eine Bar befand und ein weißes Klavier auf einer kleiner Bühne stand, auf der Abends wohl gespielt wurde. Es waren keine Gäste zu sehen und auch der Barkeeper war im Hinterzimmer verschwunden. Ich konnte ihn mit irgendwelchen Flaschen hantieren und dabei leise fluchen hören.

Ich setzte mich an den opulenten Flügel und klimperte abwesend auf den Tasten herum. Es wollte keine richtige Melodie entstehen, dafür war ich zu abgelenkt, und die Töne enthielten keine Harmonie, als wären sie ihrem ursprünglichen Verbund entrissen.

Musik war wie Mathematik - es war nicht schwer, die perfekte Sonate zu ermitteln, doch andere Menschen zu berühren und der Musik Seele zu verleihen, war nichts, was sich berechnen ließ. Meisterwerke wurden aus dem Gefühl heraus erschaffen, nicht aus Kalkül. Ich war aber nicht in Stimmung, etwas zu erschaffen und deswegen konnte ich nicht spielen.

Im Grunde machte ich also nur schönen Krach.

Vater musste schon eine ganze Weile im Türrahmen gestanden und mich beobachtet haben, bevor es mir auffiel. Erst eine flüchtige Bewegung seinerseits, als er sich durch die bronzenen Haare fuhr, die ich aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen hatte, machte mich schließlich auf ihn aufmerksam. Ich war nicht so aufmerksam, wie ich es hätte sein müssen.

Vaters Miene war rätselhaft verschlossen. Ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Meine Gefühle waren immer noch durch Wut und Enttäuschen verfärbt und das wollte ich ihm nicht offen zeigen, obwohl er es durch meine Gedanken längst wissen musste.

Es schien eine Weile zu dauern, bis Vater den Mut oder Willen aufbrachte, sich mir zu nähern und er sich wortlos neben mich auf die gepolsterte Klavierbank setzte. Noch viel länger dauerte es, bis er sprach.

"Es tut mir leid", war das Erste, was ich von ihm hörte, seine Stimme so sanft und brüchig wie ein Windhauch. Dabei beobachtete er meine Finger, die nun regungslos auf den weißen Klaviertasten verharrten.

Für was er sich genau entschuldigte, ließ er offen. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ich ihm an den Kopf werfen konnte. Vielleicht entschuldigte er sich für alles, was in den letzten Tagen schief gelaufen war, ob es nun seine Schuld gewesen war oder nicht. Wie gesagt, so war mein Vater gestrickt - er war ein Masochist und trug auch die Lasten, die ihm gar nicht zustanden. Die er sich nur selbst auferlegte.

"Für was entschuldigst du dich genau?" fragte ich dann doch aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, es einfach aus seinem Mund zuhören. Wenn er sich schon entschuldigte, sollte er es richtig tun.

"Vor allem für mein Verhalten in Bezug auf Jacob", antwortete er. Ich versuchte bei dem Namen keine Miene zu verziehen. Versuchte nicht weiter zu denken. "Ich weiß, es muss dir grausam erscheinen, wie ich mich verhalten habe, und ich habe keine ausreichende Rechtfertigung außer meiner väterlichen Fürsorge und der nackten Angst um das Wohlergehen meines einzigen Kindes. Aber das Schlimmste daran ist, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe und das ist etwas, was ich nie wollte."

"Ehrenvolle Absichten rechtfertigen kein unehrenvolles Verhalten", erinnerte ich ihn, doch meine Härte begann zu bröckeln. Er war mein Vater, natürlich machte er sich Sorgen um mich und versuchte mich vor allem Übel dieser Welt zu bewahren. Das verstand ich. Nur ging sein Beschützerinstinkt manchmal zu weit. Ich war kein Kind mehr. Er musste mir gestatten erwachsen zu werden, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und ja, auch Risiken einzugehen, mit denen er vielleicht nicht einverstanden war. Nur so konnte ich als eigenständige Person reifen.

Vater lachte, vielleicht sogar ein wenig stolz darüber, dass ich ihm so die Stirn bot. "Ich weiß, Renesmee. Ich hatte einfach Angst dich zu verlieren. Nicht wegen den Volturi. Gegen die könnte ich notgedrungen kämpfen, auch wenn ich Verhandeln immer vorziehen werde. Aber gegen Jacob ... du weißt nicht alles, was zwischen ihm, deiner Mutter und mir vorgefallen ist, und der Gedanke, dass er sich schon wieder in unser Leben einmischen könnte … dass ausgerechnet er derjenige sein soll - " Er schüttelte den Kopf, rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Am liebsten hätte ich ihm den Kopf abgerissen!"

"DAD!" ermahnte ich ihn, denn er drohte abzuschweifen.

"Tut mir leid, Schatz", entschuldigte er sich erneut mit einem reumütigen Lächeln. "Es ist nur ... ich war Schuld an der Misere deiner Mutter. Was sie alles aufgeben musste - ihre Familie, ihre Zukunft. Wenn wir uns nicht begegnet wären, dann wäre sie-"

"Jetzt noch ein Mensch?" unterbrach ich ihn irritiert. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, warum er _jetzt_ darüber sprach, was das genau mit Jacob und mir zu tun hatte. Aber ich wusste, dass er falsch lag. Selbst Alice war keine fehlerfreie Prophetin, die sich die Zukunft aussuchen konnte. "Glücklich? Das kannst du nicht wissen. Du kannst nicht wissen, wie es ihr als Mensch ergangen wäre - ob sie alt geworden wäre, glücklich verheiratet mit Hund und weißem Gartenzaun. Oder ob sie krank geworden wäre oder ... noch vor ihrem 19. Geburtstag von einem Trümmerteil der _MIR_ erschlagen ... sie hat diese Entscheidung selbst getroffen. Bewusst der Konsequenzen. Sie wollte dieses Leben. _Unsere Familie_."

Vater seufzte, sah mich lange an mit einem tiefgründigen Glimmen in den Augen. "Du bist schon so erwachsen. Du verstehst so viele Dinge besser, als ich es jemals werde. Du bist in vielen Dingen deiner Mutter so ähnlich und gleichzeitig so anders. Zweifelsohne das Beste von uns beiden."

Er streichelte mir übers Haar und kehrte zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. "Dennoch als ich Jacob sah, wurde ich an all das wieder erinnert. An den Teil des Lebens deiner Mutter, dem ich nie angehört hatte. Und dann die Möglichkeit, dass er mir auch noch meine Tochter wegnehmen könnte, hat die dunkelsten Instinkte in mir wach gerufen. Es ist hart zu akzeptieren, dass ich nicht mehr dein Held bin."

Ich sah ihn mehr als erstaunt an. „Daddy, du wirst immer mein Held bleiben, immer mein Vater, den ich liebe und achte, und der immer zu mir stehen wird, egal wie dumm oder egoistisch ich mich verhalte. Und ich werde immer deine Tochter bleiben, daran wird nichts und niemand etwas ändern können. Wenn ich auf eigenen Beinen stehen will, meine eigenen Fehler machen, dann bedeutet das nicht, dass du mir plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig bist. Ich wollte immer, dass du stolz auf mich bist."

„Das bin ich schon immer gewesen, seit dem Tag, an dem du uns geschenkt wurdest. Das wird sich nie ändern. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde immer für dich da sein und dich unterstützen, welchen Lebensweg du auch einschlagen wirst… und wenn dich dieser Weg zu Jacob führt … dann werde ich das überleben."

Ich senkte den Blick. Ich fühlte mich traurig, als wäre ich einer Change beraubt worden, die ich nicht näher benennen konnte. Als hätte ich den Jackpot geknackt ohne überhaupt in der Lotterie zu spielen. Ein halbes Los, das nicht mehr eingelöst werden konnte. „Jacob kann mich euch nicht wegnehmen. Das ist sowieso nicht mehr wichtig. Selbst wenn die Situation anders wäre … er ... er empfindet nichts für mich. Er wollte, dass ich gehe."

"Um dich zu beschützen, so wie ich deine Mutter damals, als ich sie verließ. Gute Absichten, schlechte Entscheidungen. Du bedeutest ihm mehr, als du ahnst."

Ich verdrehte die Augen, denn Vaters Worte waren schwer zu glauben. "Wegen der Prägung? Ich weiß nicht einmal, was das wirklich bedeutet."

Vater seufzte erneut und holte weit aus, als schien er etwas sagen zu wollen, was ihm wirklich nicht leicht fiel aber von großer Bedeutung war. Etwas, dass ich hören musste, ob es mir am Ende gefiel oder nicht.

„Ich will nicht behaupten, die Prägung der Wölfe genau zu verstehen, aber ich habe durch ihre Gedanken einen guten Einblick erhalten.

Sie ist kein Parasit, der sich im Wolf einnistet. So unvorhersehbar sie auch scheint, sie taucht nicht aus dem Nichts auf. Sie erschafft keine Seelenverwandten. Sie befördert lediglich ans Tageslicht, was schon vorhanden war. Verborgen.

Die Prägung ist ein Moment der Erkenntnis. Ein Augenblick der Wahrheit. Wie ein Leuchtfeuer, das plötzlich in der Nacht entzündet wird … oder eine übergroße Neonreklame am Highway, die dich zur nächsten Frühstückspension leitet, wenn du so willst. Eine Botschaft des Universums.

Die meisten Menschen stolpern durch ihr Leben ohne zu wissen, was sie wollen oder brauchen. Ohne je zu finden, wonach sie eigentlich suchen. Oder nach _wem_ sie suchen. Sie finden diese Person nicht oder übersehen sie oder geben sich mit Weniger zufrieden.

Für einen Werwolf, der dazu geboren wurde gegen Vampire zu kämpfen, ist das Leben zu kurz und brutal, um es allein zu verbringen - ohne eine Stütze, die sie daran erinnert, dass es da noch etwas anderes gibt. Die Prägung zeigt ihnen unmissverständlich, dass da noch jemand ist, der zu ihnen gehören kann, für den es sich lohnt zu warten, zu kämpfen, am Leben zu bleiben und sich nicht an ihre animalische Seite zu verlieren. Das kannst du für Jacob sein, wenn du dazu bereit bist."

_Eine Stütze._ Ich rieb mir die Stirn, als ich versuchte zu begreifen. Es war wirklich viel auf einmal zu verdauen. „Und wenn ich nicht bereit bin? Oder ich es nicht will?"

Vater legte mir den Arm um die Schulter und drückte mich an sich. Ich schloss die Augen. Ich brauchte keinen Herzschlag zu hören um zu wissen, wie sehr er mich liebte.

„Als ich auf deine Mutter traf, sind all diese vorher unbekannten Gefühle in mir hervorgebrochen, die ich nicht wirklich verstand. Sie waren da ohne dass ich sie gewollt hätte oder etwas gegen sie tun konnte. Aber ich hatte die Wahl, was ich aus ihnen machen konnte und ich entschied mich Bella Swan kennenzulernen, diesen Gefühlen eine Chance zu geben und zu sehen, wohin sie mich führten. So ist es bei dir auch, dein Herz hat Jacob gewählt. Auf eine noch völlig reine Art. Jetzt musst du entscheiden, was du aus dieser Wahl machst."

Ich schnaubte. „Ich denke, _das_ hat das Universum schon entschieden, da ich ihn nie wiedersehen werde…"

Mein Vater wirkte mit einem Mal sehr entschlossen. Er setzte sich aufrecht, packte meine Schultern und drehte mich zu ihm, so dass ich ihm direkt in die Augen sehen musste. „Dann müssen wir das ändern. Du bist zu jung, um dich für den Rest deines Lebens nach dem _‚Was wäre wenn'_ zu fragen."

Ich starrte ihn verwirrt an, brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen. Ein unerwarteter Energieschub durchfuhr mich, ließ mein Herz einen Takt schneller schlagen. Einen Hauch hoffnungsvoller. „Du … willst Jacob retten …? Und dafür das Leben deiner Familie riskieren?" fragte ich vage. Ich war noch nicht ganz überzeugt von seiner plötzlichen Meinungsänderung.

„Eigentlich nicht. Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihn vergessen. Jacob ist furchtbar …_ irritierend_ … und nur weil ich eingesehen habe, dass wir uns falsch verhalten haben, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass er und ich beste _Freunde_ werden ... " Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er am liebsten ein ganz anderes Wort verwendet hätte. „Aber für das Glück meiner Tochter würde ich Berge versetzen."

Wir lächelten uns an, umarmten uns fest und plötzlich war alles vergeben und vergessen. Alles andere war unwichtig, alle Streitereien, denn er war mein Vater und ich seine Tochter, und so würde es für immer bleiben.

Jetzt mussten wir nur noch den Rest unserer Familie überzeugen.

* * *

Vater reichte mir die Hand und gemeinsam verließen wir das Hotelfoyer und fuhren wieder hinauf zu unserer Suite. Mutter begrüßte uns an der Tür, im Hintergrund konnte ich immer noch meine Familie diskutieren hören. Sie waren weiterhin uneins, wie wir uns verhalten sollten. Wahrscheinlich warteten sie auf ein Machtwort von Großvater Carlisle, doch ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er genau zerrissen war wie ich, zerrissen zwischen seinem Mitgefühl für die Werwölfe und seinem Beschützscherinstinkt für seine Familie. Die Entscheidung war nicht leicht, doch das waren die wichtigsten Entscheidungen oft nie.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Mutter voller Güte in der melodischen Stimme und strich mir sanft über die Wange, was mir ein Lächeln entlockte. Mein Vater nickte.

"Ja, jetzt schon, aber ich muss mit den anderen sprechen. Wir haben eine Rettungsmission vorzubereiten."

"Eine Rettungsmission?" ertönte Rosalies Stimme aus der Mitte der Suite, als wie eintraten. Natürlich hatten sie und die anderen uns gehört und starrten uns an. Vater stellte sich vor den Rest unserer Familie und ergriff das Wort wie der geschickte Redner, der in ihm steckte.

"Ich habe noch einmal nachgedacht und bin zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass wir dem Rudel helfen müssen."

Rosalie wirkte schockiert, die anderen hielten sie in ihren Reaktionen zurück, darauf abwartend, dass Vater seinen neuen Sinneswandel erklären würde. "Wieso das denn?"

"Weil es das Richtige ist, Rosalie!" Rosalie schnaubte ungläubig, doch Vater fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Weil wir keine Monster sein wollen und doch verhalten wir uns gerade wie welche. Wir vergießen zwar kein Blut, aber wir lassen es zu. Wir laufen weg, wir wenden uns ab und denken nur an uns. Wir wollen wie Menschen seien, aber Menschsein bedeutet nicht nur ein schlagendes Herz zu haben. Es bedeutet diesem auch zu folgen. Mitgefühl und Gnade zu zeigen. Unserem Gewissen folgen.

Ja, wir können unseres Gleichen nicht dazu zwingen unserem Lebenswandel zu folgen, dann wären wir nicht besser als die Volturi. Und wir können auch nicht jeden Menschen retten. Aber wir können als gutes Beispiel vorangehen.

Die Wölfe sind nicht irgendjemand. Sie sind durch uns so geworden. Wir haben ihnen diese Bürde auferlegt. Unbewusst, aber können wir unsere Augen vor unserer Verantwortung verschließen? Und sie haben damals Bella beschützt, als ich es nicht konnte. Dafür stehe ich in ihrer Schuld und vielleicht ist jetzt die Zeit gekommen, diese zu begleichen.

Was hat zu meiner Sinnesänderung geführt, wollt ihr wissen?" Vater sah zu mir herüber, unsere Blicke begegneten sich und er lächelte.

"Ich habe eine Tochter geschenkt bekommen. Mit einem so großen Herzen, dass selbst ein Wolf darin Platz findet. Ich will, dass sie stolz auf mich sein kann. Und dass sie glücklich ist, und dafür bin ich bereit zu kämpfen."

_Stolz._ Genau dieses Gefühl spürte ich in meiner Brust aufsteigen wie ein warmer Sonnenaufgang an einem frostigen Morgen, der alle Kälte und Dunkelheit vertrieb. Ich war stolz auf meinen Vater, auf meine Familie. Auf ihren Mut. Es war ein großes Risiko, das sie eingehen würden - und ja, der Gedanke, wir könnten jemanden dabei verlieren, nagte an meinen Nerven, aber wir konnten auch unendlich viel gewinnen. Ein Leben frei von dem Joch der Volturi. Neue Verbündete in den Wölfen. Und vielleicht der Beweis, dass noch genug Menschlichkeit in uns steckte, um keine Monster zu sein.

Als Erstes schlug sich meine Mutter auf Vaters Seite. Kaum, dass er verstummt war, trat sie neben ihn und hielt seine Hand fest. Sie mussten sich nicht einmal ansehen, um sich zu verstehen.

Emmett folgte als Nächstes. Er schlug eifrig die Hände zusammen, vor Vorfreude breit grinsend. "Ja! Dann hauen wir ihnen endlich auf die Fresse? Den Volturi, meine ich."

Alice kicherte und tänzelte um meine Eltern herum wie eine aufgedrehte Elfe. "Ich habe auch schon alles in die Wege geleitet und die nötigen Anrufe gemacht." Wir alle sahen sie verdutzt an. Natürlich dachte Alice wieder zehn Schritte voraus, so dass es schwierig war, ihr zu folgen. "Wir brauchen für unseren Plan Verstärkung", erklärte sie lachend. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

"Welcher Plan?" fragte Großmutter.

"Jaspers Plan natürlich."

"Du meinst den Plan, den ich mir erst noch einfallen lassen muss?" meinte mein Onkel trocken und knuffte Alice liebevoll in die Seite.

"Keine Bange, Liebling." Sie balancierte auf den Zehenspitzen und küsste Jaspers Wange. "Ich habe deinen Plan in meiner Vision gesehen und er ist brilliant!"

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

Ich beobachtete meine Familie dabei, wie sie Pläne schmiedeten. Viel konnte ich nicht dazu beitragen, auch wenn ich, wie sich am Ende des Tages herausstellte, eine zentrale Rolle in Jaspers Plan spielen würde. Das gefiel meinen Eltern nicht wirklich, aber sie hatten sich entschieden und konnte nicht kneifen. Wir würden den Wölfen helfen, koste es was es wolle. Ein Gefühl der Euphorie durchflutete mich.

Es fühlte sich gut an, endlich das Richtige zu.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Songs zum Kapitel:**_ Wintersleep _„Insomnia", _Sara Haze_ "Every heart", _Imagine Dragons_ „Tiptoe"_

Das Gespräch zwischen Nessie und Edward ist so lang geworden, weil sie definitiv Klärungsbedarf hatten. Ich habe versucht, durch Edwards Worte ein Bisschen meine Sicht der Prägung zu erklären. Keine Ahnung, ob es mir dabei gelungen ist, Edward zu rehabilitieren.

Der Titel des Kapitels bezieht sich auf die chinesische Version der Seelenverwandtschaft - nach alter Legende sind zwei Menschen, die füreinander bestimmt sind, mit einem roten Faden verbunden, der sie irgendwann zusammenführt.

Etwas ähnliches erzählte auch der antike griechische Philosoph Platon in seiner _**„Symposion"**_ – einst gab es Kugelmenschen, die von Zeus in zwei Hälften (die heutigen Menschen) gespalten worden sind und die seitdem nach ihrer anderen Hälfte suchen.

Beides sind interessante Konzepte, die meiner Meinung nach ziemlich gut zur Prägung passen.

_**So und jetzt zur Zukunft der Geschichte…**_

Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Geschichte weiter schreiben soll (oder will).

Ich hatte immer gehofft, nie zu so einer Autorin zu werden, die ihre Story unvollendet lässt – und ich weiß eigentlich, wie es weiter gehen soll. Ich hatte mir schon, bevor ich anfing zu schreiben, ausgemalt, wie alles enden sollte. Nur hatte ich eben in den vergangenen Monaten große Mühe, meine Ideen auf Papier zu bringen. Und sich zum Schreiben zu zwingen ohne richtige Freude daran zu haben, ist auch nicht Sinn der Sache. Da kann nur Mist herauskommen.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch eine klare Antwort gegeben, ob es weitergehen wird, aber ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, meine Inspiration würde durch BD2 zurückkommen, aber ich bin eher mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. So schade ich das auch finde, denn diese Geschichte hat mir solange am Herzen gelegen.

Wenn ihr also nicht darauf warten wollt, ob es weiter geht, kann ich das auch sehr gut verstehen.

_**Jedenfalls möchte ich schon einmal all meinen Lesern für Treue und Geduld danken – den stummen Lesern aber auch besonders denjenigen, die mir Feedback gegeben haben (ja, ich habe tatsächlich letztens noch einen neuen Kommentar bekommen). Ihr habt mir das Schreiben definitiv versüßt. **_

Bis dahin (vielleicht)


End file.
